Los Hijos de Harry viajan al pasado
by Anya Drakovich
Summary: James Sirius Potter se equivocó al lanzar una broma a sus enemigos y acabó llevando a toda su familia a la época de su padre ¿que pasará? no sean muy crueles que soy nueva
1. Chapter 1

Los Hijos de Harry viajan al pasado

Cap-1 Prólogo

Harry Ron y Hermione, entraron cansados en el gran comedor, el día no les había ido bien a ninguno de los tres, y tenía toda la pinta de que podía empeorar. Tener a Snape como profesor de DCAO desanimaba a cualquiera. Harry incluso había empezado a odiar la asignatura.

Los tres se sentaron enfrente de los gemelo, pocos minutos mas tarde se les unió Neville también parecía apesadumbrado.

-no puedo con Snape, es horrible—dijo Neville apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos.

-dímelo a mi que es con quien se ceba, no a dejado de criticarme ni un solo momento desde que entré en la clase—dijo Harry—y tengo un sueño horrible

-eso te pasa por mirar el mapa del merodeador hasta tarde—dijo Ron en un tono de reprimenda.

-¿y por que ibas a mirar el mapa hasta tarde?—preguntó curiosa Hermione.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo, no tenía ganas de tener que aguantar a Hermione si le decía la verdad.

-nada importante—hizo un gesto con la mano como si no tuviera importancia, Hermione, no le creyó.

-Harry James Potter que estas tramando

-guau Hermione cada vez te pareces mas a nuestra madre—dijo George divertido.

-si Ron cuando quieras casarte con ella será una copia de nuestra querida madre—le secundó Fred.

Hermione le miró indignada con las mejillas enrojecidas de indignación, y Ron se puso del color de su pelo.

Un Lechuza aterrizó en el regazo de Hermione dejando una carta. Hermione pareció momentáneamente sorprendida al no reconocer la lechuza. Al abrir la carta se le iluminó la cara.

-de quien es?—preguntó Ron curioso.

-de Víctor—dijo ella radiante—hacía mucho que no me escribía.

Harry se encogió en su sitio aquello iba a iniciar un fuerte confrontación entre sus dos amigos.

Harry levantó la mirada buscando otro sitio en la mesa de Grifindor para sentarse en un vano intento de que no le cayese ninguna bronca. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con una pareja que discutía acaloradamente en la entrada del gran comedor, nadie mas que Harry parecía haber notado, Ginny y su novio Michael , Ginny no dejaba de gesticular claramente frustrada y ofendida mientras que Michael se alzaba sobre ella de forma amenazadora, Harry frunció el ceño ante eso, no le gustaba que amenazasen así a Ginny, no creía que Michael Corner fuera a hacerle daño físicamente pero no iba a permitir que la intimidase de esa forma.

Se levantó de su sitio sin dar explicación a ningunos de sus amigos y fue directo a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Llegó justo cuando Dean alzada los brazos de forma peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Ginny, Harry agarró el brazo Dean y lo volteó para que lo mirase.

-Harry—dijo Dean intentando suavizar la expresión de furia que tenía en la cara—querías algo?

-lo cierto es que si, que te parece el que dejes de gritar y amenazar a Ginny

Michael se encogió de hombros.

-no te preocupes tanto Harry es un simple discusión de pareja.

-me preocupo lo que me da la gana, no me ha gustado nada ver como la tratas.

-Harry No te metas—intervino Ginny por primera vez—puedo defenderme sola.

-no lo dudo, pero creo que de vez en cuando una ayudita no viene mal—dijo Harry sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Michael —Largo¡-le espetó de repente

-que?—preguntó el extrañado.

-que te largues.—repitió Harry muy calmado—quiero hablar con Ginny, cuando te hallas calmado y sepa que no vas a volver a gritarla vuelves.

Michael le miró enfurecido pero no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta echando humo por las orejas.

-estas bien?—le preguntó Harry a Ginny

-perfectamente no tenías por que intervenir, como te he dicho se cuidarme sola.

-si pero…

-de peros nada Potter… se cuidarme sola, era una simple pelea de pareja no entiendo por que tienes que intervenir.

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

-esta bien ya me voy esta claro que no me necesitas.

-Harry—llamó Ginny, este se volteó para ver como Ginny se ponía colorada—gracias de todas formas.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, y él frunció en ceño ante eso.

-Harry—lo llamó una suave voz. Susodicho se giró para ver como se le acercaba Luna con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-hola Luna—dijo Harry un poco desanimado, estaba cansado.

-quieres comer en mi mesa, en la tuya parece que va a estallar un conflicto bélico—dijo señalando la mesa de Gryffindor donde Hermione lanzaba miradas asesinas a Ron que no dejaba probablemente de maldecir a Víctor Krum, uno de los gemelos, le pereció que George estaba coqueteando con una chica rubia de Hufflepuff y podía ver como Fred estaba intentando llamar su atención, por que su novia Angelina lo estaba mirando con muy mala cara, lo que significaba que de un momento a otro iba a levantarse a decirla cuatro cosas mal sonantes uno delos gemelo, si no a los dos.

Harry afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza, si siguió a Luna a la mesa de Ravenclaw, mas de una persona se le quedó mirando con mala cara, el simplemente los ignoró y comió tranquilamente con Luna, quien a pesar de que estaba un poco loca para el gusto de Harry era una mejor compañía que sus amigos de Gryfindor, que habían estallado en una pelea a gritos, poco tiempo después de que estallase la pelea vio como Neville se levantaba y se sentaba con ellos.

Aquel día no podía ir peor.

-James Sirius Potter—gritó una potente vos desde el otro lado del Gran comedor.

Susodicho agacho levemente la cabeza sabiendo que no serviría de nada la Directora Mcgonagall siempre sabía encontrarlo incluso cuando estaba rodeado de gente que intentaba esconderlo.

La mirada fría de la Directora la dijo que le esperaba una buena reprimenda, y un castigo monumental.

-ven aquí, joven Potter—dijo con una voz mas suave lo que hizo que todo el pelo del cuerpo se lo pusiera de punta—y usted también Fred Ronald Weasley—le dijo la directora a su mejor amigo y primo que siempre era su compañero de bromas.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza y siguieron a la directora hasta el despacho.

Nada mas abrir la puerta se encontraron cara a cara con sus madres. Ambos tragaron en seco, si había algo que ambos temían era a sus madres, esta vez la directora si que estaba enfadada, por lo general solia avisar a sus padres, George Weasley el padre de Fred, no solía decirles nada mas que fingir enfado y luego mandarles una carta diciéndoles que otra broma podían gastar, y luego estaba el padre de James que por lo general fruncía el ceño como si le hubiese decepcionado, pero al final sonreía indulgente y convencía a Mcgonagall de que no fuera muy dura con ellos que era una niños y tal. Pero cuando Mcgonagall realmente quería que se les echase una buena bronca y no se le ocurría ningún buen castigo (ya los había castigado con todo) llamaba las madres de ambos chicos para que les diesen alguna idea mas original.

La regañina duró aproximadamente una hora, donde la directora Mcgonagall se dedicó a sentarse tranquilamente mientras las dos madres hacían su trabajo, cuando ambas se cansaron de los gritos se giraron a la directora.

-que castigo va a ponerles, directora—le preguntó Ginny Potter.

-puede castigarles con lo que quiera, la apoyaremos completamente, esta vez se han pasado de la raya—secundó Angelina fulminando a su hijo con la mirada. Fred agachó aun mas si se pude la cabeza.

-esperaba que ustedes pudieran decírmelo ya e usado todos los castigos que se me ocurría, por eso las llamé, cuando Sirius Black y James Potter acabaron con todos los castigos que se me ocurrían llamé a la Señora Potter para que me diese alguna idea.

Ambas mujeres se miraron un momento.

-no creo castigarles son Quidditch sea lo adecuado, si no perderá Gryfindor—dijo Angelina.

-tal vez eso es lo que necesita James, que la casa de su hermana le gane un partido—dijo Ginny mirando a su hijo, que lo miraba horrorizada.

-mama, no puedes estar insinuando…

-cállate James estoy muy enfadada contigo.

El joven Potter bajó la cabeza.

-esta bien, James Potter quedara castigado sin poder jugar al Quidditch en el próximo partido.

-pero directora es el partido contra…

-no discuta señor Potter, ese será su castigo. Y que recomiendan para el Señor Weasley.

Angelina pensó durante unos minutos, James pudo ver como su primo perdía todo el color si su madre pensaba mas de la cuenta podía tener muy malas ideas de castigo.

-Fres no podrá ir a Hogsmeade este mes y tendrás que utilizar una de las escobas del colegio por que en ese mismo momento me llevo tu Nimbus 3000.

A Fred casi le da un sincope cuando vio a su madre llevarse a "su niña" que era la escoba, por su puesto Mcgonagal le requisó a James la suya para evitar que se le pudiese dejar.

cuando toda la tortura terminó. Ambos se dirigieron a clase. Por el camino se encontraron cara a cara con Albus Severus Potter, el hermano de James.

-por favor no me digas que no vas a poder jugar—dijo Albus cuando vio las caras largas que llevaban su hermano y primo.

-Mcgonagal llamó a mama

Albus se estremeció ligeramente.

-lo siento hermano, aunque debo reconocer que la broma fue un poco de mal gusto.

-un poco de mal gusto, era una broma de pésimo gusto—criticó una voz, a sus espaldas, James gruñó, detrás de ellos había una joven pelirroja que echaba humo por las orejas—hacer estallar los baños de los profesores te parece una broma, pobre profesor Lombotton—dijo Rose Weasley horrorizada.

Los chicos se rieron.

-o vamos Rose sabes que el profesor Lombotton no se ofende por que le gastemos una broma.—dijo James Potter divertido.

-aunque en realidad no iba dirigido a el—secundó Fred.

Ambos tenían aquella manía de hablar siempre a la vez o uno detrás del otro, a muchos les recordaba la forma de hablar de los gemelos cuando Fred aun vivía.

-es cierto iba dirigido a Slughorn

-pues menos mal que le pilló a Neville el por lo menos tiene sentido del humor y os felicitaría por la broma, Slunghorn habría echo algo peor que lo que hizo Mcgonagal.

-hola chicos no tenéis clase—preguntó Neville Lombotton que los miraba a los cuatro divertidos.

Albus Potter miró divertido al profesor.

-deberíamos pero esta claro que nuestro profesor no a llegado—dijo señalándose a si mismo y a Rose mientras le miraba con una ceja arqueada, le tocaba Herbología con su prima, asignatura que la enseñaba Neville Lombotton . El profesor rió divertido tenía un cierto cariño por los hijos de Harry, y por que no decirlo tenía preferencia por Albus que además era su ahijado. También tenía cierto cariño a Rose, como digna hija de Hermione estaba obsesionada por estudiar y cumplir todas las normas. para él, que había oído historias del los padres de Harry y sus amigos, lo merodeadores, Neville pensaba que eran sus sucesores, exceptuando claro está a Colagusano, que era una maldita rata traidora.

-lo sentimos profesor, la broma no iba para usted— dijeron James y Fred Neville se rió, la verdad es que había sido divertido una vez se había secado después de la mojadura de que estallase el baño. Miró con cariño a los cuatro revoltosos, por que aunque Rose era muy responsable y quería cumplir todas las normas, al final que veía arrastrada a todas sus bromas.

-no os preocupéis, no pasa nada. Os perdono e intentaré que os quiten la mayor parte del castigo si me hacéis un favor.

-lo que quiera profesor—dijo James con los ojos iluminados ante la perspectiva de que le quitasen la parte del castigo que tenía que ver con jugar el partido del domingo.

-hablaré con la directora si, vigiláis la cita de mi hija de este domingo

Ellos le miraron desconcertados.

-Alice tiene una cita?—preguntó Albus alarmado—eso es imposible hemos estado encargándonos de espantar las citas de todas las chicas de la familia desde que entramos es imposible que se nos halla pasado uno.

-eh¡ asi que sois vosotros los que alejáis a todos los que me pretenden—djo Rose furiosa.

-Rosita—dije fingiendo exasperación—todavía no te has dado cuenta? Por su puesto que si, todos los chicos tienen esa misión con vosotras, todos los padre nos pusimos de acuerdo al respecto, es mejor para los chicos que os pretenden, enfrentarse a ellos que a nosotros—dijo Neville refiriéndose a los padres de las chicas-dejando eso de lado, si mi Alice tiene una cita.

-con quien?, nosotros nos encargamos de alejarlo—dijo Fred rápidamente preparado para la acción.

Susperé pesadamente.

-no es para que lo alejéis, si lo alejarais mi hija, mi mujer y Hermione me mata.

-mi madre?—preguntó extrañada Rose.

-si tu madre, Hugo le ha pedido salir a Alice

Los cuatro muchachos miraron sorprendidos al profesor.

-a mi hermano le gusta Alice?—dijo Rose con los ojos aun dilatados—no tenía ni idea.

-creo que eso es culpa de Lily, pero bueno, debo decir a favor de tu hermano que vino antes a pedirme premiso aun así quiero que alguien les vigile, Hugo puede ser un buen chico pero los chicos somos chicos.

Albus, James y Fred asintieron comprensivamente, Rose me miró ofendida solo de insinuar de que su hermano no era de fiar.

-de acuerdo profesor, nosotros les acompañaremos sin que se den cuenta y nos encargaremos que las manos de Hugo se mantengan donde tienen que estar, pero por favor intenta que nos reduzcan un poco el castigo

Neville sonrió.

-haré todo lo que pueda, ahora, vosotros dos tenéis clase conmigo asique os venís conmigo.

Al finalizar el día, el profesor Neville Lombottom había conseguido que a Fred le dejasen la escoba de James para practicar y para jugar el domingo en el partido y a James se le dejó jugar en el partido, pero estaría una mes entero sin pisar Hogsmeade junto con Fred. James y Fred estaban muy contentos para cuando llegó la cena.

Toda la familia se reunía para cenar incluso Lyli Potter, la pequeña de los hermanos Potter que para sorpresa y conmoción del mundo mágico, a su llegada a Hogwarts el sombrero seleccionador la había elegido para la casa de Slytherin. Lo que fue un gran shok para todos.

Por las noches, era el único momento en que Lily Potter se sentaba con el resto de su familia, todos ellos Gryffindor a excepción de Rose y Albus que eran Ravenclaw.

Aquelle mismo noche mientras cenaban, algunos alumnos se acercaron a felicitar al duo Weasley (o duo W) que era como llamaban a James y a Fred.

-hemos estado planeando otra broma—dijo Fred con una sonrisa cómplice. A James se le iluminó la cara.

-si es la mejor broma que hemos planeado hasta ahora.

-James, como sea para alguien de mi casa te mato—dijo Lily mirando furiosamente a su hermanos mayor.

-no tranquila no va contra los Slytherins, va contra los Hufflepuffs—dijo Fred.

-contra Hufflepuff? por que?—preguntó extrañada Rose.

-oh… no te preocupes pequeña prima tenemos nuestros motivos

Ella alzó la ceja.

-cuales serían esos motivos James ilumíname.

Del duo W se miró sin saber si responder era buena idea.

-tenemos nuestros motivos—dijeron a la vez.

Rose frunció el ceño e iba a protestar cuando Lil la interrumpió con su dulce voz cantarina.

-un chico de Hufflepuff a estado pidiéndole salir a Sarahi

Rose miró a Fred divertida.

-así que un chico de Hufflepuff le va a robar la novia a Fred Weasley—todos los amigos se miraron y rieron.

Fred Weasley estaba enamorado de una chica de su propia casa Sarahi y James estaba enamorado de su hermana melliza Sephira, ambos, chicos inteligentes donde os halla se dedicaban a fastidiarlas y molestarlas para llamar su atención, por lo que las chicas los odiaban y les daban calabazas, y ellos en respuesta les gastaban bromas pesadas, y las ahuyentaban a los chicos, las chicas habían llegado a despreciar a toda la familia con la única excepción de Lily que mantenía una estrecha relación de amistad con la mellizas.

-no es mi novia, por dios¡ esas dos son solo un par de chicas aburridas y sin sentido del humor—dijo Fred indignado

-además no son guapas—intervino James.

-es cierto ha un millón de chicas guapísimas que están colados por nosotros y que son divertidas

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-sois todo un caso. ¿Cuándo donde vais a gastar la broma?

-mañana por la noche.

-en que consiste—dijo Albus curioso.

-vamos a crear un torbellino en su mesa al chico, junto con otros de la misma casa que os caen mal, por diferentes motivos saldrán volando y serán estampados en la comida de toda su casa y posteriormente se les denudará hasta quedarse en calzoncillos—dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

-lo único que necesitamos controlar es que el torbellino se reduzca únicamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff y que coja a los chicos adecuados, por eso necesitamos un día mas.

Lily se rio.

-de acuerdo es la mejor idea que habéis tenido en todo el curso—dijo Lily con una sonrisa infantil—puedo añadir nombres a vuestra lista?

-por su puesto que si primita—dijo Fred entusiasmado pasándole un papel.

Lily sin dudar puso dos nombres.

-Lily—protestó Rose.

-que quieres que te diga, no soporto a Alexander se me a estado insinuando—dijo Lily. James la miró furioso.

-Alexander del ultimo año?, eso es pederastia.—a James le salía fuego por la boca—ya me encargaré de que para él sea incluso peor que para los demás.

-te hizo algo Lily?—preguntó también furioso Albus, Rose a su lado se estremeció ligeramente, Albus era el mas tranquilo de todos casi nunca se enfadaba pero nadie tocaba a su hermanita sin salir lesionado, solo había habido uno, solo unos se había enfrentado a Albus y no lo había contado desde la enfermería, pero el propio Albus había tenido que reconocer (a regañadientes) que el chico en cuestión se preocupaba sinceramente por su Lily.

-no te preocupes Al, Scor le dio una buena paliza si quiera por intentarlo. Hablando de Scor, me estará esperando en la sala común, iba a ayudarme con los deberes de pociones, adiós—dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba tranquilamente de la mesa y salía del Gran Comedor.

-todavía no entiendo como puede llevarse tan bien con Scorpius Malfoy—dijo Lorcan Scrimander—a mi me parece un tipo orgulloso, egocéntrico, chulo, estúpido y además le han metido un palo por el culo—dijo Lorcan con Rabia, estaba mas que claro que Scrimander y Malfoy se odiaban a muerte.

Los demás lo secundaron, todo a excepción de Alice y Hugo.

-él realmente se preocupa por ella, puede que no lo diga y rara vez lo muestre pero esta ahí—dijo Alice suavemente.

-estoy de acuerdo con ella, Malfoy es un tipo orgulloso que realmente no tiene amigos, nunca a querido tener a alguien cerca, y sin embargo no podéis decir que no esté las 24 horas pegado a vuestra hermana, la acompaña entre clase y clase. Siempre lleva un bocadillo de algo en l mochila por si le entra hambre yo cosas así.

-es precisamente por eso que le dejamos vivir—dijo Albus.

Bueno chicos con vuestro permiso nosotros nos retiramos que tenemos muchos deberes—dijo Rose mientras arrastraba a Albus con ella.

Todos se fueron levantando y abandonando el Gran Comedor. Desde la mesa de los profesores la directora Mcgonagal les observaba divertida, sabía que habían estado planeando alguna broma, tenían tendencia a inclinarse sobre la mesa cuando hablaban de algún plan, igual que hacían Harry Ron y Hermione, lo que siempre la hacía sonreír, puede que se quejase de que eran unos revoltosas, pero prefería que fueran revoltosos a que se pusieran en peligro como hacían sus padres.

-en el fondo le gustan sus bromas profesora Mcgonagall—dijo Neville Lombotton divertido.

-en el fondo si, me recuerdan a los merodeadores—dijo con añoranza—solo espero que su historia no se repita, que crezcan inocentes y que se mantengan así para siempre.

Neville no respondió, pero se juró que haría lo que fuese por que ninguno de sus alumnos tuviera que pasar el miedo que pasó el por Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap-2 Los chicos que cayeron del cielo

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba mas cansado que el día anterior, la mano izquierda le dolía horrores por culpa del castigo de Umbridge (N.A no estoy muy segura de cómo va cronológicamente así que por favor no me maten si lio un poco el tiempo) y el enfado que llevaba encima Hermione con él por no haberla denunciado, le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Se sentó al lado de la gemelos los cuales se veían apesadumbrados.

-y a vosotros que os pasa?—preguntó Harry curioso.

-Angelina se enfadó con George—dijo Fred—le pilló tonteando con Sarah la rubia de Hufflepuff la que tiene unas buenas te…-Fred se calló abruptamente cuando Hermione le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

Ron llegó corriendo.

-han puesto una nueva ley.

-que? Otra?—dijeron los gemelos indignados.

-si, los se nos han quitado horas de prácticas de Quidditch

-que¡?—preguntó enfurecido Harry-esto ya es pasarse.

-Harry no sirve de nada enfadarse. Solo la pondrás mas en tu contra—dijo Hermione suavemente—no quiero que te castiguen.

En ese momento entró Ginny en el Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Harry, mirándole.

-no hagas nada—dijo muy seria.

-no he dicho nada.

-te conozco Potter, ni se te ocurra—se levantó y sin mas explicaciones se sentó al lado de Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-parece que no soy la única que piensa que eres impulsivo—dijo Hermione claramente divertida.

Ron miraba a su hermana algo sorprendido, mientras que los gemelos miraban a su hermana incrédulos

-no se a puesto colorada—susurro Fred.

-le a mirado directamente los ojos—secundó George.

Harry le miró sin entender nada mientras que Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-terminad de desayunar que tenemos clase…

Había llegado la noche, era el momento, Fred y James ultimaban los últimos detalles del plan. Sus hermanos y primos estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor mirando de reojo la mesa de Hufflepuf esperando el espectáculo. Algunos alumnos de las otras dos mesas (Ravenclaw y Slytherin) miraban también esperando el espectáculo, estaba claro que se había corrido un poco la voz, lo cual también era bueno, en el caso de que saliera mal los que estuvieran al tanto (por lo general amigos de la familia) estarían preparados para agacharse.

-preparado hermano?—le preguntó James a Fred.

-preparado—contestó este con una sonrisa diabólica, ambos escondidos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, levantaron ligeramente las varitas y pronunciaron el hechizo sobre la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Tornadum tempus.

El aire en el Gran comedor empezó a espesarse y el techo del gran comedor apareció una inmenso círculo gris como una nube en tormenta.

-mierda—dijo James—eso no tenía que pasar no?

-no—contestó Fred tragando en seco—nos le hemos cargado…

Aquel día Harry estaba algo de mejor humor, habían ido a ver a Hagrid al final de la tarde, la mano ya le dolía menos y Hermione estaba radiante de alegría por haber recibido nuevas noticias de Krum, Ron estaba algo mosqueado pero de todas forma tampoco estaba muy enfadado.

Desde la mesa de los profesores, veía a Umbridge que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, de la misma forma que no se los quitaba Dumbledore, quien había echo acto de presencia. Harry pensó que parecía incluso un día normal, pero como cada vez que pensaba que algo era normal, algo raro sucedía en Hogwarst.

Justo cuando es sirvió el postre, sucedió algo del todo inesperado.

Un enorme círculo gris apareció en el techo del Gran Comedor y el aire alrededor pareció condensarse, entonces empezó un pequeño tornado.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Dumbledore sacaba su varita y apuntaba el círculo, aunque no lanzó ninguna maldición, simplemente apuntó el gran Círculo, los demás profesores le secundaron, a excepción de la cara de sapo.

Algunos de sus compañeros del ED también parecieron tensarse y preparar las varitas.

De repente se oyó un grito y un cuerpo cayó del círculo justo en la mesa de Gryffindor delante de Harry.

-ouch¡-se quejó el chico—mierda por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi.

Se oyó otro grito y calló otro cuerpo, este calló casi encima del primero.

-mierda James la próxima broma la planeo yo

-vale hermano lo que tu digas, que daño—se quejaban los dos. El chico que calló primero alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Harry.

-mierda—gritó asustado señalando a Harry—pero es que Mcgonagall nos lee la mente y trae a nuestro padre por adelantado?—se preguntó asustado.

Harry parpadeó confundido, y no era para menos. El segundo chico miró donde señalaba el primero y palideció.

-James mira bien por que me parece a mi que no es tu padre.

-pero que dices claro que…

-James este chico no debe tener mas de 15 años.

El que se llamaba James miró detenidamente el Harry y palideció, ambos chicos se volvieron a mirar.

-que hemos hecho?—dijeron ala vez

Se oyeron otros gritos y empezaron a caer adolescentes del techo tal y como lo habían echo los anteriores. Cayeron 8 en la mesa de Gryffindor, 2 en la de Ravenclaw y otros 2 en la de Slytherin.

Se oyeron protestas de dolor de los chicos

-voy a matarte James—dijo una chica que calló en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-se puede saber que está pasando aquí?—dijo Umbridge mirando a los chicos que se estaban levantando de la mesa—que clase de broma es esta Albus

El director iba a abrir la boca pero el otro chico que había caído en la mesa de Ravenclaw habló antes.

-juro que yo no tengo nada que ver todo es culpa de mi hermano.

-eh¡-se quejó James—por que tengo la culpa de todo?

-fue idea tuya esta bromita.

-Si pero…

-sin pero que valgan¡-grito la chica que había hablado antes. En la mesa de Slytherin mientras tanto una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego y un rubio platino se levantaban pesadamente después del golpe.

-voy a matar a mi hermano—dijo la chica.

El rubio no dijo nada, se había quedado paralizado mirando a un rubio que podría pasar tranquilamente por su hermano gemelo. Solo que parecía un año mayor que él.

-Scor? Que pasa?—preguntó la pelirroja a su lado al notar la inquietud del rubio.

-que tu hermano se a pasado esta vez.

Cogió a la chica con fuerza y la arrastró con el hasta donde estaba James y Fred ignorando las miradas de desconcierto que les lanzaban los chicos del Gran Comedor que no dejaban de mirar a Harry junto con los demás miembros de la familia que no dejaban de mirar a Harry con cada de incredulidad ignorando los gritos de Umbridge y la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore desde la mesa de profesores. Harry los miraba a ellos desconcertado.

-James que has hecho maldito estúpido —dijo el rubio furioso, James despertó de su letargo ante eso y se volvió de malas maneras al chico rubio.

-a quien llamas tu estúpido Malfoy

-da gracias a que no te llamo algo peor, porque está tu hermana delante, pero como se te ocurre traernos aquí?

-aquí donde?—intervino otro el chico de Ravenclaw.

-al pasado—dijo la chica de Ravelclaw, mirando en ese momento a Hermione y Ron.

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor tenía razón, cada chico se quedó con los ojos como platos al ver a ciertas personas.

-bien ya está bien, que es todo esto exijo una explicación.—gritó Umbridge.

Los chicos caídos del cielo la miraron.

-y tu quien eres?—preguntó James.

-soy Dolores Umbridge—dijo altaneramente.

Otro de los chicos que calló en Gyiffindor se empezó a reír todo Hogwarst le miró como si estuviese loco.

-no os acordáis chicos, nuestro padres nos hablaron de ella—dijo divertido—aunque ellos la llamaban el Dolores cara de Sapo

Todo Hogwarst estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-oh… ya me acuerdo—dijo la pequeña pelirroja—no es ella la que hizo copiar con su propia sangre a papa por que le acusaba de mentir cuando hablaba de que Voldemort había vuelto?

Umbridge palideció y todos contuvieron la respiración mirando a la pelirroja como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

Dumbledore se rió.

-parece que aquí hay algo muy interesante—dijo a los chicos. Todos se volvieron para mirarle, la chica de Ravenclaw le miró con los ojos como platos.

-es el director Dumblerore¡-gritó extasiada. Todos le miraron con sorpresa.

-valla parece que me conoce señorita…

-Rose Weasley Señor

Weasley? Se preguntó Harry miró a su mejor amigo y a los gemelos que estaba tan sorprendidos como él.

-bien señorita Weasley, podrían acercarse todos y decirme vuestro nombres.

Los chicos se acercaron a la mesa de los profesores, nadie parecía perderse nada.

-bien esto es de lo mas curioso, deduzco que ustedes vienen del futuro.

Los chicos asintieron.

-de que año venís?

- del 2029—dijo Rose

Se oyeron exclamaciones por todo el Gran Comedor.

-eso es mentira—dijo la cara de sapo.

James se encogió y se tapó las orejas.

-Dios¡ pero que voz mas pitona tiene que alguien le ponga un mordaza.

-eso que no quiero acabar como mi padre, sin una oreja.-continuó Fred.

Dumbledore como otras personas no pudieron evitar reírse mientras la Cara de Sapo les fulminaba con la mirada. Antes de que pudiese decir nada se oyó otros dos gritos y dos chicos mas cayeron del techo.

-uhg, que golpe—se quejó una chica de largo pelo rubio.

-Victoire –dijo el otro chico que había caído, este tenía el pelo azul eléctrico largo por los hombros. Ayudando a levantarse a la rubia.

-¡Teddy!—gritó la pequeña pelirroja corriendo a los brazos del peli-azul.

Este la cogió en brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Lily que a pasado?

-es una larga historia—respondí la niña, mientras arrastraba a los nuevos visitantes hasta la mesa de los profesores, en cuando vio a Dumbledore frunció el ceño y miró a James y el otro chico (los primeros que habían caído)

-esto es culpa vuestra verdad?

-si—respondieron todos por el duo.

El chico llamado Teddy puso los ojos en blanco.

-no se como mi padrino no os mató antes.

-bien mas visitas, deberíamos esperar a alguien mas?—preguntó Dumbledore Divertido

Como única respuesta el gran círculo del techo se cerró como si nunca hubiese existido.

-creo que eso es un no.

-James y Fred espero que tengáis un plan B—dijo Teddy.

Ambos chicos sonrieron culpablemente.

-aquí el adulto a demás de Auror eres tu asique…

-Rose tienes idea de que a pasado—dijo Teddy mirando a la chica Weasley.

-no.

-seguimos todas las instrucciones que venían en el libro—se quejó el dúo, parecían haberse olvidado de donde estaban.

-que libro?—preguntó Rose.

-un libro que nos regaló mi padre—dijo el chico llamado Fred.

-genial a buen tío fuiste a hacer caso, seguro que no te has leído ninguno de los libros que te regaló mi madre—dijo Rose enfadada. El chico bajó la vista fingiendo culpabilidad.

-que hechizo utilizasteis exactamente?—dijo el Malfoy.

-Tormentum Tempus.

Dumbledore se rió. Los chicos del futuro le miraron con interrogantes.

-querías crear un torbellino verdad?—dijo divertido. El duo asintió.—dijisteis mal las palabras era Tormentus TOMpus—hizo un remarque en el Tom.

Los chicos dirigieron una mirada asesina al dúo.

-bueno, pues como volvemos—dijo el tal Teddy-por que como no aparezcamos inmediatamente a vuestro padre la dará una crisis nerviosa

-eso no lo se—dijo Dumbledore, tendré que investigar, mientras tanto creo que deberíais presentaros.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-no se si será buen idea, quiero decir no podemos cambiar el pasado—dijo Teddy.

-no creo que cambie por que nos digáis como os llamáis

Ellos se volvieron a mirar.

-mi nombre es Ted Remun Lupin.—dijo el chico del pelo azul. Dumbledore no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no se imaginaba a Remus superando su aversión a si mismo y lo que era, peor estaba claro que lo había superado y que una chica de un pelo brillante rosa chicle tenía algo que ver. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Harry y sus amigos mirar con cara de desconcierto.

-mi nombre es Victoire Molly Weasley—dijo la chica rubia de extrema belleza que le recordaba ligeramente a la chica de Beauxbatons solo que con las claras y distintivas pecas Weasleys.

-mi nombre es Hugo Arthur Weasley y esta es mi hermana Rose Jane Weasley—dijo uno de los chicos mas jóvenes, era alto y desgarbado, con una mata de pelo castaño y la cara cubierta de pecas con los ojos azules brillantes, su hermana por otro lado, tenía el pelo rojo inflado y algo desordenado, sin pecas y con unos ojos castaños de color chocolate.

-yo soy Lyra Ginevra Scrimander y este es mi hermano gemelo Lorcan Jonathan Scrimander—dijo una chica de larga cabellera rubia ligeramente rizada que miraba todo a su alrededor con ojos soñadores el chico era igual que ella, a Dumbledore no le cupo ninguna duda de quien podían ser hijos.

-mi nombre es Frank Ronald Lombottom, y esta es mi hermana pequeña Alice Isabela Lombottom—solo con saber ese apellido el director supo de quienes eran hijos, y por la repentina respiración sorprendida del joven Neville Lombottom el también había reparado en el parecido que indicaba claramente que eran sus hijos.

-mi nombre es Vladimir Krum—dijo un chico de rasgos nórdicos mientras arrastrava ligeramente las erres de su nombre, varias personas en el Gran Comedor susurraron sorprendido y se oyeron una par de " es el hijo de Victor Krum" " si se parecen mucho quien será la madre", el chico pareció ignorar los susurros, aunque Dumbledore tubo la clara idea de que su madre NO era la joven Hermione Granger que le había acompañado al baile el año pasado como alguno podría llegarse a imaginar.

-mi nombre es Peter Dursley—dijo una chico regordete de cabello rubio acastañado ligeramente rizado, a Dumbledore le sorprendió el apellido y por la cara de Harry el estaba mas allá de sorprendido.

-Dursley?—preguntó curiosa Mcgonagall.

-si profesora Mcgonagall—dijo el chico tímido, hice un gesto a Mcgonagall para que no les interrumpiera.

-Scorpius Malfoy—djo el chico rubio con total indiferencia, no podía poner en duda quien era su padre, el parecido era increíble. El profesor Snape lo miró sorprendido y en la mesa de Slytherin varias personas miraron a Draco.

-mi nombre es Fred Charley Weasley—dijo uno de los del dúo, el chico tenía el pelo rojo como todos lo Weasleys pero su piel era de un cono cobrizo y sus ojos eran de un negro penetrante—alias el mas guapo y encantador del Hogwarst—dijo con uan sonrisa brillante.

-te equivocas completamente hermano yo soy el mas guapo y el mas brillante de Hogwarst.

-quien dice eso.

-yo, que soy descendiente de uno de los merodeadores—dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo un gesto que había visto repetirse en James Potter y entonces supe quien era el chico.

-yo soy hijo de un merodeador y no me voy chuleando.—dijo Ted.

-si, pero no puedes decir que tu padre las armaba gordas comparado con mi abuelo y el padrino de mi padre. Y eso me lleva a presentarme. Mi nombre es James Sirius Potter.

Dumbledore oyó a la profesora Mcgonagall contener el aliento y Umbridge dirigirle una mirada al chico.

-Sirius de Sirius Black?—se empezaron a oír murmullos.

-espera—intervino Harry rápidamente haciéndose oír por encima del barullo todos se callaron—eres mi hijo?

James sonrió ampliamente.

-por su puesto que si, no veo el parecido?

-pero…no he muerto? Quiero decir en el futuro, o esque todavía Voldemort esta vivo en vuestro tiempo.

-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nunca volvió señor Potter…

-claro que volvió—saltó Teddy furioso—y la guerra se desarrolló aquí en Hogwars, mis padre murieron en esa batalla así que no puede decir que no sucedió.

Harry palideció y Dumbledore se estremeció, otra muerte mas iba a sucederse, Victoire abrazo a Ted en señal de apoyo y la pequeña pelirroja le cogió la mano.

-eso…

-cállese¡-gritó Victoire-cállese maldito sapo podrido—levantó la varita rápidamente e hizo un hechizo para que no pudiese hablar.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, ella respondió con una mirada engreída.

-nadie dice algo en contra de mi prometido sale victorioso—dijo con sencillez, Ted la abrazó y besó sus labios con una sonrisa divertida.

-bueno continuo yo—dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa brillante—mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter un placer conocerlo profesor Dumbledore papa habla siempre muy bien de usted

-muchas gracias señorita Potter—dije, la niña tenía cierto parecido a Lyli Evans, se podría decir casi que era una copia de ella a excepción de los ojos que eran de un castaño suave, por la gran cantidad e pecas que tenía un signo de Weasley que hizo que Dumbledore frunciera el ceño no tenía ni idea de que Harry se hubiese figado en la menos de los Weasleys.

-mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter—dijo el ultimo chico que era la copia exacta de Harry Potter a excepción de la ausencia de la cicatriz y las gafas. Dejando eso de lado el nombre del joven hizo que mas de alguno contuviera la respiración, y mirara anonadado a Harry que se veía alarmado, sintió a su lado que Snape se tensaba y miraba al chico con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas en un claro signo de incredulidad.

-Harry, me siento alagado de que le pusieras mi nombre a uno de tus hijos—dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry por encima de las gafas

El chico sonrió todavía sin darse cuenta de que todos le miraban con la boca abierta.

-gracias, mi padre me dijo que me puso en nombre en honor a los dos mejores directores de Hogwars.

La gente se miraba entre ellos desconcertados.

-Albus cállate no puedes decir esas cosas—interrumpió Ted—aun no a pasado. disculpe profesor Dumbledor en que año estamos

-en el 2005

-por lo tanto estamos en el 5 año de mi padre—dijo James pensativo, luego se le amplió la sonrisa—eso quiere decir que tengo la misma edad que mi padre y una año mas que mi ma…

-James, aun no a sucedido, tus padres no empezaron a salir hasta el próximo año—intervino Lorcan.

-lo siento—dijo.

Dumbledore se rió.

-no tenéis que preocuparos por eso—dijo el director enigmático.

-que quiere decir?—preguntó Ted curioso.

-los viajes en el tiempo no son como cree la mayoría de la gente, todos creen que si se altera el pasado el presente cambiará, pero no actúa de esa forma, cuando alguien viaja al pasado y modifica cosas, lo único que hace es modificar un pasado, es decir vosotros habéis venido aquí pero si volvéis volveréis a vuestro presente sin ningún cambio pero nuestro presente cambiará por que nos habéis dicho que va a pasar, con vuestra visita se creará otra dimensión donde tal vez Remus no muera y tenga un hijo que críe el será una dimensión distinta a la vuestra, vuestro presente se mantendrá intacto es nuestro futuro es que variará.

Los chicos respiraron tranquilos, estaban a salvo.

-en ese caso debemos asegurarnos que el futuro de James y Fred de esta dimension tengan a Sarahi y Sarena—dijo Fred muy serio su primo asintió muy serio.

Dumbledor no puedo evitar sonreír.

-mañana aréis lo que queráis mientras valláis a clase, pero ahora sería mejor que cenarais. Tranquilamente y ya mañana os aseguráis de eso.

El grupo se dividió la mayoría de ellos fue a la mesa de Gryiffindor a excepción de Lily y Scorpius.

-Lily, es un cena se supone que tienes que cenar con nosotros—dijo James mirando a su hermana.

-no puedo dejar a Scorpius solo a menos que le dejéis sentarse con nosotros.

-este no es el Gryiffindor del que venimos un Slytherin en la mesa Gryffindor podría morir—intervino divertido Lorcan—déjala que por hoy cene en su mesa.

-Lily cena con tus hermanos—intervino Scorpius Malfoy—tengo que aclarar unas cosas con los de nuestra casa.

Ella le miró con interrogantes pero sus sonrisa seguía siendo igual de brillante.

-vale pero luego espérame

-si.

Y así fue como empezó el curso mas raro que hasta ese día había vivido Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap-3 los padres y las madres mas ineperados

Harry enseguida se vio rodeado por sus hijos, lo cierto es que no entendía como no se había dado cuenta nada mas verlos, James y Albus eran copias perfectas de él, la pequeña Lily sin embargo no se parecía en nada a él, se le parecía a las fotos de su madre cuando era pequeña, pero tenía unas pecas y otros rasgos, como el color de los ojos, que le recordaban a otra persona…

-vamos papa, no nos mires así que no somos fantasmas—dijo James divertido.

-James no te metas con papa—dijo Lily sentándose al lado de que futuro padre y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Harry la miró en shock.

-lo siento creo que todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, me a pillado desprevenido. No os ofendías pero sois lo mas raro que me ha pasado.

Sus hijos sonrieron.

-nos hacemos una idea, y menos mal que en el futuro no va a ser el mismo por que si lo llegase a ser, nos castigarías de por vida.

-tengo una curiosidad—dijo Ron todavía mirando a sus hijos que le miraban divertidos—quienes son vuestras madres.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y los Potter sonrieron maquiavélicamente.

-realmente quieres saberlo papa?—dijo Rose a su padre con una gran sonrisa que de repente se le pareció muchísimo a Hermione.

-eh…si por su puesto—dijo Ron colorado.

-tu lo has querido—dijo Rose en susurros solo los que estaban cerca de ella pudieron oírla—mi madre es Hermione Weasley, creo que su apellido de soltera era Granger.

Harry, como todos los que oyeron esa afirmación, se quedaron con la boca abierta, Ron se puso del mismo color que su pelo y evitó a toda costa mirar a Hermione que estaba casi mas colorada que su amigo.

-que? Pero como?—preguntó Ron cuando se hubo recobrado ligeramente del Shock

James se rió.

-vamos Ronnie no me digas que tenemos que hacerte un croquis de cómo se hacen los niños.

Todos nos reímos escandalosamente, miré sorprendido a mi hijo era tan alegre… nada comparado con lo serio que era yo, me recordaba a los gemelos.

-no quiero decir que como…nosotros…-Ron cada vez se ponía mas colorado.

-que como acabamos juntos?—intervino Hermione exasperada pero al mismo tiempo tanto o mas colorada que Ron.

-según contasteis una vez Rrron se puso celoso cuando mi padrre te pidió salirr parrra el baile del Torrrneo y ahí se dio cuenta de que errras una chica—dijo divertido Vladimir Krum mirando a Hermione.

-entonces es cierto que eres el hijo de Vicktor—dijo Hermione- mirándolo como es que estaba en Hogwars?

-mi padrrre dice que nunca se lo pasó también como cuando estuvo aquí dijo que querría que yo también estudiase aquí. Además dijo que había chicas muy guapas en Hogwars

Hermione se puso colorada.

-un momento y tu por que sabes cuando me fijé en Hermione?—dice enfadado Ron-no digo que eso sea verdad-continuó completamente colorado.

-porrr que me lo dijo Hermione-habló el chico intentando no sonreír abiertamente.

-cuando y porque iba a hablar ella contigo?

-Ron no seas brusco con él—le regaño Hermione

-fue durante las navidades pasadas la abuela Molly le invitó a pasar las navidades con nosotros—intervino Rose

-que mi madre le invitó? Por que?

-llevábamos saliendo dos años y ella creyó que era el momento de que lo presentara oficialmente al resto de la familia

A Ron se la callo la mandíbula y miró como su futura hija cogía de la mano a Vladimir

-me alegro por vosotros—dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias mama—dijo Rose también sonriente.

-grracias señora Weasley

Aquello hizo que tanto Ron como Hermione se les pusiera la cara (no de rojo) de granate, y estaba claro que Vladimir sabía que el comentario les afectaría porque estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse.

-jeje, Ron acabas de conocer a tu hija y ya conoces a su yerno—dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Los ojos de los chicos se dirigieron a los gemelos y los miraron por primera vez sorprendidos, después de unos segundos palidecieron y al chico llamado Fred se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no llegaro nen ningun momento a derramarse.

-nunca te había visto tan contento—dijo hundido mirando a los gemelos, los cuales pusieron cara de desconcierto.

-que pasa, pareciera que habéis visto un fantasma—dijo George divertido. Ante la cara de angustia de los chicos el palideció—es que somos fantasmas…? Quiero decir, que si estamos muertos? en vuestro tiempo

los chicos le miraron con pesar.

-tu eres George?—preguntó el chico llamado Fred.

-si

-tu eres mi padre

-tu padre pero tu piel…¡acabé casado con Angelina—dijo sorprendido con una gran sonrisa—tengo que decírselo así podrá perdonarme del revote que tiene conmigo.

-que le has hecho a mama—dijo Fred con la ceja arqueada.

-nada, una tontería, pero dejando eso de lado…Fred no tubo hijo o no vinieron con vosotros.

Los chicos agacharon la cabeza solo Fred II siguió mirando a su padre.

-Fred Weasley murió en la ultima batalla contra Voldemort fue asesinado por Dolokov

-el primer mortífago que entró en Azkaban después de la guerra—intervino James con una mirada furiosa—mi padre se centró en atraparlo a él el primero y se encargó de influenciar para que se le condenara con el beso del dementor. Fuiste justamente vengado.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír brevemente de forma satisfactoria a Fred I pero desgraciadamente George esa pequeña sonrisa por parte de su hermano gemelo, le hizo llora a él. Que hizo que Fred II casi se echase a llorar pero se mantuvo lo mas erguido posible.

-vamos Feorge, todavía estoy aquí, solo tenemos que tener cuidado cuando valla a pasar, pero si muero no tienes de que preocuparte, no estarás solo mira tienes un hijo con Angelina.

-en realidad tienes tres hijos—dijo Lily—Fred es el único chico y es el pequeño, tiene dos hermanas mayores Roxanne y Georgina, gemelas.

Fred I arqueó una ceja y miró a su hermano.

-no has perdido el tiempo hermanito, en el futuro sigue con los sortilegios Weasley?

Rose bufó.

-eso pregúntaselo a los de primero de Slytherin, no hacen mas que ser ratas de laboratorio, cada vez que tío George inventa algo nuevo se lo da a probar a Fred II y a James.

Los gemelos se rieron y aunque George todavía estaba un poco apagado, se veía contento y fascinado con su hijo y James.

-un cosa—dijo Ron después de un rato—tu madre quien es?—le preguntó a James—no parecéis asiáticos.

Los hijos de Harry le miraron desconcertados.

-quiero decir que vuestro padre esta un poco tonteando con Cho Chang y es asiática.

Los hijos de Harry le fusilaron con la mirada.

-ohg genial la Chang de los co…-dijo Albus refunfuñando un taco.

Lily se levantó completamente indignada y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin sin decir ni una palabra al llegar a la mesa muchas gente la miró con desconcertado, ella los miró por encima del hombro e ignorando los comentario de los Slytherins cuando ella se acercó y tranquilamente se sentó al lado de Scorpius Malfoy con quien intercambió unas cuantas palabras bruscas por parte de ella que parecía muy enfadada, Malfoy hijo le lenzó a Harry una mirada asesina desde su mesa.

-a donde va Lily-preguntó Fred I.

-con los de su casa.

-Lily es una Slytherin?, pero si parece una niña encantadora—dijo Ron perplejo.

-Ron, que sea Slytherin no significa que tenga que ser mala persona.—intervino Hermione.

-dime cuantos Slytherins conoces que sean buenas personas?—preguntó Ron con la ceja arqueada a su futura esposa

-pues…

-a mi me preocupa mas el echo de que se siente con Malfoy—dijo Harry mirando preocupado a su hija—y por que se a ido?

James suspiró.

-esta enfadada.-gruñó Albus

-por que?-preguntó Harry desconcertado-que e hecho?

-es por lo de Cho Chang-intervino Rose mirando a su prima que se servía comida en la mesa de las serpientes ignorando las malas miradas de estos

-verás papa-empezó James-mama y Lily están muy unidas, un día Lily fue con mama a verte al trabajo, nosotros estábamos en Hogwars, cuando estaban esperando que salieras de una reunión, ella se cruzó con Cho Chang que estaba hablando con una compañera de trabajo y le oyó decir a Chang que ella estaba teniendo una aventura contigo el gran Harry Potter. Lily montó en cólera y la lanzó por lo aires, fue magia accidental, la cosa fue que encima le ordenaste que se disculpase con ella, por su puesto no sabías que lo había originado por que Lily no te dirigía la palabra pero a mama si que se lo dijo cuando ella se enteró de por que lo había hecho se puso como una furia contigo por que pensó que lo estabas ocultando y Lily lo había descubierto o algo así, según nos dijo Lily mama y ella se fueron a casa de los abuelos y casi te pide el divorcio al final después de que le suplicases mucho y de la intervención de Ron que abogó a tu favor afirmando que pasabais todo el día juntos y que era imposible que le fuera infiel, mama accedió a volver a casa con Lily pero durante tres meses estuviste durmiendo en el sofá.

-pero si no hice nada—protestó Harry.

-si pero mi madre ya te había pillado en una ocasión en una situacio muy comprometida con Cho, nada malo por tu parte pero un día mama fue a verte al hospital por que habías tenido un accidente en una misión y cuando llegamos al hospital allí estaba Cho llorando a lágrima viva como si fuera tu viuda. Mama se puso como un basilisco, y aunque en realidad no pasó nada, aguantaste el chapuzón de mi madre en las dos ocasiones, la quieres mucho, siempre dices que harías cualquier cosa por ella y es correspondido, mama te quiere mucho lo que pasa que a veces es un poco temperamental. Como iba diciendo después de que mama volviera a casa y tu durmieras en el sofá intentaste que a Lily se le pasase el enfado, comprándole cosas, fue muy divertido ver que cuando llegó la Navidad le regalaste todas las cosas que quería pero ella siguió sin dirigirte la palabra, incluso mama intervino a tu favor y lo único que consiguió fue que te diera las Gracias.

Albus y él se rieron pero Harry se veía preocupado, tendría que asegurarse de que Cho no trabajase cerca de él y para empezar debería alejarse los máximo posible de ella, puede que fuera muy bonita y todo eso pero Lily era su hija…su hija, le gustaba como sonaba la niña había echo aparecer en el un sentimiento nuevo. Lo mismo sentía por sus hijos, pero mientras veía a los chicos que eran casi de su altura y parecían fuerte Lily parecía indefensa y débil.

Harry volvió a mirar hacía la mesa de Slytherin, no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hija estuviera en Slytherin, pero si ella era feliz allí no iba a decir nada. Harry frunció el ceño cuando vio como su hija agarraba la mano del Malfoy en señal simpatía y ternura, por algo que el chico le había dicho.

-que hace mi hija con Malfoy—dijo Harry enfadado levantándose de la mesa para ir a traerle antes de que Malfoy pudiera hacerla daño.

Albus tiró de su túnica, para que se sentase.

-ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella en este momento se pondrá de peor humor, espera a que Malfoy la calme.

-no voy a dejar a mi hija cerca de esa víbora.—dijo Harry intentando volver a levantarse pero fue detenido por su hijo de nuevo.

-papa, no te preocupes por Lily, la persona con la que está mas segura es con Malfoy

-estáis locos—intervino Ron—como va a estar seguro un Potter cerca de un Malfoy

-con Lily, Scorpius Malfoy es completamente diferente, el siempre está cuidándola—intervino Rose.

Todos le miraron con incredulidad.

-vale y que mas, no pensaréis en serio que nos vamos a tragar que Malfoy se preocupa por la hija de Harry.—dijo Ron-es clavado a su padre y nos es que ese hurón albino nos tenga precisamente cariño.

-creer lo que queráis, pero es le verdad, desde que Lily pisó Hogwars Scorpius se convirtió en su perro guardián, lo cual es cómico porque él nunca lo reconocería en mas de una ocasión lo hemos oído decir que no se preocupa por ella y que ella es la que le sigue, pero todavía recuerdo como quedó de empapado después de ir a buscarla al bosque prohibido por que se había perdido—dijo Lyra también muy divertida mirando con ojos soñadores todo lo que le rodeaba—tengo ganas de volver a ver un snorclas de cuerno arrugado—dijo de repente.

Ginny que estaba oyendo la conversación un poco mas lejos de donde estaba el resto, la miró en ese momento divertida divertida.

-tu eres hija de Luna—dijo a la chica, esta la miró y asintió fervientemente—entonces tu eres también hijo de Luna—continuó mirando en ese momento a Locan.

El asintió.

-vosotros…-empezó Neville—sois hijos míos—le dijo a Frank y Alice, ellos sonrieron, Alice miró a su padre con ternura.

-si papa—dijo ella.

-quien es vuestra madre?—preguntó completamente colorado.

-Hannah Abbott—dijeron los hermanos a la vez.

Neville les miró perplejo y se giró para mirar a la chica de Hufflepuff que como todos los alumnos de Horgwars los miraban. Neville apartó la mirada rápidamente completamente colorado algo que notó la chica en cuestión a pesar de la distancia y la miró extrañada.

-oye y tu? Quienes son tus padres, por que eres de la familia, quiero decir…tu apellido es Weasley—dijo Ron trabándose un poco mirando a la hermosa rubia que estaba sentada al lado del tal Teddy haciéndose carantoñas.

-si, eres mi tío Ronnie—dijo con una sonrisa dulce—mi padre es Bill.

-Bill?—preguntaron extrañados los gemelos—y con que belleza se casó para que salieras tu? Por que Bill no es que sea muy guapo

Victoire les miró insultada.

-mi padre es muy guapo, de echo mi madre siempre dice que fue su belleza lo que la cautivó en un primer momento.

Los gemelos bufaron.

-tu madre no debía ver bien, esta claro que tenía mal la vista. Pero quien es tu madre? La conocemos?

-creo que si, pero la conocéis de vista, se llama Fleur su apellido de soltera era Delacour. era francesa

A todos en la mesa sin excepción se nos calló la mandíbula del asombro. Los chicos del futuro se rieron de nuestra reacción.

-me estas queriendo decir que Bill, mi hermano Bill, el hippie de pelo largo con una pendiente, que además es feo, consiguió a Fleur Delacour?—dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

La chica bufó.

-mi padre es muy guapo—dijo indignada—y si, se casaron y se aman mucho.

-por su puesto que si amor, nadie lo pone en duda—dijo Ted para suavizar a la chica, al mismo tiempo que les lanzaba una mirada asesina al grupo para ver si alguien se atrevía a decir algo en contra de la chica.

-por cierto, tu eres hijo de Remus?—le preguntó Harry al chico, mas que una pregunte propiamente echa era una confirmación.

-si—dijo él—mi madre y mi padre se conocieron en este año, pero no van a empezar a salir hasta dentro de un tiempo, mi padre tiene un serio problema para no despreciarse por lo que es segun me han contado.

-no le conociste—le preguntó Hermione.

-no, ni a mi madre tampoco, ambos estaban en la ultima batalla y ambos murieron en ella, yo solo tenía unos meses cuando pasó, me crió mi abuela y mi padrino estaba siempre conmigo, había veces que vivía mas en las casa de mi padrino que en la mía propia.—dijo con una sonrisa.

-quien es tu padrino—preguntó Harry curioso, en cierto modo la vida de ese chico es como le hubiese gustado a él que lo trataran, unos tíos que fueran buenos con él y luego un padrino como Sirius para ir a pasárselo bien de vez en cuando.

-pues tu—dijo con una sonrisa

-oh…valla, creo que no soy precisamente la persona mas responsable del mundo pero es todo un honor—dijo Harry sorprendido—tu madre estaba de acuerdo?

-por lo que me han contado si, ella te tenía mucho cariño, no se si la habéis conocido ya se llamaba Nymphadora Tonks

-eh…pues si la conocemos—dijo Hermione,- es la chica del pelo rosa no?

-si, creo que tenía el pelo de ese color en esta época—el chico se rió—a mi por otro lado me gusta mas el azul eléctrico mi abuela dice que es la versión masculina del pelo de mi madre.

-volviendo al tema—dijo Fred pensativo—alguien se a fijado en que Harry tiene tres hijos y todavía no nos han dicho el nombre de la madre.

Albus y James se miraron.

-es que todavía no a pasado, no será hasta el año que viene que nuestros padres empiecen a salir.

-bueno, no creo que Remus y Tonks estén saliendo ahora y sin embargo nos lo habéis contado.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, Rose se rió.

-anda decírselo después nos encargamos de proteger a vuestro padre

-eh?—Harry los miró con interrogantes.

-bueno, nuestra madre es Ginny Weasley—dijo Albus diabólica.

Durante un momento solo hubo silencio entre ellos el silencio fue tal que incluso las conversaciones que se habían entablado a lo largo del comedor empezaron a decaer.

De repente los gemelos se levantaron de golpe de sus sitios y señalaron con el dedo a Harry.

-como has podido hacernos eso Harry? Te has acostado con nuestra hermana como has osado vas a morir.

Ambos saltaron por encima de la mesa de Gryffindor y se tiraron al cuello de Harry que cayó al suelo bajo el peso de los gemelos, Ron tardó algo en reaccionar pero su reacción fue la misma, se unió al intento de asesinato de Harry Potter, todo el comedor se les quedó mirando anonadados.

-deberíamos intervenir no?—le preguntó Albus mirando a su hermano que comía tranquilamente su tarta de frambuesa.

-tal vez—dijo—déjame terminar la tarta.

-puede que para cuando termines nuestro padre no pueda tener hijos.

James miró a su padre pelearse con sus tío.

-bueno en teoría iba a tener que pasar por este periodo en alguno momento de su relación con mama.

De repente los tres Weasleys fueron separados de Harry, todos miraron a Ginny que se veía furiosa con la varita apuntando amenazadoramente a sus hermanos

-pero bueno, ¿que creéis que estáis haciendo?—dijo furiosa.

-matándole antes de que te meta la mano por debajo de la falda.

-por favor no lo digáis así, que son mis padres—se quejó James en voz alta poniendo cara de asco—ese tipo de detalles son los que un hijo no quiere saber

-calla James no te quejes que eso no fue nada comparado con lo mío—dijo Fred II con una cara que era una mezcla entre asustada y asqueada—pillé a mis padres en plena "faena" –les explicó a los chicos.

Los chicos del futuro se estremecieron, mientras que los del pasado se veían un poco sorprendidos.

-por dios Fredi esas cosas no se dicen—intervino Rose con mala cara—que son mis tíos no quiero saberlo.

-Feorge, has traumatizado a tu hijo, pero lo peor de todo es que me han traumatizado mi, solo de imaginarte con Angelina-Fred I se estremeció-no es que no diga que no este buena pero tío valla trauma

-pero como es posible que les pillases-dijo desconcertada Lyra.

Fred II se encogió de hombros.

-pues veras, cuando estábamos en tercero mi padre nos regaló un suministro de cosas de "sortilegios Weasley" pero a los poco días se nos había acabado, por lo que James y yo nos colamos en el despacho de la directora para utilizar la red flu fui a casa, mi padre no me esperaba y se suponía que a aquella hora del día mi madre trabajaba así al principio pensé que que no había nadie en casa pero luego...-el chico palideció puso cara de asco-según papa me explicó luego me dijo que le gustaba hacerlo por toda la casa

-George-protestó Fred I-pobre de mi sobrinito, lo ultimo que quería oír era esa explicación, lo peor de todo es eso, imagínate que papa y mama...-no pudo continuar la cara de asco, que puso, algo exagerada, fue secundada por el resto de la familia Weasley y los chicos del futuro.

-lo peor de todo no terminó ahí-continuó James de forma melodramática.-lo peor fue que todos se enteraron del incidente y todos los padres os pusisteis de acuerdo para hacérnoslo pasar mal.

los chicos de futuro se estremecieron.

-todavía recuerdo aquellas navidades-dijo Frank en un susurro traumático-fueron las peores Navidades de mi vida.

-esas Navidades, todos reunidos en la Madriguera, cuando los mas pequeños se fueron a la cama, y las chicas mayores no estaban, los padres nos acorralasteis a todos los chicos y nos empezasteis a decir vuestros fetiches...

los chicos del pasado se miraron sorprendidos.

-estuvisteis una hora riéndoos de nosotros y luego simplemente nos mandasteis a la cama.-continuó Albus

-fue un gran trauma-segundó Frank.

-ja, ja-yo me libré de eso-dijo Hugo mirando divertido a sus primos.

-es lo que no entiendo, por que Hugo se libro e eso?-preguntó Lorcan indignado

el hijo menor de Ron sonrió complacido.

-por que a los ojos de toda la familia soy el unico chico decente y no quieren corromperme.

Albus le miró como si supiese un gran secreto pero prefirió guardarselo para mas tarde.

en ese momento se oyó una grito, todos los alumnos se giraron para mirar justo en el momento en que vieron como Draco Malfoy salía volando hasta la otra punta del Gran Comedor. Todos se quedaron estáticos, Scorpius Malfoy tenía la varita alzada, el hijo había mandado a su padre a hacer una visita al techo del Comedor.

-a Potter no la toca nadie a quedado claro—dijo Scopius con voz fuerte y clara, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada amenazadora a los miembros de su casa. Lily estaba a su lado agarrando la manga de su túnica ligeramente escondida por su cuerpo—vámonos Lily.

Ambos salieron del Gran Comedor ignorando los gritos estridentes de Umbridge. Malfoy altivo y orgulloso miró despectivamente a su padre al pasar mientras que Lily le seguía como su sombra y le dirigió una sonrisa brillante de triunfo al Malfoy del pasado.

-veis, eso queríamos decir cuando nos referíamos a que la cuidaba—intervino Peter.

En ese momento Harry recordó el apellido del chico.

-tu eres Dursley ¿no?—le preguntó.

El chico asintió un poco tímido al ver que todo el mundo le miraba.

-eres familia de Dudley Dursley

-si, ese es mi padre, mi madre se llamaba Lavender Brown ahora Drusley creo que la conocen.

-Lavender?—preguntó sorprendida Hermione, el chico gordito asintió—valla…como demonios se conocieron?

-no estoy muy seguro, creo que se encontraron por casualidad, mi madre trabajaba, para el ministerio, y mi padre fue atacado por dementores.

-otra vez?—preguntó Harry

-si, después de morir Voldemort, los mortífagos querían venganza y como no podía coger a tía Ginny pues fueron a por tus tíos, mi madre era aurora y estaba por la zona cuando los dementores atacaron, tuvieron muchas suerte, desde entonces empezaron a salir.

-como se tomaron mis tíos que su nieto y su nuera fueran magos?—dijo Harry debatiéndose entre divertido y satisfecho, habría dado lo que fuera por verle la cara a sus tíos de su primo no sabía que pensar.

El chico hizo una mueca.

-mi padre bien, le encanta que mama haga magia, le fascina le gustan sobre todo las escobas, y se siente culpable por haberte tratado tan mal cuando eráis jóvenes, a mi abuela se le empañan los ojos cuando me ve hacer alguna poción en casa, dice que tengo la misma cara de concentración que ponía su hermana Lily.

Harry apenas podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-en cuanto a mi abuelo, creo que no se lo tomó muy bien.—dijo el chico haciendo una mueca.

-crees?—preguntó una de los gemelos, ellos también estaban sorprendido,s ellos, como Ron habían visto como trataban a Harry, cuando fueron a buscarle en el coche volador en segundo, y en cuarto para los mundiales.

-eh… bueno, está ingresado en una cárcel para trastornados mentales—dijo el chico.

A Harry se le desencajó la mandíbula y se rió.

-yo ya sabía que estaba loco.

-espera, en una cárcel?—preguntó Hermione

-intentó matarnos a mi y a mi madre.

Harry dejó de reír inmediatamente.

-que pasó.-preguntó Harry preocupado

-pues…no me acuerdo por que era pequeño pero por lo que me contó mi madre, el abuelo, no sabía que mi madre era una bruja, mi padre si lo sabía pero prefirió no decirle nada a sus padres para evitar confrontaciones, el caso fue que mi padre no sabía que los niños pequeños pudieran hacer magia accidental un día estábamos en casa de mis abuelos, mi madre estaba en la cocina con mi abuela, mi padre había salido a comprar algo y yo estaba con el abuelo en el salón, mi abuela había dejado un plato con galleta y como no llegaba hice magia, mi abuelo me vio, montó en cólera y le dijo a mi padre que o se deshacía de nosotros o nunca volaríamos a pisar su casa que ya no sería su hijo, mi padre nos sacó de la casa, unos días mas tarde la abuela apareció en casa dijo que le iba a pedir el divorcio a su marido. A los poco días mi padre salió a trabajar, mi madre se quedó conmigo y con la abuela. El abuelo entró con una pistola e intentó matarnos, la abuela llamó a la policía, mi madre recibió un disparo casi muere desangrada—el chico se vio triste.—desde entonces nunca e vuelto a ver mi abuelo, de esa etapa solo recuerdo los gritos.

harry le miró preocupado, por lo que había tenido que sufrir el chico.

-lo siento mucho, creo que es por mi culpa Vernun me odiaba...

-no tío Harry, no es tu culpa, papa dijo que su padre siempre fue idiota y que tu no tienes la culpa de nada

Harry miró a su sobrino y por una vez sintió esperanza de que su familia alguna vez lo hubiera querido, por lo menos Petunia y Dudley.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap-4 La Familia

Terminaron de cenar entre risas, Harry pensó que aquella cena se asemejaba a las reuniones con la Orden al principio del año, con todos los miembros de la familia Weasley (a excepción de Percy), su padrino, Remus, Tonks y otros miembros de la orden, aquella había sido su familia, lo seguiría siendo y con el tiempo aumentaría considerablemente, eso ultimo lo dedujo de todos los comentarios que hicieron de su familia, contando todo tipo de anécdotas familiares, de las mas divertidas, en el poco tiempo que estuvo sentado mientras terminaban el postre, llegó a la conclusión, de que su hijo mayor se parecía en comportamiento a los gemelo, de hecho según confesaron los chicos en el colegio a James y Fred los llamaban "los Gemelos" aunque no se parecieran en nada, hablaban completando las frases del otro, a veces al mismo tiempo, y como los gemelos Fred y George, se cambiaban el nombre por Jred y Fames.

Albus, se parecía mas a él, era tranquilo y no le gustaba llamar la atención, era un Ravenclaw para su sorpresa, y según le contaron, era muy inteligente, sobre todo en pociones.

Los chicos hablaron un montón, sobre cada uno de las miembros de la familia sobre sus primos, que eran muchos.

-señor Lupin, señorita Weasley—dijo una voz a sus espaldas, todo el grupo se giró para mirar a Albus Dumbledore que miraba a los chicos que había nombrado un poco con tristeza—espero que no les importe quedarse en Hogwars hasta las Navidades, les puedo proporcionar una buena habitación de pareja.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron levemente y asintieron, Albus les hico una señal con la mano para que le siguieran.

Cuando terminaron a cenar a Harry le costó tener que despedirse de Albus, tenía la sensación de que si se separaba de sus hijos no volvería a verlos, era una sensación desagradable que a estaba acechando dentro de él desde el mismo momento que había visto a su hija desaparecer con Malfoy, a quienes no había vuelto a ver.

-tranquilo papa, mañana nos veremos—dijo Albus como si pudiera leer la mente de Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común la mayoría de los de Gryffindor se les quedó mirando, rápidamente las chicas subieron a la habitación, y por las risitas tontas estaba mas que claro de que Hermione y Ginny les sacarían toda la información posible a Lyra, Alice y Rose. Cuando las chicas hubieron desaparecido James sonrió ampliamente, a diferencia de Harry que no le gustaba llamar la atención, James parecía en su elemento con los ojos de toda la torre de Gryffindor clavada en él.

-hola preciosas—dijo giñando un ojo descaradamente a un grupo de chicas mayores que él, las cuales para sorpresa de Harry soltaron una sonrisita tonta y se pusieron completamente coloradas. James se revolvió el pelo y una chica mas pequeña soltó un suspiro.

-bueno James—dijo Fred II claramente divertido—esta claro que el estar aquí no va a quitarnos nuestro club de fans. Quien también miraba las chicas coquetamente, las cuales tenían la misma reacción que con James.

-tenéis un club de Fans—preguntaron sorprendidos los gemelos.

Los chicos del futuro alzaron la ceja el mismo tiempo.

-tu has visto esta cara?—dijo James señalándose a si mismo—de verdad piensas que no iba a tener club de fans? Es admirada y codiciada por todos.

-en serio papa, no se como has podido subestimarnos.—continuó Fred II mirando a su padre y tío ofendido—somos los chicos mas guapos de Hogwars en nuestro tiempo crees que eso iba a cambiar aquí

-um…-dijo James mirando fijamente a una chica rubia de ojos azules que le hacía ojitos, este parecía encantado.—no me esperéis despierto.

Dijo muy contento mientras les dejaba y se acercaba a la chica en cuestión que empezó a retorcerse el pelo con un dedo de forma coqueta.

Fred II sonrió complacido.

-bueno…si el se va a cazar yo también—el chico sin mas palabras de fue sin dudar a hablar con una castaña que tampoco le había quitado los ojos de encima.

-Feorge…-dijo Fred, su gemelo lo miró—has hecho un gran trabajo al educarles—Fred se limpio una lágrima imaginaria—estoy tan orgulloso de mis sobrinos.

George le secundó ambos fingieron llorar dramáticamente. Cuando de repente George se cortó.

-os veo luego—dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacía Angelina que acababa de entrar en la sala común.

Fred fingió llorar con mas fuerza, se agarro a su hermano pequeño.

-me a abandonado, Ronnie, mi gemelo me a abandonado por una mujer buaaaaaaaaa

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. Lorcan junto con Frank, Hugo y Vladimir imitaron al padre de este ultimo.

-tu no eres como ellos?—preguntó Ron a su hijo, este se sonrojó y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-no, además solo estoy en segundo—dijo rápidamente, le daba vergüenza hablar sobre esas cosas y además, no sabía como podía tomarse el Neville del pasado el echo de que le había pedido salir a su hija recientemente conocida.

-y tu Frank—preguntó Neville a su hijo. Este se sonrojó violentamente.

-no yo no soy esa clase de chico…además…me gusta una chica en especial—dijo en un susurro.

-quien?—preguntaron todos interesados.

-bue…bueno, Lyra es muy bonita y es una gran amiga…

Los chicos sonrieron, Neville con ternura al igual que Harry y Ron, Fred por otro lado lo hacía de forma burlona.

Frank se dio cuenta y le lanzó una mirada asesina a este.

-ni se te ocurra decirle nada a James o a tu tocayo—dijo señalando furiosamente a Fred I.

-y tu espero que no hagas nada con mi hija—dijo Ron señalando acusadoramente a Vladimir que se había mantenido apartado—la quiero virgen hasta el matrimonio y te puedo garantizar que no se va a casar.

Harry se rió al ver como Vladimir Krum se sonrojaba violentamente y sin decir nada subió a su habitación.

-eso no es una negación ¿verdad?—dijo Ron poniéndose pálido—que le a echo a mi hija ese desgraciado

Eso ultimo lo gritó mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Harry se veía preocupado, si Rose tenía la mitad del temperamento que tenía Hermione no quería verla enfadada cuando se enterase de que su padre se había peleado con su novio.

Frank, Lorcan y Hugo sonreían.

- pobre Vladimir, debo reconocer que debe querer mucho a mi hermana para aguantar todas las broncas de mi padre—dijo Hugo divertido Lorcan y Frank asintieron con la cabeza.

-y Alice tiene novio?—preguntó Neville a su hijo, este negó—y le gusta algún chico?

En ese punto Frank dudo.

-no lo se—acabó respondiendo, el sabía perfectamente que su hermanita pequeña estaba enamorada de cierto pelirrojo de su misma edad, pero nunca los había reconocido abiertamente el chico en cuestión no lo sabía (o eso creía Frank).

-y Albus?—preguntó curioso Harry, estaba claro que a James no le gustaba una mujer…le gustaban laS mujerES

Los chicos se quedaron estáticos, Lorcan bajó la cabeza avergonzado Hugo y Frank parecían no saber que responder.

-es como su hermano?—preguntó Harry alarmado, estos negaron, Locan lo hizo de forma efusiva.

-Albus no es esa clase de chicos—dijo defendiendo al mediano de los Potter

Hugo y Frank pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-no seas tan evidente Lorcan—dijo Hugo mirando al chico que miraba a su vez a Harry tragando saliva duramente.

-pasa algo malo con Albus?—preguntó Harry curioso.

-bueno… muy malo no es…-dijo Lorcan de forma suave.

-por favor Lorc ni que fuera para tanto, ya pasaste por esto y viste que tío Harry no se va a enfadar.

Lorcan se giró hacía Hugo.

-tu tío es una persona muy razonable pero este es otro tiempo no creo que en esta época este bien visto…

Harry comenzaba a exasperarse.

-queréis decirme que pasa¡

Como parecía a todas luces que Lorcan no iba a decir nada Frank y Hugo tuvieron que intervenir.

-pues que a Albus no le gustan las mujeres… es Gay—dijo con total normalidad Frank, Harry se sintió aliviado había empezado a pensar que había algo malo con su hijo

-solo eso? Me estabais empezando a preocupar.

-no te molesta?—preguntó anonadado Lorcan—creí que en esta época era algo…bueno…ya sabe…

Harry le miró fijamente normalmente Harry no era muy intuitivo para saber cosas que tenían que ver con el corazón, le costó mucho entender que el enfado de Ron con Hermione eran celos, per cuando miró e notable sonrojo de Lorcan, supo que el chico estaba enamorado de su hijo.

-tu estas saliendo con el—dijo completamente convencido cuando ató el resto de la conversación.

-le molesta?—preguntó el chico apagado.

-no para nada, mientras mis hijos sean felices…-entonces recordó la mano de su hija sobre la de Malfoy—espera… mi hija no tendrá nada con Malfoy verdad?

Los chicos se miraron con la duda grabada en sus rostros.

-lo cierto es que no estamos muy seguros, quiero decir ellos nunca dicen nada al respecto—dijo Hugo—yo soy su mejor amigo pero ella no dice nada, si te soy sincero creo que nunca habla de Scorpuis delante nuestra, sabe que sus hermanos, en especial Albus, y Scorpius no se llevan bien.

-por que con Albus?—preguntó curioso Neville—parece mucho ms razonable que James.

-Albus es el guardián declarado de Lily, va de bueno, pero como alguien se meta con ella acabará en una duelo, la única persona que le a vencido a sido Scorpius.

Vieron como bajaba Lyra en pijama, Harry lo reconoció como el de Ginny, se lo había visto puesto cuando estuvieron en Grimmauld Place.

-Hugo tu madre quiere hablar contigo

El chico en cuestión se puso colorado.

-no voy a subir al dormitorio de las chicas esta prohivido

Lyra le miró satisfecha y se giró para ver a alguien que estaba detrás de ella, era Heriomione

-te dije que no subiría está obsesionado por las normas—dijo esta satisfecha se oyeron varias risas de chicas y Hugo se puso aun mas colorado.

-pues a mi me parece muy dulce—se oyó claramente la voz de Alice defendiendo a Hugo que se puso mas colorado todavía sobre todo ante la mirada de Neville

-es muy inocente—dijo Ginny, Harry solo podía distinguir de ella un camisón, insultantemente corto, que la hacía parecer inocente, pero al mismo tiempo sexi. Harry se sacudió la cabeza ¿de donde ha venido ese pensamiento?

-dejad de burlaros de mi—se quejó Hugo

Alice se dejó ver mas claramente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Hugo.

-yo nunca me metería contigo—dijo toda sonrojada, el chico se puso del mismo color que su pelo.

-por que te pones tan roja Alice?—preguntó Neville desconcertado

El echo de que Hugo Weasley estuviera enamorada de Alice Lombottom era bastante obvio incluso para el. Pero parecía que ni Neville, ni Lorcan, ni Frank se habían dado cuenta, las chicas por su puesto si lo sabía por el intercambio de miradas que se dirigían.

-bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a la cama—intervino Hugo antes de que Neville se diera cuenta de todo.

-si, debemos comprobar si tenemos que ocultar un cadáver—dijo Lorcan divertido.

-un cadáver?—preguntó alarmada Hermione.

-nada de que preocuparse mama, simplemente papa está dándole una ración Vlad de que como se le ocurra tocar a su niña morirá lenta y dolorosamente.

Hugo lo dijo como si nada, pero Harry sabía que aquello alarmaría a Hermione, además de enfurecerla.

-que está haciendo que?—bajó lo que quedaban de su escalera y como un bólido subió las que llevaban a la habitación de los chicos, todos la siguieron. Cuando Hermione abrió la habitación Harry entró detrás de ella, y por un momento pensó que se habían equivocado de habitación, por lo general la suya estaba desordenada, pero eso no era nada comparado con aquello, las sabanas estaban en el suelo, los baúles fuera de sus sitio (generalmente estaban a los pies de la cama) y su contenido estaba desperdigado por la habitación, se veían plumas que flotaban por todas partes, las cortinas parecían desgarradas, e incluso podía jurar que había zonas de la pared quemadas, sinceramente no quería saber como había pasado, en medio de todo eso estaban Vladimir Krum y Ron cada uno en la punta contrario de la habitación lanzándose maleficios.

Harry contó mentalmente el tiempo que Hermione tardaba en salir del Shock.

-Ronald Weasley—gritó enfurecida su mejor amiga poniéndose del mismo color que el cabello de su mejor amigo. Harry se sorprendió había tardado 10 segundo en salir del Shock eso era mucho para ella—que crees que estas haciando

Este pareció perplejo durante un momento mientras Vladimir intentaba no sonreír abiertamente, Hermione siempre se ponía de su parte, y en cuanto ella hablaba Ron se callaba.

-estoy defendiendo a mi hija de este sinvergüenza—le dijo a Hermione como si fuera obvio.

-por que?—dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-se a acostado con ella—dijo furioso, Frank, Lorcan y Hugo (sobre todo este ultimo) fulminaron con la mirada a Krum.

-que tengas permiso para salir con mi hermana no significa que tengas derecho a acostarte con ella—dijo Hugo furioso. Ron miró con orgullo a su hijo.

Vladimir protestó.

-no me he acostado con ella—dijo con un bufido—pero tampoco hemos dejado las manos quietas

Los chicos del futuro se relajaron.

-como podéis relajaron, tu¡-gritó histérico a su hijo-le ha metido mano a tu hermana.

Hugo impuso los ojos en blanco.

-en realidad es mi hermana la primera que mete mano sin importarle que haya gente delante el pobre solo se deja llevar.

Ron se miró alarmado.

-mi hija nunca haría eso.

Los del futuro bufaron.

-pero cuantos años crees que tiene, tiene 14 para 15 no es ninguna santa, como no lo somos ninguno.—dijo Lorcan.

Harry le dirigió una mirada que le preguntaba claramente "y tu que sabes?" "lo mismo que sabes tu lo sabe mi hijo?" el chico se puso rojo Harry no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas como nunca antes se había reído, no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que se iba a reír mucho con esos extraños visitantes.

Después de un par de suplicas por parte de Harry y Ron, Hermione accedió a arreglarles la habitación. Harry y Ron dormían en camas pegadas una a otra, mientras que Hugo estaba al otro lado de Ron, Frank y Neville dormían también en camas pegadas Dean, Seamus, Vlad y Lorcan en ese orden estaban colocados al lado de Frank, habían intentado con todas sus fuerzas separa los máximo posible a Vlad y a Ron quien obligado por el chantaje de Hermione se había disculpado, Vlad había puesto una cara inocente de no haber roto un plato en su vida que Hermione se tragó, por lo que le había dicho Hugo siempre le ponía esa cara a su madre y siempre se la ganaba, el propio Vlad se había ofrecido a enseñársela a Hugo y dijo que de vez en cuando era útil.

A la mañana siguiente el echo de éramos demasiados en la habitación se hizo notar sobre todo cuando teníamos que ir al baño y un enorme grupo de chicos fue directo a el chocándose unos con otros. Justo cuando iban a salir Fred I entró por la puerta con unas ojeras enormes pero con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-hola familia

-donde has estado?—le preguntó Frank, Fred se encogió de hombros.

-donde crees que estuve valla pregunta mas tonta.

Sin decir una palabra mas entró en el baño.

En la sala común las chicas les estaban esperando, ellas también parecía sospechosamente ojerosas y muy risueñas aunque Harry supuso que era por que habían estado cotilleando y no por lo mismo que Fred II, pero le pareció divertido hace un chicte al respecto

-que se supone que habéis estado haciendo—dijo Harry mirándolas sospechosamente. Las niñas del futuro se rieron ante la cara de Harry mientras que las de su tiempo se veían desconcertadas.

-por cierto donde está James—preguntó Ginny, intentando encontrar a su hijo mayor, como vio que nadie le respondía miró fijamente a Harry.

-donde está tu hijo— dijo en un tono muy similar al que utilizaba Molly cuando Arthur intentaba proteger a sus hijos de la furia de su esposa, Harry sin poder evitarlo se encogió.

-eh…pues…ayer…esto

Sintió como sus amigos se reían del él, los del futuro por otro lado se alejaron como si supieran que iba a pasar. A Harry solo se le ocurrió una idea.

-Fred y él se fueron a dar una vuelta.

La mirada furiosa de Ginn se dirigió al otro adolescente, el cual a había echado a correr.

Harry aprovechando la distracción agarró a Ron y también salieron huyendo, por las pisadas que sonaron detrás de él, no había sido el único. También oyó los gritos de protesta de Ginny. Llegaron al Gran Comedor casi sin aire, solo para descubrir las sonoras carcajadas de los alumnos que en ese momento estaban desallunando. Los chicos del pasado y futuro miraron los que todos parecían señalar, en la mesa de Slytherin todos sus ocupantes parecían estar teñidos de verde el pelo y la piel parecía tener escamas, Harry no pudo evitar una gran carcajada cuando vio a Draco Malfoy siendo tan similar a una serpiente. Las risas de sus amigos nos se hicieron esperar.

-le parece divertido Señor Potter que alguien le haya gastado una broma de mal gusto a sus compañeros?—preguntó la estridente voz de Umbridge—no tendrá usted nada que ver?

Harry intentó serenarse para responderla, pero cada vez que alguno de sus amigos se reía el no podía parar de reír.

-no tengo nada que ver profesora—dijo entre una risa y otra, Umbridge se miraba enfadadísima.

-e sido yo profesora—dijo una voz a la espalda de ellos.

Ted Remus Lupin se encontraba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa socarrona, su prometida junto a él se veía igual de divertida que él. Umbridge miró bastante mal a Victoire la cual respondió de la misma forma.

-espero que esté preparado para un buen castigo señor Lupin—dijo Umbridge satisfecha.

-no pienso cumplir ningún castigo.

-disculpe

-no soy un alumno, de la misma forma que no lo es Vistoire.

-pues si no son alumnos que hacen en Hogwars, deben irse

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron.

-el profesor Dumbledore nos a contratado

La profesora le miraba sin entender.

-si, a partir de ahora, yo soy el profesor de duelo

-profesor de que?

-si, hace algunos años había un club de duelo en el colegio, le comenté a Dumbledore que en mi tiempo yo era Auror y el pensó que sería buena idea para aquellos alumnos que quisieran apuntarse, mi prometida por otro lado será la profesora protocolo. El director anunciará ahora nuestra incorporación a Hogwars sin dedicarle ni una mirada los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de los profesores al lado de Dumbledore. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa, para la sorpresa de Harry, Albus, Rose, Lily y Scorpius estaban ya sentados en la mesa de Griffindor. Lily miraba divertida la mesa que representaba su casa.

-a que es bonita nuestra obra de arte—dijo Lily señalándose a si mismo y a Scorpius.

-lo habéis hecho vosotros—preguntó Harry perplejo.

-lo hizo ella—dijo Scorpus con voz neutra—yo no tengo nada que ver.

Lily lo miró fingiendo inocencia.

-es que no dejaban de molestarte—dijo haciendo un puchero.

-a mi?—el chico alzó la ceja incrédulo.

-estabas leyendo y no te gusta que te interrumpan cuando lees y sobre todo si son para cosas tontas como que a las chicas de sexto les parecías muy sexi.

Ese ultimo dato a Harry le sonó un poco a celos por parte de su hija y por las caras de todos no era el único que lo había pensado.

Intentó no decir nada, por que se veía a claras luces que su hija todavía estaba un poco enfadada con él.

-hola familia-saludó James con una gran sonrisa se sentó al lado de Harry—ohhh tarta de frambuesa—dijo emocionado sirviéndose un gran trozo de tarta

-donde has estado?—preguntó Ginny con voz dura.

James se congelo a medio camino del levar el trozo del pastel a la boca.

-eh… en ningún sitio—dijo fingiendo indiferencia, Harry pudo ver como tragaba en seco

Rose bufó.

-seguro que ya encontró alguna facilona con la que acostarse

James la fulminó con la mirada

-callate Rosita, que yo sepa tu tampoco pasas muchas noches en tu torre y varias veces e visto como Vlad no dormía en su cama.

Rose se puso de color granate.

-yo no hago Nada malo es mi novio no me voy acostando con todos los tios que veo

James se miró ofendido.

-yo no me acuesto con todas las tías que veo tengo una preferencia

-ves! No niegas que eres un Casanova

James sonrió de forma chulesca.

-querida prima eso es para mi un elogio no un insulto.

-James como puedes tratar así a las mujeres , no puede creer que yo te haya educado—dijo Ginny.

-mama…-James parecía haber recodado de golpe que sus padres en el pasado estaban con el.—no es tan malo como suena—intento suavizar

Hugo se rió.

-tu no serás igual no?—preguntó amenazadoramente Hemione a Hugo, este la miró con inocencia.

-no mama yo soy muy buen chico, nunca me meto en problemas y menos trataría así a las mujeres—Harry pensó que nunca había visto una mirada tan llena de orgullo por parte de Hermione-todos mis profesores dicen que soy muy inocente

-y tu por que no eres así—le dijo Ginny a su hijo.

En ese momento Albus sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-pues estás empezando a perder esa inocencia a los ojos de los adultos, sobre todo de cierto profesor de herbología

-por que-preguntó intrigado.

-tal vez por que le hayas pedido salir a cierta chica...-James, Rose, Fred II y Albus se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice-y su padre nos a pedido que te vigilemos

-que mi padre os a pedido que?-preguntó Alice repentinamente ofendida ignorando la mirada de su padre el cual se encogió una poco en su sitio por la repentina furia que le dirigía-pero como te has enterado?

El negó silenciosamente diciendo claramente que el no se había enterado de nada.

James se rió ignorando el intercambio de miradas entre Alice y su padre.

-por que Hugo siendo un buen caballero le pidió permiso a tu padre.

-que hiciste que?-preguntó indignada Alice a Hugo colorada por la indignacion

-bueno Lice es que...—el chico agachó la cabeza y se miró asustado

-le has pedido salir a mi hermana-intervino Frank señalando acusatoriamente a Hugo-y vosotros lo sabíais y no me ibais a decir nada-dijo mirando a sus amigos.

estos agacharon la cabeza esperando que se le pasase el enfado, pero la que se enfadó fue Alice.

- tu no tenías por que saber nada mi vida no te incumbe y no señales de esa forma a mi novio.

-novio?-Frank se veía perplejo-desde cuando.

-que no te importa, yo no me meto cuando le pides la capa de invisibilidad a James para espiar las citas de Lyra por que estas celoso, u no te atreves a decírselo a la cara.

la chica mencionada, que hasta ese momento miraba con ojos despistados el Gran Comedor se volvió hacía Frank completamente consciente.

-me espías-dijo con una suave voz—por que?

-pues…eh…por que…

-tu sinvergüenza espías a mi hermana—saltó Lorcan señalándole—sabía que te gustaba mi hermana pero de ahí a que la espíes, también te cuelas en su habitación para verla desnuda?

-no¡-para nada

-y eso como puedo saberlo—Lorcan se volvió a Albus—no vuelvas a dejarle la capa nunca.

Albus alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-yo no la tengo, la tiene siempre James.

-pues dile a James que no se la deje

-te crees que me va a hacer caso-Albus puso cara de perrito abandonado y Lorcan pareció ablandarse.

-si alguien quiere mi opinión, no me importa que me mire desnuda.—dijo Lyra completamente colorada—yo me dedico a pedirle a Alice fotos de Frank sin camiseta después del verano

Harry estallo en carcajadas, así como la mayoría de los padres, los hijo se miraban entre ellos desconcertados y anonadados.

-oh…-dijo Lily—ese es el profesor Snape, es el jefe de mi casa.

Los chicos del futuro se giraron para mirar al profesor que en ese momento parecía estar repartiendo una poción para quitar el verdor y las escamas en los Slytherins.

-Scor.. vamos a conocerlo?—preguntó entusiasmada casi dando saltitos en el sitio

A Harry en entró el pánico.

-no¡-gritó Harry Ginny (que se sentaba a su lado) negó efusivamente con la cabeza—no, Lily mantente alejada de él, me odia, a saber lo que podría hacerte.

Los chicos del futuro le miraron confusos.

-por que iba a odiarte—preguntó Albus—me pusiste su nombre por algo sería no?

Harry le miró desconcertado recordando el segundo nombre del chico, con todo lo que había pasado se la había olvidado completamente.

-es verdad como pude ponerte el nombre de ese…

-si tío en que estabas pensando… y tu Ginny como pudiste dejarlo—intervino Ron malhumorado.

Ginny se veía tan desconcertada como Harry ante esa pregunta, pero los chicos del futuro también se veía sorprendidos.

-bueno…por lo poco que se…me pusiste mis dos nombre en honor a dos directores de Hogwars y según tu, uno de ellos era de Slytherin y era el hombre más valiente que jamás conociste.

-que, que!—todos los del pasado se veían sorprendidos y Harry desde luego se veía ofendido—e conocido hombre mucho mas valientes y honorables que él—dijo Harry furioso consigo mismo, como pudo ponerle a su hijo el nombre de su enemigo declarado, era la misma clase de pregunta que se hacía cuando miraba a su hija tan cerca de Malfoy ¿Cómo mi yo futuro a podido permitir que mi hija esté tan cerca del rubio Slytherin?

Hermione era la única que parecía tranquila.

-Harry, esto chicos vienen del futuro, tal vez algún día estés agradecido con Severus, nunca se sabe

Entonces a Ron se le iluminó la cara.

-esperad, vosotros venis del futuro—todos le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-muy bien Tío Ron después de un día entero te has dado cuenta de que venimos del futuro, Tío George siempre dice que eres de efecto retardado –dijo James divertido, todos se rieron, Ron le dirigió una mala mirada pero le ignoró.

-quiero decir, vosotros venís de un mundo sin Voldemort

Los del pasado muraron expectantes a los del furuto.

-así que debéis saber como lo derrotaron—los chicos del futuro miraron a Rose.

-solo sabemos que lo hizo tío Harry

-como lo hizo?—preguntó Hermione ansiosa

Su hija negó con la cabeza.

-nunca nos lo habéis dicho, de echo, hasta que no llegamos a Hogwars no sabíamos que erais famosos.

-éramos?—preguntó Ron—en plural?

Los chicos asintieron.

-si, todos son famosos, los que participaron en la Orden quiero decir, los estudian en historia de la magia.

-pues entonces debeis saber aunque sea por lo libros como lo derrotamos

Los chicos negaron.

-nuestro padres, o sea vosotros, nos prohibisteis que los leyéramos por lo menos hasta que fuera estrictamente obligatorio, y es obligatorio en el ultimo año y nosotros como puedes ver no estamos en el ultimo año. Solo Ted lo sabe, pero nunca nos a hablado de ello, dice que fue bastante doloroso estudiar lo que le pasó a sus padre y otros, asi que no le preguntéis a el por favor.

Los del futuro comieron sin responder ni una pregunta mas.

Pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar, no solo en, como había dicho Hermione, Snape tenía que haber echo algo muy grande por él como para haberle puesto su nombrea su hijo, si no también en el echo de que sus hijos y sobrinos desconocían completamente sus aventuras, por que cuando le preguntó en bajito a James si sabía algo de la piedra filosofal o la Cámara de los Secretos, este dijo que no sabía nada de ellos. Miró a la mesa de los profesores Snape en ese momento miraba la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily que también había captado la mirada del jefe de su casa saludó efusivamente a este dejándolo un poco desconcertado por la brillante sonrisa de la pequeña, también pareció sorprendido cuando Albus dio una cabezada a forma de saludo.

Harry empezaba a estar ansioso por conocer todo del futuro, no le gustaban los misterios…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap-5 La indiferencia de Malfoy solo es una mascara

Rose se levantó antes de terminar el desayuno y fue a hablar con el director, este con una gran sonrisa le entregó unos papeles.

La chica volvió muy satisfecha.

-ya tengo vuestros horarios—dijo repartiéndose los a sus primos y amigos que suspiraron apesadumbrados.

-hacemos una visita al pasado y nos la vamos a pasar estudiando—se quejó James, Fred II suspiró apoyando a su amigo.

-Fred—llamó una voz, este se dio la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con George que iba acompañado por Angelina, la chica parecía muy enfadada con el gemelo, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Fred se quedó completamente paralizada.

-oh…decías la verdad—dijo en un susurro mirando a Fred se inclinó y le miró a los ojos-¿eres mi hijo y de George?

Fred asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-eres adorable—dijo de repente la chica abrazando a Fred este se veía estupefacto James a su lado se reía de él.

-oh… Freddie eres adorable—dijo con burla James imitando la voz de la madre del chico.

Angelina miró a James.

-y tu quien eres?—le preguntó

-James Potter el primo de Fred

-Potter?el hijo de Harry? Primo de Fred…?eres el hijo de Ginny

Este asintió, Angelina sonrió ampliamente.

-me alegro de que seáis amigos.

En ese momento Albus se puso en pie y llamó al silencio.

-alumnos, quiero proceder a presentaros oficialmente a dos nuevos profesores, que son ni mas ni menos que los chicos que vinieron del futuro.

Se oyeron unas cuantas exclamaciones por parte del alumnado.

-Ted Remus Lupin, aquí presente es el hijo del futuro de vuestro antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras Remus Lupin un ex-profesor que espero recuerden—se oyeron exclamaciones de reconocimiento y alegría.

-como para no recordarlo, fue el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido hasta la fecha—dijo una alumno de Ravenclaw, muchos alumnos, no solo de esa casa si no también de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor asintieron encantados, Slytherin por otro lado parecía del todo descontento.

-ese no es el hijo del hombre lobo—gritó Draco Malfoy con malicia—espero que no es quede aquí por las noches, nos matará.

A Harry aquellas palabras le hirvieron la sangre y aunque no fue el único hubo tres persona que se destacaron en la defensa del antiguo profesor aunque este nunca le había enseñado. A su lado su hija Lily se puso en pie secundada por sus otros dos hijo.

-cállate estúpido dragón—gritó James.

-eres un completo ignorante, si en vez de dedicarte a amargarle la vida a los demás de centraras en estudiar tal vez sabrías que los hombre lobos son seres humanos perfectamente normales, solo en la luna llena pueden llegar a ser agresivo a diferencie de ti que lo eres las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana los 365 día del año—secundó Albus.

Lily no dijo nada, levantó la mano y le lanzó una hechizo a Draco que le dio de lleno en la cara, la cual repentinamente empezó a llenarse del horribles granos violetas. Pansy Parkinson se levantó indignada le lanzó un hechizo a Lily, el cual habría impactado en la cara de no haber sido que Scorpius se lanzó sobre Lily cayendo ambos al suelo el hechizo impactó en la pared del Gran Comedor con gran estrepito, Scorpius estaba en el suelo encima de Lily protegiéndola con su cuerpo tenía un tajo muy feo en el brazo.

-Scor¡-gritó Lly saltándole las lágrimas mientras sostenía al chico. En cuestión de minutos Madame Pomfrey había sacado a Scorpius y lo llevaba a la enfermería seguido de su hija que lloraba desconsolada cogiendo la mano que no sangraba del chico

Harry pudo ver desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, como Draco se ponía pálido y no le quitaba los ojos de encima al que sería su hijo, mientras se tomaba la poción que le daba Snape para quitarse los granos violetas

-bueno alumnos por favor—llamó Dumbledore de nuevo al orden—solo para terminar, antes de las clases decirles a todos que la señorita Victoire Weasley será la profesora de protocolo y Baile, ya que este año me decidido organizar un baile para le diversión de todos justo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, un baile muy similar al del año pasado.

Harry vio como las chicas soltaban chillidos emocionados, y sonreían de oreja a oreja, mientras que algunos chicos (como él) soltaban gruñidos. Genial no se lo pasó nada bien el año pasado este año tampoco se lo iba a pasar bien.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases de ese día. Harry compartía clase con James, Fred II, Frank y Vladimir. Ginny y Luna por otro lado iban a algunas clases con Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Lyra y Lorcan. Mientras que su hija, Peter, Hugo y Alice iban a segundo.

Lily no se había separado de Scorpius desde el mismo momento en que había resultado herido por su culpa, había intentado no llorar con todas sus fuerzas, porque a Scor no le gustaban las lágrimas pero había sido demasiado difícil contenerlas con toda esa sangre. En ese momento pese al enfado que tenía la enfermera porque no había conseguido echarla y convencerla de que fuera a clase, Lily Potter estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su amigo herido, al que la señora Pomfrey había puesto a dormir con una poción. La enfermera miraba preocupada a la chica sin disimular del todo su incredulidad ante la situación, un Potter y un Malfoy, si James Potter pudiera ver esto…

Lily en ese momento miraba la ventana incapaz de seguir mirando la cara pálida de su amigo sin echarse a llorar, todo era culpa suya si no fuera tan impulsiva nada de aquello habría pasado.

-deja de culparte por todo—dijo una voz suave

Lily miró a Scor que en ese momento miraba a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, ese tipo de sonrisa la hacía sentirse especial, ella era la única persona a la que Scor sonreía, y siempre lo hacía en privado, ese era uno de los motivo por los que a Lily le gustaba estar con él, con él se sentía necesitada, y su deber era hacerle feliz a él, pero le había fallado.

Ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas anegaran sus ojos, parpadeó rápidamente con la intención, de eliminarlas y que él no las viera, pero una rebelde lágrima se escapó por la comisura de su ojo, se la eliminó rápidamente esperando que él no lo hubiese notado pero pocas cosas pasaban desapercibidas por ese chico.

-lo siento—dijo Lily en un susurro quebrado

En ese momento Scor le dirigió una sonrisa dulce.

-no me gusta que llores por tonterías…

-no son…

-Lily, tranquila de acuerdo? No quiero ver triste a un solecito—dijo divertido. Para Scorpius, Lily era un luz muy brillante en medio de la oscuridad de ser el hijo de un Mortífago, que no era aceptado por los otros hijos de mortifagos por que al final de la guerra su padre había elegido el otro bando y tampoco era aceptado por los que eran anti-voldemort por que en algún momento su padre había sido mortifago, nunca había encajado en ningún sitio, no había tenido amigos, tampoco es que los hubiese necesitado, sin embargo hacía dos años aquella pequeña pelirroja que había consternando a todos por acabar en su casa se había abierto un hueco en sus tinieblas llenándolo todo de luz, le obligaba a ser amable con los demás a participar en actividades con otros, y él fue aceptado por todos en el mismo momento que ella declaró públicamente que era su amiga.

Por ser esa luz de la esperanza, el la llamaba solecito cuando estaban solos, y ella siempre sonreía como el mismo sol cuando se lo decía.

Sin embargo en aquella ocasión, ella le dirigió una mirada triste y luego bajó los ojos.

-los siento, no volveré a ser tan impulsiva y…

-Lils si no fueras impulsiva, no serías tu—dijo Scor, el chico acarició la cabeza de la niña con cariño.—ve a clase no quiero que luego tengas que ir pidiendo los apuntas a otros.

Ella asintió y cogió la mochila antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-volveré después de comer y te traeré un trozo de pastel dechocolate. Lo ultimo que vio Scor de ella fue su brillante pelo rojo, y en cuanto ella desapareció sus sonrisa también.

**********  
a Sverus Snape no le gustaba que sus alumnos llegaran tarde y ese día en particular estaba mas enfadado de lo normal, por ello cuando la pequeña Lily Potter entró en clase pidiendo disculpas estuvo a punto de gritarle que se largase, sin embargo la chica le dirigió una mirada entristecida que repentinamente le recordó a Lily Evans cuando estaba preocupado por él.

A lo largo de la clase de pociones no dejó de encontrar similitudes entre Lily Potter y Lily Evans, su amiga (su primer y único amor). La chica era buena en pociones, y se dedicaba a ayudar a todo el mundo en lo que podía, era servicial y muy inteligente, y su mano se alzaba de forma continua a lo largo de la clase.

Al terminar esta salió volando seguida de sus amigos, podía apostar todo el oro del mundo a que iba a ver a Malfoy, ciertamente aquella relación entre los dos chicos le resultaba extraña, un Malfoy?

Curioso siguió en silencio a los chicos, al llegar a la enfermería, se encontró con el imperturbable muro de Madame Pomfrey que afirmaba que Malfoy tenía que descansar. Pero ella ni si quiera se movió, se sentó en el suelo y dijo que no se movería de ahí hasta que le permitieran de ver a Scorpius. Para sopresa del profesor de pociones esta cedió, solo dejó pasar a la chica, sus amigos tuvieron que volver a sus clases.

Harry no podía evitar mirar cada dos por tres a su hijo quien con Fred no dejaba de susurrar ni un segundo desde que empezó la clase, era la de DCAO y ese día Umbridge estaba mas antipática que nunca, no dejaba de lanzarle indirectas a Harry sobre sus supuesta mentira (el regreso de Voldemort). En un momento determinado sonó un fuerte golpe similar a un petardo y la clase se quedó completamente a oscuras sintió que lo jalaban de la túnica.

-no digas nada—dijo una voz en su oído la reconoció como la de James, Ron a su lado parecía también haber sido arrastrado.

La oscuridad desapareció en cuanto salieron al pasillo, desde dentro de la clase solo se oían los gritos de la profesora mientras James, Vladimir, Frank y Fred iban sacando de uno en uno a los demás compañeros de clase los cuales no dejaban de reírse en el mismo momento en que salían fuera de la oscuridad para oír los gritos de Umbridge, Harry se rió casi mas fuerte que el resto de sus compañeros incluso Hermione que les veía un poco enfadada acabó reconociendo que había sido divertido. Pero cuando oyeron como Flint se acercaba todos echaron a correr. Los cuatro chicos del futuro siguieron a Ron, Harry y Neville a través de un pasadizo que ellos no conocían.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Común de Griffindor, Ron y Harry seguían riéndose.

-eso a estado genial, la habéis oído gritar—dijo Ron entre una carcajada otro

-si parecía un sapo atropellado—dijo Fred apoyándose en el hombro de James para sostenerse de la risa.

-como lo habéis hecho?—preguntó Ron.

Los chico les enseñaron unas bolas negras del tamaño de una canica.

-sortilegios Weasley.—dijeron a la vez como única explicación.

Albus no podía dejar de mirar a su madre, había algo diferente en ella, no parecía ser feliz, por lo menos no del todo, había en sus ojos unas sombras que solo había visto cuando casi se divorció de su padre.

-Albus, quieres concentrarte en la clase Mcgonagall acabará dándose cuenta de que no la estás haciendo caso.

Albus se volvió para mirar a Lorcan que estaba sentado a su lado en la clase de transformaciones. En chico lo miraba con ojos preocupados.

-lo siento, es que mi madre…

-se la ve triste no?—continuó su novio. Albus le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa, y Lorcan se la estrechó en señal de apoyo.—parece como si…

Lorcan no continuó, era difícil de describir, Albus tampoco sabía como definir la mirada de su madre.

Detrás de ellos Lyra y Rose no paraban de cuchichear.

-as visto con que cara miraba esa descarada a mi padre en el gran comedor—decía Rose a su mejor amiga—pero será zorra.

-Rose, ten en cuenta de que tus padres no están saliendo todavía y ten en cuenta que están en su quinto año se supone que el año que viene tu padre saldrá con esa que tu llamas zorra.

Rose bufó.

Lyra miró hacia su hermano gemelo, Lorcan tenía una mano debajo de la mesa igual que Albus, supuso que ambos se estaban cogiendo de la mano, daría lo que fuera por tener una relación similar con Frank, esa misma mañana el mismo había (mas o menos) reconocido que estaba interesado en ella, sino ¿Por qué se dedicaba a espiarla en las citas?¿por que espantaba a todos sus pretendientes?

Lyra estaba deseosa de hacerle todas esas preguntas a Frank en cuanto pudiera. A su lado Rose no dejaba de rumiar, todavía estaba enfadada por la mirad que le había dirigido Lavender Brown a su padre, no le servía de consuelo saber que Lavender se casaría con un muggle ni que su padre estuviera felizmente casado. Lo peor de todo es que Lorcan le había dicho que su padre había atacado a Vladimir la noche pasada, ¿es que su padre no podía estarse quieto sin molestar a su novio ni cinco minutos?.

Era la hora de la comida, todos se sentaban en la mesa de Grffindor esperando a los dos ultimo integrantes del grupo, Scoupius Malfoy y Lily Potter que ambos debían estar en es momento saliendo de la enfermería.

Justo cuando pensaba eso Harry vio como su hija iba cogida de la mano sin vendar de Scorpius. Ambos se sentaron Scor no dijo ni una palabra en toda la comida Lily por el contrario llenó el silencio de su peculiar amigo.

-hoy es viernes—dijo Rose de repente, los del pasado la miraron desconcertados mientras que los del futuro la miraron como si les acabase de recordar algo muy importante.

-es verdad—dijo James, ante la cara de desconcierto de su padre, procedió a exlicarselo—todos los viernes vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid a merendar.

-Merendar? -Preguntó Ron tragando saliva, la comida de Hagrid era difícil de digerir no por que estuviera mala , si no por que la comida de Hagrid estaba diseña para ser comida por gigantes y no por humanos.

-es verdad chicos todavía no se a casado—dijo Lyra dándose un golpe en la cabeza

-¿casado?¿Hagrid?¿en serio?—preguntó Ron aceleradamente.

-por supuesto—dijo Rose como si fuer obvio—ya han debido conocerla a ella Madame Maxime es una mujer encantadora fue idea suya el de invitarnos a tomar el té todos los viernes y prepara unos bizcochos espectaculares.

-se casó con ella?—exclamó sorprendido Harry

Sus hijo le miraron.

-eso hemos dicho ¿estas sordo?—preguntó con sorna su hijo mayor

-tenemos que ir a clase—dijo Rose arrastrando a a Albus que ignorando el tirón de su prima se acercó a Lorcan y le susurró algo al oído, este se puso repentinamente colorado mientras que Albus se iba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-vamos—dijo Scorpius con voz seria, Lily Alice, Hugo y Peter se levantaron y siguieron al rubio pero solo Lily caminaba a su altura.

-nosotros también tenemos que irnos—dijo Hermione mientras arrastraba a los del pasado y los del futuro que afortunadamente les tocaba Criaturas Mágicas.

Hadrid miró a los chicos del futuro con desconcierto.

-y vosotros quienes sois?—preguntó Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento que Hagrid no había estado la noche anterior entre los profesores de la mesa.

-oh…Hagris te presento a Vladimir Krum, Fred II Weasley Frank Lombottom y James Potter—dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Hagris miró a Harry completamente desconcertado, los chicos se rieron, Hermione acabó compadeciéndose de Hagrid.

-estos chicos son del futuro.

-del futuro?—Hagrid parecía aun mas desconcertado.

-si veras…hicieron un hechizo mal que los trajo al pasado, Vladimir es el hijo de Victor Krum, Frank el hijo de Neville, Fred II el hijo de George Weasley y James el hijo de Harry

Hagrid pareció todavía si cabe mas desconcertado.

-hola Hagrid, luego vendrá Lily a verte—dijo James como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Lily?

-m hermana

-valla Harry cuantos hijo has tenido?

El chico se puso colorado ante la atenta mirada de Ron.

-tres

-oh valla y quien es la afortunada

Todos se rieron ante la cara de vergüenza de Harry y la mala cara de Ron.

-Ginny Weasley—dijo Hermione muy divertida, eso a Hagrid pareció hacerle gracia.

-asique al final consiguió que te fijaras en ella

En ese momento fue Harry el desconcertado.

-desde cuando ella…

Hagris se rio.

-por lo que me dijo desde que te conoció.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, los alumnos de Hogwarts estabn fascinados con los del futuro, Fred II y James estuvieron gastando múltiples bromas a los Slytherins… para Harry fue, probablemente el día mas tranquilo y divertido desde que pisó Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy no entendía nada, desde el mismo momento en que había visto a Scorpius sabía que era hijo suyo, era completamente su copia, sin embargo no entendía la relación de su futuro hijo con la niña Potter, desde que aparecieron viniendo del futuro no se separaban él la acompañaba entre clase y clase, en la comida… era imposible que pudieran llevarse bien, por que no se había puesto su yo del futuro, sería cosas de su futura esposa que por cierto…¿Quién sería?

En ese momento Draco se dirigía a la clase de pociones cuando al torcer la esquina se chocó con una niña, casualmente Potter.

-tu—dijo Draco señalándola Grave y Goyle a su lado se tensaron y prepararon para atacarla si era necesario.

-hola Señor Malfoy—dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa—Scor está en encantamientos iba a buscarle ahora, quiere venir conmigo?—la niña sin decir nada mas empezó a caminar en dirección a esa clase, Darco pensó en gritarle a la niña que se alejase de su hijo que los Malfoy nunca se relacionan con traidores de sangre, pero sabía que era su mejor oportunidad para acercarse a su hijo.

Les hizo un gesto a Grave y Goyle para que los dejasen solos, al principio caminaron en silencio pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar Draco se decidió a hablar.

-como es que mi hijo y tu os conocisteis.

La niña sonrió.

-vamos a la misma casa

-pero por que de todos los miembros de la casa Slytherin tenías que hacercarte a mi hijo y por que demonios acepté yo eso, yo nunca permitiría que mi hijo se realcionara con una familia traidora de la sangre.-dijo Draco mirándola con desprecio.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-usted no tiene prejuicios contra los hijos de Muggles ni contra los traidores a la sangre en mi tiempo.

-eso es imposible, yo desprecio a los Potter y los Weasley y tu ere una mezcla de ambas me repugnas

La niña se vio ofendida y casi parecía ir a ponerse a llorar.

-que le has dicho ¡cabrón!

Draco no tubo tiempo de esquivar el puñetazo que le dirigió su hijo, el impacto le dejó tirado en el suelo.

-Scor¡-dijo la pelirroja conteniéndolo antes de que continuara pegando a su padre ya tirado en el suelo.

-no te acerque a ella me entendiste

La gente comenzó a parase mirándolos Draco pudo ver incluso a los gemelos Weasley, y los chicos de futuro que iban a la misma clase que su hijo.

-ni siquiera te atrevas hablar con ella

Draco se levantó furioso.

-como es posible que seas hijo mío, yo jamás permitiría que mi hijo, un sangre pura se relacionara con hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre

Scorpius se rió lo mas cínicamente posible.

-como cambian las cosas padre, no tienes ni idea de nada en estos momento no eres mas que un niño malcriado consentido que cree es estúpidas ideas medievales que te ciegan y no te dejan ver nada mas allá de tus narices, pero sabes que? en el futuro estarás en peligro de muerte por esas ideas, por defender y un maldito mago oscuro que si por el fuera nuestra familia habría desaparecido y deberías hablar con mas respeto de Potter es gracias a él que no acabaste en Azkaban cuando Voldemort murió. Pero sabes lo que mas gracia me hace de tu efusiva defensa de los sangre limpia? Que mi madre es mestiza. Si padre, mi madre es la hija de un muggle y un mago y quiero mil veces mas a mis abuelos maternos que a Lucius Malfoy que por cierto esta pudriéndose en Azkaban por esas ridículas ideas. En cuanto a por que consientes que sea amigo de Lily es por que ella es la única persona que me defendió nunca la única persona que dejó de lado los prejuicios y se acercó a hablarme y eso te hace feliz, por que el echo de que yo no tuviera amigos era por culpa de tus ideas de ahora de los sangre limpia,¡ por ser un asqueroso Mortífago!

Todos los que estaban escuchando se quedaron en completo silencio Draco Malfoy estaba paralizado mirando el arrebato de furia de su hijo, al lado de este Lily le cogió la mano con delicadeza como si no quisiese asustarlo.

-vámonos Scor—dijo con suavidad tirando de su mano.

La gente se apartó a su paso Scorpius iba radiando furia por todos sus poros mientras que la niña se veía triste.

Salieron a los jardines, Lily se sentó en la sombre de un árbol mientras Scor daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

Lily sacó un taper de la mochila.

-te e traído tarta de chocolate de las cocinas por eso iba a buscarte.

-que no entiendes? Lily de: no te acerques a mi padre, este chico no es el mismo hombre que fue a tu casa, el verano pasado a hablar con tu padre para saber si podías pasar una semana en nuestra casa, no, ese chico es en este momento un partidario de Voldemort y cree en esas gilipolleces de la limpieza de sangre.

La chica agachó la cabeza.

-lo siento, no creí que fuera para tanto, no me hizo nada

-Lily, mi padre del futuro se avergüenza profundamente de lo que fue y nunca jamás a querido que yo viera la marca tenebrosa que lleva en su brazo pero este de aquí todavía no a pasado el miedo que pasó mi padre por eso, es difícil de imaginar que la persona no es la misma

La chica bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

-lo siento, me mantendré lo mas lejos posible de él

Score respiró mas tranquilo, se sentó debajo del árbol al lado de Lily y comió con ella el pastel.

Ted Remus Lupin tenía la misma potencia de Voz que su padre, pensó Harry cuando entraron donde se llevaría a cabo el club de Duelo.

-hola… y bienvenidos a todos, mi nombre es Ted Lupin y seré vuestro profesor de duelo. Primero me gustaría ver que tipo de nivel tenéis en cuando a la defensa, luego os pondré por parejas que tenga vuestro mismo nivel para que podáis luchar en igualdad de condiciones, iré pasando de vez en cuando para cambiaros de compañero si veo que progresáis.

-no le parece una perdida de tiempo y dinero enseñar a los chicos, algo que no van a necesitar?—preguntó Dolores Umbridge quien por su puesto se había adentrado en el aula donde se llevaba a cabo los duelo para comprobar que clase de magia estaban haciendo—no creo que estos chicos tengan nunca la necesidad de defenderse vivimos en un mundo muy pacifico.

Harry vio como el chico parecía hacer esfuerzos en no soltarle algo desagradable a Umbridge.

-señora Umbridge, el que viene del futuro soy yo y se perfectamente lo que va a pasar. Asique hablo con conocimiento de causa cuando digo que estos chicos necesitan aprender a defenderse

-no creo...

-o se está callada toda la hora o puedo garantizar que la amordazo—amenazó el chico.

Harry se sorprendió cuando vio a Draco entrar en la clase de duelo claramente buscando a alguien...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap-6 La clase de Duelo

La clase de Duelo, fue de lo mas educativa, Ted se movía de un lado a otro dando consejos, estuvo un buen rato con Neville enseñándole la mejor forma de coger la varita para que le salieran bien los hechizos, tubo con el una especial paciencia pero en ningún momento pareció molestarle, es mas estaba cómodo entre los alumnos de distintos cursos y casa, en ese momento Harry pudo verle un gran parecido con su padre.

Frank también parecía tener algunos problemas con los hechizos mas sencillos, muy parecido a su padre, aunque no tan notorio. Pero para eso parecía estar Vladimir que siempre le estaba ayudando, cuando iban por la mitad de la clase, apareció el primer ministro, la gente pareció quedarse estática.

Harry pudo ver como todos parecían muy sorprendidos. Los del futuro no parecían conocerlo.

-usted quien es?—preguntó Ted

-soy el ministro Cornelius Fudge y usted quien es?—preguntó el ministro señalándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-este es unos de los chicos de los que le hablé en mi carta señor ministro—dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-uh…-Cornelius miró con desagrado a Ted claramente ofendido por su color de pelo.

-buenas tardes ministro—dijo una suave voz femenina, todos miraron como Victoire envuelta en una falta de tubo blanca y una camisa azul clarita vaporosa, con unos tacones de vértigo, entraba en la estancia desplegando todos sus encantos, y por primera vez Harry se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era la genética de una veela, Victoire parecía que flotaba y la encantadora sonrisa que le dirigió al ministro dejó a este ligeramente atontado, de la misma forma que lo había echo con la mayoría de los varones—le gustaría tomar una taza de té señor ministro?

-por…por su puesto si…claro, será todo un placer—el ministro se acercó como si fuera un corderito a la chica, que le dirigió una mirada llena de maldad y superioridad a Umbridge.

-querido—dijo la chica hacía Ted—luego nos vemos en casa de Hagrid. Y vigila a James sabes que le entusiasman los duelos.

La chica salió tan campante con una Cornelius Fudge siguiéndola como si de un perrito bien amaestrado se tratase

Harry vio como el chico, que era su prometido, sonreía mas que divertido ante la mirad a de Harry Ted le respondió en bajito.

-hace lo mismo con todo el mundo cuando quiere conseguir algo, es mas yo no estaba muy seguro de si debíamos prometernos, no es que no la quiera si no que siento como si no tuviera nada que ofrecerle y además solo tenemos 23 años pensé que era mejor esperar un poco, ella simplemente me sonrió de manera encantadora y al final de la tarde, al volver a casa, me di cuenta que habíamos estado hablando sobre el color de las servilletas del banquete.

Durante la clase de Duelo, Harry aprendió bastantes trucos, ya que después de enseñar las cosas básicas al resto se dedicó única y exclusivamente a Harry, algunos de los hechizos los tubos que repetir por que eran bastantes complicados. Fue cuando Teddy se dedicaba mas a Harry cuando los del futuro estuvieron enseñándoles a los del pasado hechizos para gastar bromas. de esos hechizos solo pudo reconocer el Mocomurciélago, y un par de ellos que eran pringue y que había visto a los gemelos hacerlo.

-uhg ¡que asco!—dijo una voz fuerte que distrajo momentáneamente a Harry y Ted deteniendo ambos la pelea. Miraron como todos los alumnos parecía congregarse alrededor de su hijo Albus y Lorcan, el primero miraba furioso a Grabbe y a Goyle que parecían ser los que habían gritado. Lorcan por otro lado parecía preocupado.

Los chicos del futuro se clocaron al lado de estos.

-eh, Potter—dijo Goyle por encima de las cabezas de los espectadores—como se siente al tener un hijo Gay?

-Goyle, como se siente al no tener cerebro?—preguntó Harry ignorando al Slytherin.

Goyle pareció tardar en entender la indirecta. Pero cuando lo hizo le lanzó un hechizo a Harry que Ted bloqueó.

-Goyle si quieres pelear con Harry sube a la tarima y hazlo como un hombre—dijo Ted con indiferencia—si no tienes nada constructivo que hacer te sugiero que te quedes callado observes a los profesionales. Y 20 puntos menos para Slytherin

A muchos Griffindors les costó no ponerse a aplaudir, y Harry vio como alumnos de las otras casas también estaban conteniéndose.

-no le parece profesor Lupin que esa respuesta no es del todo respetuosa para con el alumno?

La suave y estremecedora voz de Snape, se oyó en el silencio que se había formado en la clase de duelo.

Snape miraba desafiantemente Ted el cual no se inmutó.

-lo lamento profesor Snape pero el comportamiento del señor Goyle me a parecido una falta de respeto hacía el señor Potter.

-en mi opinión era un pregunta sin importancia—continuó Snape.

-es del todo una pregunta que no atañe a mis clases, y que a distraído a mi alumno

-eso puede ser cierto, pero, no creo que sea necesario ser tan brusco, seguro que Goyle preguntaba a Potter que opinaba al respecto de las tendencias sexuales de su hijo

antes de que Ted pudiera responder una voz intervino

-como bien a dicho el profesor Lupin ese comentario no tenía nada que ver con la clase del profesor, y todos los aquí presentes saben de sobra que usted no permitiría que un Gryffindor preguntase algo así en su clase, asi que profesor, con el debido respeto su hipocresía me asombra-la voz provenía de nada mas y nada menos que de Scorpius Malfoy quien desde la otra punta de la sala donde harry lo había visto practicar con otro Slytherin, se acercó al profesor de pociones, la gente se abría en cuanto él pasaba,como si nadie quisiese pareció momentáneamente sorprendido por la intervención del chico así como su defensa del Potter, tanto como lo parecía Draco.

El chico ignoró la mirada de la gente, Albus le dirigió una mirada

-gracias

-no me l as des Potter simplemente señalaba lo obvio.—el chico encogiéndose de hombros

Harry vio coo su hija se ponía al lado de Scorpius

-pero bueno que miráis—dijo la chica furiosa, Harry podría haber jurado que les lanzó miradas asesinas a las chicas que miraban al Slytherin, estaba empezando a pensar que su hija tenía algún tipo de hechizo que la hacía obsesionarse con Malfoy.

Draco se acercó a su hijo, ambos Malfoy se miraron a los ojos, Scorpius lo hizo de forma un tanto recelosa mientras que la mirada de Draco buscaba algo en el rostro de su hijo, el cual, cuando su padre estaba mas cerca de él y de Lily cogió a la chica y la colocó detrás de él. Lily mansamente se quedó detrás de su amigo sin moverse, como si no quisiese llamar la atención.

Todo el mundo los miraba, en unas pocas horas se había corrido la voz del enfrentamiento entre los dos Malfoys y todos estaban deseosos de saber que iba a pasar.

-no lo entiendo—dijo Draco en un susurro desconcertado, miró a Lily, rápidamente Scorpius la tapó con su cuerpo para que Draco no pudiera verla y en cuestión de segundo todos los del futuro se colocaron alrededor de Scorpius y Lily.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta apareció una brillante Victoire que le dirigió una mirada victoriosa a Ted.

-el ministro no interferirá en las clases de duelo—los alumnos estallaron en una salva de aplausos mientras, Umbridge fulminaba con la mirada a la chica, roja de la rabia Harry casi podía ver como echaba humo. Le gente miraba divertidos a la profesora. Nadie mas parecía acordarse de los Malfoy

Solo Harry y Draco vieron como el hijo de este ultimo se marchaba de la sala seguido de cerca de una pelirroja que se despidió de su padre con una sonrisa brillante, Harry miró perplejo a su hija durante un momento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron los meses, casi sin que Harry se diera cuenta, el tiempo que pasó con sus hijos le hicieron sentirse bien, era agradable saber que en algún momento de su vida podría tener un futuro, un futuro donde tenía hijos y una esposa, algo que nuca había pensado que podría tener.

Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban casi en navidades y se acercaba el ultimo fin de semana que irían a Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones.

Justo esa misma semana sucedió algo inaudito para Harry.

Estaban Hermione y Harry en la biblioteca junto con Albus, Rose, Lyra, Frank y Hermione había descubierto una buena forma de que Harry entrara en una biblioteca a estudiar, y era con la excusa de que su hijo iba a estar allí, Harry tenía un especial cariño a todos sus hijos y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos. Por lo general, le gustaba gastar bromas con James, si tenía que hacer deberes por que no le quedaba otra, los prefería hacer con Albus que era un Hermione en versión masculina, y cuando se trataba de quidditch aunque todos sus hijos jugaban sin dudarlo con quien mas disfrutaba era con Lily, su hija era buscadora, mientras que James era golpeador junto con Fred y Albus era guardian. Lily tenía una forma de volar muy similar a la de Harry y ella le dijo que había sido él personalmente quien la había enseñado a defenderse en esa posición.

Pero en ese momento se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo una larguísima redacción de pociones con los anteriormente mencionados,los demás estaban planeando la excursión a Hogsmeade del día siguiente, a él le habría gustado estar con ellos de no ser por que el trabajo esta muy atrasado, Ron tampoco estaba mejor que él por lo que aparecería dentro de poco en la biblioteca obligado por su hijo Hugo, que aunque no era ni la mitad e estudioso que su hermana Rose, si que era muy responsable y formal.

En ese momento vio entrar a Ron, tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y miraba al suelo cuando se sentó al lado de Harry, el cual le dirigió una mirada interrogante, que él no vio, su mirada estaba clavada en Hermione que no había despagado la mirada del pergamino a pesar de haberle oído sentarse.

-Her…Hermione—tartamudeó ligeramente Ron, esta le miró al captar el temblor—me estaba preguntando si…mañana…te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo…quiero decir—Harry vio como su amigo se ponía del color de su pelo mientras que Hermione lo miraba en un principio confundida para después ponerse tan colorada como Ron.

-tu y yo solos?—preguntó

Ron asintió pero abrió la boca para decir algo mas que Harry supuso que no sería nada bueno, cuando Ron se ponía demasiado nervioso solía meter la pata.

—por mi está perfecto—dijo rápidamente Hermione poniéndose mas colorada que el pripio Ron que susurró algo que nadie oyó y se fue. Una vez su mejor amigo desapareció Hermione sonrió ampliamente con las mejillas todavía sonrosadas, Rose a su lado sonrió a su madre

Harry estaba feliz.

-no sabía que te gustaba Ron—le dijo Harry a Hermione, esta se puso colorada pero le miró con engreimiento.

-no podía fiarme de ti para decírtelo, como se te escapase podría haber destrozado nuestra amista

De repente algo pasó por la cabeza de Hermione que hizo que la chica se pusiese triste.

-Hermione?—preguntó Harry.

-ahora lo entiendo…-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, Harry podría haber jurado que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas—el no quería salir conmigo

Su voz era apenas un susurro pero Harry pudo llegar a entenderlo.

-por que dices esas cosas? si te a pedido salir será pro algo no?

-el nunca me ha pedido salir, pero mira que casualidad que cuando aparecen unos chicos del futuro que dicen ser nuestros hijos, de repente el quiere salir conmigo ¿no lo entiendes Harry? El solo quiere salir conmigo por que se supone que es nuestro destino no por que…

-Hermione… puede que no sea la persona mas intuitiva en estos temas, pero puedo asegurarte una cosa, a Ron le gustas desde hace algún tiempo, el porque él nunca te a dicho nada es para mi un misterio. Supongo que él pensaba que no le corresponderías.

Hermione no pareció muy segura pero afortunadamente para Harry intervino Rose.

-se que a papa, le gustas desde siempre, pero él mismo reconoce que no se dio cuenta hasta que te vio del brazo de Victor Krum en el baile de navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y el echo de que ahora te pida salir, puede que sea un poco por que estamos nosotros aquí…como te lo explico…-la chica pareció dudar, afortunadamente Albus intervino.

-probablemente tío Ron, a querido empezar a salir contigo desde hace mucho pero como es bastante inseguro no querría que le dieras calabazas así que cuando nosotros hemos aparecido, lo a interpretado como que no le ibas a rechazar y por eso a tenido el valor de venir a pedirte una cita.

Hermione pareció mucho mas relajada, Harry pensó que Albus no había salido para nada a él, por que él no tenía tacto para hablar con las mujeres.

-hablando de citas, tengo que preparar la ropa—dijo Rose mirando su reloj claramente alarmada

Harry alzó una deja.

-no se supone que le cita es mañana?—preguntó Harry, Albus negó con la cabeza exasperado mientras Rose le dirigía una mirada violenta.

-claro que es mañana, mañana por la mañana, tengo que dejar la ropa preparada y empezar a peinarme como dios manda para que el pelo quede bien colocado.

La chica se fue arrastrando a su madre con ella.

-nunca intentes entenderla, yo soy su primo y su mejor amigo y nunca conseguí entenderla y créeme, lo e intentado-dijo Alubs exasperado.

Harry sonrió a su hijo.

-oye, papa…-dijo Albus, durante un momento el "papa" lo desconcertó un poco.

-dime.

-e notado a mi madre…un poco triste…quiero decir, parece muy apagada.

Harry pensó un poco, si lo pensaba bien él también había notado como Ginny no parecía estar de muy buen humor últimamente, pero entonces recordó el día antes de que sus hijos llegasen a través del tiempo.

-podría haber estado discutiendo con su novio la ultima vez que los vi no parecían estar teniendo una discusión de pareja bastante seria.

Albus frunció el ceño.

-me cuesta asumir que no estáis juntos en este tiempo, quiero decir…en mi tiempo estáis todo el día el uno pegado al otro excepto cuando vais al trabajo. Resultáis bastante empalagosos.

Harry se puso del color del pelo de Ron.

-tal vez deberías pedirles salir—dijo Albus como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-pero tiene novio—dijo Harry, su hijo puso los ojos en blanco

-yo e nacido por algo, no crees que en algún momento tendrán que romper, que mas da ahora que dentro de un año?

Aquella noche Harry no durmió bien, él ya le había estado dando vueltas al tema de pedirle una cita a Ginny, pero no había estado muy seguro si ella lo miraría con buenos ojos o se lo tomaría como Hermione se había tomado el que Ron le pidiese salir o directamente le partía la cara, aunque para Harry la reacción que mas le atemorizaba era la de Ron, Fred I y George, por no decir de le todos los hermanos Weasley que eran capaces de lincharlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry había tomado una decisión, que probablemente le iba a costar la vida...le iba a pedir salir a Ginny.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, se dio cuenta que no tenía el valor de un Griffindor, había respirado aliviado al ver a Ginny sola y ninguno de sus hermanos estaba cerca de la chica.

-hola

-ho…hola Harry—Harry pareció alarmado cuando la vio con los ojos rojos.

-que te pasa

Ella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas le dirigió una sonrisa que decía claramente "no preguntes".

-estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte por mi.—Harry nunca había visto una sonrisa mas falsa en su vida.

-no me lo trago te a dicho algo el idiota de Corner?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-nada, simplemente se a enterado de que mis hijos son tuyos y no le a gustado saber que en el futuro no estaremos juntos—la chica se encogió de hombros con total indiferencia.

Harry cryeó que aquel no era el mejor momento para pedirle una cita, pero podía ver como Ron entraba en ese momento en el comedor y probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad.

-bueno, no hay mal que por ben no venga—dijo Harry con todo el entusiasmo que pudo poner a pesar de sentir los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. Ginny lo miró sin entender—me estaba preguntando si querrías venir a Hogsmeade conmigo—dijo Harr rápidamente.

Ginny le miró con la boca abierta y pestañeó un par de veces.

-esto…si claro, me encantaría—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, una vez se recuperó del Shock

-que te encantaría?—preguntó Ron sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-Harry me a pedido que le acompañe a Hogsmeade—Ron se puso rojo de la furia

-tu…-Ron le señaló amenazadoramente—como pudes

-¡Ron! Como se te ocurra amenazarle—intervino Ginny—se lo diré a mama.

Ron se sentó en la mesa con la cabeza gacha, como cualquier chico inteligente, tenerle miedo a su madre era muy sabio, y además sabía que la señora Weasley se pondría de parte de Harry.

En ese momento entró Angelina muy cabreada.

-pero que te pasa?— le preguntó Ginny a la chica cuando golpeó con furza la jarra contra la mesa.

-tu hermano que es idiota—dijo la chica furiosa.

-cual de todos—continuó Ginny como si nada ignorando la protesta de Ron.

-George, es que no tiene cerebro el muy imbécil? es la persona mas estúpida que he podido conocer nunca

-dime algo que no sepa Johnson—dijo Ginny divertida—pero concretamente dime que te a hecho esta vez.

-que no me ha hecho querrás decir, el muy idiota me vino ayer por la noche y me dijo que no pdía enfadarme con él que si no, no nacerían nuestro hijo y luego me soltó un montón de cosas bonitas para ver como esta mañana tontea con Alicia.

-la novia de Fred I?—preguntó Ginn extrañada.

-Alicia es la novia de Fred I?—preguntó en ese momento Ron.

Ginny asintió.

-seguro que no era Fred quien tonteaba

-Ginny puedo garantizarte que se diferenciar a tus hermanos, dile a tu hermano de mi parte que por mi puede irse a aun sitio y que a este paso se queda sin el carnet de padre.

La chica se fue muy indignada.

-creo que a este paso Fred II no nace—dijo Ron, mirando marcharse a la chica.

-tengo que ir a arreglarme, nos vemos en la entrada a las tres Harry—dijo Ginny echando a correr.

-por que las chicas necesitarán tanto tiempo?—se preguntó Ron

-a mi no me preguntes, yo tengo la misma duda—dijo Harry, Ron le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Harry pero esta se la devolvió sin temor.

-ten mucho cuidado con lo que le haces a mi hermana—dijo Ron desafiante.

-ten mucho cuidado lo que le haces tu a la mía, por que considero a Hermione como mi hermana así que mucho cuidado.

Ambos se miraron durante un buen rato.

-a que viene esas miradas desafiantes, es una competición? Puedo participar?—preguntó James sentándose al lado de su padre.

-no James estoy desafiándome con tu tío por tu madre—dijo Harry como si nada, pero cuando realmente reparó en lo que había dicho se puso de un rojo que no tenía nada que envidiar a los pelirrojos Weasley.

Ron se rió de él abiertamente y Harry refunfuñó.

A las tres de la tarde, todos los chicos estaban esperando a sus acompañantes en la entrada de Hogwarst. Harry vio a Scorpius entre los que esperaban.

-y tu que haces aquí?—le preguntó, Malfoy lo miró como si no estuviera allí, pero no con el desprecio con el que solía mirar a la mayor parte de la gente.

-Lily quiere ir a dar una vuelta—se encogió de hombros.

-pero ella va a segundo no puede salir—dijo Harry molesto.

-puede si va acompañado de uno de los mayores que sea responsable y si tiene permiso de su jefe de casa—Malfoy sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un papelito donde podía ver claramente la firma de Snape.

aquello preocupó sobre manera a Harry, como podía pasar tanto tiempo juntos? Harry oyó unos silbidos proferidos por su hijo y su sobrino que miraban como bajaban las chicas.

Harry al ver a Ginny solo pudo contener a respiración.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*********  
dejad Reviews porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que así sabré si os gusta o si no :(


	7. Chapter 7

Cap-7 La cita de Harry y Ginny

Harry vio descender por la escarlatina de la entrada a Ginny, su pelo largo y rojo como el fuego estaba solamente recogido por una fina horquilla con la forma de una colorida mariposa. Llevaba una falda vaquera por encima de la rodilla y unas medias tupidas negras para soportar el frío del invierno, como único abrigo llevaba un chaquetón de color violeta que contrastaba con su pelo. Harry pensó que nunca la había visto tan guapa, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y le dirigía una sonrisa tímida.

-hola—dijo ella—llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Harry negó con la cabeza, todavía estaba lo suficientemente atontado como para responder verbalmente, justo cuando estaba por irse se dio cuenta que había puesto cara de idiota y que ninguno de los demás Weasleys le habían dicho nada extrañado Harry se giró para mirar a los Weasly, encontrándose con que todos ellos tenían cara de idiotas como él, parecía que todas las chicas se habían lucido para esa ocasión.

Harry y Ginny pasearon por Howgsmeade con tranquilidad y casi siempre en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo la verdad es que Harry se sentía muy a gusto con Ginny. Cuando llevaban un rato caminando Ginny se detuvo, Harry la miró sin entender.

-pasa algo?

-quería hacerte una pregunta, si no te molesta—dijo la chica.-Porque?

-por que? que?-preguntó desconcertado Harry.

-por que me pediste salir, quiero decir, nunca me habías mirado si quiera.

-eso no es cierto si que te e mirado, no eres invisible, si bien reconozco que nunca te vi de una forma distinta a una amiga o incluso una hermana, por que bueno…cuando nos conocimos tu tenía 11 años y yo 12,y como que a esa edad en lo ultimo en lo que pensaba yo era en las chicas

Ginny se rió y a Harry le pareció la sonrisa mas bonita que había visto hasta el momento.

-hola Harry—saludó una voz a sus espaldas, Harry Ginny se encontraron en frente a Cho Chang, Harry sintió como a su lado Ginny se tensaba y ponía mala cara

-Hola Cho—dijo amablemente pero acercándose a Ginny—pasando un buen día?

-me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un momento—dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida.

-lo siento pero es que ahora mismo tengo una cita tal vez mas tarde—dijo Harry intentando ser lo mas educado posible pero dejando bien clara su posición. Se acercó a Ginny y le rodeó ligeramente la cintura con una brazo, Harry sentía como le ardía la cara cuando hizo eso. Y Ginny estaba del color de su pelo.

-Harry por favor solo quiero hablar?—dijo Cho con cara suplicante—es importante yo…

-lo siento Cho pero tenemos una cita—dijo Harry arrastrando a Ginny intentando algejarse.

Cho agarró la muñeca de Harry.

-Harry, no se que pasó en el futuro para que no termináramos juntos y acabaras casándote con ella pero ambos sabemos que estamos hecho el uno para el otro aun podemos cambiar el futuro para que salga bien

Harry no podía creer el lo que le estaba diciendo Cho, él y Cho nunca habían tenido nada serio, no entendía como ella podía hablar como si hubiesen tenido una relación.

-Cho, no hay nada entre nosotros, ahora si me disculpas.

-solo sales con ella por esos chicos—gritó cuando se iban, Harry notó como Ginny se tensaba a su lado—en realidad no sientes nada por ella pero vas a salir con ella por que crees que es tu destino pero estas muy equivocado, Dumbledore dijo que con la información de los del futuro crearíamos otra dimensión diferente, podemos crear una vida donde estamos juntos y con hijos. Tu y yo estaremos junto por propia voluntad y no por que se supone que tiene que pasar como con ella.

Ginn se soltó del brazo de Harry y huyó con la cabeza gacha, por un momento Harry podía imaginarse las lágrimas de Ginny, la cuales ella querría ocultar.

-Ginny¡-la llamó, la chica no se volvió pareciendo que no lo hubiese oído.

-Harry no te das cuenta? Es nuestro futuro—dijo Cho, la chica hablaba con total confianza, como si se creyese lo que le estaba diciéndole y como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de Ginny, Harry la miró fijamente y se preguntó que había visto en ella, en ese momento cuando pensaba en un futuro solo aparecían sus hijos, los hijos que tendría con Ginny, lo quería y se había dado cuenta que siempre había visto a Ginny, aunque de forma inconsciente, siempre la había visto, desde que fue secuestrada por el basilisco, de forma inconsciente la había vigilado por si le pasaba algo como aquella vez. y al mirar a Cho se dio cuenta que no se había fijado en ella hasta el torneo de los tres magos cuando la vio con Cedric, lo cual le decía que no le atraía emocionalmente.

-nosotros no tenemos ningún futuro, Ginny Weasley es un futuro que no quiero arriesgar.

Se soltó bruscamente y corrió a buscar a la hermana de su mejor amigo que había desaparecido en el aire. Buscándola se encontró con un George que prácticamente suplicaba a una llorosa Angelina que le escuchase, debía ser una explicación de por que había tonteado con Alicia.

Vio a lo lejos a Alicia y Fred I hablando muy acaramelados, chocó con sus hijo que a todas luces, debían estar preparando alguna broma.

Harry buscó por todas partes a Ginny pero la pelirroja había desaparecido, de no ser por que Harry sabía que no tenía una capa de invisibilidad pensaría que se escondía tras una.

Miró y preguntó a todas las personas que pudo reconocer en las tres escobas, prácticamente se recorrió Hogsmeade buscándola intentando evitar chocarse con algún Weasley que si se enteraban de que había hecho sufrir a su hermanita ya podía ir preparando su tumba

...

Ginny, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería ver a nadie, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, y se apretaba con una mano el pecho. Sabía que lo que había dicho Cho Chang, era verdad ella había tenido las mis mas dudas, pero había querido creer que Harry realmente sentí algo por ella.

Volvió Hogwarts, pensó que si se quedaba en el pueblo, se podría encontrar con alguno de sus hermanos y, por mucho que le doliera, no quería que le pasase nada a Harry.

Sin embargo cuando volvió a Hogwarts se encontró en la con Luna, Ginny adoraba a su amiga, pero no quería tener que dar explicaciones así que decidió ir a las gradas del campo de quidditch, donde por lo general no solía haber gente, cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a Lily y Scorpius volando por el cielo parecía un pilla, pilla con escobas. Lily esquivaba con facilidad el brazo de Scorpius que intentaba cogerla entre risas, a Ginny no le sorprendió la risa de Lily, ya que era un niña muy cálida, pero si le sorprendía las risas del chico, se le hacía raro ver a un mini Draco sonriendo de felicidad y no cínicamente.

-supuse que esto podría pasar—dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Ginny se volvió para encontrarse cara a acara con Albus y James, a la chica se le encogió el corazón el ver lo parecido que eran sus futuros hijos a Harry, sobre todo Albus que era identico a su padre mientras que James aunque se parecía mucho a este tenía los ojos de Ginny.

-el que podría pasar?—dijo Ginny.

-que papa la cagaría en vuestra primera cita—dijo James divertido—papa puede haber salvado al mundo pero en temas de chicas es un inútil.

Albus al lado de su hermano se rió y asintió efusivamente.

-cada vez que James tenía dudas sobre chicas tenía que preguntarle a tío George—el chico sonrió mas ampliamente—aunque cuando me di cuenta que era gay tuve que preguntarle a alguien sobre chicos tu tampoco fuiste de mucha ayuda.

Ginny sonrió a su hijo mediano.

-y a quien recurriste?

-a tía Audry.

-quien?

-la mujer de Percy, su hermano era gay así que me fue de mucha ayuda

-en el futuro nos hablamos con Percy?—preguntó Ginny muy sorprendida, sus hijos fruncieron el ceño.

-es que ahora no os habláis?—preguntó Albus

-no, Percy trabaja en el ministerio y cree en las horribles cosas que el "profeta" dice de Harry.

Los chicos se miraron sin comprender.

-que dice el profeta?—preguntó James sentándose al lado de su madre Albus se sentó al otro lado.

-no lo sabéis?

-no.—continuó James.

-Voldemort regresó a la vida el año pasado y el ministro no a dejado de afirmar que eso es pura mentira de Dumbledore para quitarle el puesto de ministro y que Harry también miente.

Los chicos se quedaron horrorizados.

-pero es que son tontos?—preguntó James indignado—la muerte de todos esos muggles, las fugas en Azkaaban, las desapariciones…

-todo eso esta siento tapado por orden del ministro. Las muertes de lo muggles son tapadas como simples accidentes, las desapariciones también y en cuanto a las fugas de Azkabn, la mitad con acalladas y en el caso de la otra mitad acusan a Sirius Black de ayudara escapar a sus amigos mortífagos.

-A Sirius? Pero si él nunca fue un mortífago—dijo Albus tan molesto como su hermano.

-claro que no lo fue, pero se escapó de Azkaban así que le usan como pago expiatorio.

-malditos hijos de pu…

-James Sirius Potter ni se te ocurra decir un taco—dijo Ginny fulminando a su hijo con la mirada, los chicos se miraron y empezaron a desternillarse de risa Ginny pareció momentáneamente confundida.

-cuando te enfadas con nosotros hacer siempre lo mismo, dices nuestros dos nombre con el apellido, si vieras…papa dice que le encanta verte enfadada que te vuelves muy sexi…-James poniendo cara de asco, su hermano le imitó. Ginny se rió de la cara de estos.

-mama, ahora en serio—dijo Albus, ambos muy serios miraron a su adolescente madre—papa, a veces es un poco inútil y le cuesta entender las cosas, pero él te quiere de verdad.

-es cierto—secundó James—recuerdo el día que recibiste una invitación de un fan tuyo a una fiesta.

-un fan mío?—preguntó la chica desconcertada durante un momento.

-es otro historia que te contaremos mas adelante—dijo Albus entes de que James empezara a hablar—la cosa es que cuando papa se enteró de que ese tío te estaba tirando los trastos se puso furioso

-Nunca le había visto tan furioso—secundó James—tío Ron dijo que ni si quiera con Voldemort había puesto esa cara de homicida.

Ginny sonrió ilusionada pero al recordar las palabras de Cho se desinfló.

-tal vez eso pase en vuestro tiempo, pero en este no va a pasar

-o tal vez pase mas tarde—dijo una suave vos femenina, Lily había bajado de su escoba seguida de Scorpius Malfoy que se mantenía a cierta distancia para darles intimidad.—papa nos dijo que empezasteis a salir en tu 5 año y estas en 4 puede que el año que viene pase. Posiblemente todavía te ve como la pequeñita hermanita de Ron que tiene que salvar de todos los peligros.

Ginny no dijo nada miró a sus hijos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Harry se diera cuenta de su existencia, quería una familia con él.

-Lily tenemos que irnos—dijo Scorpius—a menos que prefieras cancelarlo—dijo el chico. Lily dudó un momento mirando a su madre y sus hermanos Albus fue el primero en hablar.

-vete Lilis nosotros no s encargamos de todo.

Ginny vio como Lily y Scorpius desaparecían mientras James sacaba una especiad e pergamino viejo y arrugado.

-bueno, papa ha vuelto a Hogwarts a buscarte—dijo Jams mirando el pergamino

-que es eso?—le preguntó Ginny, su hijo mayor sonrió pícaramente.

-un regalo de papa, pero ahora no podemos darte explicaciones, por que no vas a la cabaña de Hagrid él te está esperando

Sus hijos bajaron de las gradas a la carrera, y Ginny desconcertada decidió hacerles caso, podía intuir que sus hijo tenían algo preparado.

…..

Harry había mirado por todo el pueblo y por todo Hogwarts, estaba a punto de ir a su dormitorio a por el mapa de merodeador cuando vio aparecer a sus hijos de la nada.

-hola papa ¿ya te lo has cargado?—dijo James con una gran sonrisa de superioridad—como se lo diga al tío Ron el chico que sobrevivió morirá en manos de sus mejores amigos.

El chico parecía divertido

-James déjalo en paz—dijo Albus también sonriendo—hemos venido a ayudarte con mama.

-la habéis visto? donde esta? La he buscado por todas partes.—dijo Harry acelerado. Sus hijos le miraron con diversión.

-oh…si le hemos visto—dijo James—creo que iba a hablar con Hagrid…

-gracias—gritó Harry mientras echaba a correr hacía la casa del gigante.

James y Albus vieron a su padre correr en dirección al bosque prohibido.

-crees que lograra que mama le perdone o solo lo fastidiará mas?—preguntó James su hermano.

-creo que podría lograrlo, si piensa antes de actuar—respondió su hermano.

Harry vio a Hagrid salir de su cabaña, saludó efusivamente a Harry.

-hola Harry que tal estas?

-Hagrid has visto a Ginny

El semi-gigante sonrió.

-pues si, le he visto a entrado en el bosque prohibido.

-pero como has podido dejarla entrar.

-oh…bueno no es para nada peligroso ella estará bien…

-Hagrid el bosque prohibido no es para nada seguro y menos para Ginny que atrae los problemas como un imán.

Harru salió corriendo en dirección del bosque sin esperar la respuesta de Hagrid que parecía divertido.

Harry corrió saltando y esquivando todo lo que se le trababa por el camino, el corazón le iba a cien por hora, y sentía un gran bulto en la garganta lleno de preocupación.

Atravesó el bosque, a lo lejos pudo divisar una llameante cabellera pelirroja justo cerca del lago.

-¡GINNY!—gritó Harry, al reconocerla.

La chica se volvió en su dirección sorprendida.

-Harry—susurró la chica. Harry no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron uno enfrente del otro, y el chico sin poder evitarlo la abrazó con fuerza para después separarla bruscamente y agarrarla de los brazos y darle una pequeña sacudida.

-pero estas loca¡¿Qué haces aquí? Podría haberte pasado algo no tienes ni idea de las criaturas que hay en el bosque

Ginny le miró durante un momento alarmada incluso con un poco de miedo por su reacción, pero pronto se relajó le miró con suspicacia.

-estas preocupado por mi?—le preguntó son entender.

-claro que estaba preocupado, podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa es que no lo ves?—Ginny vio como Harry parecía estar cada vez mas nervioso, y en sus ojos pudo ver el miedo y la preocupación, Ginny recordaba un montón de casos en los que Harry había estado preocupado, pero nunca había visto en sus ojos el miedo, y no miedo por si mismo si no miedo por ella, aquello suavizó a Ginny y acarició suavemente el rostro de Harry.

-tranquilo estoy bien, Hagrid me dijo que aquí me esperaba una sorpresa—dijo lo chica con una sonrisa tímida señalando algo en lo que Harry no había reparado hasta que Ginny se lo señaló, en la orilla del lago había una manta en el suelo con una cesta de comida, un picnic, Harry le miró sin entender.

-hace un rato me encontré con James, Albus y Lily, ellos me dijeron que fuera a ver a Hagrid y este me dijo que había una sorpresa para mi aquí. Supongo que todo esto lo hicieron nuestros…hijos—la chica dudó un poco en decir la ultima palabra, sabedora de que había una conversación pendiente entre ella Harry.

-quieres comer?—preguntó Harry mientras iba sacando todas las cosas que había en la cesta.

La chica se sentó a su lado cuando iban por el postre Harry miró intensamente a Ginny.

-siento mucho lo de Cho, no voy a mentirte yo sentía algo por ella…pero ahora…no le veo de la misma forma que la veía antes, es un chica muy guapa, no voy a negarlo, pero yo necesito a alguien fuerte, que me quiera tal y como soy y no por quien soy…y de todas las chicas que conozco, solo dos entráis dentro de esa descripción. Hermione, quien la considero la hermana que nunca tuve, y a ti…nunca te he visto llorar, siempre has seguido luchando, creo que te empecé a respetar verdaderamente cuando Tom Riddle dijo que había luchado para no obedecer sus órdenes y que habías querido bajar a la cámara, eso requiere un gran fuerza, eso me hizo darme cuenta, de que…una parte de ti era la delicada niña que tartamudeaba y se tropezaba con todo cuando me veía, pero al mismo tiempo eras capaz de enfrentarte a todo por defenderme, te enfrentaste a Malfoy en el Callejón Diagón cuando se metió conmigo, me robaste el diario par que no pudiese hacerme nada. Y creo que inadvertidamente comencé a fijarme en ti, no como mujer, por que eras una niña…y bueno…yo era un crio, pero si que me di cuenta de que existías. Y yo…

Harry miró a Ginny sin saber que mas decir para convencerla, pero al mirar a los ojos de la chica se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba nada mas, ella le miraba con dulzura y con los ojos ligeramente empañados, de la emoción.

-gracias—dijo la chica parpadeando rápidamente para eliminar las lágrimas, una pequeña lágrima escapó por la comisura de su ojo, cuando intentó quitársela, Harry intervino quitándosela con una pequeña caricia, llevó la lágrima a su boca y la besó, Ginny le miraba colorada, y Harry aunque sabía que también se estaba poniendo colorado y que su corazón amenazaba con estallar, se inclinó ligeramente sobre Ginny y la besó.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron, al principio con suavidad, simplemente como el ligero toque de una mariposa, pero después de unos segundos Harry no pudo contener su ansias de probar mas de ella.

El beso se volvió mucho mas apasionado y feroz, Harry se alejó momentáneamente para poder respirar pero cuando iba a volver a besarla encontró el cuello de la chica de lo mas atrayente, besó con suavidad el cuello de Ginny, al principio…como con el beso, fue simplemente un roce, pero luego fue saboreando el cuello de la chica con mas ansias, Ginny debajo de él empezó a soltar ligeros ruiditos que hicieron que Harry se descontrolara todavía mas.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyeron que una rama se partía. El sonido los sobresaltó y se separaron rápidamente, y fue en ese momento que Harry se dio cuenta que había prácticamente había saltado sobre Ginny, porque antes del beso se encontraban a un brazo de distancia de ella mientras que en ese instante estaba sobre ella. Los chicos miraron a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo que los hubiese interrumpido. Pero no vieron nada a primera vista.

Cuando Harry fue a decirle algo a Ginny se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía un enorme chupetón en el cuello. Harry se puso colorado y se lo señaló. La chica sacó un pequeño espejo del bolso que llevaba con ella y miró la marca.

-lo siento—dijo Harry apartando la mirada.

-tranquilo con maquillaje creo que puedo disimularlo—dijo la chica como si nada, después miró a Harry con una sonrisa malvada—sabes que estas adorable cuando te sonrojas?

El chico podía jurar que ni si quiera Ron se había puesto tan colorado como él en ese momento. La chica le dio un ligero empujón a Harry en el pecho, el cual calló sobre la manta, antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier pregunta, Ginny estaba sobre su cuello, como si de un vampiro se tratase Harry solo pudo cerrar los ojos y envolver a la chica en sus brazos, dejándose llevar…

Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había oscurecido.

-creo que será mejor que nos vallamos.—dijo la chica muy colorada sin mirar a Harry, al chico no le gustó eso. Cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

-te arrepientes?

-no, claro que no—dijo ella rápidamente.

-entonces dame un beso—dijo Harry pícaramente.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente mientras se inclinaba y la daba un suave beso en lo labios, sin embargo se había alejado antes de Harry pudiera volver a atraparla. La chica se rió de la cara de frustración de Harry.

-tu serás un gran buscador, pero yo soy más rápida que la Snitch—dijo la chica echando a correr hacía el bosque prohibido.

Harry recogió rápidamente todo y la siguió sin perderla de vista ni un momento, no quería que le pasase nada.

Salieron del bosque prohibido entre risas ya que Harry intentaba coger a Ginny y esta se le escapaba entre los dedos.

Justo cuando llegaron a la entrada del colegio se encontraron con Rose y con Vladimir que se reían mientras huían de un hueco de uno de los pasillo que acortaban el recorrido a la torre de Griffindor.

Cuando los chicos del futuro se cruzaron con Harry y Ginny que iban en la dirección en la que estos huían.

-yo que vosotros no iría por ahí—dijo Vladimir divertido, en el rostro de Rose se pintó una mueca—los padres de mi novia están muy ocupados.

El chico se desternilló de risa mientras Rose hacía una mueca mas pronunciada. Los chicos del futuro se marcharon corriendo, Harry no pudo evitar la curiosidad, de la misma forma que no pudo evitarla Ginny. Ambos fueron al pasillo para encontrarse a un Ron Weasley que se besaba apasionadamente con una Hermione Granger muy acalorada, y despeinada.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa pero no una mueca, le hacía gracias haberlos pillado pero consideraba a Hermione su hermana, y lo le estaba gustando mucho que la mano de Ron hubiera desaparecido los debajo de la camiseta de ella mientras ella tampoco se cortaba un pelo.

-bueno…bueno…que ven mi ojos?—dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa—le perfecta prefecta Hermione Grenger y su compañero también prefecto rompiendo las normas, de Ron me lo esperaba de Hermione no tanto.

Los dos mejores amigos de Harry se separaron en cuento oyeron la voz y les miraron durante un momento, bastante desorientados.

Cuando Ron se orientó, para sorpresa de Harry no se sonrojó de vergüenza si no da rabia.

-joder tío para que cog… molestas

Harry se rió Ginny detrás de él le secundó.

-no te rías tu tampoco víbora—dijo Ron señalando a su hermana pequeña quien señalaba divertida a una Hermione muy despeinada y con la ropa revuelta, lo cual a Harr le hizo tanta gracia como a Ginny, Hermione siempre llevaba impecable el uniforme y vérselo tan desarreglado era un novedad.

-Harry deja de reírte—dijo Ron tapando con su cuerpo a Hermione en una actitud protectora.

-esta bien, lo siento a los dos—dijo Harry una vez se hubo tranquilizado. Ginny salió de detrás de Harry y esquivando a su hermano cogió la mano de Hermione. Ambas chicas se marcharon entre risas dejando a un Harry sonriendo indulgentemente y a un Ron con una sonrisa idiota plantada en la cara.

-hermano, creo que nos ha pegado fuerte—dijo divertido Harry.

-y tan fuerte, sino llega a ser por que has aparecido no se que habría pasado, creí que Hemrione me pararía si me pasaba, pero no me di cuenta de que tenía una mano dentro de su camiseta hasta que habéis intervenido.

-si bueno, tu hermana…no te ofendas, es un peligro y me a domado—eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono ultrajado.

-Harry, te entiendo—dijo Ron—yo hoy parecía un Golden Retriever siguiendo a Hermione.

Harry y Ron se encaminaron a la torre de Griffindor.

-quiero que me cueste como ha ido tu tarde—dijo Harry después pensó un poco y haciendo una mueca dijo—pero no me des todos los detalles…


	8. Chapter 8

Cap-8 La Cita de Ron y Hermione

Ron se dio la vuelta, había estado observando el intercambio entre Malfoy y Harry, a él tampoco le daba buena espina la relación entre su sobrina y el joven Malfoy.

Pero todo eso se esfumó de su cabeza cuando vio bajar por las escaleras a una Hermione muy colorada. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillo negros con unos botines blancos que tenían un poco de tacón estaba envuelta en un abrigo también blanco, su pelo iba recogido en una coleta alta.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada tímida y se mordió ligeramente el labio mientras le saludaba.

-hola—dijo Hermione con voz suave. Ron nunca la había visto tan linda, parecía dulce e inocente con las mejillas tan sonrosadas, cuando él sabía mejor que nadie que era un fiera, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba.

Ambos salieron de Hogwarts en silencio, sin nada que decirse. Se detuvieron en las tres escobas para tomar algo, todo el tiempo en silencio, que poco a poco fueron rompiendo empezando a hablar con total normalidad, Ron ante eso se relajó, ya había empezado a pensar que lo suyo no iba a salir bien.

Dieron un largo paseo por Hogsmeade y a lo lejos Ron podía jurar haber visto a Ginny corriendo, ¿algo había salido mal con la cita de Harry y su hermana? Iba a ir a investigar, se giró para decírselo a Hermione cuando vio que la chica miraba la tienda de quidditch eso se le hizo muy extraño

-Hermione?—preguntó Ron mirándola con interrogantes, la chica dio un salto involuntario sobresaltada—que miras?

-no nada—la voz de Hermione sonó un poco temblorosa—que me decías?

Ron dudó no se creí lo que dijo Hermione la chica parecía un poco tensa.

-acabo de ver a mi hermana salir corriendo, voy a ver si le a pasado algo?

Hermione asintió.

La chica vio como Ron se alejaba buscando a su hermana donde la había visto desvanecerse. Hermione volvió a mirar el anuncio donde se promocionaba un descuento en la compra de una "_Nimbus_ 2000" la chica no tenía dinero para comprar una saeta coma la de Harry pero estaba segura de que a Ron le gustaría tener una Nimbus.

Entró en la tienda, mas de una persona en la tienda, que la reconocieron la miraron desconcertados, pero ella les ignoró.

Se plantó en el mostrador y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse compró la escoba, con la escoba bajo el brazo corrió a Hogwarts con la intención de esconderla en su habitación. Por el camino se encontró con James que se comía a besos a una chica un año mayor que él.

-James—protestó Hermione poniendo mala cara—que crees que estas haciendo?

El chico dio un salto y se giró para mirarle horrorizado.

-tia Hermione ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?¿y esa escoba?

-a dentro señorito ya hablaré con tu madre al respecto—dijo Hermione muy seria pero luchando por esconder una sonrisa, le parecía muy divertida la reacción de James.

La chica con la que se estaba besando le lanzó una mala mirada a Hermione, pero no dijo nada, Hermione era prefecta y la podía quitar puntos si le decía algo.

El ligue de James se fue echando humo, y James bajó la cabeza pidiendo disculpas a la que sería su tía.

-vas a decírselo de verdad a mi madre?—preguntó el chico.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-en realidad solo a sido la sorpresa. Me pillaste desprevenida. pero a sido un panorama divertido

El chico hizo una mueca.

-donde está tío Ron?—preguntó el chico buscándole con la mirada.

-buscando a Ginny le pareció verla alejándose corriendo cree que ella y Harry podrían haber tenido alguna discusión.

James pareció enfadarse.

-mama tenía razón—susurró mas para él que para Hermione—papa es un inútil para estos temas.

El chico sin decir una palabra, mas se marchó hacía Hogsmeade.

Hermione corrió a su habitación y escondió la escoba, de camino a Hgdmeade se encontró con Lily y Scorpius que iba también hacía Hogsmeade.

-a donde vais?—preguntó Hermione

Los chicos se giraron, Lily le dirigió una mirada brillante mientras que el Scorpius simplemente hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-vamos a merendar-cenar, Scorpius a reservado una mesa en Hogsmeade, y luego tomaremos un algodón de azúcar ¿verdad?—le preguntó al chico que durante un segundo la miró con dulzura, a Hermione esa visión la dejó shokeada.

-y tu tía ¿A dónde vas?

-voy a ver si encuentro a Ron.

En ese momento vio como Ron subía la cuesta que llevaba al colegio, y parecía tener muy mal humor.

-Ron? Que pasa?

-donde estabas?—preguntó el pelirrojo de mal humor.

La chica parpadeó confundida en un primer momento por la furia que el pelirrojo le dirigía.

-pues…eh…como ibas a buscar a Ginny pues pensé en venir un momento a Hogwarts quería ver algo en la biblioteca que…

-oh muy bien, vete a la biblioteca está claro que no tienes ninguna gana de salir conmigo

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-que mosca te a picado? Pero si el que se ha ido corriendo eras tu.

-si bueno y no podías esperarme un minuto?

-no sabía lo que ibas a tardar—Hermione estaba empezando a enfadarse, ¿porque le gritaba a ella?

Ron se giró hacía Scorpius y Lily, la niña se encogió ante la mirada furibunda de su tío, el chico no se acobardó para nada.

-y Vosotros que hacéis aquí?—dijo señalándolos amenazadoramente—Lily no puede salir de Hogwarts

- puede si tiene una autorización del jefe de su casa—dijo el chico sacando de su bolsillo un papel donde se mostraba claramente la firma pulcra y lisa de Snape.

-me da igual, es un niña no me fio nada de ti—dijo Ron furioso cogiendo el codo de Lily que chilló furiosa y golpeó a Ron en la espinilla.

Ron la soltó de la impresión y claramente del dolor

Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ron arrastró Malfoy por el camino que llevaba a Hosmeade.

Hermione le puso mala cara a su amigo.

-que mosca te a picado, Lily puede salir con quien quiera no eres su padre.

-soy su tío, y me preocupo por ella.

-no es lo mismo, el chico no se parece en nada a Draco.

-oh…ahora es Draco y no Mlafoy

Hermione se estaba enfadando por momentos, como podía Ron ser tan idiota

-pero que co&%$#= te pasa—dijo Hermione

Ron bufó.

-tu sabrás, habíamos quedado para un cita y en cuanto me di la vuelta habías desaparecido.

-el que se fue fuiste tu—dijo Hermione poniéndose colorada de la furia de la misma forma que lo haría cualquier Weasley

-quería saber que le pasaba a mi hermana

-y yo quería mirar una cosa en la biblioteca

-¡bien! pues vete a la biblioteca seguro que es más interesante que ir conmigo—Ron estaba cada vez mas furioso.

-pues en este mismo momento es mucho mas divertido estar en la biblioteca que hablar contigo por lo menos la biblioteca no va a gritarme estupideces.

-me estas llamando estúpido?

-yo no he dicho eso Ronald, nunca te he llamado estúpido

-solo lo piensas—gritó el chico.

-es no es cierto

-a no? Lo piensa todo el mundo ¿Por qué tu no?

Hermione se desesperó, le dio una buena bofetada en la cara. Ron quedó tan impactado que solo pudo quedársela mirando desconcertado, Hermione y él habían peleado un montón de veces pero en ningún momento habían llegado a las manos.

-¿sabes por que no pienso así de ti? Por que te quiero idiota, pero siempre tienes que estropearlos todo!

La chica se dio la vuelta salió corriendo antes de que se echase a llorar.

Ron se quedó estático, Hermione acababa e confesársele. Aunque desde luego no era todo lo romántico que habría deseado, no podía esperar nada mas teniendo en cuenta como se había comportado con ella.

…..

Habían pasado una media hora desde aquella discusión, despues de que la chica se hubiera marchado Ron se sentó en el suelo de la entrada cogiendo un frió horrible, pero no lo sentía el viento helado que le golpeaba.

A Ron le daba pánico tener que volver a ver a Hermione, por que, por un lado, quería pedirle disculpas, explicarle por que se había puesto así con ella y pedirle otra cita para enmendar su error. Pero por otro lado temía que si se acercaba a ella para pedirle disculpas ella le respondería que se fuera a la mierda aunque ciertamente tenía todo el derecho a decírselo.

Ron entró en Hogwarts ligeramente entumecido por haber estado sentado en el suelo frío de la entrada a la intemperie.

Justo en ese momento pudo vislumbrar una cabellara castaña que bajaba por la escaleras cargada de libros, y que claramente se dirigí a al Gran Comedos sin darse cuenta de quienes le rodeaban.

-Hermione—llamó Ron agarrando a la chica por el codo, sin embargo lo hizo tan rápido que Hermione sorprendida tiró todos los libros al suelo, Ron se agachó de inmediato para recogerlos.—lo siento no quería tirártelos.

Se lo entregó a una chica que lo miraba muy confundida, Hermione había visto a Ron en mucho estados de preocupación pero nunca en ese, le temblaba la voz y no parecía ser capaz de mirarla a la cara.

una parte de su enfado se evaporó cuando le vió en ese estado, pero todavía estaba dolida con el chico.

-no pasa nada—dijo la chica muy bajito. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y por una vez fue un silencio muy tenso y desagradable, al final Hermione suspiró—está bien Ron, no tienes que decir nada, está claro que no iba a funcionar, no tienes que forzarte a…esto…quiero decir—la chica suspiró tristemente. Ron delante de ella sentía como si un gran nudo le estrangulase con cada una de las palabras de la chica—solo espero que no cambie nuestra amistad—dijo ella para finalizar.

Ron se quedó callado durante un momento, no sabía que decirle a Hermione para que ella supiese que no quería que fuera su amiga…si no algo mas…

-Hermione—dijo el chico en un susurró, cuando la chica le miró Ron tubo un impulso que nuca antes había tenido hasta que la tuvo tan cerca como para besarla, asique lo hizo… cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la besó con fuerza como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Hermione se sorprendió al sentir los labios del chico que amaba chocar contra los suyos, pero la sorpresa dejó paso a un profundo sentimiento que hizo que soltara los libros de golpe y se agarrara a Ron como si fuera un naufrago que se ahoga y Ron fuera su bote salvavidas.

El beso se prolongó de forma interminable, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de asombro de aquellos que pasaban por la entrada y los veían. Sin darse cuenta de dos pares de ojos divertidos y que se veían satisfechos.

-ir a un lugar privado por dios—dijo una voz femenina muy divertida, Ron la reconoció de inmediato y se separó de Hermione ante la brusca retirada de Ron, la chica se vio momentáneamente confundida pero en cuando vio a la que sería su hija entendió la brusca separación del pelirrojo, y por primare vez se dio cuenta de que prácticamente medio colegio los miraba.

-uhhh…los dos prefectos de Griffindor, sse están besando, que harán por las noches ellos dos solitos en las guardias, y en el baño de prefectos—dijo Fred II que miraba a sus tíos entre el público arqueando las cejas de forma insinuante.

Se escucharon varias risitas de la gente a su alrededor. Incluidos su hija y su novio que parecía ser el que estaba mas divertido de todos los espectadores.

-cállate Fred—dijo Ron de mal humor, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo muy profundo.

-uh yo me voy—dijo rápidamente el chico antes de que Ron pudiera maldecirlo.

La gente fue dispersándose ante la mirada de furia de Ron, puede que el chico no fuera de lo mas agresivo, y generalmente era Hermione quien amenazaba a la gente, sin embargo la mirada de furia del chico en ese momento los hizo acobardarse a todos.

Hermione recogió los libros del suelo sin mirar en ningún momento a nadie a la cara, intentando esconder el sonrojo y la gran sonrisa que en ese momento se había implantado en su cara y que no parecía que fuera a desaparecer pronto.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido solo quedaron Ron, Hermione, Rose y Vladimir.

-valla papa, no pensé que fueras tan fogoso durante la adolescencia—dijo Rose con los ojos brillantes de diversión—siendo adulto eres muy efusivo con mama pero de tan joven no tenía ni idea…

-está clarrro que tubo que empezarrr muy prrronto parrra poderrr tenerrr la confianza que tiene ahorra. Lo que me molesta es que yo no puedo serrrr tan fogoso contigo—dijo Vladimir mirando a su novia como si no estuviera metiéndose con sus suegros.

-tu!—dijo Ron furioso señalando a Vladimir que rompió a reír y arrastró a su novia alejándose del lugar.

Ron iba a seguirles de no ser por que la mano de Hermione le interceptó, agarró la corbata del chico y agachó hacía abajo para poder darle un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de arrastrarlo a la oscuridad de un pequeño pasillo donde podían tener un poco de intimidad.

Los dos pensaron de forma inconsciente que podrían ir a la sala de los menesteres para tener un poco de intimidad, pero sabían que no aguantarían ir hasta el séptimo piso.

Así que ahí en un callejón, sin demasiada privacidad. Ron besó a Hermione como si no existiera un mañana, sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de la chica mientras Hermione aprisionaba el cabello del joven, y lo acercaba cada vez mas. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban separados apenas por un pequeño soplo de aire, Ron aprisionó a Hermione contra la pared, y la chica utilizando esa pared como punto de apoyó se impulsó para rodear con la cintura las caderas del chico, en un pequeño momento de lucidez, donde Ron había dejado libre la boca de la chica para dedicarse al cuello Hermione pensó que debía detener a Ron antes de que fueran mas lejos y alguien pudiera pillarlos, pero por una vez no fue capaz de crear un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza.

-yo, quería disculparme—dijo Ron en un pequeño susurró todavía sin separa los labios del cuello de la chica, a Hermione le costó entenderlo.

-de que tienes que disculparte?—preguntó Hermione, para su enorme vergüenza jadeante.

-de mi comportamiento de antes

-Ronald creo que eso ya está perdonado

-pero fui un imbécil tenías razón

La chica le tapó los labios con un dedo y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos en la oscuridad de ese pequeño pasillo abandonado.

-yo nunca creído que fueras estúpido o imbécil, eres la persona mas maravillosa que e conocido nunca Ron—la chica se puso colorada al decir esas palabras antes los ojos escrutadores de Ron—aun que nos peleemos de vez en cuando.

-siempre nos estamos peleando—dijo el chico divertido—pero me gustaría remediar eso. Hermione ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione miró a su amigo con sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa seguidas de unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que le daban un brillo muy especial a sus ojos.

Ella asintió efusivamente.

-si,, claro que si—se abrazó a él y él también con una gran sonrisa solo pudo enterrar su rostro en el pelo de su ahora novia.

-tenía miedo por ti, por eso reaccioné de tan mala manera cuando te encontré antes.

Hermione se apartó para mirar a Ron de una forma desconcertada.

-cuando volví de intentar buscar a Ginny, a la que no encontré, dicho sea de paso, oí hablar a un grupo de Hufflepuffs que decían que los profesores habían pillado a un grupo de Slytherins que habían pegaban a un hijo de muggles…y me entró miedo de que hubieras sido tu…y yo no estaba para protegerte y…yo...lo siento…

Hermione volvió a besarlo con mas pasión todavía.

-no hay nada de que disculparse, gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, con mas ganas, con mas ímpetu, sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento una pareja, de un chico moreno y una pelirroja los miraban claramente divertidos.

-bueno…bueno…que ven mis ojos?—dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Ron la reconoció inmediatamente, era Harry…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y se que comparado con otros capítulos, este es especialmente corto, sobre todo por que e tenido un pequeño bajón de inspiración, pero espero que para los siguientes capítulos estén mejor, por favor disculparme, y sobre todo dejad review please.**

**el proximo capitulo será de la cita de Fred I y Goerge, donde se resuelve el enigma de si George estaba realmente ligando con Alicia, asi que atentos jejejejejejejeje.**

**un cosa mas, se que en el quito libro a Ron no le reagalan ninguna escoba, pero me pareció que podía ser un buen regalo de Hermione para Ron aunque no cuadre mucho con la historia, lo siento para aquellos que pueda decepcionar esta parte :( **


	9. Chapter 9

Cap-9 La Cita de los Gemelos

George estuvo un buen rato esperando a que bajase Angelina, pero al cabo de 15 minutos George supo que la chica no iba a bajar, lo cual se le hacía raro.

La noche anterior, había ido hablar con ella, si bien la chica había estado a punto de darle una buena bofetada, que desde luego se merecía, ella había accedido a hablar con él, el tiempo justo para pedirle perdón por haber tonteado de broma con aquella otra chica y para decirle que tendrían un hijo en el futuro, y que era uno de los chicos que habían caído del techo. Angelina lo había mirado con mala cara y no le había creído hasta que le presentó a Fred II y la chica había estado encantada de decirle que si a un cita por Hogsmeade, es mas parecía muy feliz. Por eso no entendía que de repente le diera plantón.

Con el ceño fruncido vio como su hermano Fred se iba al pueblo con Alicia, la chica desde lejos le dedicó una sonrisa brillante de agradecimiento, él como respuesta le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y la ensenó los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Estuvo un rato mas en la entrada, para ver si la chica aparecía, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no lo haría y aquello lo molestó, ¿por qué le dejaba plantado?

En ese momento vio descender por las escaleras a Brian Johnson el hermano menor de Angelina que iba a tercero. (N.A no se si Angelina tenía hermanos así que lo siento si no lo tiene pero me pareció mas apropiado)

El chico, con el que siempre se había llevado bien, le dirigió una mala mirada.

-que haces aquí?—le preguntó el Brian a George.

-esperar a tu hermana aunque claramente me a dejado plantado—dijo de mal humor

-pues claro que lo a hecho te crees que mi hermana es masoquista?—dijo el niño de mal humor casi rechinando los dientes.

George le miró sin entender.

-ya me disculpé con ella anoche y esta mañana me dijo que vendría conmigo a Hodsmeade

-eso fue antes de que te pillara flirteando con Alicia Spinnet

-que, ¡¿que? Cuando ha visto ella eso.

-esta misma mañana y no digas que es mentira por que yo mismo también te e visto

En ese momento George lo entendió todo, y aquello le pareció divertido pero al mismo tiempo horrible y difícilmente iba a poder explicárselo a Angelina

George soltó un gemido mezcla de frustración y risa.

-es todo un maldito malentendido, solo quería ayudar a Fred

El hermano pequeño de Angelina le miró sin entender.

-es todo un malentendido…-volvió a decir George.

-no me vengas con que era Fred por que mi hermana sabe diferenciaros perfectamente—dijo Brian.

-si, no es eso es solo…tengo que buscar a Angelina y explicárselo todo.

El gemelo desapareció antes de que el otro chico pudiera decir nada parta evitarlo.

…

Angelina Johnson estaba, en Hogsmeade, desde hacía un rato, a pesar de que no quería ir, algunas de sus amigas la habían sacado a la fuerza de Hogwarts diciéndole que no podía desanimarse por el idiota de Weasley, pero no podía dejar de estar deprimida, no solo por eso, si no también por el echo de que fuera con Alicia Spinnet, una gran amiga y compañera de Quidditch con quien el chico de sus sueños coqueteaba, lo cual lo único que hacía era ponerla de mal humor, sus amigas intentaron animarla llevándola a las tres escobas y a una tienda de Quidditch que había en el pueblo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el enfado fue transformándose en tristeza y eso solo la hacía estar en un estado deprimente.

-oye chicas mejor me voy—dijo al cabo de un rato.

-no Ang, no puedes irte—dijo una de sus amigas—estar encerrada en Hogwarts no te ayudará.

-estar aquí y fingir que me lo paso bien tampoco va a ayudarme lo siento chicas pero creo que es mejor que esté sola

-pero…-iba a protestar otra de sus amigas cuando una voz las interrumpió.

-¡Angelina!—llamó una voz de hombre.

Todas las chicas se giraron para ver a un George Weasley que iba corriendo por el camino que conducía a Hogwarts.

El chico se detuvo a pocos pasos de Angelina, quien lo miraba con mala cara. Pero eso no era nada comparado con las miradas se las amigas de la chica que lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Ang, tengo que hablar contigo un momento—dijo el chico jadeante

-para ti soy Johnson, Weasley—dijo la chica con la chica con una frialdad que intentaba ocultar su decepción y sobre todo... su amargura.

George tragó saliva con dificultad al ver como la chica que desde siempre le había atraído le miraba como si fuera un simple y mísero insecto.

-de acuerdo Johnson, quiero hablar contigo, por favor es importante.

Las amigas de la chica parecían que iban a protestar, pero ella las cortó con una movimiento de la mano indicándolas que quería hablar con él.

Angelina, conducida por George, se alejaron de las amigas de esta hasta un lugar mas privado.

George se detuvo y miró a Angelina, todo el discurso, que, cuidadosamente había montado en su cabeza mientras la buscaba desapareció de golpe, y solo podía quedarse mirándola completamente embobado. Angelina era una chica desde luego muy hermosa, y George siempre había sentido algo por ella, por su puesto nunca lo había demostrado hasta el año pasado donde la posibilidad de que cualquier otra persona le pidiera ir al baile hacía que se le retorcieran las entrañas de dolor.

Angelina le miraba expectante con aquellos ojos color chocolate que hacía que se derritiera por ella. Durante un momento se permitió simplemente mirarla. Su largo pelo castaño-rojizo caía en suaves hondas a lo largo de su espalda y envolvía suavemente su rostro dándole un aspecto dulce de niña, su piel de un profundo color caramelo estaba sonrojado por el frío, y unas marcas debajo de sus ojos, le decían a George que ella había estado llorando. Sin embargo George no podía dejar de pensar que se le veía hermosa, y que entendía perfectamente a su yo del futuro por querer casarse con ella, aun cuando no era el tipo de chicos que se compromete, sin embargo a la hora de la verdad siempre había pensado de si mismo que a la hora de asentar la cabeza sería con una chica que fuera auténtica, como Angelina lo era.

-que quieres Weasley—dijo le chica molesta e incómoda ante el continuo e incesante escrutinio del chico.

-me e cruzado con tu hermano cuando te esperaba en la entrada.

La chica le miró sin comprender.

-él me dijo que me habías visto con Alicia y… quiero explicarte lo que…

-no me vengas con cuentos chinos, se que eras tu no era Fred así que no va a colar.

Angelina se dio la vuelta para irse pero George la agarró por el codo y la atrajo contra él, las caras de ambos quedaron a poca distancia uno del otro, el aliento de ambos se entremezclaba y por un segundo Angelina estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la tentación y besarle, pero se contuvo en el ultimo momento. Sin embargo George había notado el acercamiento de la chica lo que le hizo tener una pequeña esperanza de que aquello podría funcionar.

-esta mañana, me crucé con Alicia en el pasillo, estaba hablando con una amiga sobre mi hermano Fred, ella le estaba diciendo a la chica que sentía algo por él pero que como no sabía si le gusta a él no se atrevía a declararse, mi hermano me había dicho que le interesaba mucho así que me acerqué a ella y le dije que mi hermano si que estaba interesado en ella y que había estado intentando flirtear con ella, Alica no se había dado cuenta así que hice una demostración de cómo flirteaba mi hermano, eso debió de ser lo que viste

La chica le miró durante un instante que a George se le hizo eterno, y pudo ver en sus ojos como luchaba una guerra interna consigo misma, una parte quería creerle, pero lo había estropeado tantas veces que incluso pero él mismo le era difícil confiar.

-no te creo George—dijo Angelina después de un rato, George sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago—han sido demasiadas las veces en las que te e visto tonteando con otras y esta historia parece imposible de creer.

La chica se dio la vuelta, en esa ocasión si se marchó, pues George era incapaz de moverse de donde estaba, había fallado si no hubiese sido tan idiota todas esas veces en las que tonteaba con otra chicas de broma, ella le habría creído, habría confiado en él.

Cansado, desilusionado y sobre todo triste se marchó hasta la casa de los gritos allí se sentó durante un rato simplemente mirando el cielo encapotado de nubes.

Siempre había sido un mujeriego, alguna vez incluso le había sido infiel a alguna de sus novias.

Si embargo cuando empezó a salir con Angelina, supo que era incapaz de ponerle los cuerno, cuando si quiera pensaba en hacerlo, la culpabilidad le quemaba hasta los huesos.

En ese momento estando solo oyó unas voces que podría reconocer e cualquier sitio, su hermano Fred y Alicia.

Se volvió para verlos corriendo uno detrás de otro, Alicia rápidamente esquivaba el abrazo de oso de Fred entre risas.

George pensó que lo mejor era marcharse, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que él estaba allí y tuvieran compasión.

Justo cuando iba a desaparecer, Fred volvió la cabeza y le pillo en medio de su huída.

-Feorge, hermano que haces aquí solo—dijo Fred acercándose al chico, Alicia también le miró con interrogantes.

-nada ya me iba—dijo intentando escaparse.

-donde está Angelina ¿habéis quedado aquí?—preguntó de nuevo su hermano.

George se encogió de forma involuntaria.

-no…no ha venido…a tenido que hacer algunas cosas…

George siempre había sabido que era imposible, mentirle a su gemelo, de la misma forma que era imposible que Fred la contase un mentira y se la tragase, por eso, cuando a Fred se le borró la sonrisa de la cara supo que su hermano gemelo le había pillado en una mentira, o que por la menos que algo le estaba ocultando.

-George? Que a pasado con Angelina?—dijo su hermano inusualmente serio.

-hemos discutido solo eso

-que pasó?—insistió Fred en ese momento agarrando la muñeca de George para evitar que este se escapase.

-un malentendido, ella vio una cosa y la malinterpretó—dijo George apesadumbrado y ligeramente con los hombros hundidos, Fred no recordaba la ultima vez que había visto así a su hermano, buen…en realidad si lo recordaba fueron dos ocasiones en las que había visto a su hermano así de derrotado, una vez, fue cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos, y su hermana fue secuestrado por el monstruo, lo cual era comprensible y él también había estado muy preocupado por su hermanita, y la otra vez que lo había visto así, fue cuando ambos estaban en tercero , habían sido elegidos para golpeadores de Quidditch y con ellos también había entrado Angelina y Alicia, en el primer partido Angelina había sido golpeada por una Bludger que ni Fred ni Goerge habían conseguido parar y la chica se pasó tres semanas en la enfermería, George se había deprimido muchísimo por no haber sido mas rápido para evitarlo.

-pues habla con ella seguro que te escucha

-no Fred, está cansada, de verme tontear con todas…

-pero si es broma nunca lo haces en serio, por lo menos no desde que sales con ella.

-si pero…ha visto como le ponía los cuernos a otras novias…y…bueno…no soy precisamente una de las personas mas confiables.

-pues entonces ella es tonta, yo también e echo cosas como esas pero a la hora de la verdad me lo tomo tan en serio como tu.—Fred se volvió hacía Alicia con una sonrisa tímida y con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas—es decir que contigo me lo tomo muy en serio.

La chica le miró también con una sonrisa tímida, pero en los ojos se reflejaba un poco de incredulidad, pero entonces algo se encendió en los ojos de la chica y miró a George.

-fue por un malentendido?—le preguntó aun cuando había oído perfectamente a George, el chico bajó la cabeza y asintió sin mirar a la chica, la cual ante la confirmación, parecía horrorizada—fue, por lo de esta mañana verdad?

George volvió a asentir, ambos ignorando la mirada interrogante de Fred.

-hablaré con ella—dijo la chica corriendo hacía Hogsmeade ignorando la llamada de Fred que miraba toda la escena con incredulidad y desconcierto.

Cuando la chica hubo desaparecido, Fred se volvió hacía su hermano.

-me he perdido—dijo el chico.

George se rio un poco y miró fijamente a su hermano mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-esta mañana, oí a Alicia hablar con una de sus amigas. La chica en cuestión le decía a Alicia que tu estabas interesado en ella, pero Alicia no la creía por que tu nunca habías mostrado interés. Yo, como sabía que Alicia si te interesaba, hablé con ella y le mostré como sueles ligar y…bueno…supongo que cuando estaba imitando como flirteas Angelina me vio y malinterpretó las cosas.

Fred le miró durante un momento.

-no sabía que fuera tan críptico para Alicia, supongo que a partir de ahora tendré que ser mas obvio con mis sentimientos o decírselo claramente. Así tampoco tu te meterás en problemas.

George se rio.

-no fue culpa tuya, hermano, supongo que este malentendido solo sería la gota que rebasó de baso para Angelina, me lo tengo bien merecido, por capullo—dijo George derrotado, Fred abrazó a su hermano.

-seguro que te perdona, a fin de cuenta tenéis un hijo, puede que tarde mas o tarde menos pero te acabará perdonando.

George sonrió a su hermano y ambos se abrazaron durante un momento en completo silencio. Que fue roto cuando habló Fred de nuevo.

-¿crees que debería decirle a Alicia que estaré muerto en el futuro?¿que probablemente salir con ella solo la hará sufrir cuando muera?

Fred se extrañó cuando su hermano no respondió, miró de reojo a George para encontrarse con que la mirada de su hermano estaba centrada en algo que había detrás suya, Fred se giró también para ver, y no había algo, si no alguien.

Angelina y Alicia los miraban, una con la cara llena de una sorpresa triste, la otra con la angustia grabada en sus facciones.(esta ultima era Alicia)

-Fred…¿es cierto?—dijo Alicia, Fred, la miró largamente.

-eso me dijeron los del futuro.

Alicia se dio la vuelta sin decir nada mas, no lloró ni una palabra simplemente se fue, con la cabeza muy alta, y muy tiesa. Otra persona la habría dejado que se desahogara tranquilamente luego habrá ido a hablar con ella, sin embargo, Fred no era esa clase de chicos caballerosos, la siguió a un paso de distancia sin decir nada y sin apurarse…pero la siguió.

Dejando solos a Angelina y a George, ambos se miraron durante un momento. George tenía la extraña sensación que aquella tarde estaba llena de extraños silencios largos y muy incómodos.

-Alicia me a dicho lo que pasó.

-¿la crees a ella?—dijo George, en otro momento aquella pregunta podría haber estado llena de una furia indignante por parte de George, pero, en ese momento solo había una brizna de esperanza en sus palabras.

-creo que si, ella siempre me había dicho que estaba enamorada de Fred, así que puede ser factible…

-sin embargo no me vas a perdonar ¿verdad?

Volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro en silencio.

-para que quieres mi perdón?—le preguntó la chica

-¿Qué?

-que para que quieres que te perdone, no es culpa tuya, tu eres así y nunca vas a cambiar, eso es algo que ya sabía antes de empezar a salir contigo, solo…que pensaba que cambiarías por mi, una ilusión vana por mi parte—la chica sonrió tristemente y miró al infinito.

A George esa sonrisa hizo que su corazón se estrujase de culpabilidad.

-no es una ilusión—dijo George acercándose a ella hasta que solo hubo un pequeño espacio entre ambos—lo siento Ángel mío—dijo el con voz cariñosa—no quiero perderte, se que e cometido fallos y no puedo prometer que no los vuelva a cometer. Pero si hay algo de lo que no puedo estar seguro…además de que me gustan las bromas que mi hermano es una parte my importante de mi vida con la que tendrás que convivir si me aceptas…-dijo George con una ligera nota de humor, Angelina sonrió involuntariamente—si hay algo de lo que puedas estar seguro, además de eso, es que te quiero.

Ambos se besaron, apenas un roce de sus labios, nada mas, pero para George fue suficiente.

La chica sonrió un poquito.

-estas en periodo de prueba Weasley, si la vuelvas a fastidiar no volverás a saber de mi nunca mas.

El chico soltó una gran carcajada y la abrazó elevándola y dándole vueltas en el aire al final la chica se rió a carcajadas.

-Wealaey estas en periodo de prueba y te alegras?

-claro que si, el periodo de prueba. Es una pequeña esperanza. Y me voy a esforzar el máximo.

…

Fred siguió a un paso mas lento a Alicia, la chica no había dicho nada aunque estaba claro de que era consciente de que la seguían. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente como para de Angelina y George no les oyesen Alicia se detuvo sin mirar a Fred.

El silencio fue horrible para Fred.

-di algo—le pidió Fred desesperado cambiando de peso de un pie a otro.

-no se que pensar, parte de que si no fuera por que vas a morir en futuro y que probablemente por eso me pediste salir.

-no yo…

-Fred, estarás muerto, y que haré yo, si me enamoras ahora y luego te pierdo, que será de mi?

El chico dudo.

-no voy a morir Alicia, si tengo un motivo para vivir…

-tu gemelo era un buen motivo para vivir y aun así moriste…o morirás…

-no sería un buen motivo si él ya estuviera con Angelina y yo me quedara solo

Alicia siguió sin volverse, pero giró ligeramente en su dirección.

-que estas insinuando.

-quédate conmigo Alicia. Puede que fuera mejor que te alejaras de mi, no te lo discuto, tal vez, así sería mas seguro para ti, para que mi muerte no te afecte tanto, pero…como no soy un Hufflepuff que hace lo correcto voy a ser egoísta y pedirte…que si me quieres quédate conmigo.

Alicia se volvió para mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-no me puedo creer lo romántico que puedes ser—dijo la chica—con una condición.

Él asintió con impaciencia.

-que ni se te ocurra tontear con ninguna, por que yo no voy a ser como Angelina que le perdona todo a tu hermano y llora en silencio, yo te cortaré lo huevos, los freiré y te los haré comer, ¿te quedó claro?

Fred asintió con la cabeza efusivamente fingiendo estar aterrorizado.

-ahora…-dijo Fred cogiendo la mano de su chica—creo que nos habían interrumpido en mi pequeña persecución en venganza por haberme llamado egocéntrico.

La chica puso cara de inocencia.

-Freddie, cariño, los dos sabemos que lo digo por una buena causa.

El chico contuvo una sonrisa intentando parecer severo.

-ilumíname, por que causa lo hacías?

-buenoooo…mas que por una causa, yo diría que lo hacía por un buen motivo

-y que motivo sería ese?—Alicia iba retrocediendo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras el chico se acercaba cada vez mas a ella con una sonrisa igual.

-pues, el echo de que te miras en cada espejo o cosa que pueda reflejarte y e tiras besitos es un buen motivo, otro buen motivo para llamarte egocéntrico con toda la razón del mundo, tal vez sea el hecho de que siempre vas diciendo por ahí que eres el gemelo guapo.

El chico fingió sentirse ofendido.

-eso no es ser egocéntrico, verás es que me miro a los espejos por que tengo una maldición ¿sabes?—dijo Fred con los ojos brillantes.

Alicia fingió perplejidad y fascinación mientras en sus ojos se ríe de él.

-de verdad?—su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

-si, si no me miro al espejo o a cualquier reflejo me convertiré en un odioso Slytherin

La chica hizo una mueca (muy exagerada) horrorizada

-y eso no puede pasar no?—dijo el chico.

-por su puesto que no, George se moriría del susto, tener que compartir habitación con un Slytherin—continuó la chica.

-exacto debo preocuparme por mi hermano, y eso me lleva a tu segunda acusación sobre mi egocentrismo. Si digo que soy el gemelo guapo es por que es la verdad, hace tiempo mi hermano y yo descubrimos que George era el gemelo inteligente y yo el guapo. O me vas a decir que mi hermano es el guapo.

Alicia fingió tener que pensárselo mientras sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

Fred sin poder detenerse se inclinó sobre el desprotegido cuello de la chica y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello. Alicia chilló sorprendida y divertida mientras daba un paso atrás, pero para su desgracia resbaló, Fred pudo agarrarla a tiempo para evitar que la chica callera sola al suelo, por que al intentar ayudarla Fred también resbaló y ambos cayeron al suelo, Fred encima de Alicia. Ambos se desternillaron de risa hasta ver lo cerca que estaba el uno de otro y de la posición un tanto comprometida en la que estaban, de la cual, ciertamente no tendrían que preocuparse, de no ser por que justo en ese momento George y Angelina habían decidido volver a Hogwarts y ese era el único camino posible, por lo que la pareja se encontró al hermano gemelo del chico, una situación un poco problemática a la pareja que se miraban embobados ambos en el suelo.

-valla…valla Freddie—dijo George divertidísimo, ante su voz Alicia y Fred se separaron inmediatamente—nunca me esperé esto de ti, es mas típico de mi pero…en algún momento tendrías que caer en la tentación—dijo George poniendo una voz lúgubre pero seductora

-deja de meterte conmigo hermanito, que me la vasa a asustar—dijo Fred señalando con la cabeza a Alicia

La dos chicas se rieron.

-tranquilos, estamos curadas de males—dijeron las dos chicas a la vez—soy un peligro

Alicia y Angelina salieron corriendo perseguidas por los dos chicos, fue una carrera divertida, en las que las chicas fingían su derrota para después echar a correr cuando los gemelos pensaban que las tenían.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los gemelos aun persiguiendo a las chicas entraron en la sala común precipitadamente entre risas, pero a los chicos se les borró la sonrisa de la boca al ver a un Harry y un Ginny muy acaramelados en uno de los sofás, Ginny estaba sentada en las rodillas del chico mientras se besaban dulcemente, ignorando las miradas de los alumnos de Griffindor.

-pero bueno que le haces a nuestra hermana—protestaron los dos a la vez. Harry puso las manos lejos del cuerpo de la chica en alto y miró asustado a los gemelos. Ginny por otro lado los fulminó con la mirada.

-largaos¡-ordenó la chica.

Sus hermanos se encogieron involuntariamente, cuando Ginn se enfada era increíblemente parecida a su madre.

-hola Tío, hola papa—dijo Fred II entrando en ese momento en la sala común, el chico llevaba el pelo completamente despeinado, la ropa desarreglada y lo peor…lápiz de labios de dos tonos distintos en el cuello.

-jope tío si que has tenido marcha—se quejó un James que baja de la habitación de la chicos mirando con envidia a su casi hermano, Fred sonrió con petulancia.

-tranquilo hermano sus nombres son Sophia y Katherine, ambas de Ravenclaw se séptimo. Y estarán encantadas de conocerte—terminó el chico pasándole la información a James. Los hermanos Weasley, junto con Harry miraron a sus hijos/sobrinos, con diversión y un cierto tinte de orgullo, mientras que Alicia, Angelina y Ginny les fulminaban con la mirada. Ginny se levantó del regazo de Harry y cogió la oreja de James.

-espero que esta conversación sea una broma, por que como me entere yo que vas por ahí acostándote con cualquier putón vas a estar castigado hasta el día de juicio final ¿¡me has entendido!—gritó Ginny enfurecida en el oído de su hijo que hizo una mueca de dolor.

-eso también se te aplica a ti señorito—dijo Angelina tirándole de una oreja a Fred II—es mas tu ya estás castigado por haberte acostados con esas dos furcias—Angelina estaba tan roja de la furia que podía hacer una competición de color con el pelo de cualquier Weasley.

-pero mama…

-nada de peros, Fred estas castigado y no se hable mas

-papa—suplicó Fred II mirando a George con cara suplicante

George puso cara de sufrimiento.

-lo siento hijo mío, te ayudaría pero estoy en periodo de prueba tengo que arrastrarme par que tu madre me perdone—dijo en un tono triste y un tanto melodramático.

-joooooo—protestó Fred II haciendo muecas, como si le estuvieran haciendo un "cruciatus"

-de jo nada, te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Harry veía toda la escena de la mas divertido, mientras veía como entraban, Vladimir, Frank, Alice (cogida de la mano de Hugo ente el continuo escrutinio de un Neville que entraba justo detrás de ellos) Lyra y Lorcan ( que también parecía un poco desarreglado y que se puso completamente colorado al cruzar los ojos con los de Harry).

-hola chicos que tal os lo habéis pasado en Hogsmeade?—preguntó Harry haciendo como que no veía el sonrojo delo rubio Scrimender.

-bien—dijo Alice completamente entusiasmada mientras daba saltitos con una sonrisa enorme, Hugo a su lado parecía igual de feliz que la chica—Hugo me a llevado a tomar unos dulces y luego hemos dada un vuelta muyyyyy romántica.

Ante la ultima palabra, Neville y Frank lanzaron una mala mirada a Hugo pero este estaba demasiado embobado mirando a Alice que no se dio cuenta de nada.

-yo acabo de vovlerrr de mi cita con Rrrrose—dijo Vladimir con una sonrisa dulce, Harry agradeció que Ron no estuviera cerca en ese momento.

-yo también me lo e pasado muy bien—dijo Lyra mirando a Frank con una sonrisa y una mirada soñadora—me ha gustado mucho el paseo.

Frank se puso tan colorado, como lo haría un Weasley.

-alguien sabe algo de Lily?—preguntó Harry.

-yo si, estaba con Scorpius, parecía muy contenta—dijo Alice—los vimos cuando fuimos a comer dulces.

Todos los chicos del futuro se sentaron en los sofás, algunos con cara cansada, aun que en su mayoría todos tenían una cara radiante de felicidad. Ginny se sentó de nuevo en las rodillas de Harry apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de este cómodamente.

-alguien sabe donde están Hermione y Ron?—preguntó Fred I primero cuando todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la chimenea, y empezaron a contar lo que habían echo en las distintas citas (sin dar todos los detalles por su puesto).

-ambos han subido a la habitación—dijo Harry.

-que has dejado a Ron y Hermione juntos y solos?—preguntó George alarmado

Harry frunció el ceño severo pero también estaba algo divertido.

-se que no debería haberlo echo, teniendo en cuenta la situación tan comprometida en la que lo pillé pero no creo que estén tan salidos como vosotros—dijo Harry señalando a los gemelos y a algunos chicos del futuro.

-no se yo…-dijo Vladimir divertido, recordando probablemente el encuentro que tubo él y Rose con sus suegros.

-bueno chicos, espero que mañana estéis preparados para empezar las clases de baile y protocolo con Victoire—dijo Alice muy animada, todo la miraron sin entender.

-las clases de la prima Victiore, y el baile de Navidad—dijo la chica como si fuera obvio.

Todos los chicos gimieron, mientras que las chicas parecían inmensamente felices.

-bueno…por lo menos este año tengo una acompañante que deseo—dijo Harry a Ginny en susurros en el oído la chica se sonrojó y le besó, ambos ignoraron los abucheos a los aplausos de, no solo sus amigos, si no también, su hijo, sus sobrinos y y todos los que en ese momento estaban en la sala Comun…


	10. Nota Informativa

**Nota Informativa**

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, antes que nada debo daros las gracias por comentar (a los que comentáis) y también agradecer a los que simplemente la leéis lo que hoy me lleva a escribir esta nota es que debo decirles que desgraciadamente, voy a pasar una semanas en el pueblo con mis abuelos y en su casa no tenemos internet, por lo que la única forma de conectarse es a través de un pincho de esos de internet…

El caso es que el mío funciona bastante mal, por lo que no se si podré conectarme, si veis que no actualizo en las próximas semanas es por este motivo no porque haya abandonado la historia ¿vale? Yo nunca os abandonare. También necesito vuestra opinión para esta historia si debería tener una continuación (no puedo deciros como será la continuación pero será algo parecida a esta y creo que os divertirá)

Y también tengo en proyecto tres historias mas…

1-seria una historia de los merodeadores, ya la e empezado se titula Merodeadores y...¿merodeadoras?.

2-tenía la intención de hacer un fic sobre la vida de los hijos de Harry en Hogwarts sobre todo de la pequeña Lily y Scorpius (ellos serían los principales protagonistas pero los demás personajes también tienen un papel importante) y serían o todos o casi todos los años de Lily en Hogwarts.

También tengo una duda que a lo mejor podéis responderme, veréis a mi siempre me han gustado las historias de Harry Potter donde se leen sus libros ante personajes de la historia como por ejemplo "Leyendo Harry Potter en Howgwarts"(debo decir que esa es mi favorita) pero me a parecido que esta prohibido hacer eso, si me lo confirmais os lo agradeceré por que también estaba interesado en hacer algo parecido, en ningún momento un plagio eh…que no se me acuse de plagio nunca que aunque le idea general pueda ser la misma el desarrollo y los personajes no lo son así que lo digo.

Bueno espero no haberos aburrido mucho y un beso y todos los que leéis esta historia


	11. Chapter 11

Cap-10 Las Clases de Baile

A la mañana siguiente se habían difundido un millar de rumores con respecto a las nuevas parejas, por su puesto, la pareja mas comentada era la de Ginny Weasley y el gran Harry Potter, pero los rumores de la relación entre Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley también habían levantado expectación y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta que muchos los había pillado besándose en medio del pasillo sin ningún tipo decoro, cosa que sorprendía sobre todo por lo seria y formal que era Hermione.

En cuanto a los gemelos Weasley, nadie se había enterado de sus noviazgos, pero no tardaron en enterarse cuando pues a la mañana siguiente George entró en el Gran Comedor con una ramo de tulipanes rojos (nadie sabía de donde podría haberlos sacado en aquella época del año) que le entregó a Angelina delante de todo el mundo, dejando a muchos boquiabiertos y a la chica muy colorada, pero con una sonrisa enorme.

Por otro lado Fred se había subido a la mesa de Griffindor y había gritado a los cuatro vientos que salía oficialmente con Alicia y que la chica era la mujer de su vida. Muchas chicas fulminaron a una Alicia muy sonrojada mientras que los chicos le dirigían a Fred una mirada envenenada de envidia que no presagiaba nada bueno.

En la mesa de Griffindor, (una vez se reunieron todos los miembros de la familia y Fred y George hicieron esa demostración afectiva) toda la familia desayunaba muy tranquilamente, aunque no tan tranquilamente como as Harry le habría gustado. Las chicas no dejaban de hablar de las clases de Victoire, por lo menos todas, menos Lily.

-a ti no te interesa lo del baile?—le preguntó Harry a su hija, la niña le dirigió esa sonrisa tan brillante que le dirigía a todo el mundo.

-si que me interesa, de echo me encantan los bailes, pero ya se bailar por lo que Vicky no tiene nada que enseñarme.

-quien te enseñó a bailar?

-Scor—dijo la chica señalando a su callado compañero que inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de confirmación—se me da muy bien el Vals, y el Tango, otras modalidades no se me dan nada bien. soy algo torpe, la mayor parte del baile lo hace el solo.

En ese momento Victoire se puso en pie (con el permiso del director) y se dirigió a todos los alumnos con voz clara, nadie se atrevió a interrumpirla.

-esta tarde comienzan las primeras clases de baile, en las que Griffindor y Slytherin tendrán que compartir las clases, como se, por experiencia propia que estas dos casa suelen tener bastantes problemas para llevarse bien, diré…y solo lo diré una vez. Que como alguno de los alumnos me moleste cuando de clase, o no se tome mi asignatura correctamente, juro que pasará el resto de sus días con una pierna amputada, el pelo se quedara de forme perpetua de color rosa fuxia y la piel se convertirá en escamas ¿a quedado claro?

Harry oyó como a la largo del comedor podía oírse gente que tragaba en seco y es que la mirada de Victoire Wealsey, no era para tomársela a la ligera, a Harry se le parecía a la mirada de solía dirigirles Mcgonagall o Molly Weasley a Harry y Ron cada vez que se portaban mal o se metían en algún problema. Solo que la belleza Veela era casi mas temible.

Los chicos del futuro tuvieron incluso si cave una reacción todavía mas visceral que la que tenían lo chicos del presente, los del futuro temblaron durante un momento James y Fred II casi se esconden debajo de la mesa cuando la mirada de su prima se centró en ellos durante un segundo y los chico parecían que estaban siendo atacados por un "cruciatus".

-tan mala es?—preguntó Harry a su hija en susurros, tenía miedo de que Victoire la oyese cuando estaba dando su discurso y lo matase.

-no te haces una idea, Victoire está acostumbrada a que hagan todo lo que ella diga, digamos que como fue la primera nieta Weasley y la primera hijita de Bill esta un poco consentida, no de mala manera, pero no soporta que no le den lo que quiere, es muy cabezota, recuerdo el día que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Ted, estuvo persiguiéndole por todas partes hasta que él cedió a una cita, desde entonces no se separan.

-y además a Victoire las clases de protocolo y el baile son su obsesión, por lo que si no prestamos la atención que ella cree que se merece hará lo que a dicho, no es ningún farol—dijo Albus interviniendo en la conversación

Cuando llegó la hora de las clases de baile a Harry le temblaban ligeramente las piernas, de la misma forma que a la mayoría de los hombres que esperaban a que Victroire Weasley abriera la puerta donde se llevarían a cabo las clases. Las chicas estaban mas relajadas y algunas soltaban chillidos de entusiasmo, todas estaban ansiosas, incluso Ginny y Hermione a quien Harry nunca las habría situado como chicas tan "femeninas de cuentos de hadas"

Ginny agarraba fuertemente la mano de Harry mientras hablaba con Hermione muy entusiasmada, Harry y Ron se miraban con cara martirizada.

Las grandes puerta del infierno se abrieron y Victoire Weasley apareció vestida con una preciosa túnica larga hasta el suelo, de color violeta con brillantes que resaltaba su belleza de Veela. Su largo pelo rubio estaba recogido en una coleta lo que enmarcaba sus facciones.

Miró a sus alumnos fijamente antes de hablar.

-en este momento dan comienzo mis clases, y repito, como hice esta mañana que no toleraré ningún tipo de mal comportamiento en mi clase y nadie está autorizado a hablar si no es con mi permiso y si lo que quiere decir tiene algo que ver con la asignatura en cuestión. Nada mas entrar encontraréis dos puertas en el de la derecha es el vestuarios de mujeres y el izquierdo es el de los hombres. Os pondréis la ropa que hay en las taquillas con vuestros nombres, no os preocupéis son de vuestra talla, al otro lado del vestuario hay un puerta que os llevará a la clase, os quiero preparados en 10 minutos y el que no lleve la ropa que le puse, se verá en un serio aprieto. ¿Me e explicado con claridad?

Todos asintieron asustados, la chica parecía muy feroz, Harry pensó que nunca se había sentido realmente intimidado hasta ese momento, ni si quiera cuando el año pasado se enfrentó a Voldemort. Cuando se enfrentó al innombrable solo sintió determinación, un poco de miedo pero no podía pensar en estar aterrado solo podía pensar en sobrevivir, pero en ese momento mirando a Victoire pensó que aquello iba a ser muy dolorosa si se equivocaba.

Los chicos entraron en tropel en los vestuarios, la ropa que se supone que tenían que ponerse a Harry le horrorizó era…unos pantalones de traje negro y una camisa roja que no tenía los tres ultimo botones dejando el pecho descubierto, seguido de unos zapatos de vestir también negro y que tenían toda la pinta de ser de lo mas incómodos.

Harry se lo puso con cierta vergüenza, nunca se había puesto un traje muggle, el año pasado cuando se puso la túnica de gala se sintió ridículo, y en ese momento se sintió todavía mas que antes.

Al salir las chicas todavía no habían aparecido, Victoire Weasley se paseaba de un lado a otro de la clase colocando la música.

Las chicas empezaron a entrar poco a poco, todas ellas vestidas con una falda larga negra, una camiseta de tirantes roja y el pelo fuertemente recogido.

-bien, colóquense en parejas—Harry buscó con la mirada a Ginny y ambos se encontraron casi en medio de la pista, Harry pudo ver como Hermione y Ron también se cogían de la mano, los chicos del futuro rápidamente se agruparon en parejas y a Harry no le hizo mucha gracia ver como Lily se agarraba rápidamente de la mano de Malfoy y fulminaba con la mirada a alguna de las chicas que intentaron acercarse, y por ultimo y para secarle una sonrisa, vio a Albus y Lorcan cogidos de la mano para empezar a bailar, por su puesto eso ultimo no fue el único en darse cuenta.

-profesora, ellos dos están juntos y son chicos.

Vistoire se volvió para mirarlos con el ceño fruncido.

-chicos…

-venga Vicky sabes que somos pareja así bailaremos mejor juntos—dijeron los dos chicos a la vez haciendo un puchero de tristeza. Harry vio como Victoire tubo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no sonreír y seguir pareciendo severa.

-no me obliguéis a repetirlo, practicar con una chica.

Ambos chicos suspiraron pesadamente y se separaron, no tuvieron ningún problema para encontrar pareja, por lo que vio, las chicas se sentían mas a gusto bailando con chicos gays, Harry supuso que debían parecer inofensivos. Harry también pudo ver que Fred II y James tenían serios problemas para tener una pareja, no por falta de voluntarias debía decir. Ambos chicos se encontraban completamente rodeados por una marabunta de chicas ansiosas por bailar con ellos, su hijo y su sobrino tenían problemas para elegir.

Victoire echa una fura eligió a las chicas por ellos, y para diversión de Ginny su sobrina había elegido a las chicas menos agraciadas del club de fans de los "gemelos Weasley".

-bien…una vez elegida vuestro compañero, vamos a empezar con el vals. El Vals es uno de las formas de baile en parejas mas conocido, por lo general sigue un ritmo mas lento para que os valláis acostumbrando—Victoire sacó su varita, y dio un pequeño toque en el aire e inmediatamente empezó a sonar una suave melodía—bien, los primero pasos ya os sonaran del años pasado por el Torneo, pero quiero ver si os acordáis. Lily Scorpius podéis hacernos una demostración?

Harry vio como su hija y Socpius se colocaban en el medio de la pista y con una ligera inclinación por parte de ambos empezaron a bailar. De forma lenta y acompasada, Socpius la dirigía y ella se dejaba llevar, en ningún momento ninguno de los dos miró al suelo, ambos se miraban a los ojos Lily con una ligera sonrisa mientras que el chico tenía una cara relajada. En el momento adecuado Lily dio un pequeño salto y el chico la cogió sin problemas. Cuando llegó al final la canción Lily se inclinó ligeramente hacía atrás dejando caer todo su peso sobre el chico que no flaqueó en ningún momento.

Cuando la canción terminó estalló una salva de aplausos. Y no era para menos lo habían bordado.

-excelente, como podéis ver no son pasos muy difíciles, Lily y Scorpius pueden hacer cosas mucho mas complicadas—dijo Victoire con una sonrisa complaciente-eso es lo que tenéis que ser capaces de hacer para el final de esta clase, podéis comenzar.

La música volvió a sonar, Harry se volvió hacía Ginny y un poco torpemente la agarró con una mano en la cintura y la otra mano se encontró con la de la chica que le sonreía encantada y con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas. Ambos mirando torpemente el suelo empezaron a moverse de un lado al otro, Harry se iba poniendo cada vez mas colorado cuando pisaba a la chica y ella también ponía caras por cada ve que le pisaba a él, (aunque ella sabía bastante bien bailar se ponía muy nerviosa con Harry tan cerca) al final ambos estaban conteniendo la risa, ya que habían pasado de bailar un Vals a jugar a quien se pisa mas lo pies, sin que la profesora se diera cuenta.

Hermione y Ron estaban por otro lado en mas de lo mismo, aunque Hermione sabía bailar perfectamente fingía tropezarse par aunque Ron no se sintiera tan mal, y eso él lo sabía por que la había visto el año pasado bailando con Krum pero no quería empezar una discusión cuando solo llevaban un día saliendo.

Por otro lado Albus y Lorcan bailaban bastante bien con sus respectivas parejas.

::::::::::::::::::::::

-bailas muy bien—dijo la chica con la que Albus estaba bailando, era una chica mas pequeña que él. De largo cabello rubio y que parecía divertida de todas las miradas que le dirigí el Potter a Lorcan.

-gracias—dijo el chico simplemente, aquello podía haber sonado un poco descortés pero en ese momento estaba mas ocupado mirando otra cosa

-estas muy enamorado ¿no?—dijo la chica cuando dieron una vuelta y los OJOS DE Albus se desviaron hacía el trasero de Lorcan.

Albus pareció momentáneamente sonrojado pero miró a la chica a los ojos como si no le importase que se metieran con él.

-muchísimo y si tienes algo en contra te lo callas—dijo el chico mordaz.

-en realidad no, me pareces muy dulce hacéis buena pareja.

Albus la miró un poco sorprendido pero luego la miró con una sonrisa enorme.

-gracias, y perdona que halla reaccionado así a veces la gente…bueno…con los chico que son como yo…

Ella negó con la cabeza

-no tienes que disculparte para nada, lo entiendo, la gente puede ser bastante cruel, la verdad, a veces las relaciones amorosas como la tuya duran mucho mas que una tradicional.

Albus se sonrojó.

- muchas gracias eres muy amable…por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? le preguntó a la chica.

-Natasha Bleik—dijo la rubia

A Albus se le quedó el aire en los pulmones.

-espera tu nombre me resulta familiar-dijo el chico entusiasmado haciendo memoria—tienes algún, novio que se apellide Holmart

La chica se puso pálida.

-si, es mi mejor amigo desde que entré en Hogwarts, es ese de ahí—dijo la chica señalando a un joven de pelo rojo que bailaba muy pegado a Lavender Brown—llevan saliendo desde hace dos años, son la "pareja perfecta"—dijo la chica casi bufando—no nos llevamos nada bien, digamos que a ella le molesta que seamos amigos.

-y con razón—dijo Albus divertido—si te lo propusieras estoy seguro de lo que conseguirías, eres muy hermosa, ten en cuenta que yo soy muy imparcial.

La chica se sonrojó complemente hasta las cejas rubias parecieron volverse rojas.

-gracias, eres muy amable

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-simplemente soy sincero.

-de todas formas… por que me lo preguntas?—dijo la chica ignorando la mirada de superioridad que le lanzó Lavender cuando pasaron bailando cerca de ellos

El chico sonrió de lado de forma maquiavélica a Lavender la cual pareció estremecerse.

-te cuento un secreto—dijo Albus inclinándose sobre la chica y susurrándole en el oído sin quitar todavía la mirada de Lavender—tu y ese Holmart tiene dos hijas de la edad de mi hermano James en el futuro.

Natasha se tropezó con sus propios pies de la impresión arrastrando a Albus con ella, en una maraña de pies y manos ambos acabaron en el suelo. Natasha debajo de Albus, toda la gente dejó de bailar para mirarlos ambos algo sonrojados en el suelo, cuando cruzaron sus miradas empezaron a reírse de forma un poco maniaca por parte de Natasha.

-Albus Severus Potter!—gritó Victoire, la chica había pasado de mostrar un rostro agradable y sonriente para parecer un tigre muerto de hambre.—esto nunca me lo esperé de ti, de Fred II y James si, de Frank también e incluso de Vladimir, pero tu…

-lo siento profesora a sido culpa mía—dijo la chica tartamudeando.

-no es cierto—cortó Albus a la chica con una gesto de la mano—le dije algo y se tropezó de la impresión a sido culpa mía no debía darle las noticias de su maternidad tan de golpe—dijo el chico como si nada.

-maternidad?—preguntó Holmart separándose de Lavender para mirar a su sonrojadísima amiga.

-si, le he dicho quien es su futuro esposo y que tiene dos hijas. Sephira y Sarahi.

-que, ¿¡que!—gritaron James y Fred II a la vez, ambos soltaron a sus compañeras y corrieron a levantar cada uno de un brazo a una Natasha en ese momento algo confundida, dejando a un Albus en el suelo que se desternillaba de risa.

- te encuentras bien? que te hizo el idiota de mi hermano?—preguntó James acaloradamente.

-te has hecho daño podemos llevarte a la enfermería?—continuó Fred II

La gente los miraba anonadados y Natasha parecía no entender nada, como la mayoría, en medio del silencio repentino debido al desconcierto se oyó una sonora carcajada.

Rose Weasley estaba desternillándose de risa, y los demás chicos del futuro parecían también estar conteniendo la risa.

-que es eso tan divertido?—preguntó Natasha mirando a Albus que seguía en el suelo partiéndose de risa

Victoire que se estaba conteniendo pero que una pequeña sonrisa había asomado en sus labio le respondió

-estos dos gandules, están enamorados de tus hijas, nos reímos por que ellos siempre lo niegan pero, mírales ahora cuidando de la suegra.

Los chicos del futuro que hasta ese momento se estaban conteniendo estallaron a carcajadas a mas no poder.

Por otro lado Natasha se había sumado a las risas sin darse cuenta que su mejor amigo Charles Holmart la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-bien Albus espero que sea tu ultima intervención, no quiero tener que castigarte y quitarte puntos.

Albus cogió la cintura de Natasha para volver a bailar cuando la música volvió a sonar en medio de una clase que todavía tenía el eco de las risas. James y Fred II volvieron con sus compañeras, en sus propias palabras, no les parecía adecuado bailar con su futura suegra.

Albus se vio interrumpido cuando Charles Holmart los interrumpió.

-disculpa, ¿puedo bailar con mi mejor amiga?—preguntó Charles a Albus quien pasó rápidamente a coger en brazos a Lavender para poder bailar.

-asique… dos niñas…-empezó Charles, Natasha se puso completamente colorada

-si bueno… eso me han dicho.

-estarás contenta

-lo cierto es que si.

-quien es el padre?—preguntó de nuevo Charles fingiendo indiferencia, Natasha dudo durante un momento.

-alguien que me gusta desde hace tiempo, pero que nunca se fijó en mi.

-quien?

La chica sonrió tristemente.

-cuando tenga que pasar pasará, no hay por que adelantar acontecimientos.

-dímelo, tengo que asegurarme de que es un buen tío para ti

La chica se rió.

-yo no controlo a tus novias.

-no es lo mismo, pero no me cambies de tema, quien es?

Natasha lo miró fijamente.

-Albus me dijo que tu eres mi futuro marido. Pero eso no significa que tenga que cambiar nada ahora yo…

El chico le tapó la boca con la mano.

-eso es cierto? tu le crees?—preguntó Charles a su amiga esta asintió—asique…tendremos mellizas…

De repente los ojos del chico se dirigieron hacía un James y un Fred II que bailaban con sus respectivas parejas muy cerca el uno del otro para poder intercambiar palabras entre susurros

-y esos "gigolós" acosan a mis hijas—dijo Charles horrorizado, Natasha soltó una carcajada cuando su mejor amigo y futuro marido se lanzó sobre los chicos del futuro lanzándoles mil maldiciones de todo tipo y gritando furiosamente que se alejasen de sus niñas indefensas. Todo esto acompañado de los gritos de la profesora que se estaba poniendo de un poco saludable color morado.

Harry se preocupó un poco por James cuando vio a Victoire agarrarlo de la oreja y arrastrarlo junto con Fred II y Charles un chico de Griffindor unos años mas joven que él, eran arrastrados hacía el despacho de la chica, antes de encerrarse para echarles una buena bronca, la profesora se volvió hacía la clase y lanzó un hechizo al aire apareciendo en el techo de la sala un gran espejo.

-este hechizo me permite poder ver lo que estáis haciendo mientras esté en mi despacho, por lo que si alguno deja de bailar para ponerse a charlar, se las verá conmigo ¿a quedado claro?

Antes de que la profesora hubiera cerrado la puerta los alumnos ya estaban de nuevo bailando. Albus y Lorcan había vuelto a juntar y bailaban un Vals entre ambos a la perfección mientras que Harry seguí tropezándose.

En un momento determinado debió hacerle realmente daño a Ginny por que hizo un mueca de dolor.

-lo siento, pero si no miro al suelo no puedo ver si no te piso, y si miro al suelo mi futura sobrina me mata—dijo el chico afligido.

-tranquilo no importa

-te estoy haciendo daño.

-e pasado por cosas peores—dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora

Harry apretó a Ginny contra él para poder tenerla mas cerca la susurró al oído.

-mientras estés conmigo, no permitiré que nada te haga daño, ni si quiera mis propios pies.

La chica se rió.

Harry la arrastró hasta donde estaban Albus y Lorcan bailando.

-Albus, ¿puedes enseñarme como se baila esto?—los dos chicos se miraron divertidos.

-valla papa pensar que tu me enseñaste a bailar a mi…-dijo Albus—lo cierto es que tampoco soy muy bueno en este departamento, a mi me gusta mas el Tango

Albus colocó una pierna por detrás de Lorcan y tiró hacía atrás haciendo desequilibrarle obligándole a aferrarse a Albua el cual sostuvo con facilidad el cuerpo de su novio que se había inclinado como hacía atrás solo agarrado por Albus. Lorcan se sonrojó violentamente mientras que Albus parecía my pagado de si mismo y sonreía de forma chulesca, de la misma forma que solía hacerlo su hermano.

-ves?—dijo a su padre todavía manteniendo esa sonrisa arrogante impulsando a su novio hacía arriba y colocándolo a su altura—si quieres ayuda con el Vals tienes que preguntárselo a Rose y a Vladimir o a Lily y Scopius.

-vale gracias—dijo Harry arrastrando a Ginny (todo esto sin parar de bailar) hacía donde estaban Rose y Vlad

-por que no se lo pedimos a Lily es nuestra futura hija?

-por que no quiero dejarte cerca de un Malfoy, de echo no me gusta nada que mi hija se lleve tan bien con el rubito, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él para que se aleje de ella, pero con lo de la cita y otras cosas no e tenido tiempo para nada

-Harry…-dijo en un tono reprobatorio Ginny—no debería meterte en la vida de Lily es solo una niña…

-precisamente por eso…no te das cuenta de que quien es hijo?

-Harry eso es hablar con prejuicios y tu no eres esa clase de persona.

-no me gusta ese chico es como Malfoy, es su hijo, y si las está seduciendo para hacerme daño, la alejará de la familia y luego la abandonará o algo por el estilo, soy Harry Potter y él es Malfoy, su familia y la mía se han odiado durante siglos, Malfoy es hijo de mortífagos y estoy seguro de que no queda mucho para que él también lo sea.

-Harry que las familias se odien no significa que tengan que odiarse vuestros hijos, que los padres de Draco sean antiguos Mortífagos no significa que él lo sea y si lo es en algún futuro eso no significa que lo valla a ser Scorpius Malfoy, de hecho me parece esa posibilidad del todo improbable.

-por que?

-el otro día le vi jugando con Lily, se estaba riendo como un niño pequeño, no era fingido Harry creo que…realmente aprecia a Lily.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-pues con mas motivo como para que tenga un larga charla con Malfoy, no puedo permitir que se sobrepase con mi hija…-Harry hizo una mueca muy graciosa que le causó risa Ginny—Lily es solo un niña no puede tener novio tan pronto

Ginny se rió.

-lo primero…no creo que Lily lo considere su novio, por lo menos todavía no. Y segundo, James pasa la noche fuera, ni si quiera te altera, pero Lily puede tener un noviazgo infantil de lo mas inocente y tu te pones como una fiera, no lo entiendo

-no es lo mismo Ginny es mi futura hija

- James es tu futuro hijo y ni si quiera te extraña que pase una noche entera fuera del dormitorio.

-no es lo mismo te digo que James es un chico y Lily es un chica, tendría que darle un paliza por acercarse a mi niña—dijo Harry haciendo un puchero

Ginny soltó una carcajada que se oyó por toda la clase, cuando todos se giraron para mirarlos la pelirroja de acercó al oído de Harry para hablar en susurros.

-sabes que si mi padre fuera como tu tendría que darte un paliza seguida de las de mis hermanos?

Harry tragó en seco para el regocijo de Ginny

-yo soy un chico decente—dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo cara de ser inofensivo

-eres un chico que teniendo un año mató a un mago tenebroso que había asesinado a millones de personas, a los 11 años lo habías vuelto a derrotar cuando nadie mas habría podido, a los 12 años mataste a un basilisco, a los 13 te encontraste con un fugitivo de Azkaban y lo liberaste por ultimo, de momento, a los 14 participaste en el Torneo de los Tres Magos compitiendo con chicos de 17 a ganaste, y encima luchaste contra un Voldemort en plenas facultades y saliste victorioso. Creo que de inocente no tienes nada cielo—dijo divertida Ginny

Harry le bufó intentando contener la risa.

-lo primero, no fui yo quien mató a Voldemort la primera vez, fue el sacrificio de mi madre, los segundo, cuando tenía 11 años solo lo retrasé no lo detuve definitivamente, tercero, con lo del basilisco sería una ventaja a mi favor con tu padre y tus hermanos a fin de cuentas si no hubiera ido no estarías aquí—ante esas palabras Harry se estremeció ligeramente—en cuarto lugar, señorita, con lo del prisionero tenía que liberar a un hombre que había sido encarcelado injustamente y como soy una persona muy honorable—Ginny bufó divertida—tenía que salvarle y por ultimo en el torneo me tendieron una trampa y si llegue al final fue por que tuve mucha ayuda no por mi destreza.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-te estas quitando mucho mérito a tus logros.

-no es la verdad, la mayoría de las veces me han ayudado

-si, pero por mucho que te ayuden si tu no pones de tu parte como has hecho no habrías llegado a ninguna parte, porque puede que te ayudaran al llegar al final de la competición, pero fuiste tu solo quien se enfrentó a Voldemort, otra vez y saliste victorioso.

Harry dejó pasar eso ultimo por que sentía que en realidad no había salido del todo victorioso, si no debería haber podido salvar a Cedric.

-pero la cuestión es que siempre te estas metiendo en problemas Harry y eso debería hacer que mis hermanos te alejasen de mi—dijo Ginny prediciendo una victoria para su causa.

-pero es que yo no busco los problemas ellos vienen a por mi

-pues es lo mismo con Scorpius Malfoy, él no es un mortífago, lo fue su padre y por lo que me ha dado a entender Lily en el futuro está muy arrepentido de la decisión. No podemos juzgar al chico por los delitos del padre

Harry bufó, Ginny sonaba tan lógica que no encontró ningún argumento con el que llevarle la contraria.

-tengo la sensación de que no voy a ganar ninguna discusión contigo

-nop.—Ginny sonrió ampliamente y con petulancia ante eso Harry intentó esconder la sonrisa divertida que luchaba por salir de sus labios

Harry y Ginny fueron bailando como podían hasta donde estaban Socpius y Lily hablaban en bajito, al mirarlos Harry vio por primera vez, lo que todos querían decir con que Malfoy era diferente con la pequeña pelirroja, parecía tener un brillo especial en los ojos…Harry podía decir que el chico no parecía tan frío sino que parecía un chico normal.

Cuando Harry y Ginny se acercaron Scorpius cambio su rostro completamente pareciendo imperturbable, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse por que escondía sus emociones.

-chicos necesitamos un poco de ayuda—dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

Lily y Scorpius vieron en un primer momento como se movían para después corregir lo errores que Harry cometía al bailar.

Al poco Harry vio como Hermione y Ron se acercaban para oírlo también.

James, Fred II y Charles estuvieron lo que quedaba de tarde en el despacho haciendo primero unas copias después ordenando la biblioteca, James aseguraba que nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca. Lo que hizo que Ginny le preguntara amenazadoramente que donde solía estudiar. Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la mirada furiosa de Ginny, tan similar a la de Molly y que la hacía parecer un gatito sacando los dientes su hijo agacho la cabeza y apretó los dientes con fuerza casi suplicando que su sufrimiento terminara.

Harry solo podía mirarlo divertido y allí, en medio de la sala común con algunos de sus familiares podía sentirse a gusto, y muy tranquilo…pero como todo en la vida de Harry nada duraba eternamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap-11 La Serpiente de Voldemort

A medida que habían pasado lo días, los chicos habían llegado a la conclusión de que no podían dormir todos juntos, porque no entraban por lo que Lorcan, Fred II y Vladimir se había ido a dormir con los gemelos, mientras que Frak James y Hugo, dormían con Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean.

Por lo general, cuando Harry estaba agotado, (de desde luego las clases de baile lo habían agotado), solía dormir de continuo, pero, desgraciadamente aquel día no iba a ser un día normal.

Harry soñó, con aquella puerta, la puerta con la que llevaba soñando todo el curso, la puerta estaba abierta, Harry veía todo desde el suelo su cuerpo iba de un lado al otro de la estancia, como si estuviera arrastrándose por el suelo…como una serpiente.

Las paredes de la estancia que ocultaban la puerta eran negras y había un sinfín de estanterías que iban de un lado al otro en cualquier dirección, incluso desde detrás de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

Harry continuó moviéndose, como si buscase algo entre la múltiple estanterías y entonces lo vio, a lo lejos, había alguien, aunque lo único que veía de él, era la luz de su varita, que alumbraba todo a su paso interrumpiendo la completa oscuridad.

Aquella persona se acercaba mas y mas. Entonces Harry lo reconoció era Arthur Weasley, Harry lo miró preguntándose que estaba haciendo allí.

Arthur Weasley se fue acercando cada vez mas, hasta que entre ellos solo había unos cinco metros de distancia, como es que no le había visto, Arthur seguía mirando al frente, pero no hacía abajo que era donde Harry estaba.

Y entonces sucedió, Harry le atacó el señor Weasley se retorció de dolor y de la sorpresa mirando con horro a Harry.

Harry oyó que alguien le llamaba, se despertó sobre saltado pero la sensación de terror no había desaparecido, haciendo que su respiración cobrara velocidad como si estuviera corriendo una maratón.

Unos ojos de color chocolate fueron lo primero que vio, le costó reconocer el rostro al que pertenecían los ojos.

James, su hijo, le devolvía la mirada preocupado.

-papa estas bien?—le preguntó su hijo preocupado, pero no era el único, Ron, Neville Hugo, Frank, Seamus y Dean también lo miraban preocupado.

-Harry?—preguntó Ron a Harry cuando este no respondió se acercó y le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro, sabíaq que los sueños de su amigo eran del todo perturbadores y ese debería serlo aun mas porque su amigo parecía aterrorizado. Harry miró a su amigo al sentir un leve toquecito en el hombro que lo hizo encontrarse con los ojos azules de su mejor amigo y en ese momento pudo reaccionar

-tu padre—dijo asustado poniéndose en pie

-¿Qué?—preguntó Ron desorientado

-tu padre, le han atacado, esta herido si no muerto tenemos que ayudarle.

-Harry estaban soñando…

-¡NO!—cortó Harry con un gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama de forma tambaleante—esta herido hay muchas sangre, podría estar muerto tenemos que avisar a alguien, es importante… Harry tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, James le agarró antes de que se derrumbara y pasó un brazo por debajo de él. Ron le ayudó.

-Harry estás seguro de que…-continuó Ron.

-mierda si—dijo casi gritando.

La profesora Mcgonagall apareció en ese momento seguida de Neville que debía haber ido a alertarla

-señor Potter ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la profesora alterada.

Harry había empezado a cansarse de que todo el mundo le estuviera haciendo la misma pregunta pero nadie se diera cuenta de la urgencia del momento.

-es señor Weasley ha sido herido está sangrando por favor tenemos que darnos prisa—dijo Harry mirando a la profesora esperando que esta le entendiera.

La profesora Mcgonagall pereció entender su urgencia y seguida de James, Ron y Hugo salieron de la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry no era muy consciente de lo que le rodeaba su mente iba una y otra vez a la cara del señor Weasley marcada por el dolor.

-papa, tranquilo—dijo James a su lado, la voz temblorosa de su hijo le devolvió de nuevo a la consciencia. James, el divertido James, que siempre estaba gastando bromas y disfrutando al máximo de la vida siempre con una gran sonrisa llena de inocencia, parecía en ese momento angustiado, Harry vio en sus ojos la profunda preocupación de su futuro hijo, y también vio que era la primera ves en su vida que veía algo peligroso, y se sentí orgulloso de haber luchado por crear un mundo mejor para sus hijos y podía ver en la vida de su futuro hijo que había sido muy protegida y feliz, la vida de James era la vida que él mismo debería haber tenido…

-estoy bien tranquilo…-dijo Harry intentando tranquilizarlo forzando una sonrisa que Harry no creyó que fuera en realidad tranquilizadora.

-como quieres que me tranquilice, estabas gritando papa y retorciéndote de angustia, estoy preocupado por ti—dijo James mirándole a lo ojos. Estaban ya cerca del despacho de Dumbledore—cuando tienes pesadillas no sueles ponerte así.

A Harry aquel comentario le preocupó.

-tengo muchas pesadillas en el futuro?

James dudó.

-se supone que mis hermanos y yo fingimos no oír tus gritos—dijo James después de un momento—digamos que te oímos gritar… pero después de un rato te calmas, alguna vez oímos a mama tranquilizarte y ella nos dijo que si te oíamos no dijésemos nada.

-por que?—preguntó Harry, sabía perfectamente por que Ginny le diría eso a sus hijos, la conocía lo suficiente, probablemente lo hacía para que él no se sintiera culpable por preocupar a sus hijos, conocía como se comportaba Ginny,.

-por que mama quiere protegerte, tu no quieres que nosotros sepamos nada de lo que tuviste que pasar para derrotar a Voldemort si te preguntásemos abiertamente de sucede en tus pesadillas tu nos lo dirías pero quieres protegernos de eso y te habría mucho daño el tener que contárnoslo por lo que mama te protege de tener que explicárnoslo.

Harry no se había equivocado en sus conjeturas, Ginny le protegía no solo físicamente (de darse la situación) si no también psicológicamente.

Entraron en el despacho de Dumbledore, el hombre se paseaba de un lado al otro de la estancia, cuando esto entraron los ojos del director fueron a centrarse única y exclusivamente en los ojos de Mcgonagall, en ningún momento se detuvieron en los brillantes ojos verdes de su alumno predilecto que parecía estar a punto de desmallarse sostenido por su hijo del futuro y su mejor amigo.

-que ha sucedido?—preguntó Dumbledore a la subdirectora.

-Potter dice que Arthur Weasley está herido…

-ha sido atacado—intervino Harry, esperando encontrarse con la mirada del profesor, no entendía porque el hecho de que el director le mirase era tan importante. Pero el director no le miró a los ojos.

-atacado? quien lo atacó?

-una…creo que una serpiente señor—dijo Harry temblando, eso era lo mas cercano que le parecía a lo que atacó a Arthur, ya que parecía arrastrarse por el suelo—era un serpiente enorme…-entonces recordó a una enorme serpiente que se arrastraba por un suelo de madera en un antigua mansión avandonada el año pasado,"Nargini" le enorme serpiente de Voldemort—era Nargini—dijo Harry en un susurro quedo—o era tan grande como ella…

-pero como puede haber llegado la serpiente a mi casa?—preguntó Ron alarmado, había empezado a pensar sinceramente que aquello podía no ser un sueño de Harry a fin de cuentas… nada de lo que tenía que ver con Harry era normal.

-su padre hoy tenía una misión para la orden—dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

-una misión? Donde?—dijo Ron alarmado.

-profesora Mcgonagall llamé al resto de lo miembros Weasley—dijo el director, cuando la profesora hubo salido el director se volvió para mirar a Ron—su padre tenía la misión de hacer unas rondas en el ministerio, todos los de la orden se turnan para hacer rondas por la noche, hoy le tocaba a su padre señor Weasley.

Dumbledore se volvió en dirección a un cuadro que había en el despacho de un antiguo director del colegio.

-ve a tu cuadro en el ministerio y que busquen a Arthur Weasley que se aseguren de que está bien—cuando el hombre del cuadro hubo desaparecido, Dumbledore sin mirar a Harry a los ojos le habló—Harry, en el sueño, donde estabas?

-¿Qué?—preguntó Harry momentáneamente desconcertado.

-que donde estabas ¿en el sueño? como lo veías, desde fuera…eras el señor Weasley?

Harry dudó, pero contestó con sinceridad a fin de cuentas eran Dumbledore, Ron su sobrino y su hijo eran gente en la que podía confiar, y ciertamente Harry estaba asustado de lo que había visto.

-yo era la serpiente señor—dijo Harry en un susurro tembloroso

En ese momento volvió una profesora Mcgonagall algo despeinada y desconcertada, junto con el resto de los Weasley, Hermione corrió a abrazar fuertemente a Ron que pareció agradecer su apoyo abrazándola con fuerza, Fred II enseguida corrió al lado del que casi podía ser su hermano gemelo, y ambos se enzarzaron a hablar en susurros. Vladimir también parecía muy preocupado y se acercó a Hugo para que le contase que estaba pasando, Lorcan miraba a Harry de continuo que en ese momento estaba firmemente abrazado a una Ginny que luchaba por no hacer preguntas, por que sabía que el control de Harry pendía de un hilo, el chico no pudo agradecerle lo suficiente al cielo tener un novia que entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Harry simplemente la abrazó escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la chica y aspirando su aroma, nunca creyó que algo podía tranquilizarlo con tanta facilidad, dejó de estar nervioso y tembloroso pudo centrarse con mayor dificultad, y los mas importante sintió como una parte peligrosa en él que se había activado durante el sueño se suavizaba, como si fuera algo ajeno y lejano a él.

Harry oyó como el director del cuadro del ministerio volvía.

-lo han encontrado Albus estaba muy mal herido pero con los cuidados necesarios sobrevivirá.

-pero que a pasado?—preguntó angustiado Ron ya que ninguno de sus otros hermanos o sobrinos parecían ser capaces de decir nada.

-parece que a sido atacado por una enorme serpiente—Harry sintió como la mirada de Ron, James, Hugo se centraban en él.

-una serpiente?—preguntó Ginny alarmada, la chica no pudo evitar mirando a Harry buscando una explicación, lógicamente estaba preocupada por su padre

-Nargini le atacó—dijo Harry a su novia como única explicación.

-quien es Nargini—preguntó Fred I

-la serpiente de Voldemort—contestó Ron por su amigo, Harry le había contado ese dato.

Todo lo que estaba en la estancia se quedaron en silencio. Dumbledore sin perder tiempo se volvió hacía el cuadro de Phineas Black.

-vete a tu cuadro de Grimmauld Place y dile a Sirius lo que le a pasado a Arthur, que alerte a Molly y que esté preparado para recibir visitas de un momento a otro—dijo el director, inmediatamente Phineas desapareció—Minerva necesito que avise a todos los chicos del futuro incluidos al señor Lupin y la señorita Weasley que duermen en el tercer piso de la torre norte, avisa también al profesor Flitwick para que avise a Rose Weasley y Albus Potter y también avise al profesor Snape para que despierte a la señorita Potter y al señor Malfoy, espero que no tengan ningún problema en tener al señor Malfoy con ustedes—dijo Dumbledore a los chicos. Eso a Harry le hizo enfadarse mucho, miró a los ojos de todos menos a él, miró incluso a Ginny que estaba fuertemente abrazada a él pero a Harry no le dirigió ni una mirada tranquilizadora, la furia parecía activarse de nuevo en su cuerpo seguido de un urgencia algo extraña, Harry quería atacar el director, quería…morderlo… no entendía aquel impulso que iba creciendo mas y mas en su interior, para luchar contra el impulso Harry abrazó con mas fuerza a Ginny como si esta le diera estabilidad.

-por su puesto que no—dijo Ginny rápidamente mientras la subdirectora desaparecía Dejando a todos los Weasley que estaban en la sala callados en un mortal silencio.

-Harry como te has enterado de esto?—preguntó George, Harry supuso que simplemente para hacer algo pues la inmovilidad le estaba volviendo loco.

-en un sueño—dijo Harry en apenas unos susurros.

Los chicos del futuro se miraban entre ellos.

-perrrro, el señorrrr Weasley esta bien?-preguntó Vladimir claramente preocupado

-si, se pondrá bien—dijo Dumbledore—consiguieron encontrarlo a tiempo

El director continuó paseándose de un lado al otro de la estancia y cuanto mas se movía el profesor de un lado a otro con impaciencia, mas fuertes eran los impulsos de Harry de morderle, de hacerle daño y que sufriera, por momentos Harry sentía a la serpiente apoderándose de su cuerpo, se removió inquieto y el echo de que fuera distraído con le entrada de un Ted Lupin desorientado seguido de una Victoire angustiada fue un milagro por que su autocontrol estaba por lo suelos.

-que le a pasado a mi abuelo—dijo la rubia aguantando las lágrimas Ted la rodeó con un brazo esperando también una explicación.

-Arthur Weasley a sido atacado por una serpiente suponemos…-contestó Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido por un Ted que después de estar apenas un fracción congelado por la impresión, se lanzó contra Harry apartando a Ginny con fuerza.

Ted agarró a Harry por lo hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Harry mírame fijamente por favor—dijo el chico muy calmadamente ignorando las miradas de todos los que lo rodeaban. Harry sin poder evitarlo fijó la mirada en su futuro ahijado.

La mirada castaña del chico se transformó rápidamente en unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, copiando los ojos de Harry, pero había un ligera diferencia en ellos…había en los ojos del chico una especie de destello lejano de color rojizo.

-esa es exactamente tu mirada ahora Harry—dijo Ted a su padrino—luego te lo explicaré mas detalladamente pero necesito que no apartes los ojos de mi y ante todo no luches conmigo—dijo el chico.

Harry pronto sintió como si algo se moviera en su cabeza una especie de sombra que le resultó incómoda pero no apartó los ojos de él. A los pocos minutos a Harry le despareció el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de atacar a Dumbledore, Ted sin ningún comentario mas se volvió hacía el director.

-él estará bien, yo me encargaré de enseñarle lo necesario para poder sobre llevar esto—dijo Ted muy seguro de si mismo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera pedir explicaciones de que estaba pasado apareció una Rose llorosa que se tiró a los brazos de su padre preguntando de forma muy insistente como estaba su abuelo Vladimir se acercó de inmediato a su novia y entre Ron Hugo y Vlad intentaron tranquilizarla. Albus por otro lado no lloraba pero parecía un fantasma y estaba algo tembloroso, Lorcan corrió rápidamente a abrazarlo y a darle su apoyo mientras le explicaba lo que estaba pasando. Al poco de la entrada de los Ravenclaw entraron los chicos de Slytherin guiados por Severus Snape que parecía bastante enfadado. Harry solo podía mirara a su hija que nada mas verle se lanzó a sus brazos Scorpius Malfoy que iba detrás de la chica pelirroja parecía también preocupado pero era difícil saberlo teniendo en cuenta que su cara estaba como siempre inexpresiva.

-bueno, ya estáis todos aquí—dijo Dumbledore—por favor poneros todos en filas, voy a mandaros a Grinmauld Place con Sirius, por favor no podéis salir de la casa—dijo el director mirando a los chicos.

-no podemos ir al hospital?—preguntó George que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un crisis de ansiedad

-no tenéis que manteneros en la casa hasta mañana, si se enteran que sabéis del accidente de vuestro padre antes de mañana se harán muchas preguntas, sobre todo por parte del ministerio que no podemos responder—dijo el director con mucha calma.

-pero…-insistió Fred I

-¡no! manteneos en la casa hasta mañana, Sirius debe estar esperándoos—el director colocó en medio de la estancia un tetera—es un traslador cogerlo ¡ya!

Harry se agarró a la tetera con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo a Ginny y a Lily que se habían aferrado a él.

Todo alrededor del chico se volvió borroso y Harry sintió el familiar tirón en la boca del estómago que iba acompañado de ese medio de transporte.

A los pocos segundo notó como aterrizaba en el suelo de espaldas, afortunadamente para Lily y Ginny ambas habían caído sobre Harry.

-estáis bien?—preguntó una voz grave Harry le reconoció inmediatamente como la de Sirius-¿Quién es toda esta gente?—preguntó alarmado cuando vio una inmensa aglomeración de chicos que no reconocía entre los que si reconocía.

Harry se levantó del suelo y fue a abrazar a Sirius, puede que la situación no era la mejor pero había echado mucho de menos a su padrino.

-Sirius te e echado de menos—dijo Harry abrazando fuertemente a su padrino. El cual le correspondió dándole unas cálidas palmadas en la espalda.

-y yo a ti Harry, pero…¿Quién es toda esta gente?—preguntó su padrino mirando a los chicos del futuro con confusión.

-que tal está mi padre—dijo Ron ignorando las preguntas de Sirius

El animago se volvió hacía Ron todavía mirando un poco desconfiado a los chicos de futuro que se miraban entre ellos para después mirar a Sirius con curiosidad.

-tu madre dijo que escribiría en cuanto tuviera noticias, estoy seguro que nos escribirá inmediatamente.

Justo en el momento en que decía eso apareció un _patronus_ del que salía la voz de Molly Weasley.

-Arthur esta fuera de peligro mantén a los niños en la casa hasta mañana, llegaré por la mañana a buscarlos para ir al hospital—dijo Molly.

Harry notó como todos los Weasley se relajaban ligeramente, los chicos del futuro soltaron además un suspiro tembloroso.

-siempre nos decís lo difícil que fueron estos tiempos y el miedo que pasabais pero no es lo mismo oírlo que verle en realidad, creo que nunca a estado tan preocupado por algo—dijo James que estaba poco a poco recuperando el color. Albus todavía se abrazaba a Lorcan y Lily estaba agarrada a Scorpius por la cintura llorando silenciosamente mientras este le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

-y tu quien eres—dijo Sirius mirando a James, su padrino estaba perdiendo color con una velocidad alarmante-¡Dios! eres clavado a James Potter…pero…es imposible ¿Cornamenta?

James pareció un poco confundido pero parecía alagado de que fuera confundido con su abuelo. Harry habló antes de que su padrino muriera de un paro cardiaco.

-Sirius siento no haberte dicho nada de esto pero es bastante difícil de explicarlo por carta—dijo Harry mirando a su padrino—hace cuatro meses aparecieron estos chicos en Hogwarts…

-Harry nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts—dijo Sirius como si recitase a alguien (y probablemente lo hacía en su cabeza)

-si Sirius tienes razón pero es que estos chicos no vienen de un lugar…haber como te lo digo… Sirius estos chicos vienen del futuro—dijo Harry

-del futuro? que futuro? Eso es imposible—dijo el animago mirando a todos los chicos del futuro.

-es posible—dijo Harry completamente seguro de si mismo-digamos que mi hijo salió a mi padre en las bromas y una de las bromas le salió mal y acabaron todos aquí.

Sirius miraba a su ahijado con escepticismo, los del futuro ante la incertidumbre del hombre se adelantó James.

-hola, tu debes Sirius Black el padrino de mi padre

-¿tu padre?—dijo Sirius desconcertado estrechando la mano de James el cual señalaba aun Harry muy sonriente—Harry es tu hijo?—le preguntó el animago al chico de ojos verdes.

-si, ¿no ves el parecido?

-si bueno es clavado a ti y…a James, tu padre es exactamente igual con los mismo ojos castaños aunque…sus ojos eran mas oscuros…

-si, lo cierto es que mucha gente me dice que me parezco mucho a mi abuelo, me llamo James Sirius Potter el hijo mayor de Harry—Harry vio como los ojos de su padrino se ampliaban y luego sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

-gracias Harry—dijo Sirius emocionado por el detalle de su ahijado.

-de nada Sirius.

-papa siempre dijo que ambos nombres tenían que ir juntos, por que habíais sido inseparable por lo que era adecuado que ambos nombre estuvieran juntos y lo mejor de todo es que heredé el maravilloso sentido del humor vuestro—dijo James muy orgulloso.

-desgraciadamente—dijo Harry divertido

Fred II dio un paso al frente colocándose al lado de James.

-ni nombre es Fred II Weasley el mejor amigo de este gigoló y compañero de bromas es un honor conocer a uno de los creadores del "Mapa del Merodeador" el gran Canuto—dijo Fred II con una enorme sonrisa.

-espera…un Weasley?—preguntó Sirius.

-si, mi hijo—dijo George pasando un brazo por los hombros de su futuro hijo Fred I también le rodeó los hombros, con el otro brazo libre abrazó a James quedando los cuatro en un abrazo, en el que los gemelos Weasley parecían estar llenos de orgullo.

-yo soy Vladimirrr Krrrum un placerrr señorrrr Balck—dijo Vadimir dando un paso al frente y colocándose también al lado de los gemelos y primos Weasley.

-Krum?

-es el hijo del Victor Krum el jugador de quidditch que participo conmigo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos—respondió Harry por el chico.

-hola, mi nombre es Rose Weasley y este es mi hermano Hugo—dijo la hija de Ron señalando a su hermano—soy la hija de Ron y Hermione.—soltó la chica de golpe para la enorme vergüenza de su padres cuyas caras cogieron un color rojizo a una velocidad alarmante.

Sirius estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-asique al final acabaréis juntos—dijo Sirius mirando sonriente a los mejores amigos de Harry—Arthur le gano la apuesta a Bill—continuó.

-¿Qué apuesta?—preguntó Ron entre desconcertado e indignado.

-tu padre decía que acabaríais juntos y Bill decía que seríais lo suficientemente cabezotas como para no confesaros nunca, se apostaron 15 Knuts.

Hermione estaba del color de la grana mientras que Ron parecía furioso. La mayoría del futuro se rió.

-pero quienes se han creído que son para apostar sobre mi vida privada—refunfuñó Ron que rápidamente fue callado por una Hermione muy sonrojada .

-no importa Ron eso no debe preocuparte—dijo la chica en un susurro cogiéndole la mano y apretándosela, a lo que Ron le respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

-no me preocupa…-en eso los dos se enzarzaron en una conversación susurrante entre ambos.

-yo soy Lorcan Scrimander, no creo que conozca a mis padres así que no son importantes en la presentación—dijo el chico todavía pegado a Albus, en ese momento pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-yo soy Albus Potter—dijo el hijo de Harry—probablemente sabrás de quien soy hijo.

-es difícil tener alguna duda al respecto eres clavado a Harry—dijo el padrino del chico con un ligero tinte orgulloso.

-yo soy Lilian Luna Potter—dijo la pequeña pelirroja colocándose a la altura del padrino de su padre y mirándole con sus brillantes ojitos castaños llenos de curiosidad y fascinación—mi padre me puso el nombre por mi abuela.

-no lo puedo dudar, eres clavada a Lily a tu edad una niña de brillante sonrisa

La sonrisa de la niña se amplió todavía mas por el cumplido.

-él es mi mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy—dijo la pelirroja señalando al rubio que se mantenía ligeramente apartado del resto.

Sirius se tensó al oír el apellido Malfoy.

El chico ante la insistencia de Lily se adelantó y estrechó la mano de un reticente Sirius que lo miraba con desconfianza mientras que Scorpius después de aquella breve presentación se apartó y se colocó detrás de Lily. Aquello puso una cara de extrañeza en el rostro de Sirius.

Y por último Victoire y Ted dieron un paso al frente, en ese momento Ted llevaba el pelo de un color rubio tostado que le hacía parecerse increíblemente a Remus, sin todas esas arugas fruto de la preocupación.

-soy Ted Remus Lupin—dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-no puede ser…es imposible que seas el hijo de Lunático—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa incrédula—quien es tu madre por que debe ser la persona mas insistente y terca del mundo para convencer a Remus. ¿la conozco?

Ted se rió.

-si todos dicen que mi madre es muy terca, pero no puedo decirte quien es porque es una sorpresa. Pero si, la conoces—dijo guiándole el ojo al padrino de Harry

Sirius hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada mas.

-mi nombre es Victoire Weasley soy la prometida de Ted

-¿un Weasley rubio? eso si que es raro—dijo Sirius estrechando la mano de la chica que sonreía divertida.

-si bueno, digamos que los genes de mi madre son mucho mas fuertes que los de los Weasleys.

-tengo una pregunta—dijo Sirius mientras conducía a los chicos a la planta de arriba de la casa y empezaba a repartir las habitaciones.

Fred II, Fred I, George y James dormían en la habitación de los gemelos. Lily, Rose, Hermione y Ginny dormían en la que solía ser la habitación de las dos ultimas. Hugo Lorcan, Albus, Ron y Harry dormían juntos en la que Harry reconocía como su habitación habitual cuando estaba en Gindmauld Place. Vladimir y Scorpius ocuparon la habitación de Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius, mientras que Ted y Victoire ocuparon la que generalmente era la habitación de los señores Weasle, estarían en ese habitación hasta que el matrimonio volviere a la casa y para entonces ya habrían habilitado otras habitaciónes.

-que pregunta—dijo Harry

-has tenido tres hijos, ¿con quien Harry?—dijo Srius con una voz cargada de una insana curiosidad maliciosa.

El chico se sonrojó y pudo oír como algunos Wealeys gruñían.

-con Ginny—dijo Harry en un susurro avergonzado.

Ginny a su lado le cogió la mano.

Harry no se esperaba el estallido en carcajadas de su padrino.

-¿a que viene eso?—preguntó Harry ofendido.

-has cumplido con la maldición de los Potter—dijo Sirius sin parar de reír.

-maldición Potter?—preguntó Ron.

-todos los Potter se casan con pelirrojas

Después de unos segundos todos se rieron, pero los del futuro con mas fuerza todavía.

-asique la obsesión de James tiene una explicación—dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Los del pasado miraron a Rose sin entenderla mientras James la fulminaban con la mirada. Pero no fue Rose quien respondió si no Lily.

-pues que James está enamorado o mas bien obsesionado con una pelirroja, ella fue la primera chica que le dijo que no, y desde entonces no hace mas que pedirle citas cada dos por tres, y no deja de molestarla para que le haga caso

Todos se rieron a excepción de James que fulminaba a su hermanita pequeña con la mirada.

-eso también debe de ser una maldición de los Potter—dijo Sirius, todos le miraron con curiosidad—quiero decir que James, tu abuelo, también perseguía a Lily, Evans, a todas partes y la molestaba para que saliera con ella. Y según tengo entendido, también a Charlius le pasó lo mismo

-¿Charlius?—preguntó Harry curioso

-tu abuelo—respondió Sirius—él y Dorea, tu abuela, tenían también esa clase de problemas cuando estaban en Hogwarts, o eso nos dijo Dumbledore, de aquella era profesor de transformaciones en Hogwarts un novato y dijo que las discusiones de Dorea y Charlius eran míticas, y que cuando empezaban a discutir a hasta los profesores echaban a correr, tu abuela era un autentico monstruo cuando se enfadaba—dijo Sirius divertido, aquella anécdota a Harry le hacía mucha gracia había oído hablar de lo mucho que se parecía a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre, de la misma forma que había oído lo buenas personas que habían sido y lo mucho que lo querían, pero nunca le habían dicho que discutieran, o que se peleaban, por lo que decían unas simples peleas de enamoradizos y eso a Harry le hacía parecer que sus padres eran reales, que eran auténticos y no algo lejano e irreal.

-bueno chicos mañana podéis seguir hablando pero por ahora será mejor que os valláis a la cama mañana tenéis que ir al hospital.

Todos se fueron a la cama, Harry pensó que se quedaría dormido en seguida teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que se sentía, pero no podía evitar que su mente volviera una y otra vez a la visión ensangrentada del señor Weasley, que le hacía imposible dormirse.

Cuando creyó que todos en su habitación estaban dormidos vio como la puerta se abría y Ginny asomaba la cabeza en la habitación.

-Harry estas dormido?—susurró la chica inclinándose sobre él.

-no

-estas bien?—le preguntó

-eso debería preguntándotelo yo no? A fin de cuentas es tu padre—dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable, el padre de su novia estaba en el hospital, ella debía estar angustiada y muy preocupada y sin embargo se preocupaba de que él estuviera bien, se sentía como una mierda de novio.

-puede que sea mi padre Harry pero se que lo consideras casi un padre, puede que nunca te lo hallamos dicho directamente Harry pero…eres uno mas de la familia, mis padres te consideran como un hijo, y para todos mis hermanos eres un hermano mas, de echo…este verano oí a los gemelos y a Bill hablar de ti como casi el hermano gemelo de Ron.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos verdes como esmeraldas de Harry se anegaran de lágrimas, aquellas eran las palabras mas hermosas que el chico había oído nunca le hacían sentir que tenía una familia que su amor por los Weasley era correspondido, siempre los había considerado mi familia, pero que ahora fuera de verdad, era un regalo enorme. Harry sintió como una primera lágrima caía por su rostro, Ginny puede que no viera en las oscuridad, pero desde luego pudo sentir que estaba llorando muy silenciosamente, su mano limpió los restos de lágrimas, y la chica en silencio se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama con su novio, Harry solo pudo abrazarla mientras mas lágrimas seguían a aquella primea.

El niño que vivió sumergió la cara en el regazo de la chica mientras lloraba, Ginny le sostuvo todo el tiempo acarició el pelo del chico de forma tranquilizadora.

Cuando Harry se tranquilizo levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su novia.

-te amo—dijo Harry

Ginny al principio le miró sorprendida, pero rápidamente ella e correspondió con un profundo beso que hizo que Harry tuviera que separarse para poder respirar.

-yo también te amo Harry—dijo la chica emocionada.

Y así…ambos se durmieron abrazados, sin importarles que a la mañana siguiente serían pillados in fraganti por Ron, Hugo, Lorcan y Albus, los tres últimos solo los miraron divertidos y enternecidos…pero…en cuanto a Ron… no se lo tomó tan bien…


	13. Chapter 13

Cap-12 Los Chicos del Futuro y Sirius

-!HARRY JAMES POTTER QUE HACES EN LA CAMA CON MI HERMANA, PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO¡-gritó Ron.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado ante semejante grito.

Lo primero que el moreno vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el largo pelo rojo de su novia que hasta ese momento dormía plácidamente acurrucada en su pecho y el pelo de la chica prácticamente lo cubría el pecho desnudo (no tenían ropa ya que no habían echo las maletas el día anterior). Ginny abrió los ojos también sobresaltada por el grito de su hermano y lo primero que hizo fue mirarlo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y parecieron quedarse atascados en la mirada del otro. Harry nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo hermosos que eran los ojos de su novia de un marrón chocolate.

-POTTER QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI¡-gritó Ron de nuevo tirando a su mejor amigo de la cama, llevándose con él las sábanas dejando a una Ginny en la cama con una camisa de hombre que revelaba mas que cubría y que hizo que Harry se sonrojara al mas puro estilo Weasley—COMO TE ATREVES A APROVECHARTE DE MI HERMANA DELANTE DE MISNARICES ¡CERDO!—continuó gritando Ron seguido de unos cuantos golpes a Harry que hizo que el chico echara pies en polvorosa gritando socorro a Sirius.

Los gemelos Wealsey aparecieron al final de la escalera, cada unos con una tostada en la mano y con cara de desconcierto, Harry pasó a través de ellos y ambos detuvieron a Ron con la mano que no estaba ocupada por la tostada.

-pero bueno hermanito que mala uva por las mañanas—dijo Fred

-si a que se debe esta agresión contra nuestro productor jefe—dijo George

Ron no les escuchaba.

-ese que se considera mi amigo estaba durmiendo con Ginny como se supone que tengo que reaccionar.

-bien, no puede matarlo—dijo Fred con tranquilidad

-si, deja que lo haga Bill el será mucho mas cruel—continuó George.

Ron pareció pensárselo un minuto y después de relajó.

-bien tenéis razón—dijo Ron dirigiéndoles una sonrisa malvada a Harry y marchándose a su habitación de nuevo

Harry gimió.

-será muy malo lo que me haga Bill?—preguntó Harry a los gemelos.

Estos se encogieron de hombros.

-creo que nada demasiado malo, pero no te preocupes nosotros te cubrimos—dijo Fred

-por que me protegéis

-por cuatro cosas—dijo George

-la primera—intervino Fred—si sales con Ginny y al final te casa con ella nos quitarás a la fiera de encima.

-la segunda—dijo George—si te casa con Ginny entrarás a formar parte de la familia y eso hará que mama se suavice mucho ya que te adora y cuando estas en casa no hecha tantas broncas.

-la tercera…porque así entretendrás a papa contándole todos los artilugios muggles

-y la cuarta…por que ante todo tu has sido el que nos a pagado la tienda

-chicos…-intervino Harry

-no interrumpas Potter, nos diste el dinero del premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y con ello podremos abrir sortilegios Weasley y te estamos muy agradecido.

-no es que haya sido un gran sacrificio para mi, tengo dinero de sobra—dijo quitándole importancia.

-si, pero podrías haber tenido mas y nos lo diste a nosotros así que gracias—dijo Fred con una sonrisa

En ese momento bajó Ginny por las escaleras, y Harry no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirándola, llevaba una camisa de hombre que claramente debía ser de Sirius (era el único que vivía de continuo en la casa), la camisa estaba algo desgastada lo que hacía que mostrara mas que enseñar, pues enseñaba una buena porción de muslo y casi se le trasparentaban los pechos.

Harry se tapó los ojos y se dio la vuelta

-por dios Ginny ve a ponerte algo encima antes de que tus hermanos me maten por tener pensamientos indebidos.

La chica se rió seguida de sus hermanos gemelos.

Cuando Harry supo que se habían ido dejó de taparse los ojos y se rió.

-nunca te había visto tan contento—dijo Sirius, que había estado sentado tranquilamente en el sillón viendo como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Harry le sonrió a su padrino y se sentó en el asiento vacío al lado de Sirius.

-si bueno, nunca había tenido una novia como Ginny ni unos futuros hijos…

Sirius se rió.

-me alegro de ver que tienes un futuro, si te soy sincero siempre me asustó la posibilidad de que…-Sirius dudó.

-de que no valla a sobrevivir contra Voldemort—terminó Harry por su padrino—que quieres que te diga ni yo había pensado que podría tener un futuro, para mí, mi vida se acababa con Voldemort, no veía mas allá de él. y sin embargo, mira mi futuro, estoy casado y tengo tres hijos.

-si, lo se, y a uno le pusiste mi nombre te lo agradezco de verdad Harry—dijo Sirius emocionado

Harry abrazó a su padrino.

-no hay de que Sirius, eres como un padre para mi, no pude conocer realmente a mi padre y tu eres…como él—dijo el chico, su padrino se emocionó todavía mas y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-gracias Harry—dijo Sirius tragando en seco luchando por no llorar.

En ese momento oyeron a alguien entrar por la puerta, Molly Weasley apareció algo alterada y cansada seguida de Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin.

-señora Weasley, como esta Arthur…?—preguntó rápidamente Harry

-oh…Harry querido que haríamos sin ti, Arthur esta estable y los médicos dicen que se recuperará del todo en unos pocos días, gracias Harry Dumbledore me dijo que fuiste tu quien dio la voz de alarma muchísimas gracias corazón—dijo Molly dándole un gran abrazo al joven y un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Harry de repente oyó un golpe en el piso de arriba

-¡QUE HACES EN LA HABITACION DE MI HERMANA PERVERTIDO!—Harry no dudó ni por un momento de que los gritos que se escuchaban no fueran de James, al principio solo puso los ojos en blanco pero luego captó el significado de las palabras, James solo tenía una hermana…

-¡MALDITA SERPIENTE TRAIDORA ALEJATE DE MI NIÑA!— gritó Harry enfurecido separándose de una Molly que lo miraba perpleja y que veía como una réplica de Draco Malfoy bajaba corriendo las escaleras sin camiseta y con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara seguido de una casi-copia de Harry, también sin camiseta, que parecía querer matarlo…y bueno Harry Potter también parecía por la labor de matar al rubio. Todo esto mientras Sirius se reía, una pequeña pelirroja, muy parecida a Ginny (eso sorprendió mucho a Molly), solo que esta tenía el pelo mas largo del que nunca había tenido su hija.

La chica pelirroja bajaba roja como la grana de la furia y gritaba a pleno pulmón para que su madre bajase.

Pero para los nuevos visitantes eso no era nada ya que una Ginny muy alterada bajaba las escaleras y cuando vio como Harry y el otro chico perseguían al rubio, se puso roja de la furia

-Harry James Potter, James Sirius Potter, ¡QUIETOS!—para sorpresa de todos los dos chicos que quedaron estáticos—Potter espero que me expliques por que estás persiguiendo a Socrpius

-Ginny esta serpiente estaba en la habitación…

-me importa una mierda, mi madre acaba de venir y deberías estar vistiéndote para ir al hospital asique vete arriba ¡YA!—Harry acobardado subió las escaleras como un niño bueno—y tu James no puedes venir pero como Sirius me diga que le das problemas estarás sin comer chuches durante una semana ¡ME HAS ESCUCHADO!

El chico asintió asustado.

-bien pues vete arriba y dile a tu hermano y a tus primos que los quiero quietos hasta que volvamos o que tendrán que atenerse las consecuencias…

El chico tragó en seco y subió las escaleras.

La mirada de Ginny se dulcificó al mirar a Scorpius.

-Scorpius lamento que te hallan perseguido

-no me molesta señora Potter—dijo el chico, ignorando las miradas de los nuevos que habían aparecido que los miraban con la boca abierta, incluso Alastor estaba sorprendido y no ocultaba su reacción.

-llámame Ginny, Sorpius, y ahora quiero que subas y también te vistas y te agradecería que no duermas con Lily mientras estés en esta casa y Harry pueda pillarte así nos ahorraremos estas escenas

-siento el jaleo no volverá a pasar y tendré en cuanto tus consejos.

El chico sin mas se acercó hasta donde estaba la mini-Ginny y la cargó como si esta fuera una niña pequeña. La niña parecía mucho mas tranquila en cuanto se agarró al rubio.

-mama, como está papa?—preguntó Ginny a su madre muy preocupada.

A Molly le costó un minuto orientarse.

-bien está estable y los médicos dicen que estará en casa dentro de poco.

-bien ,me alegro

-Ginny cariño ¿puedes explicarme quienes eran esos? Y lo de señora Potter a que viene?—preguntó Molly

Sirius en ese momento se desternillaba de risa en el suelo.

-ya te lo contaré mas tarde ahora vamos a ver a papa—dijo Ginny muy inocentemente—AHORA TODOS LOS DE ARRIBA ¡BAJAD YA!—gritó a pleno pulmón.

Al cabo de unos segundos todos los del presente estaban casi formando una fila militar dirigiéndole malas miras a la pelirroja, todos, excepto Harry que la miraba con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-bien mama—dijo Ginny, estamos todos. Después le dedicó una sonrisa de lo mas inocente a su madre que decía "Aquí no pasa nada raro" por su puesto Molly respondió con la mirada " esa es un flagrante mentira"

Cuando Sirius vio salir a su ahijado y sus amigos por la puerta, se deprimió, volvía a estar solo, por un momento se había olvidado de sus otros invitados hasta que oyó un fuerte golpe en el piso de arriba seguido de unas escandalosas risas que le hicieron sonreír

-mi padrino siempre dijo que odiabas esta casa espero que no te importe que mis primos te la destrocen—dijo Ted a sus espaldas, Sirius se giró para poder observar bien al muchacho, era clavado a Remus.

-tu padrino?—preguntó curioso.

-Harry es mi padrino, y casi un padre para mi—dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-por que?

-te lo explicaré mas tarde ahora mismo agradecería que me ayudases a hacer el desayuno para los niños.

Ted y Sirius fueron a la cocina donde estaba Victoire Weasley moviéndose de un lado para el otro haciendo un cuantioso desayuno.

-tiene un pinta fabulosa—dijo Ted desde detrás de la chica para luego inclinarse sobre esta y dejar un beso en el cuello de la chica que soltó un suspiró involuntario.

Mientras Ted hacía eso Sirius intentó robar un bollo de la mesa

-Black aléjate de la comida—dijo Victoire todavía de espaldas al animago y con Ted todavía pegado a su cuello.

-lo de ser adivina a la hora de querer robar la comida lo heredaste de Molly—dijo Sirius divertido dejando el bollito donde estaba.

La chica se rió.

-no solo he heredado eso Black, procura no enfadarme

Sirius y Ted se rieron, ambos se sentaron mientras Vistoire (que se había adueñado de la cocina) se movía de un sitio a otro haciendo montones de comida cada vez mas altos y que desgraciadamente todavía ninguno de los dos chicos podía probar sin ganarse una mirada asesina de la rubia.

-dime Ted, como es tu vida, dime algo de ti, eres el segundo hijo de merodeador, espero que a diferencia de Harry hagas algunas trastadas en el colegio

Victoire se rió al oír eso pero no dijo nada mientras que Ted sonreía de lado de forma maquiavélica

-oh…bueno, creo que hice honor a ser el hijo de un merodeador.

-menos mal ya empezaba a pensar que la tradición merodeadora había muerto con James, por que Harry no heredó lo de hacer bromas—dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero—Harry salió en carácter a Lily al completo

-te equivocas—dijo Ted—Harry tiene todo el talento de un merodeador, pero por culpa de Voldemort no podía pasárselo bien, pero cuando yo entré en Hogwarts y empecé a hacer un par de bromas con mis amigos ¿sabes lo que hacía Harry cuando lo mandaba llamar Mcgonagall?

Sirius lo miraba con toda la atención de mundo

-cuando estaba Mcgonagall delante me echaba un broma pero cuando estábamos fuera me daba un abrazo y me preguntaba si era feliz haciendo bromas, yo le dije que si y el me sonrió orgulloso y me dijo "eres el digno hijo de tu padre", desde entonces siempre me estaba metiendo en problemas y Harry siempre me decía lo orgulloso que estaría mi padre de mi. Aunque según me dijeron años mas tarde mi padre era el mas tranquilo del grupo

Sirius se rió.

-puede que Remus aparentara ser el mas tranquilo, pero te puedo garantizar que era probablemente el peor, solo que era demasiado listo como para que le pillasen al contrario que a Cornamenta y a mi—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Ted lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Harry siempre hablaba muy bien de ti—dijo Ted en bajito pero Sirius logró oírle iba a preguntarle por que lo decía en pasado cuando se oyó un fuerte golpe en la piso de arriba seguido de unas risas y Fred II y James bajaron corriendo las escaleras seguidos por una Rose que tenía el pelo verde de lo mas viscoso.

-lo sentimos Rose no lo hicimos a propósito—gritaba James mientras corría despavorido.

-si primita es solo que nos sorprendiste—continuó Fred II

-no huyáis cobardes

-mas vale un cobarde vivo que un valiente muerto—dijeron los dos a la vez con diversión.

-¡BASTA!—gritó Victoire por encima de los gritos de los chicos—A DESAYUNAR ¡AHORA¡

Los chicos bajaron inmediatamente y casi corriendo alguno casi se cae por las escaleras.

Rose todavía habría querido matar a sus primos de no ser por que en ese momento apareció Vladimir para atraparla antes de que acabase en Azkaban.

Cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa se oyó un sonido de una puerta que se abre Sirius seguido de Ted corrieron a la entrada con las varitas preparadas, pero solo estaba Albus Dumbledore seguido de otro chico, que Sirius no reconoció, Ted bajó la varita

-Hola Peter, ¿Cómo estas? Lamento que no pudiéramos avisarte ayer—le dijo Ted al niño.

-fue culpa mía señor Lupin con las prisas se me olvidó decirle a Minerva que llamara a la profesora Sprout para que avisara a nuestro pequeño Hufflepuff

-no se preocupe profesor es normal—dijo el chico con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Peter!—llamó Lily entrando en el salón a saltando sobre Peter—yo si me acordé de ti paro con las prisas no pude decir nada—dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

-si, claro hermanita tu siempre te acuerdas de todo—dijo James con sarcasmo ganándose una mirada furiosa de su hermana y que alguien le tirara una tostada con mantequilla a la cabeza, nadie vio quien fue pero el hecho de que Scorpus mirara (casualmente) para otro lado en ese momento dio bastantes indicaciones de quien había sido.

-y tu quien eres?—preguntó Sirius a Peter, el chico lo miró fascinado

-eres Sirius Black—dijo el chico—mi abuela me dijo una vez que fuiste a su casa acompañando al abuelo de James.

Sirius parecía desconcertado pensando quien podría ser el chico.

-él es Peter Dursley—dijo Ted a Sirius como explicación, pero Sirius siguió sin comprender, le sonaba de algo al apellido pero no lo conseguía relacionar—Peter es el nieto de Petunia la hermana de Lily

A Sirius se le encendió la bombilla, sin poder evitarlo estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-el destino tiene una forma bastante irónica de vengarse—dijo Sirius divertido mirando al pequeño

Ted le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-no te metas con el chico que no tiene la culpa de que su abuelo fuera un cabrón. Ven aquí Peter—dijo Ted cogiendo por un brazo al chico y acompañado por los demás entraron en la cocina

-señor Lupin—llamó Albus al joven cuando este iba a salir por la puerta.—me gustaría hablar con usted un segundo a solas

-desde luego profesor, Sirius por que no vas a la cocina con los niños y desayunas con ellos

-no me trates como si fuera un crío—dijo Sirius enfurruñado

-ah…¿pero que no lo eres?—preguntó Lily inocentemente. Todos se rieron y Sirius no pudo evitar reír con ellos, y le hizo cosquillas a Lily como venganza por lo que le había dicho, la chiquilla chilló de la risa.

Albus, seguido de Ted entraron en una pequeña habitación que había justo a la entrada.

-e mandado llamar a Frank y Alice Lombottom junto con la señorita Scrimander, ambos querían apoyarlos, Neville Lombottom a pedido venir así como su abuela que está deseando conocer a sus bisnietos. Pero les he dicho que tenía que hablar primero con el dueño de la casa.—dijo Albus después de un tenso silencio.

-en ese caso, habría hablado directamente con Sirius, yo no soy el dueño de la casa

-pero probablemente si el mas diplomático. Como para manejar la situación

-puede ser conozco a los chicos y llegué incluso a conocer a la abuela de Neville…pero usted no quiere hablar de eso conmigo, por que si quisiera lo habría hecho delante de Sirius, pues él es el dueño de la casa.

-lo cierto es que si. Me gustaría preguntarle, directamente y ahora sin irse por las ramas ¿Qué sabe de cómo Harry derrotó a Voldemort?

-como sabe que fue Harry director—preguntó Ted andando hacía la otra punto de la habitación de espaldas al director

-por la profecía.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Ted sin volverse hacía el hombre le respondió.

-lo se todo, no solo lo que dicen los libros de mi tiempo, si no que también le pedí a mi padrino que me contase toda la historia.

-que te dijo.

Ted seguía sin mirar al director.

-me dijo las cosas horribles por las que tuvieron que pasar, por la cantidad de desafíos que tuvieron que superar, los sacrificios que tubo que hacer y sobre todo me habló de las muertes que tuvieron que sucederse para que yo y los chicos pudiéramos vivir en paz, y mi padrino también me dijo que no se arrepentía, que si tuviera que volver atrás seguiría haciéndolo.

-te dijo exactamente que sucedió

-si, y es lo que supone director, son 7 Horrocruxes.

-¿siete?—preguntó el director un poco sorprendido—creí que eran 6

-no me mienta director, usted sospecha que son 7 pero no quiere creer quien es el ultimo Horrocrux

El profesor se quedó en silencio.

-y Harry fue capaz…

-profesor, conoce a Harry desde hace 5 años y todavía no se ha dado cuenta de cómo es? Harry daría todo por la salvación y la felicidad del mundo, sabe que todos cuentan con él y aunque no lo quiera él no duda en corresponder la confianza de los demás en él.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Ted se sentía muy cansado, su padrino le había contado toda la historia y pensar que el hombre que era como un padre para él había sufrido todo tipo de dolor y sufrimiento con solo 17 le hacía estremecerse de miedo y sentía que no era justo, no había tenido una buena infancia, no había tenido una buena adolescencia, pero Ted podía estar tranquilo ahora por que Harry era muy feliz en el futuro, era un esposo devoto a su mujer, una mujer que lo amaba profundamente, tenía tenía dos hijos que lo idolatraban, una hija que era su princesa, una gran cantidad de sobrinos que lo querían y una gran familia.

Pero a pesar de toda la felicidad todavía tenía pesadillas.

-si sabes lo que va a pasar necesito pedirte ayuda—dijo Dumbledore

Ted se giró en su dirección pero todavía manteniéndose en las sombras.

-necesito que le enseñe Oclumancia a Harry

Ted negó con la cabeza.

-soy realmente muy malo en ese departamento, conozco algunas cosas pero no lo controlo nada bien. Pero se de alguien que es realmente muy bueno en ese departamento.

-quien?—preguntó curioso Albus

-mi prometida Victoire Weasley…

Sirius miraba una y otra ves la puerta por la que habían desaparecido Albus y Ted de forma curiosa, había algo importante en esa conversación.

-Sirius deberías comer antes de que los niños te lo quiten todo—dijo Victoire poniéndole delante suya un abundante plato de comida con una gran sonrisa

-muchas gracias—le dijo educadamente.

La chica sonrió

Sirius probó lo que parecía un bollo relleno de nata montada, estaba sinceramente delicioso.

-esto está increíble, está claro que heredaste las dotes de cocina de Molly—dijo Sirius la chica sonrió encantada.

-lo se, mi abuela es increíble en la cocina

-lo es, pero tu no le digas que le he lanzado un elogio.

La chica se rió armoniosamente y lo miró con cariño y un poco de melancolía, aunque esa última emoción fue rápidamente apartada por ella que se centró en alimentar correctamente a cada uno de los niños.

-Sirius—llamó Lily, este miró a la chica-¿puedo llamarte tio Sirius?—preguntó inocentemente la pequeña

Sirius sonrió encantado y asintió

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo la niña

-dime

-¿Dónde está Kreacher?—Sirius se congeló ante la mención de Elfo, los demás chicos que habían oído lo dicho con Lily reaccionaron

-es verdad donde esta ese Elfo vendito—dijo James con una gran sonrisa

-¿elfo vendito?—preguntó sorprendido Sirius pero si el elfo era odioso pensaba el hombre.

-si, ese elfo me a librado de un montón de broncas de mi madre por no limpiar la habitación—dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

-si a mi también le a limpiado la habitación mas de un vez—dijo Albus

-a mi no, pero de pequeña solía leerme cuentos junto con mama y bailaba conmigo cuando mis hermanos me dejaban de lado—dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa

Para sorpresa de Sirius uno a uno los chicos del futuro fueron diciendo un sinfín de anécdotas divertidas y llenas de gratitud hacía el elfo que tan malos recuerdos le traía, no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se oyó como sonaba una cerradura y las voces de varias personas, entre ellas Sirius pudo reconocer a Arthur, parecía que le habían dado el alta, a su alrededor los chicos del futuro se tensaron y con enormes sonrisas corrieron a saludar a los recién llegados con una gran entusiasmo sin darse cuenta que sus abuelos no sabrían quienes eran…


	14. Chapter 14

Cap-13 Una graaaaaan reunión familiar

Los chicos corrieron a la entrada de la casa como si la vida les fuera en ello, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad algunos de los que estaban en la entrada no los conocían de nada.

El que iba a la cabeza era Hugo seguido de cerca por Lily, que parecían estar dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Arthur Weasley que en ese momento entraba en una silla de ruedas empujada por Molly.

-¡abuelo!—gritaron todos los chicos. Los recién llegados se quedaron congelados mientras los niños parecían ir a abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Antes de que Hugo pudiera llegar a su abuelo fue interceptado por Ted

-Hugo, Arthur está herido no puedes tirarte encima. Haber, quiero que todos deis un paso atrás y los dejéis pasar a al salón por favor.

Los chicos retrocedieron todavía mirando con grandes sonrisas aliviadas a Arthur que como todos los que no sabían de la historia de los niños estaban mas que sorprendidos.

Ted se giró y les dirigió una mirad de disculpa.

-lo siento estos chicos son muy…-Ted se quedó completamente callado y su piel palideció, sus ojos de un tono miel se encontraron con los de su padre, Remus Lupin, que estaba justo detrás de Molly.

-Ted? Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Albus Potter al ver al que era como un hermano mayor parecía estar a punto de desmallarse.

Todos los chicos del futuro miraron a quien estaba viendo Ted y todos cambiaron sus caras de completa felicidad a una cara de inmensa tristeza y dolor.

Victoire se acercó rápidamente a Ted y lo envolvió en un abrazo,

Molly, Arthur, Alastor, Tonks y Remus lo miraban desconcertado.(N.A. Ted todavía no ha visto a su madre solo se fijó en Remus)

-Ted cariño vamos a la cocina—la joven arrastró a Ted al a cocina mientras que los niños se miraban unos a otros entristecidos. Sin que ninguno dijeran nada fueron detrás de Ted y Victoire.

Los del presente se hicieron paso entre los nuevos, y corrieron detrás de los del futuro, recordando que para Ted debía ser la primera vez que recordase que veía a su padre.

Sirius miró la reacción de los chicos un poco sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

-Sirius que está pasando?—preguntó Molly al animago cuando entraron el en salón.

-es un historia muy larga Molly, y realmente muy rara de contar—dijo este.

-no te preocupes Molly estoy seguro de que ahora os explicarán lo que pasa—dijo Albus Dumbledore saliendo de las sombras donde había estado observando toda la escena-¿Cómo te encuentras Arthur?—le preguntó Albus al señor Weasley que todavía estaba un poco sorprendido por el recibimiento.

-bien, gracias Albus, en realidad las heridas no fueron tan graves y pude curarme bastante rápido, aunque debo decir que conté con una ayuda desconocida—dijo Arthur.

-que ayuda?—preguntó sorprendida Molly—no nos has dicho nada

-lo lamento debió habérseme olvidado mencionarlo. Anoche mientras todavía estaba en estado crítico uno de los enfermero que me atendía me dijo que alguien había mandado una poción para tratar las heridas de la serpiente que me había mordido, me dijeron que era la poción correcta y me la dieron desde entonces no e parado de curarme rápidamente y me han dejado salir.

-no dijeron los enfermeros quien había sido

Arthur negó con la cabeza

-Arthur eso es muy irresponsable por tu parte—riñó Molly—podría haber sido una trampa

-los médicos la revisaron antes de dármelo cariño—dijo Arthur intentando tranquilizar a su esposa.

-me alegro de que recibieras la poción a tiempo—dijo Albus Potter saliendo de la cocina donde todos sus primos habían desaparecido.

-fuiste tu?—preguntó Sirius sorprendido al chico, que sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.

-heredé el talento de hacer pociones de mi abuela afortunadamente, cuando supe que Nargini había sido la serpiente en concreto la hice y la mandé a San Mugo

-pero cuando la hiciste?—preguntó Sirius

-esta noche, no sabes la cantidad de ingredientes para pociones que tiene esta casa escondidas por todos lados.

-¿Cómo sabía un niño como tu que clase de serpiente mordió a Arthur?—preguntó Alastor con sospecha su mano se dirigió rápidamente hacía su varita y apuntó al chico a la cara—por que esa no era un serpiente común así que ¡dime!

-podría bajar la varita por favor se lo voy a explicar—dijo Albus poniendo las manos en alto en señal de rendición.

-¡NO!—gritó Harry poniéndose entre la varita de Ojoloco y su hijo mediano, el grito de Harry hizo que todos los de la cocina salieran a ver que pasaba

—baja la varita Alastor—dijo Albus—estos chicos son de confianza, ellos están aquí para ayudarnos a todos.

Alastor bajó la varita todavía alerta.

-bueno, puede alguien explicarnos que está pasado?—preguntó Molly ya enfadada—quienes son esos chicos?

Todos los chicos se futuro entraron en el salón a la vista de todos., pero parecían no saber que decir.

-Molly, por que no llamas a Bill—dijo Dumbledore—estoy seguro de que también querrá estar aquí cuando los chicos os digan quienes son.

-alguien me llamaba?—preguntó la profunda voz de Bill que entraba en ese momento en la casa completamente despeinado por el viaje—fui a ver a papa a San Mugo pero ya le habían dado el alta, me imaginé que estaban aquí.

-bien ya estamos todos—dijo Dumbledore mientras Bill le preguntaba a su padre que tal estaba y se sentaba junto con los demás, esperando la explicación de quienes eran lo jóvenes.

La primera en hablar fue Victoire.

-bien, mi nombre es Victoire Weasley—dijo la joven, Molly, Arthur y Bill se quedaron estáticos mirándola—hace unos días mi queridísimo primo quiso hacerle una broma a unos chicos de Hufflepuff, pero la broma le salió mal y nos trajo a esta época.

-¿época?—preguntó Tonks.

-si, venimos del futuro—dijo Ted entrando en la habitación, no miró a nadie a la cara sus ojos parecían estar pegados al suelo

-¡que clase de engaño es este!—exclamó Ojoloco

-no es ningún engaño amigo mío, estos chicos vienen del futuro, ahora dejamos que la señorita Weasley continúe—dijo Albus con voz sosegada.

-mis abuelos son Molly y Arthur Weasley—dijo la chica, Molly dio un chillido emocionada, miró durante un momento a Albus para que le confirmarse si lo dicho por la chica era verdad y después se lanzó sobre la rubia para darle un fuerte abrazo, la chica se rió armoniosamente y se agachó para abrazar a su abuelo que tras separarse Molly cogió un mechón de pelo de la joven.

-esto es del todo inesperado—dijo Arthur divertido—no solo eres un mujer, que debo decir que en la familia Weasley son un caso muy raro, si no que además eres Rubia

La chica sonrió.

-pues no soy la única mujer Weasley somos casi mas mujeres que varonas en la familia. lo de ser rubia es por mi madre, digamos que la sangre medio-veela de mi madre es bastante fuerte

-tu madre es veela?—preguntó Bill poniéndose de pie de golpe mirando a la chica como si fuera un luz de la esperanza.

Victoire sonrió ampliamente.

-si, mi madre se llama Fleur Delecour, papa

Molly soltó un chillido emocionado mientras que Arthur sonreía de oreja a oreja a su hijo mayor que corrió a abrazar a Victoire.

-eres tan guapa como tu madre—dijo Bill mirando emocionado a la que sería su hija.

-gracias papa. Tanto Louis como yo nos parecemos mas a mama, Dominique es clavada a ti—dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-tengo mas hijos?—preguntó Bill emocionado

-claro que si papa, somos tres, soy la mayor

-han venido contigo?—preguntó ansioso Bill mirando a los otros chicos del futuro.

-no, solo vine yo.

-cuantos nietos tenemos además de ti?—preguntó ilusionada Molly

Vistoire se rió.

-demasiados, somos todo un clan—se rió con mas ganas—mi prometido dice que podríamos conquistar el mundo todos los Weasley

-¿tu prometido?—preguntó amenazadoramente Bill, la rubia le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

-no vas a decirle nada le quiero y él a mi y como digas algo en su contra te juro que te arrepentirás—la mirada fulminante de Victoire podría haber aterrorizado a cualquiera mas valiente que Bill, por lo que el chico se apartó ligeramente de su hija y tomó nota mental de que ese mal genio sería herencia de su madre.

El siguiente de los chicos del futuro en dar un paso adelante fue Fred Weasley que sonreía a sus abuelos con una sonrisa enorme.

-mi nombre es Fred Weasley segundo—dijo Fred despeinándose despreocupadamente. Imitando el gesto de James—mi padre es George Weasley y mi madre Angelina Jonson

Molly sonrió ampliamente y abrazó fuertemente a Fred II quien correspondió al abrazo, Arthur también parecía muy contento, pero Bill fue el que se rió a carcajadas agarrando a su hermano George por la nuca

-parece que al final conseguirás asentar la cabeza—dijo Bill divertido riéndose de su hermano.

George para sorpresa de todos no pareció avergonzado si no que se hinchó de orgullo.

-si, sentaré la cabeza con una gran mujer que me tiene del todo dominado

todos lo miraron sin poder creerse que el gemelo mas chulo pareciera tan contento de tener un novia.

-bueno dinos mas cosas sobre ti—dijo Molly entusiasmada hacía Fred II

-soy el menor de todos mis hermanos, bueno, soy el único chico, tengo dos hermanas mayores que son gemelas, Roxanne y Georgina las dos son un terremoto—dijo Fred II poniendo los ojos en blanco

todos se rieron.

El siguiente en adelantarse fue Hugo.

-mi nombre es Hugo Weasley—dijo el chico algo tímido, Molly no parecía ser capaz de mantener su entusiasmo, estaba encantada con cada nuevo nieto que se presentaba. Molly le hizo un gesto para que continuara—mi padre es Ron

-oh…Ronald—dijo Molly abrazó con tanto entusiasmo a Hugo que lo levantó del suelo

-mama—protestó Ron intentando separar a su madre de su hijo menor—no mates a mi hijo

todos se rieron y cuando Molly soltó al chico, este le dirigió una mirada agradecida a su padre.

-gracias papa, si no fuera por ti ni yo ni mis hermanos habríamos sobrevivido a la abuela—todos se rieron y Molly se puso ligeramente colorada.

-quien es tu madre?—preguntó Arthur curioso mirando la mata de cabello castaño de su hijo.

-Hermione—dijo Hugo con una gran sonrisa mientras sus padres se ponían colorados

-¡lo sabia!—dijo Arthur muy satisfecho

Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-con respecto a eso—dijo Ron en un tono amenazador—como es eso de que habéis apostado tu y Bill a que terminaba con Hermione

-Arthur ¡¿Qué has hecho, que?—preguntó amenazadoramente Molly a su marido—y tu Bill?—preguntó Molly a su hijo que pareció esconderse detrás de su hija-como os habéis atrevido a apostar con eso!

-bueno…Molly querida…

-de querida nada Arthur-dijo furiosa Molly seguido de una buena bronca por parte de la mujer a su esposo e hijo mayor.

Después de unos instantes, fue Rose la que se presentó.

-soy Rose Weasley, la hermana de Hugo, y este es mi novio Vladimir Krum—dijo la pelirroja presentando a su novio que saludó formalmente los abuelos de su novia. Molly parecía estar encantada con el joven que muy galantemente le besó la mano, mientras que a Arthur le dedicó un fuerte apretón de manos.

James dio un paso adelante haciendo un giro y se levantó las solapas de la camisa.

-yo soy, el increíble e inigualable James Sirius Potter—dijo James.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Harry que sonreía como un idiota orgulloso de su hijo.

-es tu hijo?—preguntó asombrado Remus mirando a James con los ojos como platos—es clavado a tu padre, mas incluso que tu.

-lo se—dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco—es igual de problemático.

-y demás también tiene tu nombre Sirius—dijo Remus con una sonrisa enorme, Harry nunca había visto tan contento a Remus.

-si—dijo Sirius hinchando el pecho de orgullo para añadir—lo mas genial es, que es peor que James y yo juntos

James se colgó de los hombros de Sirius con una sonrisa divertida y…durante un momento Harry lo puedo ver… durante un segundo podía ver a su padre con su padrino, como los jóvenes y ingenuos adolescentes que habían sido en algún momento.

-si Sirius lo que tu digas—dijo Albus poniéndose al lado de su hermano y soltándole un capón—yo soy Albus Potter

Molly sonrió tiernamente a Albus.

-Harry es clavado a ti-le dijo Molly a Harry

-muchas gracias abuela—dijo Albus con una sonrisa enorme

-abuela?—preguntó Bill frunciendo el ceño

Albus, y James sonrieron con sonrisas idénticas llenas de malicia.

-claro, es mi abuela, mi madre es Ginny—soltó Albus divertido

Bill miró una vez a Harry y se volvió de un color rojo furia. Harry pensó durante un momento con cierto tono sarcástico que Bill Weasley había inventado un nuevo tono del rojo.

Para la suerte de Harry, la señora Weasley (que parecía mas que encantada con la noticia) se abalanzó sobre Harry abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un montón de besos como lo haría con cualquiera de sus hijos, el señor Weasley soltó una fuerte risotada.

-felicidades Harry Y Ginny—dijo Arthur cogiendo una mano de su hija conocedor del enamoramiento que tenía su hija desde hacía mucho tiempo de Harry, y le hacía sobre todo feliz de que su única hija estuviera con un chico que era muy capaz de protegerla—me alegro muchísimo por vosotros

-gracias papa—dijo Ginny abrazándose fuertemente a Harry quien correspondió al abrazo de su novia. Mientras que sus hijos ponían cara de asco.

-por favor un poco menos de azúcar que me voy a volver diabético con tanta pastelería—dijo James divertido y exasperado con sus padres

varios se rieron ante lo dicho por el joven, mientras Harry le soltaba un colleja suave a su hijo.

Lily dio un paso al frente con una gran sonrisa de niña buena.

-mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter—dijo la chicquilla

-Ginny es idéntica a ti—dijo Molly muy emocionada abrazando a la pequeña.

Los ojos de Molly se habían empañado rápidamente y miraba a su nietos con la cara llena de ilusión.

-hay mas nietos?—preguntó esperanzada

-aquí no—dijo Fred II

-pero en nuestro tiempo somos todo un clan como dijo Victoire—añadió James

-y los demás chicos?—preguntó desconfiadamente Alastor mirando a cada uno de los chicos. Peter fue el primero de los otros miembros del futuro en presentarse.

-soy Peter Dursley—dijo el chico con unan sonrisa tímida debido a que los ojo de todos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacía el—Harry es el primo de mi padre

-espera eres el nieto de Petunia la hermana de Lily?—preguntó Remus con los ojos desorbitados, el niño asintió con la cabeza, Remus tubo que reprimir una sonrisa, el destino tenía una forma muy curiosa de reírse de la gente.

-mi nombre es Lorcan Scrymender, soy el novio de Albus—dijo el chico algo tímido y Harry podía apostar que esperaba algún cometario ácido pero a excepción de un par de miradas sorprendidas no hubo ningún comentario, y eso pareció tranquilizar al joven.

Harry tambien pudo notar que cuando Lorcan se ponía nervioso o tenso Albus saltaba de forma protectora de hecho en ese momento parecía estar dispuesto a sacar la varita y amenazar a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir algo malo contra Lorcan.

-tengo una hermana gemela Lyra, pero se quedó en Hogwarts con Alice y Frank Lombottom –continuó el chico.

-bienvenido a la familia corazón—dijo Molly muy contenta abrazando a Lorcan, el chico le correspondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad.

-abuela, este es mi mejor amigo—dijo Lily arrastrando a Scorpius Malfoy hasta ponerlo delante de su abuela—Scorpius Malfoy

Se hizo un profundo silencio en la estancia, los adultos miraban a Scorpius como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Los del futuro se miraron unos a otros sin saber como suavizar el momento.

Lily rodeó con sus pequeños brazos le cintura del joven un una actitud protestora.

-Scor me protegió en Hogwarts cuando quedé seleccionada para Slytherin el es muy bueno conmigo y siempre me está cuidando—dijo para los del presente como explicación, aunque por el tono que utilizó bien podría ser una amenaza de que como alguien le dijese algo malo a Scorpius esa persona moriría lenta y dolorosamente. desde luego Lily tenía el genio de su madre.

Molly pareció entender la preocupación de su nieta por que su amigo no fuera aceptado.

-en ese caso, muchas gracias señor Malfoy por cuidar de Lily—dijo Molly estrechándole la mano al chico que parecía no importarle nada de lo que le rodeaba.

-de nada señora Weasley fue un placer

El joven se retiró hacía la cocina para dejar un poco de espacio a los demás, Lily le siguió como si fuera su sombra.

-y tu chico ¿Quién eres?—preguntó Alastor Moody a Ted quien se mantenía alejado de todos mirando en todo momento el suelo.

Ante la pregunta de Alastor Ted alzó el rostro tenía los ojos ligeramente empañados pero luchaba por mantenerse sereno. Ted se colocó delante de sus primos justo debajo del foco de luz, permitiendo así que se viera claramente su parecido con Remus.

-mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin—Remus le miró con los ojos como platos y en estado de shock, las miradas del resto tenían el mismo signo de incredulidad

-no…no puede ser yo…jamás condenaría a un hijo mío a…

-no heredé tu Licantropía papa—dijo Ted rápidamente dirigiéndole una mirada triste—los genes de mi madre era mucho mas fuertes que los del licántropo

Remus se acercó de forma temblorosa a Ted, casi con miedo, como si temiera que el joven desapareciera le tocó la cara a Ted.

-tengo un hijo…

Ted abrazó a Remus con tanta fuerza que momentáneamente Remus se desequilibró, pero rápidamente se recobró y abrazó a su hijo con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía Ted.

Por encima del hombro de su hijo miró a Sirius.

-Canuto, tengo un hijo…y se parece a mi—dijo Remus emocionado con una sonrisa enorme se separó ligeramente de su hijo para poder mirarlo bien, Ted también tenía los ojos empañados y algunas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

-si, papa me parezco a ti

Cuando Remus oyó la palabra papa también se echó a llorar con sonrisa llena de felicidad en la cara. Pero Sirius oyó algo que su amigo probablemente con la emoción no había notado, ese "papa" sonaba a nuevo, como si nunca antes hubiera usado esa palabra, sonaba casi extraña en sus labios.

Padre e hijo se miraron durante un momento.

-me alegró un montón por ti Remus tienes un hijo muy guapo-dijo Molly feliz

-gracias Molly—dijo Remus muy orgulloso.

-como estas abuelo?—preguntó Ted a Arthur

-valla tu también me llamas abuelo que bien—dijo contento Athur

-bueno, casi soy de la familia Weasley, mi padrino es Harry—dijo Ted

-valla, creo que elegí una gran padrino—dijo Remus mirando a Harry

-es el mejor de los padrino, aunque creo que aprendió a ser tan bueno de su propio padrino, Sirius

Sirius sonrió ampliamente a Ted.

-muchas gracias chico, pero no te creas que se me va a olvidar la conversación pendiente que teníamos tu y yo—dijo Sirius mirando al chico—quiero saber quien es tu madre

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron expectantes a Ted que sonrió misteriosamente.

-digamos que mi madre era una mujer testaruda y con un carácter muy cambiante—y justo mientras decía la palabra cambiante el pelo rubio de Ted pasó a ser un rosa chicle muy parecido al de Tonks.

Repentinamente todos se volvieron hacía la mujer que se había mantenido al margen desde que Ted se había presentado como el hijo de Remus, la joven al principio los miró a todos sin comprender, pero al mirar a Remus y Ted sonrió, como nunca antes había sonreído y soltó una enorme carcajada.

Tonks corrió a los brazos de Ted que volvió a estallas en lloros.

-mama…

Madre e hijo se abrazaron durante unos momentos antes de que la impaciencia de Tonks hiciera que ambos se soltaran Tonks estaba tan contenta que su pelo no dejaba de cambiar de color ni un segundo y daba saltos de alegría, miró a Remus con una sonrisa brillante.

-te voy a conquistar y por mucho que te resistas eres mío—dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

Remus sonrió tan feliz como lo estaba Tonks y ahí, ante todos la besó, el principio Tonks se quedó congelada de la sorpresa pero no tardó en recobrarse y devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad con la que él la había besado.

Ted los miró todavía con ojos llorosos.

Victoire se deslizó entre la gente que se agolpaba para felicitarlos y abrazó por la espalda a Ted.

-¿estas bien?—preguntó Victoire.

-creo que si, a veces tenía le sensación de que mi padre…no nos quería a mama y a mi

-por que dices eso, Harry siempre dijo que te quería.

-si pero…en algunas fotos, sobre todo durante el embarazo no parecía contento

Victoire se rió.

-no es que no estuviera contento cariño, probablemente tenía miedo de que heredases su maldición, tio Harry te lo dijo.

-si pero, a veces no podía evitar pensar eso, quiero decir que…

-lo se, pero míralos se quieren y has visto como estaba de contento al conocerte.

Ted sonrió ampliamente a Victoire y se giró para vesarla.

-oh…así que tu eres su prometido—dijo Bill señalando con una dedo a Ted amenazadoramente—como toques a mi niñita te…

-ten cuidado a quien amenazas Weasley—dijo Tonks poniéndose delante de su hijo con la varita alzada—no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz

Bill retrocedió asustado recordando muchas de las bromas que Charley y Tonks solían hacer en Hogwarts y que en mas de una ocasión había hecho que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Bill se alejó un paso de Toks con cara asustada y todos en la sala se rieron.

Pero había una persona que no se reia y que miraba fijamente a Ted

-que has querido decir con eso—dijo Sirius a Ted.

El chico lo miró sin comprender.

-lo has dicho en pasado—como parecía que nadie entendía a que se refería se explicó—has dicho "digamos que mi madre era una mujer muy…" dijiste "era" por que no dijiste "es"?

Todos miraron a Ted quien solo podía mirara a sus padres, estos le devolvían la mirada con amor, pero su padre parecía de repente mas viejo, como si algo hubiera muerto en él cuando se planteó que Tonks pudiera haber muerto en el futuro.

Ted miró a un punto por encima de sus padres, no quería ver su reacción cuando se enteraran de todo.

-mis padres murieron en la batalla final contra Voldemort, yo apenas tenía unos meses…


	15. Chapter 15

Cap-14 La profecía: el pasado y futuro de algunos

Se hizo un repentino silencio en la habitación, Ted no vio la reacción de sus padres aunque realmente es que no reaccionaron, simplemente estaban en shock, pero Sirius si que reaccionó.

-¡¿Qué! No puede ser Remus no puede morir, no puede dejarme solo Remus y Dora no…-Sirius se sentó bruscamente en un sofá con los ojo llenos de lágrimas.

-por eso no tienes que preocuparte—dijo Ted con voz monótona, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía—tu ya habías muerto cuando mis padres murieron

-¡¿Qué!—gritaron Harry y Remus

-eso no me lo dijiste—gritó Harry a su ahijado—por que no me lo dijiste ¿Cuándo pasará?

Ted alzó los ojo para mirar a su joven padrino y se arrepintió de ser tan imprudente, Harry lloraba

-Harry tranquilo todavía no a pasado—dijo Sirius abrazando a Harry que lloraba

-tu no puedes irte Sirius, no puede dejarme solo por favor.

-estoy aquí Harry estoy aquí y vamos a evitar que tanto Dora como Remus, como yo muramos, te lo prometo.

-pero que pasó?—preguntó Remus mirando a su hijo—como morimos.

Ted se sentó y suspiró pesadamente.

-en nuestro tiempo, solo los chicos de ultimo año estudiamos la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, la primera se da en sexto. La segunda guerra fue incluso mas sangrienta que la primera, Harry nunca hasta aquel año me había dicho como murieron mis padres, si que me dijo que murieron para darme un mundo mejor y que eran grandes personas, pero no entró en detalles, creo que para él era muy doloroso. Por que lo había vivido en primera persona y muchos de los que él quería habían muerto por eso se le hacía muy doloroso contarme la historia, pero cuando empecé Séptimo me lo contó, Harry consideró que los libros no contaban toda la historia como a él le gustaría pues los libros había endulzado los acontecimientos.

Ted miró a todos en la sala.

-en el ultimo año de colegio de mi padrino el no pudo ir a Hogwarts, es un historia muy larga que ya contaré mas adelante, pero al final Harry volvió a Hogwarts a coger una cosa que necesitaba para derrotar a Voldemort, los mortifagos que había en Hogwarts…

-había mortífagos en Hogwarts?—preguntó alarmado Alastor

-los mortífagos dominaban incluso el ministerio—dijo Ted

-eso es imposible—continuó Artur estupefacto

-créeme es cierto, fueron tiempos muy oscuros. El caso es que mi padrino necesitaba tiempo para encontrar el objeto y se desarrolló la batalla en Hogwarts, hubo incluso alumnos que lucharon en la batalla y murieron, la profesora Mcgonagall dijo que solo los mayores de edad si lo querían podían luchar, pero hubo alumnos incluso de primero que querían luchar, muchos de los chicos que lucharon eran miembros del E.D y también murieron muchos chicos, por ejemplo Colin Crever (N.A. no se como se escribe el apellido) a mi padrino le dolió la perdida pues se sentía un poco responsable del chico

Cuando todos miraron a Harry este asintió, pues tenía la sensación de que el chico había luchado en esa guerra por que le idolatraba y quería ayudarle en lo que fuera.

-en esa guerra aparecieron los miembros del a Orden mi padre entre ellos—dijo Ted mirando a Remus—no debía ni hacer tres meses de mi nacimiento, le habías dicho a mama que se quedara conmigo en casa, pero mi madre no obedece muy bien las Ordenes y no quería perderte

Remus tragó en seco y se le humedecieron los ojos al mirar a Tonks.

-ella te buscó entre la batalla y se reunió contigo, Tía Hermione estaba cerca de vosotros cuando os mataron, y me dijo que mi padre murió protegiendo a mi madre, se puso delante de ella en una maldición asesina. Mi madre quedó en Shock y ni si quiera reaccionó cuando Hermione la llamó se quedó allí simplemente, fue un objetivo fácil—dijo Ted

El salón se quedó en un completo silencio

-y Sirius?—preguntó Harry llorando.

-el muere este año—dijo Ted

Harrry gimió y calló de rodillas llorando Sirius lo abrazó susurrando una y otra vez "no va a pasar, no voy a dejarte"

-Voldemort te tendió una trampa y te pusiste en peligro, Sirius fue a rescatarte y le mataron.

Harry miró a Ted, en su rostro había culpabilidad.

- fue por mi culpa—dijo Harry angustiado

-Harry escúchame bien—dijo Sirius—tu no tienes la culpa de nada Harry, nunca digas eso, si fui a salvarte es por que me importas mucho Harry y no puedo permitir que te pase nada—dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado con intensidad para que este le creyera.

-por que no lo dijiste antes—le reprochó Harry a Ted.

-por que todavía no iba a pasar y no quería angustiarte antes de tiempo, tenía pensado advertirte cuando Voldemort te tendiera la trampa.

-eso me lleva a intervenir—dijo Albus Dumbledore dando un paso al frente—Harry es necesario que aprendas Oclumancia

-Olcu…¿que?—preguntó Harry

-Olcumancia es el arte de esconder los pensamientos de ciertas personas como Dumbledore que pueden leer la mente, al arte de leer la mente de le denomina Legeremancia—dijo Victoire Weasley como si estuviera leyendo la información en algún lado.

Todos se volvieron para mirarla, ella ante las miradas de la familia simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-fue mi especialidad mientras estaba en la escuela de Aurores.

-eres una Auror?—preguntó Bill a su hija.

-lo era, cuando me prometí a Ted dejé las misiones y me dediqué a dar clases de Olcumancia a los Aurores.

-entonces señorita Weasley podría enseñar a Harry?—preguntó Albus Dumbledore.

-claro además fue precisamente Tío Harry quien me enseño a mi

Harry caminó despacio, como arrastrando los pies hasta ponerse a la misma altura que Ted.

-cuéntame todo lo que va a pasar en el futuro, y sobre todo quienes mueren en esa guerra.

Ted miró durante unos segundos a su padrino.

-tienes que estar dispuesto a oírlo todo y a enfrentarte a las consecuencias—dijo Ted

Harry asintió solemne.

Uno a uno, todos los que estaban en la sala fueron sentándose alrededor de Ted quien en ese momento estaba sentado pegado a Victoire que lo abrazaba. Ted miró a los chicos del futuro.

-vuestros padres no quieren que os enteréis de esto—dijo Ted.

-a la mierda lo que quieren nuestro padres—protestó James—quiero saberlo todo Ted de una vez por todas, quiero saber lo que pasó mi padre quiero saber por que cada vez que digo mi nombre en el mundo mágico todos me miran como si tuviera dos cabezas

-lo siento—dijo Harry

-no es culpa tuya papa, has intentado protegernos toda la vida, aunque creo que te excediste, mis hermanos y yo llegamos a Hogwarts sin saber que eras famoso. Por un lado, créeme, fue una bendición ser chicos normales hasta los 11 años pero entrar de golpe en este mundo es agobiante.

Ted miró a los chicos y dirigió su mirada a Lily, Hugo y Peter los mas jóvenes preguntando si estaban preparados.

-supongo que debería empezar mi historia a finales de este curso, teniendo tu 15 años—dijo Ted mirando a su padrino—se podría decir que todo empezó en este momento, cuando viste a Nargini atacando a Arthur, probablemente fue en ese momento cuando Dumbledore se dio cuenta de todo, o mas bien lo confirmó, porque el hecho de que hables Parsel no es una casualidad Harry, tiene una explicación.

-que?...

-Harry no me interrumpas hasta que termine

-perdón.

-bien, cuando salvaste a Arthur de morir por Nargini es el momento en que todos se dan cuenta que estas muy relacionado con Voldemort, pero no como ellos creen. Todos los aquí presentes creen que Voldemort te a poseído o que lo hará si descubre vuestra conexión, eso ultimo es correcto, pero a diferencia de lo que puedas pensar Harry el no te a poseído todavía, y eso te lo puede garantizar Ginny

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Ginny.

-Ginny, cuando Voldemort te poseyó en primero, que sentiste? ¿Cómo fue la experiencia?

-¿Qué mi hija fue poseída por Voldemort?—preguntó Molly alarmada mirando a su hija la cual solo miraba al suelo

-pero Voldemort en aquella época todavía estaba muy débil—dijo Arthur pálido mirando a su hija.

-es que no fue exactamente voldemort—dijo Ginny en bajito—fue su diario.

-pero…?

-eso también tiene una explicación pero debe dejarme terminar—intervino Ted—Ginny como fue?—volvió a preguntarle

Ginny miró directamente a Harry.

-era como tener lagunas, de repente estaba en un sitio y al momento estaba en otro pero no sabía como había llegado.

-exactamente—intervino Ted antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir.

-por eso Harry no estas poseído por Voldemort, aunque no voy a negar que el puede mirar dentro de tu cabeza, de la misma forma que tu puedes mirar en la suya, por eso viste el ataque de Nargini sobre Arthur.

-pero veía desde la perspectiva de la serpiente no de Voldemort

-eso también tiene una explicación que luego contaré. Verás a raíz de este incidente Dumbledore le pidió a Severus Snape que te enseñara el arte de la Oclumancia, pero en una de las clases tuvisteis un pequeño desacuerdo y…digamos que por que eres un cotilla—le dijo Ted son una sonrisa socarrona a su padrino—y con eso conseguiste que Snape dejase de darte clase y tu mente quedó muy vulnerable a Voldemort y lo aprovechó. Durante los TIMOS entró en tu cabeza y te hizo ver algo que no era cierto...—Ted dudó unos segundos—viste a Sirius que habías sido secuestrado por Voldemort y lo estaba torturando para que cogiera algo del ministerio. Tía Hermione te intentó convencer de que todo era una manipulación de Voldemort pero no la creíste asi que entre tu y los miembros del ED…

-¿ED?—Preguntó Harry

-es cierto no a pasado, veréis, cuando Umbridge empezó a cambiar el colegio y sobre todo DCAO vosotros creasteis una organización para entrenar en DCAO y tu Harry eras el profesor, lo que pasa es que en este tiempo no lo habéis creado que debido a que nuestra aparición lo a hecho innecesario pues están mis clases de duelo. La cuestión es que Umbridge descubrió el ED que son las abreviaturas de Ejercito de Dumbledore por lo que intentaron llevar a Dumbledore a Azkavan pero el escapó y Umbridge se quedó con el cargo

-¡que horror!—gritaron los gemelos espantados.

-Cuando viste el secuestro de Sirius Umbridge ya estaba como directora, y su despacho era el único en el que la red flu funcionaba. Y con ayuda del ED entrasteis en el despacho, pero fuisteis descubiertos. Y Umbridge pensó que estabais intentando contactar con Dumbledore y que teníais un arma para usar contra el ministerio. Al final conseguisteis libraros de ella, y fuisteis todos al ministerio, bueno, no todos, fuisteis, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y tu, pero cuando llegasteis ahí no había nadie, era un trampa para que cogieras el arma

-que arma?—preguntó Harry ansioso, Dumbledore parecía ir a intervenir cuando Ted continuó.

-la profecía

-una profecía?—preguntó Ron curioso—que clase de arma es esa?

-es la clave de por que Voldemort fue a por tus padres Harry, por que vosotros precisamente—Harry nunca había mirado con tal intensidad a alguien, Ted pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Dumbledore no parecía estar de acuerdo con darle la información a Harry pero Ted lo ignoró.

-hace mucho tiempo poco antes de que nacieras tu, se hizo una profecía, en la cual decía textualmente "_el único con el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso de acerca…nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce…Y uno de los dos deberá morir en las manos del otro pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…"_-dijo Ted en tono lúgubre.

Se hizo un silencio pesado, nadie sabía exactamente que decir, pues aunque algunos tenía conocimiento de la existencia de la profecía ninguno sabía las palabras textuales.

-espera—interrumpió Ojoloco—dice que nacerá de aquellos que lo desafiaron tres veces, bien pues hace 16 años había dos mujeres embarazas en la Orden, las dos se habían enfrentado a Voldemort en tres ocasiones y las dos tuvieron a sus hijos en el séptimo mes—dijo Alastor, todos lo miraron—una era Lily Potter y la otra era Alice Lombottom

-entonces podría ser Neville el elegido—dijo Sirius agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo, aunque no era el único, Molly y Arthur Weasley también parecían esperanzados

- el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual—interrumpió James a Sirius—la cicatriz.

Todos miraron la frente de Harry donde resplandecía la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-pero podría haber sido Neville, ¿porque a mi?—dijo Harry luchando contras las lágrimas, Ginny lo abrazó y Harry enterró el rostro ente el pelo de su novia.

-por que te consideraba su igual—dijo Ted.

-su igual una mierda—gritó Sirius—Harry es cien mil veces mejor que ese hijo de puta

Ted miró a Sirius.

-Voldemort defiende la creencia de la pureza de sangre, y sin embargo él era un mestizo eligió a alguien con quien se podía identificar, con quien se sentía mas unido y que tenían mas cosas en común en cierta forma el propio Voldemort que habría sentido inferior luchando contra alguien que tuviera las sangre mas pura que la suya por eso te eligió.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

-en el momento en el que estabais en el ministerio aparecieron los mortifagos, os superaban en número y eran mucho mas experimentados que vosotros, pero ni los mejores aurores del momento lo habrían hecho mejor—dijo Ted mirando con una sonrisa aprobadora a los chicos—realmente lo hicisteis muy bien, pero os visteis rodeados y heridos, y al final pudieron con vosotros, en ese momento aparecieron el resto de la Orden con Sirius a la cabeza para protegerte Harry, lucho contra Bellatrix y ella le mató

-esa perra le mató—gritó escandalizada Tonks que fulminó con la mirada a Sirius—pero tu eres tonto como puedes dejarte matar por la perra esa

-lo siento no fue mi intención—dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco para intentar suavizar a la tensión, algunos soltaron risitas socarronas otros simplemente sonrieron levemente. Por otro lado Harry no dijo nada miraba simplemente al futuro como si no viera nada mientras una lágrima rebelde caía por su rostro.

-fue por mi culpa…-dijo Harry todos se adelantaron para contradecirlo, pero Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente agarró a Harry y lo llevó arriba. Ted impidió que tanto Hermione como Ron los siguieran.

-dejadlos solos un momento, creo que es lo que Harry necesita—dijo Ted

Dumbledore habló directamente para Ted

-no deberías haberle dicho eso a Harry—dijo el anciano

.-Harry necesitaba saberlo profesor créame—dijo Vistoire interviniendo en la conversación—y mientras Sirius y Harry hablan creo que deberíamos terminar de desayunar en algunos casos y en otros poneros a ello

-bien por que me muero de hambre—dijeron todos los Weasley y Tonks al mismo tiempo.

Mientras en el piso de arriba…

Sirius había arrastrado a Harry hasta su habitación y había cerrado con llave, si Harry se parecía en algo a su madre era en evitar lo máximo posible los enfrentamientos en los que los sentimientos estuvieran envueltos.

Harry miró la habitación de Sirius, evitando en todo momento encontrarse con la mirada del antiguo merodeador.

-Harry mírame—ordenó Sirius, por que realmente le había dado una orden, la primera desde que lo conocía.

Harry se volvió para mirar a su padrino, estaba serio y miraba a Harry con intensidad.

-no te culpes por eso Harry, no es tu culpa

A Harry se le aguaron los ojos pero no iba a llorar…todavía…

-es todo mi culpa, mueres por mi culpa

-no Harry muero luchando y créeme, si puedo elegir prefiero morir protegiéndote y luchando que morir aquí solo sin nada que hacer, es lo que yo quiero.

-pero…

-no Harry, le juré a tus padres que como ellos, moriría por ti. Cuando naciste James estaba aterrorizado de que pudiera pasarte algo y me pidió que si algo le pasaba que cuidara de ti y de tu madre, no pude proteger a Lily, pero puedo garantizarte que a ti no te pasaría nada, por eso cuando vi a esa asquerosa Rata cerca de ti hace dos años tuve que escaparme de Azkaban, tenía que protegerte por que Harry, tu eres mi prioridad numero uno—dijo Sirius muy serio

Harry abrazó a su padrino y lloró sobre su hombro.

-no quiero que mueras por mi, no me dejes solo—lloró Harry

Sirius le abrazó.

-Harry, Ted nos acaba de contar como pasó, ahora podremos evitarlo, y cuando tengas la visión que Voldemort te a meter en la cabeza solo tienes que ignorarlo

-pero y si estaba vez fuera verdad, y si al contarnos esto hay algo que cambia en el futuro—dijo Harry angustiado

Ç—yo creo que lo único que podemos cambiar son las cosas malas. Estoy seguro, pero quiero darte algo para que te sientas mas tranquilo.

Sirius abrió una de los cajones y le dio a Harry un fragmento de un espejo.

-este espejo está hechizado, con él James y yo nos comunicábamos cuando estábamos separados, en distintos castigos o lo que sea. Con él podrás hablar conmigo en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar ce acuerdo?

Harry asintió.

-bien, si esto a quedado claro bajemos a desayunar me muero de hambre.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Harry oyó las risas provenientes de la cocina y pudo ver como Sirius sonreía como nunca antes le había visto sonreír a Sirius le venía bien estar con tanta gente.

Harry se fijó en el panorama que tenía la cocina triste y lugibre de Sirius que en ese momento parecía tener mas luz que el mismo sol. James y Fred corrían delante de una Rose furiosa por algo que los dos gemelos postizos habían hecho. Mientras que los gemelos Weasley miraban a los dos chicos como una madre orgullosa.

Molly regañaba a Arthur por estar comiendo cosas que no debería, pues el médico le había puesto una dieta especial para que se recuperara. Victoire discutía con su padre por que Bill le había lanzado una maldición Ted por haber la besado, Tonks al lado de Victoire le hachaba a la bronca a Bill defendiendo a su hijo y Remus se reía de la mala cara que ponía su hijo que estaba de un color verde muy poco sano y no por sus poderes de metarmofomago

Cuando Sirius y Harry entraron en la estancia todos que quedaron callados, Ginny fue la primera en acercarse a él.

-te encuentras bien?—preguntó la pelirroja angustiada, como única respuesta recibió un beso apasionado de su novio

Cuando se separaron Harry dijo.

-estaré bien princesa—dijo

-POR FIN, CREI QUE NUNCA PASARÍA ESTO ES UN MILAGRO!—Gritó Sirius fingiendo estar emocionado llevándose una mano al pecho.

Todos le miraron con desconcierto

-es que Harry es muy lento con las mujeres y esta es le primera vez que le oigo decir un cliché de ligón

Harry se sonrojó y todos se rieron pero Ginny parecía muy feliz

-es que con la única que tiene que ligar es conmigo—dijo muy orgullosa y sonriendo malvadamente—a que si Harry—dijo en un tono que al elegido le sonó de lo mas amenazador

El chico asintió efusivamente y se sentó al lado de su futuro suegro.

El desayuno fue de lo mas divertido y Harry se rió un montón de veces, aunque no la mitad de lo que se reía Sirius con James y Fred II, Ted le dijo a Harry que mas tarde hablarían del resto de su vida, que se tranquilizara todavía tenían mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, por órdenes de Molly se pusieron a limpiar a la casa, Harry tenía le impresión de que la Limpieza no sería ni le mitad de divertida sin sus hijos que para sorpresa de Harry parecían conocer cada uno de los recovecos de la casa, sus pasadizos secretos y trampillas.

-es que nosotros vivimos aquí en el futuro—dijo James llevando a Lily en hombros para que la niña llegase e limpiar la parte de arriba de las estanterías.

-aquí?—preguntó Sirius pasando por ahí en ese momento.

-si, cuando moriste le dejaste la casa a papa, y vivimos aquí, pero la casa esta muy cambiada en nuestro tiempo. Durante los primeros años de casados mama tiró varias paredes para que la casa fuera mas espaciosa y pinto todas las paredes de colores claros

-gracias Sirius—dijo Harry a su padrino agradeciéndole que le hubiera dejado la casa Sirius le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-y donde soléis dormís vosotros?—preguntó curioso Sirius a los chicos

-yo duermo en tu habitación, no quité ninguno de las decoraciones que pusiste tu, pero añadí un par de cosas. Albus duerme en la que ahora es la habitación de papa y Ron, y Lily duerme en la antigua habitación de Regulus Balck, estoy seguro de que por culpa de eso acabó en Slytherin—dijo James

Sirius asintió ganándose ambos un golpe en la cabeza de Lily

-acabé en Slytherin por que yo se lo pedí al sombrero—dijo Lily

Los tres chicos la miraron como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza.

-el sombrero me dijo que era un buena Griffindor, pero que también era una buena Slytherin, y yo le dije que quería ir a Slytherin.

-por que?—preguntó anonadado Sirius

-por que quería ayudar a los chicos de Slytherins, por culpa de la guerra contra Voldemort, toda la gente juzgaba a los Slyterins como malvados y no me parecía justo había unos cuantos que no eran así.

-y como una Griffindor loca viniste a salvarnos a todos—dijo Scorpius Malfoy que se había acercado al grupo y oído lo dicho por la chica

Cuando los ojo del Malfoy y los de la niña se juntaron en la mirada de ambos se podía ver el cariño y el respeto que se tenían.

El chico cogió a Lily quitándola de los hombros de su hermano y se la colocó en sus propios hombros llevándosela con él para limpiar otra zona del salón

-soy el único que encuentras esa relación algo rara?—preguntó Sirius, Harry alzó la mano indicando que para él eso era muy raro, por otro lado James se encogió de hombros.

-siempre han sido así desde que Lily entró en Hogwarts, al principio Malfoy la rehuía pero Lily es muy cabezota y desde un incidente en Quidditch son inseparables

-que incidente?

James miró a su padre divertido

-ya te lo contaré, papa celoso…


	16. Chapter 16

Cap-15 el sexto año de Harry y los Horrocurx

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, todos volvieron al salón y fueron sentándose en los sillones, el en suelo con cómodos cojines, o unos encima de otros, pero todos alrededor de un pequeño sillón de dos plazas que ocuparon Victoire y Teddy.

El lado de Ted estaban sus padres, los Weasley estaban al lado de Victoire, y todos los jóvenes estaban sentados enfrente, Harry directamente enfrente del resto. Dumbledore por otro lado estaba sentado un poco apartado del resto en un sillón monoplaza.

-bien, supongo que debería empezar por el sexto año de Harry.—Ted miró a su padrino—cuando me contaste esta historia, solo me dijiste que fue el mejor y el peor año de tu vida en Hogwarts. También fue el año en que Draco Malfoy entró a formar parte de las filas de Voldemort

Los ojos de todos los presentes se clavaron en Scorpius Malfoy que en ese momento estaba sentado en el suelo con Lily sentada en sus rodillas, cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que todos miraban a su amigo los fulminó con la mirada tomó una actitud protectora con él

-es cierto—dijo Scorpius sin mirar a nadie, el chico solo miraba a Lily y le acariciaba el pelodistridamente—mi padre tiene la marca, aunque siempre intenta esconderla de mi.

-la esconde?—preguntó sorprendido Ron—creí que estaría orgullosos de ella

Scorpius fulminó con la mirada a Ron.

-mi padre en nuestro tiempo es completamente distinto, ahora, en este tiempo, es un capullo, y lo quiero ver lo mas lejos posible de Lily, pero en mi tiempo, mi padre no es así, lo pasó muy mal por culpa de Voldemort y estuvo a punto de morir. Y bueno…cuando todo terminó se casó con mi madre, una mestiza

-Draco con una mestiza?—preguntó en ese momento Harry sorprendido

Scorpius fulminó con la mirada a Harry pero fue Lily quien habló.

-Astoria, es una mujer muy buena, siempre que voy a su casa me da chuches, y Draco es encantador conmigo—dijo Lily

-después puedes preguntarle a Lily, ahora creo que sería mejor continuar con la historia—dijo Ted—la cuestión es que Draco había recibido una tarea por parte de Voldemort, que consistía en matar a Dumbledore, Draco llevó a cabo varias tentativas pero no lo consiguió, y además de eso tenía la tarea de reparar el armario evanescente que había en la sala de los menesteres.

-el armario evanescente?—preguntó Harry

-la sala de los menesteres?—preguntó a s vez Ron.

Ted suspiró.

-el armario evanescente es un armario que estaba muy de moda en la época de Voldemort, las personas que querían escapar de Voldemort cuando este o sus mortífagos aparecían ellos se desvanecían durante un tiempo o podían ir a otro lugar a través del armario, en Hogwarts hay uno de esos armarios y este tiene un gemelo en Borgin y Burkes lo que crea un pasadizo entre Hogwarts al mundo exterior, eso significaría la entrada de los mortífagos al castillo, y ese era el plan inicial. Draco al mismo tiempo que intentaba arreglar el armario intentó matar a Dumbledore dos veces, en la primer ocasión lo que hizo fue hechizar a una chica, Katie Bell para que le llevara un collar a Dumbledore que contenía una maldición asesina, la segunda ve metió veneno en una botella de hidromiel que iba dirigida a Dumbledore, con la mala suerte que la interceptó Tío Ron—todos los que estaban en la sala miraron al pelirrojo—Ron tomó la bebida y estuvo a punto de morir debido al veneno.

Hermione ahogó un grito y apretó con fuerza a Ron

-afortunadamente Harry le metió un Bezoar en la garganta y lo salvó. Mientras esto sucedía, Dumbledore le explicaba a Harry la vida de Voldemort, le enseñó a Harry toda la vida de Tom Riddle y le enseñó un recuerdo muy importante, que era mestizo, su padre era un muggle que abandonó a su madre antes de que este naciera y su madre murió al dar a luz. Tom Riddle se crió en un orfanato y cuando llagó a Hogwarts se convirtió en uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio, ganándose la confianza de todos…excepto de Dumbledore—dijo Ted

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a Dumbledore, pero él no dijo nada por lo que Ted continuó.

-supongo que Albus no se fiaba de un niño que con apenas 11 años se llevó a una cueva a otros chicos y no volvieron a ser los mismos

-entontes a los 11 años ya era así?—preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

-si, puede ser difícil de creer que un niño ya tenga semejante maldad en el cuerpo, ya de joven era un asesino nato, debía de venir de familia, no lo se, la chulería Potter dicen que se heredó—dijo Ted con una sonrisa mirando a Harry y James que lo fulminaron con la mirada—Dumbledore desconfiaba de Tom Riddle. Cuando el joven no tenía mas de 15 años abrió la cámara de los secretos y liberó al basilisco mirando a una chica que era hija de muggles, Mirtel la Llorona—Dumbledore, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione asintieron pero el resto de los del pasado no pdreían saber nada de la cámara ni de Mirtel, pero los chicos les hicieron gestos de que luego les contarían la historia completa a todos—cuando salió de Hogwarts trabajó para Borgin y Burkes durante un tiempo, y viajó por el mundo, alguno de esos lugares fue Albania, y entonces volvió a Hogwarts y pidió el puesto como profesor de DCAO, Dumbledore por su puesto no le dio la plaza, de ehco el motivo por el que ningún profesor de DCAO dura mas de un año es por que Voldemort maldijo la asignatura, mas o menos. Quiero decir que desde el momento en que Dumbledore le negó el puesto a Voldemrt los profesores no han durado mucho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio asimilando la información.

-es sexto también fue el año en que Ginny y Harry empezaron a salir—dijo Ted mirando a su padrino y su madrina— volviendo a los recuerdos, en uno de los recuerdos que Dumbledore te enseñó había una forma de derrotar a Voldemort.

Todos se concentraron inmediatamente en Ted, incluso los gemelos que iban a soltar alguna comentario con respecto a la relación de Ginny y Harry se callaron de inmediato.

-en el sexto años de Hogwarts, Snape se convirtió en profesor de DCAO—Ted hizo un gesto para que no lo interrumpieran—y en su lugar pusieron un antiguo profesor de pociones que le había dado clase al propio Voldemort, el profesor tenía un recuerdo muy importante de Tom que ayudaría a derrotarlo. Alguno de vosotros sabe lo que es un Horrocrux

Todos lo miraron con cara de desconcierto…todos menos Sirius y Dumbledore, el segundo miró al joven como si acabara de confirmarle algo de gran importancia, mientras que el primero miraba con los ojos desorbitados a Ted

-por eso sobrevivió cuando la maldición asesina revotó—dijo Sirius como si acabara de juntar todas las piezas de un complicadísimo rompecabezas.

-que es un Horrocrux?—preguntó Molly a Sirius, todo tenían la misma interrogación en la cara.

-un Horrocrux es un fragmento del alma de una persona que se mete en un objeto así no puede morir si matan tu cuerpo, por eso cuando la maldición de Voldemort rebotó en Harry la maldición tampoco lo mató a él por que había hecho un Horrocrux—explicó Sirius.

-por eso también tiene esa forma física, son las secuelas de la separación de su alma—dijo Ted

-pero como se hace un Horrocrux?—preguntó Hermione siempre práctica.

-matando a alguien, cuando se mata a alguien el alma se fragmenta por que la muerte es el mayor de los pecados, y por eso el alma se rompe. Voldemort mató a muchas personas y creó Horrocruxes.

-los has dicho en plural—dijo Sirius alarmado—es imposible que sea un plural máximo que se puede llegar a hacer son dos ¿no? No hay precedentes de mas—dijo Sirius alarmado

-Voldemort hizo 7 Horrocrux

-7—susurró asustado Sirius

Harry miraba a Ted intentando asimilar toda la información.

-entonces si destruyes todos lo Horrocrux, Voldemort morirá?—preguntó Alastor Moody.

-si, y así fue como murió, Harry destruyó todos los Horrocrux y luego lo mató.

-cuales eran los Horrocrux?—preguntó Harry preparado para buscarlos en ese mismo momento si era necesario.

-uno ya lo destruiste, es el diario de Tom Riddle, el que atacó a Ginny

-entonces fue eso lo que poseyó a Ginny?—preguntó alarmado Arthur, Ted asintió.

Ginny se estremeció.

-entonces hay un Horrocrux menos—dijo Harry—cuales con los otros?

-el segundo Horrocrux lo descubrió y destruyó Dumbledore a inicios de tu sexto año. El anillo de la familia Gaunt, (N.A. no estoy segura de que se escriba así)—todos miraron a Dumbledore

-aun no lo que hecho, pero gracias por decírmelo tendré que ponerme a ello—dijo Dumbledore un poco socarronamente.

-en el sexto año, Dumbledore te llevó a una de sus misiones de encontrar el Horrocrux, en una antigua cueva en una playa a donde llevaban a los niños del orfanato donde vivía Voldemort de pequeño, conseguisteis el relicario de Slytherin, pero era falso—aquellos desconcertó al propio Dumbledore.

-es falso?—preguntó el profesor.

-si, el verdadero fue robado hace mucho tiempo por un seguidor de Voldemort que se arrepintió de su decisión y decidió enfrentarse a él, por su puesto murió en la propia cueva, pero el elfo doméstico que se había llevado se llevó el relicario

-quien fue?—preguntó Ron.

-Kreacher—dijo Ted

-disculpa?—preguntó Sirius sin haber entendido bien lo que Ted estaba diciendo.

-Regulus Black se arrepintió de haber sido un mortífago y se adentró en la cueva para destruir el Horrocrux, murió en la cueva.

Si hizo un profundo silencio

-Kreacher—llamó Sirius al elfo, el cual apareció de mala gana en el salón y le dedicó a todos una mirada de profundo desprecio, murmuró algo sobre los sangres sucias y los traidores al a sangre.

-Kreacher, mi hermano te encargó algo antes de morir?—preguntó Sirius directamente al elfo

El elfo miró a Sirius con desconcierto y tristeza en la mirada.

-si amo-respondió a regañadientes el elfo.

-dámelo—ordenó Sirius.

El elfo desapareció y cuando volvió tenía el relicario

-el amo Regulus Dijo que lo destruyera, pero Kreacher lo probó todo nada a conseguido destruirlo.

-gracias Kreacher—dijo Ted quitándole el relicario—eres muy amable por dárnoslo, no te preocupes nosotros lo destruiremos por ti

El elfo miró durante unos segundos a Ted sin reconocerlo, Ted cambió el color de su pelo y el elfo dirigió una mirada a Tonks.

-soy el nieto de Andrómeda Black—dijo Ted para tranquilizar al elfo, aunque por su puesto eso solo lo puso de peor humor, afortunadamente el elfo se fue.

Sirius miraba el relicario que el elfo le había dado con estupefacción.

-entonces mi hermano… ¿Se arrepintió?—preguntó un poco inseguro Sirius.

-si, el se dio cuenta de su error e intentó enmendarlo, Kreacher no dijo nada del relicario por que Regulus le había dicho que no se lo dijera a nadie y que los destruyera, pero el pobre elfo no sabía como.

Dumbledore creó un campo de energía alrededor del relicario.

-como podemos destruirlo?—preguntó Harry

-con la espada de Godric Gryffindor podemos hacerlo—dijo Ted—la espada está hecha por duendes, por lo que el metal absorbe todo tipo de cosas, tu atravesaste con la espada el basilisco impregnando a la espada de veneno de basilisco que es una de las pocas cosas que lo puede destruir.

-entonces si conseguimos la espada lo destruiremos?—preguntó Hermione

-si—dijo Dumbledore.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo en la sala roto esta vez por Lily

-y los otros Horrocrux?

-el cuarto Horrocrux que destruyeron fue la copa de Helga Hufflepuff que Voldemort había conseguido de su anterior dueña a la que había matado, la copa estaba en la cámara secreta de Bellatrix Lestrange en Gringotts.

-entonces como la destruyeron?—preguntó Bill—es imposible entrar a robar en Gringotts.

Mucho asintieron con él, era imposible entrar en el banco de los magos, era el mas seguro.

-pues siento decirte papa—dijo Victoire con cierto aire de suficiencia—que Tio Harry junto con tío Ron y tía Hermione entraron en Gringotts y robaron la copa.

Todos miraron al trío de oro con los ojos como platos

-eso inaudito—dijo Alastor Moody sorprendido.

-y no solo eso si no que además escaparon por la puerta grande—dijo Ted con una sonrisa arrogante—mi padrino junto con los tíos, salieron a lomos de un dragón que custodiaba la cámara

Todos los miraron con las bocas abiertas el trío, incluso estos parecían sorprendido de sus logros.

Sirius fue el primero en hablar…o mejor dicho en reír.

-no me lo puedo creer, eres increíble ahijado—dijo Sirius abrazándolo—tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti

-Sirius no le felicites como si robar fuera algo bueno—protestó Molly

-es que lo es

Antes de que Molly pudiera decir nada mas Ted volvió a hablar

-sin embargo no podíais destruir el Horrocrux porque para entrar habíais tenido que negociar con un duende que os había pedido como cambio la espada de Gryffindor.

-maldito Duende—gruñó Ojoloco.

-cuando conseguisteis escapar de Gringotts fuisteis a Hogwarts, todo esto pasó muy rápido por que Voldemort se dio cuenta de lo que estabais buscando y empezó a enfardarse mucho, Harry pudo ver en su mente que el quinto Horrocrux está en Hogwarts y que estaba relacionado con Rowena Ravenclaw, para ser exactos el Horrocrux es la diadema.

-pero está desaparecida—dijo Dumbledore— nadie la ha visto nunca.

-nadie vivo la ha visto—dijo Ted mirando al director—Harry le preguntó a un fantasma donde estaba la diadema.

-a que fantasma?—preguntó interesado el director.

-a la dama gris, Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de Rowena, ella le había robado la diadema a su madre y se la había llevado con ella a Albania, ella se lo dijo a Voldemort y este la encontró y la convirtió en un Horrocrux.

-y donde la escondió?—preguntó Harry

-en la salas de los menesteres.

-como entro en ella?—volvió a preguntar Harry.

-te ayudaré a encontrarle cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, lo habría hecho ya pero no e sido capaz de localizarla. El sexto horrocrux es la serpiente que está con él Nargini

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, y todas las miradas se volvieron hacía Arthur.

-la a la serpiente la mató Neville con la espada de Griffindor que volvió al sombrero seleccionador.

-entonces Neville secó la espada del sombrero?—preguntó sorprendido Ron.

-si, la espada solo se presenta ante verdaderos Gryffindor, y Neville lo es, solo que no tiene demasiada confianza en si mismo.

-y el ultimo Horrocrux?—preguntó Harry

Ted dudó, y miró a Victoire como si estuviera cogiendo fuerzas.

-tu eres el séptimo Horrocurx

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siento la tardanza y sobre todo el hecho de que sea un cap muy corto comparado con los anteriores, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, suspendí asignaturas y en septiembre tengo que recuperarlas por lo que si veis que tardo mucho es por que estoy estudiando no por que halla abandonado el fic, por que no lo pienso abandonar, de hecho tiene una segunda parte jejejejeje asique un poco de paciencia y muchos abrazos


	17. Chapter 17

Cap-16 la segunda parte de la guerra

El silencio que se hizo en el salón fue mucho mas largo y mas profundo que cuando Ted dijo que Remus, Tonks y Sirius iban a morir.

Si Harry había llorado a mares al saber que su padrino moriría, aquello no fue nada comparado con Sirius, al principio solo miró a Ted en estado de Shock, pero al cabo de unos segundos se levantó y empezó a golpear todas las cosas que se le ponían a tiro y al mismo tiempo que las golpeaba, lloraba, Ginny soltó un gemido y se aferró a su novio, que la consolaba sin saber como reaccionar, los Weasley se abrazaron mientras lloraban sin pararse a pensar un momento que los hijos de Harry estaban en la misma habitación que él.

-y como se deshizo papa de ese Horrocrux?—preguntó Albus como si fuera obvio—si estaba dentro de él como lo destruyó, quiero decir, papa está vivo en nuestro tiempo.

Todos miraron a Ted en busca de una explicación.

-mi padrino tenía que destruir a Voldemort, y para eso tenía que destruir el último Horrocrux, y para poder hacerlo debía dejar que el propio Voldemort lo matase

Ginny se aferró con fuerza a Harry, Hermione y Ron lo abrazaron como pudieron, teniendo en cuenta que Ginny casi lo acaparaba entero, aunque Harry no parecía poner pegas.

-lo que hizo, fue algo muy valiente y por lo que jamás nadie podrá olvidar su nombre. Él tenía que destruir el Horrocrux, y tenia que ser el propio Voldemort quien lo hiciera, por eso se entregó a que Voldemort lo matara.

-pero no lo hizo—dijo James como si fuera obvio—quiero decir mi padre está vivo—repitió el joven lo que su hermano ya había dicho.

-en realidad Voldemort, si que lo mató—dijo Ted—Harry se dejó matar

Volvió a hacerse el silencio interrumpido en esa ocasión por Albus II

-pero no murió

- si lo hizo, Harry no sabia explicarme exactamente que fue lo que pasó, pero murió y pudo elegir entre volver a nuestro mundo e ir al otro lado, con sus padres, con Sirius... pero decidió volver y seguir luchando, se enfrentó a Voldemort y lo derrotó.

-pero como sobrevivió a otra maldición asesina?—preguntó Alastor

-Harry no sabía muy bien como, dijo que cuando Voldemort recuperó todo su poder utilizó su sangre para hacerlo, la sangre de Lily Evans, con lo que creó una especia de lazo, por lo que Voldemort al matar a Harry esrte volvió porque Voldemort aun estaba vivo, no es explicarlo con exactitud.

(N.A. cuando leí la parte en que Harry habla con Dumbledore en el séptimo libro y el director le explica esta parte no la entendí bien asique perdónenme)

-valla Harry—dijeron los gemelos—has sobrevivido dos veces a la maldición asesina

-toda una proeza—alagó Alastor

Sirius que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación (ya había dejado de tirar cosas) se acercó a su ahijado y lo abrazó (también con algo de dificultad porque estaba Ginny todavía abrazándolo y temblando competamente.)

-fue mi madre, yo no he hecho nada—dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny y a Sirius

-espera…todo eso que nos has contado ¿lo hicieron en un único año?—preguntó Albus II—pues si que les cunde el tiempo.

-no en un año, los recuerdos serían al año que viene, mientras que los Horrocrux habrían sido en su séptimo año.

-habría?—preguntó Hermione

-no fuisteis a Hogwarts—dijo Ted, Hermione parecía horrorizada—no podíais Voldemort había tomado el ministerio y habían colocado a un "mortífago" como director de Hgowarts

-pero Dumbldore?—preguntó Molly preocupada

Ted suspiró, se había olvidado de una parte importante de la historia…

-cuando tu y Dumbledore fuisteis a buscar el relicario que contenía el Horrocrux—dijo señalando el collar—Dumbledore tubo que tomar una poción que lo debilitó y cuando volvisteis a Hogwarts, Draco ya había puesto en marcha el armario evanescente, y estaba lleno de mortífagos, Dumbledore te dijo que buscaras a Snape y cuando te alejabas Dumbledore te petrificó estabas bajo la capa por lo que nadie te podía ver pero tu si a ellos, Draco Malfoy apareció y desarmó a Dumbledore

-que Draco desarmó a Dumbledore?—preguntó sorprendido Ron

-Dumbledore estaba muy débil Ron—dijo Ted—se suponía que Draco tenía que matar a Dumbledore pero no fue capaz, al final aparecieron los demás mortifagos, Snape entre ello—dijo Ted, la tensión subió rápidamente en la habitación—y fue Snape quien le mató

En la sala todo estallaron se oían palabras indignadas y gritos de que querían a Snape muerto, pero Ted, Victoire, Dumbledore y los del futuro no reaccionaron

Albus II miró a Ted.

-eso no puede ser, mi padre dijo que Severus Snape fue un gran hombre, tengo su nombre—dijo el chico lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran, aquellos que no sabían del segundo nombre de Albus lo miraron sin entender mientras que los que lo entendían fulminaban con la mirada a Harry

-podéis dejarme terminar—dijo Ted cansado de tanta interrupción. Cuando vio que todos asentían conformes habló—Dumbledore como ya he dicho destruyó el Horrocrux que era un anillo de la familia de Voldemort, pero se podía decir que el anillo le atacó y le lanzó una maldición, Dumbledore se estaba muriendo cuando Snape le mató, de hecho fue el propio Dumbledore quien le pidió que lo matara.

Se hizo un profundo silencio en el salón.

-pero por que le iba a pedir que le matara?—preguntó Tonks—por que no ir a San Mugo a que trataran la maldición, allí pueden tratar toda clase de maldiciones

Pero mientras Tonks decía eso abrazada por su futuro marido en el sillón Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

-la maldición de un Horrocrux no es tan fácil de quitar, es una magia muy oscura, si te maldice no tienes solución, te mueres

Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

-pero por que hacer que otro te mate, por que no esperar tranquilamente a que te llegue el momento—dijo en esa ocasión Moody mirando a Dumbledore

El director se encogió de hombros.

-debía tener algún motivo

-oh…desde luego que lo tenías—dijo Ted como si fuera obvio—pero sobre todo querías que Voldemort confiara en Snape, querías que él estuviera cerca de Voldemort para proteger al Harry el máximo tiempo posible y que de paso Snape destruyera a Nargini y así hacerle el camino mas fácil a Harry.

Las personas en aquel pequeño salón reaccionaron de distintas maneras, unos gruñeron otros suspiraron otros parecían mirar a Dumbledore con reproche, como si el hombre ya lo tuviera todo planeado y que no contara con ellos los insultaba.

-mi pregunta es las siguiente y quiero que Dumbledore me responda—dijo Sirius mirando al director—como sabía o como sabe que se puede confiar la vida de Harry en manos de Snape. Snape odiaba a James con toda su alma lo quería muerto y enterrado, estoy mas que seguro de que montó una fiesta cuando se enteró de su muerte.

-no puedo decirte nada Sirius, le juré a Severus que no contaría nada—dijo el director muy tranquilo—solo debes saber que yo confío en que Severus protegerá a Harry

-pero como puede tener esa seguridad?—preguntó esa vez Remus.

-Dumbledore no puede decir nada—dijo Ted alzando la vos por encima de las protestas que estaban empezando a subir de tono—pero yo puedo decirlo si por favor se quedan todos callados y me escuchan.

Cuando todos se tranquilizaron miraron a Ted.

-Severus Snape, vivía de pequeño con su madre y su padre, el cual era un maltratador…

-que tiene eso que ver ahora—interrumpió Alastor a Ted, la mirada fulminante de Victoire y Tonks al antiguo auror hizo que se encogiera acobardado

-intento explicaros la historia de Snape. Bueno, el caso es que su padre era un muggle de los mas despreciable

-era un muggle?—preguntó Harry sorprendido

-si, y un maltratador. La cuestión es que Snape vivía en un barrio muggle, y cerca de allí había una familia, también de muggles, pero uno de sus miembros era una bruja, su nombre era Lily Evans

Harry dio un brinco sobresaltado con esa información, antes de poder decir nada Ted continuó la historia.

-Snape la vio un día haciendo magia delante de su hermana muggle Petunia Evans y estuvo mucho tiempo observándolas desde lejos sin atreverse a acercarse, un día por fin se atrevió, y desde entonces Severus Snape le contó todo sobre el mundo de los magos aquella niña. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos, incluso en Hogwarts a pesar de haber quedado cada uno en una casa distinta, pero con el tiempo Severus se fue juntando con amistades cada vez peores mientras que Lily se daba cuenta de que su mejor amigo era un defensor de la sangre limpia. Un día Snae incluso le llamo sangre sucia a la cara, estaba enfadado con James y lo pagó con Lily, que solo lo estaba defendiendo. Snape estaba furiosa por que podía ver que James estaba enamorado de ella y Lily sentía algo por él aunque lo negara, mientras que por Snape siempre sentiría únicamente amistad. Creo que eso era uno de los motivos mas importantes de la enemistad de Snape y James. La cuestión es que cuando fue dicha la profecía, Severus se le dijo a Voldemort, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que perseguirían a Lily le pidió ayuda a Dmbledore y a partir de ese momento siempre le a sido leal a Dumbledore, jurando incluso proteger al hijo de Harry, a pesar de su odio a James

-por que?—preguntó Remus todavía sin entenderlo del todo, que Lily hubiera sido una amiga de la infancia con significaba que fuera suficiente para proteger a su hijo que también era el hijo de su mayor enemigo, Remus no lo entendía había algo que se le escapaba aunque todos tenían la misma sensación, bueno…todos menos Sirius quien fue el que respondió a Remus

-por que Snape estaba enamorada de Lily, y James lo sabía, de la misma forma que Snape sabía que James estaba enamorado de ella, eso fue lo que los enemistó, el amor de Lily

Harry miró a Sirius sorprendido, y también intrigado de por que Sirius sabía eso y Remus no.

-reconozco que James era un pequeño niño consentido, no era malo pero sus padres le habían dado todo hecho, nunca había tenido que esforzarse por nada, ni siquiera para estudiar por que era un buen estudiante, para las chicas ninguna le decía que no, excepto Lily. Al principio fue un desafía y algo de ego, pero al intentar seducirla calló en su propia trampa, por que se ató emocionalmente, averiguó todo lo que a ella le gustaba y con cada cosa nueva que aprendía de ella mas se enamoraba, pero había algo que le impedía acercarse a ella, Snape, creo que para James fue un duro golpe saber que Lily prefería estar con Snape antes que con él, y no hablo sentimentalmente si no a nivel de amistad, Lily podía pasar horas hablando con Snape pero con James con no podía estar ni 5 minutos seguidos sin discutir.

-como es que yo esto no lo sabía—dijo Remus un poco molesto

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-hubo un día que James dejó de buscar pelea con Snape e incluso lo evitaba por los pasillos para no encontrarse con él. Un día le pregunté por que y él no me dijo nada, sabía que mi mejor amigo me estaba escondiendo algo asique lo emborrache un noche después de un partido de Quidditch.

-emborrachaste a mi padre?—preguntó Harry entre divertido y ofendido.

Sirius pareció durante un momento avergonzado

-James siempre tomaba un par de copas para celebrar después del Quidditch solo lo animé a tomar un par de copas de mas, tu madre estuvo de muy mal humor al día siguiente—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa nostálgica—el caso es que le hice confesar todo a James, y me dijo que no quería seguir metiéndose con Snape, por que ya había conseguido a Lily, por que era suya y no de Snape y por que sabía que Snape era importante para Lily, y como no quería perderla había dejado de ser el chico malo para que Lily lo siguiera queriendo, para que nunca lo dejase de amar como él la amaba a ella, eso me dijo James, las ultimas palabras son palabras textuales de James no mías.

Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo

-me gustaría que no le contaran a Snape que saben esto—dijo Dumbledore—él no quiere que nada de esto se sepa.

Todos en la sala asintieron.

-hay algo mas que tengas que contarme?—preguntó Harry a Ted, este pensó durante un rato.

-nada demasiado importante por ahora, quedan un par de detalles algo que tuviste que buscar además de los Horrocruxes pero no es importante todavía—dijo Ted, Harry iba a decirle que todos los detalles eran importantes, pero estaba increíblemente cansado, las emociones de todo lo que le había contado Ted lo habían drenado de energías.

-esta bien, ya me lo contarás, ahora tengo un sueño horrible—dijo Harry cansado.

Ginny se levantó y se lo llevó con ella.

-pero Harry si es como muy tarde la hora de comer—protestó Hermione

-necesita descansar Hermione déjalo—dijo Ron cogiendo la mano de su novia—pero yo como bien has dicho es la hora de la comida y quiero comer—dijo intentando suavizar el ambiente.

Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando la estancia hasta que solo quedaron Dumbledore, Ted y Victoire. El director se acercó a Ted.

-creo que le pedí a Snape que me matara para que mi varita muriera conmigo ¿me equivoco?

Ted asintió

-funcionó?

-hubo un pequeño fallo en el plan, te lo contaré mas adelante, ahora mismo es navidad y me gustaría pasármelo bien sin preocuparme por nada, asique con permiso voy a disfrutar del tiempo con mis futuros padres.

Aquel día realmente nadie dijo mucho, todos estaban un poco decaídos por todo lo que iba a pasar. Ese día desde luego no fue muy festivo, aunque los días siguientes si lo fueran.

Los días antes de la navidad, estuvieron limpiando y decorando toda la casa, y Harry podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse, que había visto de todo en aquella casa, desde los Boggarts a un micorpuff, a veces Harry se esperaba que saliera un dragón de alguno de los cajones.

A medida que se acercaba el especial día de Navidad, habían conseguido limpiar toda la casa por lo que pudieron disfrutar mejor de las vacaciones.

James y Fred, junto con los gemelos Weasley habían pasado la mayor parte de los días en la habitación en la que se habían podido oír una seria de explosiones seguido de unas risas, los cuatro gemelos habían echo muy buenas migas, tal vez demasiado buenas para el gusto de Ginny que no le gustaba nada que su hijo primogénito fuera tan bromista

Albus y Rose miraban todos los libros que había en la biblioteca Black, siguiendo las claras indicaciones de Sirius de no tocar ni leer determinados libros, y comentaban cosas tan complicadas que Harry simplemente decidió dejar de escucharlos para que no le doliera la cabeza.

Vladimir había hecho muy buenas migas con Arthur para la molestia de Ron, Vladimir parecía tener la misma afición de Arthur por los objetos muggles y los comentaban, de vez en cuando Vladimir le decía a Arthur las nuevas tecnologías de su tiempo, lo que hacía inmensamente feliz al hombre y que lo mantenía entretenido pues como estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas para su recuperación las interminable charlas de Vladimir le confortaban.

Hugo no se separaba ni un minuto de Sirius y tampoco lo hacía Peter a quien parecía haber cogido un cariño especial aunque lo llamaba Dudley, por que el nombre de Peter le desagradaba sobremanera. Los dos niños parecían muy interesados en todas las anécdotas de Sirius del colegio y las bromas que junto con James y Remus habían gastado, parecían incluso mas fascinados con la conversaciones cuando Sirius hablaba de sus muchas incursiones al bosque prohibido y todas las criaturas que habitaban en él.

Tonks y Remus se habían vuelto inseparable, casi hasta empalagosos y habían anunciado su compromiso, pues no querían esperar, Ted les dijo que le gustaría seguir teniendo la misma edad en el futuro asique debían tomar precauciones, eso los hizo reír a todos, aunque Ted no predicaba con el ejemplo pues el y Victoire no se despagaban mas que para las clases de oclumancia que le daba a Harry todas las tardes y que para el chico se había hecho cada vez mas difíciles, le era muy difícil esconder lo que pensaba y tenía la extraña sensación de que Victoire solo lo ayudaba en parte, como si no quisiera que Harry perdiera la conexión con voldemort del todo, un día se lo preguntó y le dijo que gracias a esa conexión Harry había averiguado muchas cosas sobre Voldemort, saber que pensaba y que hacía Voldemort en cada momento podía ser algo muy beneficioso para la lucha.

Harry pasaba todo el día con Ginny a menos que estuviera (junto con James) persiguiendo a Scorpius por toda la casa por acercarse mas de la cuenta a Lily.

Ron y Hermine parecían uña y carne, no se separaban para nada, pero al mismo tiempo no eran empalagosos, sino que todavía se dedicaban a discutir y se picaban el uno al otro.

Lily también parecía muy entretenida esos días, tan pronto estaba pegada a Sirius a quien parecía tener un cariño especial, como se pegaba a Scorpius durante horas, a veces Harry podía jurar que dormían juntos, pero cuando iba a la habitación de uno o del otro en la cama solo había una persona, por su puesto no se le ocurrió pensar que la segunda estaba tras la capa de invisibilidad.

Dos noches antes del día de navidad los del futuro dijeron que querían salir a comprar unas cosas

-pero que queréis comprar?—preguntó Harry curioso—Molly es la que siempre compra las cosas

-pero queremos daros una sorpresa—dijo James—en nuestro tiempo es una tradición de los niños, porfaaaaaaaa

-no es buena idea—dijo Alastor

-puedes venir con nosotros—dijo James—tu y Sirius en su forma de perro pero nadie mas tenemos que ir nosotros, no os preocupéis estarenos bien, no iremos muy lejos

Harry no parecía muy convencido de dejar salir a sus hijos pero acabo cediendo cuando Alastor llamó al resto de los miembros de la Orden para que los acompañara.

Harry los vio salir un poco preocupado

-tranquilo Harry, si Moody va con ellos estarán bien—dijo Ginny calmando a su novio.

-pero porque Teddy puede ir y nosotros no—protestó Tonks mientras veía como su hijo y su futura nuera se iban con el resto de los niños

-ya los oíste, es un tradición familiar, déjenlos tranquilos, y tu Tonks que yo sepa tu hijo es porque le menos hay que preocuparse que es auror y su prometida también—dijo Arthur intentando tranquilizar a la mujer.

Ella asintió. Cuando Tonks y Remus iban hacía la cocina a Tonks se la ocurrió algo

-creo que deberíamos decirle a mis padres todo esto—dijo mirando a Remus que sonrió un poco forzadamente.

-lo que tu quieras cielo

La chica pareció darse cuenta de el titubeo de Remus

-pasa algo?—preguntó un poco preocupada, que Remus hubiera admitido sus sentimiento no la dejaba tranquila, siempre podía echarse atrás.

-no te preocupes estoy bien—dijo el licántropo, Molly que había escuchado la conversación puso los ojos en blanco, había oído todo y podía hacerse una idea de lo que había puesto tan tenso a Remus, no hacía mucho que conocía al Licántropo pero Molly sabía leer a las personas.

-Remus, tranquilo que Andrómeda y Ted son encantadores creo que les caerías muy bien—dijo Molly mientras se iba a la cocina

Remus fulminó con la mirada a Molly que le aguantó firmemente la mirada.

-es eso? Tienes miedo de lo que puedan decir mis padres?—preguntó la chica un poco sorprendida.

-no quiero hablar de eso Dora haz—dijo el hombre intentando salirse por la tangente.

Tonks le agarró de la mano fuertemente y lo arrastró al piso de arriba.

Tonk abrió la primera puerta del primer piso, pero tubo que volver a cerrarle con la cara completamente sonrojada. A través de la puerta Remus podía oír movimiento en la habitación seguido de unas voces que protestaban.

-lo siento chicos, procurad poner el pestillo la próxima vez—dijo por encima de su hombre la chica, llamando a otra de las habitaciones para asegurarse que no había nadie.

Una vez dentro cerro la puerta de un portazo y cerró con pestillo para que no se pudiera escapar.

-vamos a hablar y no acepto un no por respuesta. De aquí no vamos a salir ninguno de los dos hasta resolver esto

Remus suspiró y se sentó pesadamente en la cama, miró a Tonks calibrando el nivel de determinación de la joven.

-Dora, soy un hombre lobo…

-a mi eso no me importa

-si quieres arreglar esto déjame terminar y luego puedes gritarme—dijo Remus, interrumpiendo a Tonks, la joven se calló

-soy un hombre, lobo, debo tener casi la misma edad que tus padres y no tengo dinero, no tengo nada que ofrecerte mas allá de mi amor por ti y que daría la vida por ti Tonks.

-eso es suficiente para mi—dijo ella cuando Remus se detuvo durante unos instantes.

-pero no creo que sea suficiente para tus padres, Dora mírame, si yo fuera tu padre no me querría a mi como yerno, querría a alguien de tu edad, alguien con mas dinero y alguien sano, el hecho de que Ted, nuestro hijo no halla heredado mi licantropía es un milagro, pero con una persona normal no tendrías ni que contener el aliento mientras esperas para saber si un hijo nuestro heredó esa maldición.

Tonks se puso de rodilla delante de él, y lo hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-estamos en tiempos de guerra Remus, de verdad crees que mi padre quiere a un chiquito joven sin experiencia en la lucha para estar conmigo, por que alguien sano no podría estar sano mucho tiempo participando en una guerra. La cuestión es ¿de verdad crees que mi padre quiere a alguien para mi simplemente por que es joven, "sano", y tiene dinero? Eso me ofende y mas vale que nunca le digamos esta conversación a mi padre, porque también le ofendería a él. Mi padre quiere para mi lo mejor, y en una guerra un hombre dispuesto a dar la vida por mi, un hombre que sepa luchar y que tenga experiencia es lo mejor para mi.

Remus seguía sin parecer convencido así que Tonks sacó la artillería pesada.

-mis padres saben que estoy enamorada de ti—dijo ella mirándole a los ojos—siempre lo han sabido.

Él frunció el ceño.

-recuerdas cuando venías a casa con Sirius?—preguntó la chica poniéndose cada vez mas colorada.

Él asintió.

-por aquel entonces no debía de tener mas de 7 años

-8—corrigió él rápidamente—tenías 8 y por aquel entonces llevabas el pelo del mismo tono que el mío, cuando os iba a visitar, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Ella lo miró asombrada de que lo recordara, y también lo miró contenta aquel dato significaba mucho con respecto a lo que sentía por ella.

-por aquel entonces, yo tenía un breve enamoramiento de James Potter, pero en cuanto te conocí a ti fue para mi, algo mas que un simple enamoramiento, con James Potter fue admiración por que parecía imperturbable siempre sonriendo sin importar la circunstancia y admiraba el amor que se veía en sus ojos por su esposa Lily Evans, contigo fue algo mucho mas fuerte no era admiración ni respeto que un niño puede tener era un enamoramiento, algo infantil y dulce pero siempre fuiste mi príncipe, desde el momento en que te vi.

El la miró a los ojos

-mis padres lo sabía, y cuando les dije que tu también estabas en la Orden no dejaron de meterse conmigo, sobre todo mi madre, que no dejaba de decir que cuando la haría abuela, mi padre es un poco celosos y dijo que lo de hacerle abuelo podía esperar—dijo ella divertida

Remus rió con ella ante eso.

-te quiero Tonks, puede que no lo diga directamente y que parece que me estoy escapando de esta relación cada vez que te das la vuelta, pero es porque no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, mereces ser feliz.

-tu me haces feliz Lunático—dijo ella de forma cariñosa, Remus se rió, estaba seguro que lo de Lunático no iba por el mote y si por que pensara que estaba loco.

-te quiero Nymphadora—dijo él pícaramente.

Ella hizo un puchero y le golpeó.

-otros han muerto por llamarme por mi nombre, siéntete afortunado Licántropo

-oh…¿si?¿por qué? No pareces muy fiera—dijo él con una sonrisa de lado de lo mas hermosa.

Ella lo empujó contra la cama y se colocó rápidamente sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente, Remus soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, y rápidamente rodeó la cintura de la chica y la colocó debajo de él, cuando las cosas iban a ponerse ya calentitas oyeron como se abría la puerta.

Ambos se separaron sobresaltados y miraron a la puerta donde los miraban un Ron con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una Hermione muy colorada

-Tonks a que fastidia que te corten el rollo—dijo Ron con ironía.

A Tonks se le cambió el pelo de color a un rojo al mas puro estilo Weasley y miró furiosa a Ron

-Weasey deberías saber que una mujer no se le puede cortar el rollo—dijo furiosa con la varia alzada.

Ron chillo (un poco como una chica) y echó a correr, Hermione y Remus se rieron y los vieron marcharse.

-asique erais vosotros a los que Tonks interrumpió antes—dijo Remus poniéndose de pie, se dio cuenta que tenía la camisa desabrochada "cuando había hecho eso Tonks ni si quiera se había dado cuenta"

-si, solo que nosotros teníamos menos ropa, Ron dijo de esperar mas para pillaros infraganti, pero le dije que no.

-oh…asi quería pillarme infraganti ¿eh?—dijo Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa saliendo de la habitación persiguiendo a Ron

Hermmione perdió todo el color de la cara

-a este paso Ron no va a tener el carnet de padre—dijo Hermione preocupada y salió corriendo a ayudar a Ron


	18. Chapter 18

**A todos aquellos que han seguido la historia desde el principio, y a aquellos que se han incorporado recientemente, muchísimas gracias por leerlo, sobre todo quiero agradecer a aquellos que me han mandado Reviews, por que sin ellos puede que hubiera dejado sin terminarla, pero los Reviews me han animado cuando tenía sequia de ideas.**

**Escribo esta nota para informa que quedan pocos capítulos para que termine la historia no pudo decir un numero concreto de caps, pero puedo garantizar que los del futuro no estarán cuando se supone que se produciría la etapa de la lucha en el ministerio, pero para los que se hallan quedado con ganas de mas, habrá una continuación, no se cuando exactamente la haré por que quería hacer otra historia cuando termine esta, ¡aviso! Esa nueva historia no tiene que ver con Harry Potter, para variar, será de Twilight asique si a algun le interesa el tema…**

**Ahora les dejo el nuevo capitulo, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto pero tuve el examen de septiembre y e tenido una GRAN sequia de ideas (tenía tal sequia que durante un momento pensé en dejar la historia sin acabar, pero al final me llegó la inspiración), muchas gracias por esperar…**

Cap-17 un paseo por Londres

Mientras en la casa de Gridmuld Place Remus y Tonks querían matar a Ron, los chicos del futuro con algunos miembros de la Orden del fénix, paseaban por las calles de Londres. Había sido bastante difícil convencer a Ojoloco de que entrara en el metro, por no decir a los otros miembros de la Orden como Delalus o Doris. (N.A. no se exactamente los nombre de estos personajes porque salen muy poco en la historia, ni se si son hijos de muggles asique si lo son perdónenme)

-Arthur tenía razón estos muggles son increíbles—dijo Doris—es de lo mas ingenioso todas las cosas que inventan para sobrevivir sin magia, valla forma de transporte mas curiosa ¿Cómo decís que se llama? A mi me parece un tren

-es un tren pero va bajo tierra—dijo Peter como explicación

-dejar de charlar, a donde se supone que vamos?—dijo Olojolo moviendo de un lado al otros su ojo intentando abarcar todo lo posible.

-Alastor no deberías hacer eso, algún muggle se podría dar cuenta—dijo James intentando que todos pasaran desapercibidos.

Alastor dejó de mover el ojo, lo que era casi peor porque no dejaba de vigilar a todas partes, pero como no movía su ojo mágico movía toda la cabeza de un lado al otro, y eso, si que llamaba la atención.

-que se supone que estamos haciendo aquí.

-vamos al callejón Diagón—dijo Albus como s fuera obvio

Aquello hizo que Alastor se detuviera

-no podemos ir allí—dijo enfurecido—ese lugar es muy peligroso sobre todo para vosotros por lo mucho que os parecéis a vuestro padre—dijo señalando a Albus y a James

-pero es que en al mundo muggle no podemos encontrar todo lo que buscamos—protestó Rose

-que se supone que queréis.

-queremos y a una tienda de chuches—dijo Hugo que en ese momento llevaba a Sirius atado en una correa (había sido toda una odisea conseguir que dejara entrar a perro en el metro afortunadamente Victoire era única con la persuasión)

-chuches?—preguntó Doris sorprendida.

-si, cada año los niños vamos a el callejón Diagon o a alguna tiende chuches muggle, compramos un montón de golosines y después adornamos la casa con dulces.

-pues entonces vamos a un tiende de chuches muggle—dijo Alastor.

Los chicos del futuro se quejaron, pero no consiguieron convencer a Ojoloco, por lo que recorrieron todas las calles de Londres comprando una cantidad desbordante de gominolas y caramelos, así como los regalos de navidad, como Sirius no podía entrar en las tiendas le compraron un sombrero y unas gafas de sol para que nadie le reconociera y paseó tranquilamente con ellos, parecía incluso mas feliz que los niños.

Estuvieron todo el día de un lugar a otro, y compraron todo tipo de cosas. Pero no solo compraron chuches si no también comida normal, aunque de las dimensiones de un banquete de Hogwarts.

Se detuvieron a comprar unos bocadillos que comieron tranquilamente en un parque a las afueras de Londres, ojoloco y la mayoría de los miembros de la orden se quedaron dando vueltas alrededor de ellos como si fueran guardaespaldas (cosa que técnicamente eran pero bueno…)

Lily se acercó a donde estaba Sirius sentado y comiendo tranquilamente con Ted y Victoire.

-sabes? Mi padre siempre habló muy bien de ti, para él eres como su padre, eres James para él. Asique procura que no te maten—le dijo la niña a Sirius, el hombre sonrió

-lo intentaré—dijo el hombre divertido

-eso espero señorito—replicó la niña con un ligero toque retintín como si le regañara.

El hombre se rió.

-te pareces un motón a Lily Evans

-eso me han dicho muchos, aunque también dicen que me parezco mucho a mi madre—dijo la niña.

-te pareces a las dos, sonríes y todo parece iluminarse

-gracias—dijo la niña poniéndose roja.

-estoy seguro que es una de las cosas que le gustan a Scorpius de ti—dijo Victoire que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Scorpius?—preguntó Sirius

-si—dijo Victoire como si fuera obvio.

-que tiene que ver él contigo Lily? por cierto—preguntó de nuevo el animago—quiero decir, que te llevó a ser amiga de un Malfoy, no creo que con tu personalidad tengas problemas para hacer amigos.

-y no los tengo pero Scor es especial—dijo la niña con una sonrisa soñadora mirando al chico rubio que se mantenía alejado del resto.

Eso a Sirius le llamó la atención, cuando Lily estaba con él era un chico "sociable", no es que fuera hablador y un chiquillo sonriente como Peter o Hugo, pero por lo menos se relacionaba, pero en el momento en que Lily desaparecía el chico se alejaba de todos como alma que lleva el diablo y no hablaba con nadie a menos que Lily estuviera allí, era como si el chico se obligara a ser amable para complacer a Lily.

-cuando conocí a Scor, él siempre estaba solo y todos le trataban muy mal—dijo Lily apenada y mirando cariñosamente a su amigo que en la distancia le dirigió una pequeña mirada cariñosa que por un momento Sirius creyó imaginarse por que fue muy efímera—la gente que había luchado contra Voldemort no lo quería cerca por que su padre había sido mortígafo, y los que apoyan todavía a Voldemort tampoco lo quieren cerca por que al final de la guerra los Malfoy ayudaron a papa. Por lo que él estaba solo y…no me parecía justo, él no era su padre como para que le trataran así, por lo que simplemente me acerqué un día a él, al principio ni me miraba llegó incluso a insultarme en una ocasión para que me fuera, pero al final, cuando me rendí el me echó de menos y en una carta me pidió perdón, Scor es incapaz de mostrar sentimientos a la cara pero a la hora de escribir puede llegar a ser muy locuaz, y desde entonces siempre estamos juntos, y cuando estamos a solas no tiene miedo de mostrarse tal y como es.

Sirius miró a Scorpius, el chico era tan parecido a todos los Malfoy…era como ver a Lucius Malfoy en ese momento, como ver a su hijo Draco. Era clavado a todos los malditos Malfoys que había conocido y ninguno hasta el momento tenía buen corazón, pero…ese chico aunque probablemente era igual que los demás miembros de la familia, cuando los ojos grises como el hielo del chico se juntaban con los de Lily parecían suavizarse.

Lily se despidió de Victoire, Ted y Sirius y se fue con su amigo, cada uno sentado en un columpio, Sirius los vio entablar conversacion.

-a tío Harry no le hacía demasiada gracia que fueran amigos—dijo Victoire señalándolos—pero al final se dio cuenta que Scor probablemente era la mejor persona para Lily.

-yo todavía no lo entiendo—dijo Ted que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Malfoy es lo suficientemente fuerte físicamente para protegerla y al mismo tiempo los suficientemente débil psicológicamente para que Lily lo proteja a él. Lily se parece mucho a su abuela, James era muy fuerte pero cuando sus padres murieron se vino abajo, y fue Lily quien le ayudó a salir, desde ese momento comenzaron a salir, creo que las dos Lilys necesitan sentirse que alguien las necesita.

Los tres se quedaron durante unos instantes mirando a todos los niños que jugaban y corrían por todas partes del parque, James y Fred II parecían estar muy interesados en pegar algo rojo a los cimientos del tobogán lo cual…fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser bueno para el próximo niño que se subiera él.

-por cierto, si esa es toda la Orden…¿Dónde está Megan?—preguntó curiosa Victoire

-quien?—preguntó Sirius desconcertado

-Megan, ella…

-ella todavía no se a unido a la Orden Vic—intervino Ted, mordiéndose el labio—con todo lo de mis padres y la lucha de Harry me olvidé de Orión.

-eh?—preguntó Sirius con gesto de incomprensión.

-es cierto, me pregunto porque no viajó con nosotros, quiero decir…es parte de la familia—dijo Vic

-puede que fuera por mi ya sabes que no nos llevábamos muy bien—dijo Ted con cara culpable

El rostro de Victoire se dulcificó.

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además él ahora tiene novia.

-lo se, en el fondo es muy majo y me cae bien pero sigue sin gustarme que se acerque demasiado a ti—dijo Ted

-disculparme, podéis decirme de quien estáis hablando?—preguntó molesto Sirius al darse cuenta de que la pareja pasaba olímpicamente de él.

-de una chica nueva de la Orden, se me olvidó hablar de ella completamente—dijo Ted sintiéndose un poco culpable

-tampoco es una persona muy importante de la Orden—dijo Vic intentando calma a su novio—entró en la Orden tres meses antes de que murieras y se marchó poco después de tu muerte, realmente no tiene una gran importancia en la batalla contra Voldemort, por eso no te acordaste de ella

-quien es esa Megan, todavía no la conozco—dijo Sirius

-no creo que tardes mucho mas en conocerla, Dumbledore todavía debe estar pensando en reclutarla—dijo Ted

-ah-dijo Sirius como único comentario.

Sirius decidió que era mejor irse con James y Fred II cuando Vic y Ted empezaron a ponerse cariñosos.

Cuando Sirius se unió a los casi-gemelos, Vic miró a Sirius culpable.

-deberíamos decírselo.

-si, me siento culpable se merece saber eso, se lo diremos mas adelante cuando ella aparezca, así será mas real para él.

-tienes razón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry había empezado a impacientarse, sus hijos y sobrinos habían pasado casi todo el día fuera, estaba anocheciendo y no daban señales de ir a aparecer pronto.

-tranquilo Harry ya verás como aparecen en seguida—dijo Ginny muy segura acariciando el pelo rebelde de su novio intentando tranquilizarlo.

-no se Ginny, llevan mucho tiempo fuera y Voldemort está por ahí suelto, no debí permitir que salieran como si nada por la calle, James y Albus se parecen demasiado a mi, Albus incluso podría ser yo, si algún mortífago lo ve…

-Harry—llamó Ginny para llamar su atención, ya que el chico había empezado a hiperventilar—han ido con Ojoloco, de verdad crees que ese hombre se toma a broma la seguridad de alguien?

-no pero…

-crees que Sirius permitiría que le pasara algo a alguno de tus hijos, o que Ted no protegería con su vida a sus "hermanos y primos", sabes que es un gran Auror.

-tienes razón pero…no puedo evitar estar intranquilo, me preocupa que les pase algo

Ginny miró a Harry enternecida.

-sabes que eres muy dulce cuando te preocupas?

-yo no soy dulce—protestó Harry haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a Ginny.

-eres increíblemente dulce, como un osito de peluche—dijo ella para pincharlo y que se concentrara en la conversación y no en como las manecillas del reloj avanzaban y los niños no aparecían.

-yo no soy ningún oso de peluche—protestó Harry

-valla Harry si en los primeros meses de noviazgo ya dejas que te llame osito de peluche que pasará cuando os caséis?—preguntó George con sorna entrando en el salón también parecía ansioso e intentaba distraerse.

-bueno, hermano tu tampoco puedes decir gran cosas teniendo en cuenta que Angelina te llama flancito—dijo Ron que entraba en ese momento cogido de la mano con Hermione.

-en serio Angelina te llama flancito?—preguntó Fred entrando en ese momento—jolín hermano que bajo has caído creía que teníamos un pacto de no permitir que las mujeres nos pusieran motes ridículos.

-las mujeres nos los acaban poniendo aunque no los queramos—intervino Bill entrando en ese momento.

-en eso hijo tienes razón, y cuando mas le dices que no te lo llamen mas te lo dicen.—dijo Arthur entrando en la estancia todavía en sus silla de ruedas.

-mujeres—dijeron todos los hombres Weasley poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry los imitó y por su puesto se ganó una colleja de parte de Ginny.

Al cavo de unos minutos de silencio se oyó como se abría la puerta de la entrada y por ella aparecía Sirius con una sonrisa enorme cargando un montón de bolsas seguido de James y Fred II que no paraban de reírse, lo mas curioso de todo era que los tres iban cubiertos de ceniza como si hubieran salido corriendo de un lugar en llamas.

-hola papa a que no sabes que hemos hecho?—preguntaron James y Fred II con unas sonrisas enormes mirando cada uno a su respectivo padre.

Harry y George arquearon una ceja. Harry luchaba por contener una sonrisa para que Ginny no se enfadara con él, mientras que George y Fred sonreían orgullosamente al hijo del primero.

-estáis los dos castigados—dijo Ginny señalando a los chicos.

James hizo una mueca chistosa y se marchó a su habitación seguido de Sirius que no paraba de hablar sobre no se que explosión en un tobogán de un parque.

-tía Ginny, a mi no me puedes castigar—dijo chulescamente Fred II, en ese momento apareció Molly detrás del chico y parecía haber oído la conversación de Sirius y James

-puede que tu tía no pueda decirte nada jovencito, pero yo soy tu abuela y digo que estás castigado—dijo Molly mirando con la ceja arqueada a su nieto.

Fred II echó a correr seguido de Fred y George que se reían a carcajadas, parecía que Fred II les estaba contando lo que habían echo en aquel parque.

-hola papi—dijo Lily entrando en el salón, detrás de ella iba Scorpius cargando con varias bolsas igual que los otros chicos que dejaron en la cocina.

-Hola Lils, que habéis estado haciendo?—preguntó Harry a su hija menor.

-ya te enterarás papa, es una sorpresa—dijo la pequeña pelirroja mirando a su padre con una sonrisa.

Harry suspiró, había tenido la esperanza de que su hija se lo dijera, Ginny le miró con una sonrisa de burla, ella había pillado su intento de sonsacar información a su hija y se burlaba de él.

Todos los de futuro regresaron, de la cocina, Molly los seguía con una sonrisa enorme.

-mama ¿te han dicho a ti a que viene tanto secretismo?—preguntó Ron que parecía tan intrigado como Harry

-por su puesto que me lo han dicho, y solo para que no lo intentéis e encantado los armarios donde han puesto lo que compraron para que no podáis abrirlos y no estropeéis la sorpresa—dijo Molly fulminando a cada uno de sus hijos con la mirada.

Estos a su vez la miraron suplicantes.

-por favor mama, dinos de que va todo esto—suplicó Bill poniendo cara de perro abandonado, intentando ablandar a su madre, sus hermanos lo codearon, Harry incluido.

-de eso nada señoritos—dijo señalando a cada uno de sus hijos—esperad a mañana y como me entere de que habéis intentado deshaceros de los hechizos que he puesto os castigaré.

-mama que tengo 26 años, no puedes castigarme—protestó Bill

Molly lo fulminó con la mirada.

-mientras sea tu madre harás lo que yo te diga o te garantizo que esta noche no cenas.

Bill palideció y asintió sumisamente, sus hermanos se rieron por lo bajo.

-Harry en serio no se que hiciste como padre pero estoy orgulloso de ti, tu hijo es increíble—dijo Sirius entrando en al salón, y sentándose pesadamente con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

-querrás decir que lo criamos mal—dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido—no me puedo creer que permitiera que mi hijo saliera tan revoltoso como los gemelos, tendré que ser mas estricta—dijo fingiendo estar enfadada

Sirius se arrodilló ante Ginny.

-no puede hacer eso, matarás el legado Potter que creí perdido con Harry. Todos los Potter son niños caprichosos y bromistas, Lily Evans mató esa tradición, y ahora que a sido recuperada por James Sirius no puedes destruirla ¡es un sacrilegio!—gritó Sirius de forma dramática llevándose las manos al cielo como si rezara.

Ginny intentó no reírse (no hay que decir que todos los que estaban en la habitación se rieron a carcajadas), pero al final ella también se rió por lo dramático que era Sirius.

-madre mía, creo que el hecho de que mi hijo tiene tu nombre hizo que él también fuera un dramático

Sirius sonrió orgulloso

-no creáis que es fácil tener el honor de llevar dos nombres tan geniales—dijo James entrando en ese momento junto con Fred II y los gemelos, que parecían haber oído la conversación—tener el nombre de dos de los bromistas mas importantes de la historia de Hogwarts es algo muy duro, tienes que esforzarte porque las bromas sean mejores que las de ellos, tienes que tener tantos castigos como ellos y los mas importante, tienes que lidiar con el club de fans que te deja completamente agotado—dijo James revolviéndose el pelo con una mano haciendo como si estuviera cansado.

Todos se rieron de las payasadas del chico, incluso Ginny acabó cediendo a la risa.

Quedaban tres horas para la cena. Victoire y Molly habían tomado la cocina y no tenían pensado salir de allí hasta que hubieran hecho un manjar típico de una gran navidad. Mientras en el salón todos hablaban de distintos temas y los del futuro les contaban pequeñas anécdotas de su tiempo, a Harry le encantaba oír cosas de su vida en el futuro, de cómo era como padre y como marido, aunque según la definición de sus hijos él y Ginny estaban pegados el uno al otro todo el tiempo lo que hizo que Ginny casi saltara de alegría pero que Harry se ganara malas miradas de los hermanos de la pelirroja.

Ted puso un disco de música clásica que había encontrado en el desván de la casa, Sirius les dijo que era de su hermano.

La primera canción era un vals, Harry lo reconoció por las clases de Victoire. En cuanto la música inundó la estancia, Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja y arrastró a Scorpius para que bailaran los dos, al zona de la música empezaron a moverse con perfecta sincronización, al poco tiempo se le unieron Rose y Vladimis junto con Albus y Lorcan. James y Fred se habían puesto a bailar también, aunque mas que bailar se dedicaban a hacer el payaso.

Harry ante la insistencia de Ginny acabó bailando con ella.

Para la hora de la cena todos habían bailado con todos, incluso Arthur en sus silla de ruedas había secuestrado a Molly durante unos instantes para que bailara con él, después sus nietas se habían turnado para bailar con él.

A la hora de la cena todo estaban exhaustos, ya que en vez de bailar un vals tranquilamente habían empezado a hacer el payaso en la tercera canción. Habían acabado de comer cuando apareció Dumbledore.

-buenas noches—saludó entrando en la sala con la parsimonia que le caracterizaba.

Todos le saludaron cálidamente.

-me gustaría que los del futuro me dijeran si tiene un amigo llamado Orión White por casualidad?

Los niños se quedaron congelados y miraron a Dumbledore con sorpresa, detrás del hombre mayor apareció un joven, tenía el pelo largo un poco por debajo de la barbilla, negro como el ala de un cuervo, los ojos del joven los miraba a todos con cariño y con unos ojos de un reluciente azul. Era mas mayor que los chicos del futuro, debía sacarle a Ted unos dos o tres años.

-os hacéis una idea de lo preocupados que están vuestros padres—dijo el chico abrazando en ese momento a Lily y Hugoque se habían abalanzado sobre él.

-hola Orión—saludó Ted poniéndose en pie algo tenso, el chico se rió del joven.

-tranquilízate Ted que tengo novia no pienso quitarte a la tuya—dijo el recién llegado riéndose de la situación, Ted se relajó un poco, pero frunció el ceño cuando Victoire se acercó al recién llegado y lo abrazó.

-como has llegado aquí?—preguntó James acercándose a saludar

-pues veréis, se a iniciado una investigación debido a vuestra desaparición, todo el cuerpo de Aurores os está buscando vuestro padres están muy preocupados, mirando entre las cosas de la habitación de Fred II y James encontré un viejo libro de la biblioteca, habíais dejado un mara en una de la páginas donde venía el hechizo Tormentus Tompus yo había hecho ya aquel conjuro en una ocasión, es una buena broma por cierto—comentó con una sonrisa traviesa—la cuestión es que también encontré, debo decir que tenéis una gran escased de imaginación a la hora de esconder cosas importantes—dijo mirando un poco decepcionado a James y Fred que bajaron la cabeza avergonzados—la cuestión es que encontré vuestro diario de bromas, y leí que el ultimo que habíais hecho era el de Tormentus Tompus, pero en el diario habías puesto Tormentus Tempus, lo habíais copado mal, busqué en la biblioteca si ese hechizo existía y decía que sería para hacer un viaje en el tiempo, asique…aquí estoy—dijo el chico terminando la explicación.

Los del futuro asintieron con comprensión.

-el señor White a tenido la amabilidad de traer con él, el libro donde viene el hechizo así poder revertirlo y podré enviaros al futuro—dijo el director. Los chicos luchaban por decidirse en sus sentimientos, por un lado, querían volver con sus padres, pero por l otro se lo estaban pasando en grande. En cuanto a los del pasado Harry sintió que una espada muy afilada le atravesaba el estómago y miró a sus hijos como si temiera que fueran a desaparecer.

-pero podemos quedarnos unos días mas no?—preguntó Albus Potter al ver la mirada ansiosa de su padre—para pasar la navidad y despedirnos apropiadamente.

-es navidad?—preguntó Orión extrañado

-claro—dijo Ted frunciendo el ceño.

-en el futuro estamos a noviembre—dijo Orión.

-como es eso posible?—preguntó Rose

-habéis alterado el tiempo, es lógico que ahora no vallamos en la misma sintonía temporal que en el futuro—explicó Albus.

-oh…vale, entonces podemos quedarnos un par de días mas no?—suplicó James poniendo cara de perrito abandonado a Orión y a Ted.

-por mi ningún problema—dijo Orión—me encantaría quedarme un poco mas de hecho me ofende que no me halláis traído con vosotros desde el principio.

-probablemente fue culpa mía—dijo con voz culpable Ted.

El tal Orión lo miró con una sonrisa dulce y un tanto divertida.

-no tienes nada de que preocuparte, estoy muy enamorado de mi actual novia no pienso ir a por Vic, que además tiene muy mal carácter.

-yo no tengo mal carácter—protestó Vic haciendo una mueca, los del futuro se rieron, mientras que los del pasado los miraban esperando una explicación de quien era ese chico.

Ted fue el primero en darse cuenta de que toda la Orden los miraba.

-bien, quiero presentaros a un amigo de la familia Orión White—dijo señalando al recién llegado que los miró a todos con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡valla, yo sabía que estaba en el pasado pero estáis todos increíblemente jóvenes ¿tío Harry?—preguntó acercándose a susodicho y mirándolo con una sonrisa—pero que pequeño eres—dijo señalando su altura, algunos soltaron pequeñas risitas—hola Tío Ron

Los ojos del recién llegado se posaron en cada uno de los miembros de la Orden, a Molly y Arthur los dio un fuerte abrazo, a Remus y Tonks les dirigió una sonrisa triste y también los abrazó, y es que, por mucho que hubiera tenido en el pasado sus diferencias con Ted, sentía pena por él al no haber tenido a sus padre, aunque tenía a su abuela y a su padrino, los padres siempre eran fundamentales, y eso él lo sabía muy bien, su madre los había criado solo pues su padre había muerto mucho antes de que naciera, de hecho su padre había muerto sin saber que iba a tener un hijo.

Su madre había hecho, en la medida de lo posible, de un padre y de una madre, pero siempre había sentido el vacio de la falta de un progenitor, Harry había llenado ese vacio de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Ted.

Los ojos de Orión se detuvieron en Sirius...y el chico perdió todo el color.

-¿papa…?


	19. Chapter 19

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa a todosssssss, siento muchísimo la tardanza en serio, no me di cuenta de la cantidad de días que pasaban, entre unas cosas y otras lo fui dejando de lado, porque ando muy liada, lo siento mucho en serio pero no me matéis XDXDXDXDXDXD**_

_**Espero que podáis perdonarme y que os guste el cap un kissssssss muy fuerte **_

Cap-18 Las Mejores Navidades

Los del futuro se arremolinaron alrededor del cuerpo desmayado del recién llegado, Ted con un ligero toque de varia lo alzo en el aire y lo llevó al salón donde lo tumbó cómodamente.

-no debería reírme de él ¿no?—dijo Ted intentando contener la risa

Victoire le golpeó en la nuca

-no, no deberías pobrecillo para él no es fácil eso…

-si bueno cuando vi a mis padres yo no me desmallé.

-no pero casi…-respondió la chica fulminando con la mirada a Ted—y no entiendo por que te llevas tan mal con él teniendo en cuanta la gran cantidad de cosas que tenéis en común.

-si sobre todo tu—dijo Ted poniendo mala cara

-todavía sigues con eso? Te tengo que recordar que soy tu prometida—casi gritó la rubia, Harry vio como los del pasado iban retrocediendo a medida que los gritos de Victoire subían.

-ni que eso me asegurase algo—dijo Ted bruscamente

Victoire se enderezó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, lo miró por un momento como si no entendiera lo que había dicho para después mirarle con dolor.

Ted pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir cuando el rostro de la rubia se tiñó de dolor

-Vic…cariño...—dijo Ted de forma temblorosa acercándose a su novia.

Victoire le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que pareció hacer eco en la casa, después se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras arriba.

-parece que heredaste la poca inteligencia emocional de tu padre—dijo Tonks mirando reprobatoriamente a su hijo

-eh!—protestó Remus mirando mal a Tonks

-vete y arregla eso porque te garantizo que si Bill no te mata lo haré yo, quiero a esa chica como nuera

Ted salió disparado de la habitación.

-esto es culpa tuya Lupin—dijeron el mismo tiempo Bill y Tonks mirando a Remus

-mía por que?

-lo de hacer sufrir a las mujeres es cosa tuya—dijo Bill—como los llantos de mi niña no se detengan cuestión de minutos no vas a poder tener hijos

Remus se echo hacia atrás asustado por él joven.

-Bill no amenaces a Remus, el tampoco lo a pasado bien—dijo Molly regañando a su hijo pero todavía mirando al joven que dormía plácidamente en el sofá fruto del desmayo-¿por cierto es un nieto mío?—preguntó la mujer esperanzada.

Los niños del futuro se rieron.

-casi pero no, se podría decir que se crió prácticamente en la Madriguera pero no lo es biológicamente hablando—contestó Albus.

-es un joven bastante curioso—dijo Dumbledore que observaba desde su sitio—en cuando le dije en que tiempo estábamos no paró de dar saltos de alegría diciendo que iba a conocer a su padre y no se que mas cosas que no llegué a entender por que hablaba en ruso.

-siempre que se pone muy contento empieza a hablar en ruso o en búlgaro depende—dijo Lily divertida—eso exaspera a Molly

-a mi?-preguntó Molly curiosa.

-eh no a mi prima Molly II

Molly Weasley sonrió ampliamente.

-has oído eso Arthur? Alguno de mis hijo le piso mi nombre a su hija—dijo Molly dando saltos de alegría entusiasmada.

-cual de todos nuestros muchos hijos fue?—preguntó Arthur entusiasmado

-Percy—dijo Albus

Molly y Arthur miraron al pequeño Albus con incomprensión.

-¿disculpa?—preguntó Molly con el labio inferior temblándole ligeramente.

-que fue Percy quien le puso a su hija primogénita tu nombre abuela—dijo James

-pero Percy…él nos odia—dijo Arthur, todos los del presente miraban a los del futuro como si lo que dijeran fuer una locura.

-él se arrepintió y volvió al redil en la guerra final estuvo allí como el resto de la familia, le pidió perdón al abuelo y cuando su esposa se quedó embarazada planearon llamar a su primogénito o Arthur o Molly dependiendo si fuera chico o chica—dijo Rose.

Molly a Arthur se cogieron de la mano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecieron que les quitaban un peso de encima, y Harry los entendía, ahora que conocía a sus tres hijos le horrorizaba la idea de que uno de ellos se alegara de él, tal vez ese fuera el motivo por el que aceptaba la relación de Lily y Scorpius por que no quería que su hija le odiara desde luego los Weasley estabas mucho mas elices ahora que sabían que su hijo descarrilado volvería con ellos.

-un momento ¿Por qué decís que a Molly le vuelve loca que este chico se ponga a hablar en Ruso o Búlgaro?—preguntó Bill que se mantenía al margen.

-o por que salen juntos desde hace un año—contestó Peter.

-que este chico sale con una de mis sobrinas—gruñó Bill

-Bill Weasley deja de gritar a cada pretendiente de que sobrinas o hijas que tengas si no quieres que te castigue—dijo Molly mirando furiosa a su primogénito.

-gracias Señora Weasley por eso es usted mi mujer, Weasley, preferida—dijo una voz divertida desde el sofá.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el chico nuevo había despertado.

-Orión ¿estas bien?—preguntó Lily acercándose al joven este sonrió encantadoramente a la niña, a Molly le recordó durante unos instantes de Sirius

-estabas preocupada por mi? Mi querida Lily me alegro de que hayas recapacitado y te hallas dado cuenta de que yo soy mucho mejor que el idiota de Malfoy…

Un hechizo azul fluorescente salió volando procedente de una esquina del salón, la luz se estampó en la cara del recién llegado la cual empezó a tornarse de un preocupante color azul y el pelo se le empezó a caer.

-UUUUUAAAAAAAAAA LILY DILE A TU NOVIO QUE DEJE MI PELO EN PAZ!—gritó el chico intentando coger el pelo que no dejaba de caérsele a puñados.

Lily sacó la varita dijo un hechizo acompañado de un ligero toque de la varita y el anterior hechizo se detuvo y empezó a recobrar su color normal y el pelo volvió a su sitio.

-gracias Lily—dijo el chico aliviado—me has salvado.

-la próxima vez piensa antes de hablar—dijo Scorpius saliendo de la habitación seguido por Lily.

-yo no entiendo esa relación—dijo el recién llegado.

-no eres el único—respondieron todos los que estaban en la habitación. Harry empezaba a tener la sensación de que aquella frase se repetía mucho.

-que tal te encuentras querido ¿quieres que te prepare una receta muy buena para los mareos que tengo?—preguntó Molly preocupada.

Orión sonrió amablemente.

-no te preocupes Molly—dijo Orión—estoy bien simplemente fue la sorpresa.

-sorpresa?—preguntó Remus mirando al chico-¿me recuerdas mucho a alguien—dijo el hombre.

-a Megan White—dijo Sirius en tono lúgubre.

Todas las miradas estaban centradas en Sirius que miraba al chico con ojos que mostraban desde el pesar hasta la melancolía pasando por el anhelo.

El chico sonrió tristemente mirando al animago.

-veo que recuerdas a mi madre.

-como olvidarla, era la esposa de Regulus…

-y tu amante—dijo el chico

-me sorprende que te lo dijera.

-mi madre no se arrepiente de haberte amado—dijo Orión poniéndose en pie—pero no es a mi madre a quien me parezco, si no a mi padre...

-no puedes ser hijo de Regulus, si eres el hijo de Megan, tendrías entonces unos 40 años

_(N/A. para los que no se enteren, si Orión fuera hijo de Regulus tendría que haber nacido mas o menos un año antes de la muerte de los padres de Harry mas los 17 años de Harry mas los "19 años después" vamos que no parecería un joven de 22 años)_

-es que no soy el hijo de **tío** Regulus.—dijo el chico mirando significativamente a Sirius.

Durante unos instantes reinó un completo silencio ante las implicaciones del "tío"

-mi padre se llama Sirius Black… ese eres tu ¿no?—dijo el joven mirando a su difunto padre con melancolía.

Sirius perdió todo el color de la cara, hasta convertirse en el rostro casi tan blanco como del de Nick "casi decapitado".

Harry tardó un par de minutos en asimilar lo que el chico acababa de decir y en entender el silencio de la estancia, aunque no parecía ser el único en tardar en asimilar las cosas por que las caras de todos fueron primero de desconcierto y posteriormente de incredulidad aunque probablemente la reacción mas descriptiva de la situación en la que se encontraban era la de Sirius, literalmente el padrino de Harry Potter… se desmalló ante la incredulidad de todos

-valla, mi madre tenía razón—dijo Orión mirando a su padre desmallado que estaba siendo levitado hasta dejarlo en el sillón por Remus—reaccionó tan mal como mi padre ante la sorpresas—terminó el chico ante la mirada interrogante de todos.

-eres realmente su hijo?—preguntó Remus, no de forma desconfiada ya que le pregunta sonó mas a afirmación que a pregunta propiamente dicha, pues ahora que el chico había dicho que era hijo de Sirius, Remus no podía negar el parecido entre ambos, puede que las similitudes no fueran tan notorias como entre Harry y James pero desde luego tenía los mismo ojos y algunas de las facciones del animago, aunque sin duda el pelo era de su madre, Megan White…

-sip, siento haberme desmayado a sido toda una sorpresa ver a mi padre…-dudó de decir algo

-saben que Sirius muere esta año—dijo James pudiendo imaginarse por que Orión dudaba.

El chico pareció aliviado.

-menos mal, no me apetece tener que decírselo yo cuando se despierte—dijo el chico pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto muy similar al de su padre—ya es bastante difícil para mi el estar en la misma habitación de un hombre que murió incluso antes de saber que mi madre estaba embarazada.

-Sirius murió sin saberlo?—preguntó molesto Remus.

Orión le dirigió una mala mirada a Remus.

-ni si quiera mi madre sabía que estaba embarazada, en esta ocasión no sabía nada de mi.

Remus se sonrojó ligeramente avergonzado, se había jurado nunca odiar a Megan ella no había tenido la culpa por aquello que había pasado, y ciertamente Sirius que era el primero que debería haber estado enfadada con ella.

Antes de que Remus pudiera disculparse Sirius volvió en si, en un primer momento simplemente abrió los ojos tranquilamente como si se acabara de levantar de la siesta, pero cuando iba a cerrar los ojos como si tuviera toda la intención de volver a quedarse dormido se levantó de golpe, parecía que acababa de recordar que había llegado su hijo del futuro, un hijo que desde luego no esperaba tener.

Los ojos grises tormentosos de Sirius se encontraron con otros ojos grises del mismo tono, padre e hijo se miraron durante tanto tiempo que mucho empezaron a abandonar la habitación, creyendo que ambos empezarían a hablar cuando tuvieran algo de intimidad, al final todos los del futuro desaparecieron. Del pasado solo quedaron, Harry, Remus y Tonks.

-no me puedo creer que tenga un hijo—dijo Sirius al final, sin saber que decir

-si bueno…puedo imaginarme que es una sorpresa para ti, sobre todo viniendo de mi madre.

-Megan White…-dijo el animgo en un susurro—no puedo creer que ella y yo…volviéramos a estar juntos.

-Dumbledore está a punto de reclutarla—dijo Orión—aun esta en periodo de prueba y si no te dijo nada es por que sabía que para ti sería muy difícil.

-se que no es el momento, pero parece que todos saben quien es esa Megan White menos yo—dijo Harry

Todas las miradas se centraron en él.

-yo tampoco se quien es Harry si te sirve de consuelo—dijo Tonks mirando a su novio y a su primo en busca de un explicación.

-Megan White, era la prometida de mi hermanos Regulus—dijo Sirius—pero me enamore de ella, y ella de mi, estuvimos saliendo a escondidas todo mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, ella era un año menor que yo por lo que iba a la misma clase que mi hermano y su prometido por lo que nos era muy difícil vernos. Cuando terminé Hogwarts ella y yo nos veíamos como podíamos teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba muy ocupada por su futura boda con mi hermano

-me estas queriendo decir que estaba con los dos al mismo tiempo?—preguntó Harry debatiéndose entre indignado y sorprendido.

-mi madre no tenía elección—dijo Orión intentando justificar las acciones de su madre

-tiene razón—dijo Sirius—Megan y yo estábamos comprometidos desde que ella nació, era un tratado que nuestro padre había llevado a cabo desde que éramos bebes, cuando cumplí 10 años uno antes de entrar en Hogwarts me lo dijeron, por su puesto ese fue el motivo por el que quería estar en Griffindor, creí que si acaba en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin podría deshacerme de esa niña a la que ni si quiera conocía, y lo conseguí al entrar en Griffindor el padre de Megan se hecho atrás en nuestro compromiso y la prometió con Regulus, ellos tenían la misma edad y ambos acabaron en Slytherin, sin embargo cuando la vi por primera vez sentí durante unos instantes que me había equivocado de casa por que a pesar de que apenas tenía 12 años quería casarme con ella—dijo Sirius divertido

Harry frunció el ceño, no se imaginaba a su padrino casado.

-¿Por qué querías casarte con ella en cuanto la viste?

Sirius se rió con melancolía.

-Megan es una semi-veela—dijo como única respuesta y desde luego Harry le entendió al recordar simplemente la belleza de Fleur Delacour la futura esposa de Bill Weasley—desde el momento que la vi quedé prendado de ella, al principio simplemente fue una reacción física, quiero decir, yo tenía las hormonas revolucionadas y ella era increíblemente guapa. Sin embargo sin quererlo un día coincidimos en Hogsmeade, la encontré llorando cerca de la casa de los Gritos, debía ser mi quinto año y el cuarto de ella. Megan era mitad veela por lo que no era una sangre pura al cien por ciento, si bien no esta mal visto las mitad-veelas son consideradas putas en la sociedad. Y eso fue lo que le pasó a Megan, con apenas 14 años ya había empezado a desarrollarse y se la pegaban todos los babosos uno de ellos intentó sobrepasarse con ella se libró de milagro. Estuve con ella consolándola toda la tarde y sin proponérnoslo empezamos a vernos a escondidas, al principio solo era para hablar, lo hacíamos en lugares poco concurridos porque no quería que nadie nos viera, ella podría meterse en problemas con los de su casa. Pero cuando yo estaba en mi ultimo año la cosa empezó a calentarse y acabamos como novios a escondidas. Fue muy duro para mi ver como se tenía que besar con Regulus delante de todo el mundo por que eso es lo que se supone que hacen los prometidos.

Sirius tomó aire.

-cuando salí de Hogwarts seguimos viéndonos, siempre a escondidas, teníamos planeado decir la verdad cuando ella saliera de Hogwarts yo había estado ahorrando dinero para poder comprar una casa y James siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a protegerla cuando se supiera la verdad. Tres meses antes de que ella terminara el curso desapareció, al principio creí que alguien interceptaba mis cartas y que por eso ella no me respondía pero Dumbledore me dijo que Megan había sido sacada de Hogwarts por sus padres. Me enfrente a Regulus pensando que él la había hecho algo, pero Regulus no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ella, solo podía decirme que ella había estado encontrándose mal días antes de que desapareciera, tenía continuos vómitos, mareos…y un buen día desapareció. Al pasar un mes de su desaparición Regulus me escribió una carta de que había aparecido, la chica simplemente apareció en casa de mi hermano pidiéndole perdón por haber desaparecido y que estaba deseando casarse con él, mi propio hermano me lo dijo en persona y se tomó "veritaserum" delante de mí para demostrar que no se inventaba nada, me colé en la cas de sus padres a ella casi le da un infarto cuando me vio, me dijo que no quería saber nada de mi y que quería casarse con Regulus. Aquello me destrozó el corazón—terminó Sirius cabizbajo.

Orión miró a su padre.

-a mama, también le rompió el corazón cuando tubo que decirte aquello, sabes que estaba asustada—dijo Orion. Ante la cara de interrogación de Tonks y Harry Sirius continuó con la historia

-tres meses después de la boda de Regulus con Megan, murieron los padres de Megan, fueron asesinados en una batalla por la Orden, por aquel entonces era común hacer un hechizo a la casa que mostraba el ultimo hechizo con magia oscura que se había realizado en la casa, para saber si había alguien mas relacionado con los mortífagos dueños de la casa, yo estaba allí cuando llevaron acabo el hechizo—Sirius suspiró pesadamente y sus ojos se humedecieron—el ultimo hechizo con magia negra que se había utilizado en aquella horrible casa era un hechizo abortivo—terminó Sirius

Harry no tenía ni idea que tenía que ver esa clase de hechizo con la historia que su padrino le estaba contando, pero parecía que Tonks había pillado al vuelo la relación.

-antes de que Megan desapareciera ¿dijiste que había tenido mareos y vómitos?—preguntó Tonks para cerciorarse de si sus deducciones eran correctas.

Harry estaba cada vez mas perdido.

-eso que tiene que ver

Tonks lo miró exasperada.

-como se nota que eres un hombre, los vómitos y los mareos bien puede significar que Megan estaba embarazada por lo que ese hechizo le hizo perder al bebe

Harry miró asustado a su padrino ¿como alguien podía hacer algo así?

-mi madre estaba embarazada del que habría sido mi hermano mayor, sus padres lo descubrieron y la sacaron del colegio a la fuerza la obligaron a decir quien era el padre pero ella se negó. Como castigo por su desobediencia sus padres le quitaron al bebe, y para asegurarse de que mi madre les obedecía la amenazaron con matar a Sirius, mi madre estaba asustada—dijo Orión

-pero no se supone que tus abuelos no sabían quien era el padre del bebe—preguntó Harry

-hay un hechizo especial para averiguar quien es al padre de un niño—contestó Tonks por Sirius.

-¿como?

-pues consiste e coger unas gotas de sangre de la persona de quien se quiere averiguar su procedencia, imagínate que cogemos tu sangre Harry—dijo la Aurora—se hace el hechizo y dejamos caer la gota en un pergamino, y la gota de sangre va haciendo un árbol genealógico.

-pero como podían sacarle la sangre al bebe…¿quiero decir…?—preguntó Harry sin terminar de entenderlo

-que inocente eres Harry—dijo Tonks—está claro que hicieron que Megan abortara y a partir del cadáver del bebe le sacaron la sangre para poder averiguar quien era el padre.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad y palideció de golpe.

-eso es…-dijo Harry sin encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente fuerte para describir los que pensaba

-abominable, despreciable, asqueroso, repugnante…-dijo Orión solicitante

-eso es quedarse corto—respondió Harry, el joven tubo que sentarse ante la implicaciones de lo que aquello significaba, si Voldemort no hubiera existido y todo ese odio y fanatismo contra los hijo de muggles, su padrino habría tenido un hijo…aunque…técnicamente lo tenía…

Harry miró a Orión.

-y tu…

-yo naceré dentro de poco en vuestra época—dijo Orión, al lado de este Sirius miró al chico con los ojos desorbitados

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?—preguntó Sirius ansioso

Orión sonrió como si supiera un gran secreto.

-lo que ya dije que mi madre pronto se unirá a la Orden y que me concebiréis

Harry se puso colorado ante el comentario tan abierto de Orión pero Sirius sonrió satisfecho y se hinchó de orgullo

-además a la primera—dijo Orión divertido ante la cara de su padre

Sirius se hinchó de orgullo

-y que bien saliste para ser a la primera y después de tanto tiempo de no fo…

-¡Sirius cállate!—gritaron Harry y Tonks completamente colorados, Orión, Remus y Sirius se rieron de la cara avergonzada de esos dos, aunque pos u puesto Remus dejó de reírse cuando Tonks le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero padre e hijo no habrían parado de reír ni aunque el propio Voldemort hubiera entrado en ese momento en la estancia.

-esta claro de que "de tal palo, tal astilla"—gruñó Harry abandonando la estancia seguida de Tonks que todavía estaba colorada

Padre e hijo se rieron por unos instantes mas antes de que ambos se pusieran serios y se miraran durante un tiempo casi interminable.

-sabes? Nunca te conocí, ni si quiera llegaste a saber que existía antes de morir, mama se enteró tres semanas después cuando los síntomas se hicieron notable fue a San Mugo para que se lo confirmaran. Cuando le dijeron que si que estaba embarazada decidió abandonar la Orden y criarme los mas lejos posible de la guerra, para poder darme una buena infancia, aquella que tu no tuviste, me críe una parte de mi infancia en Rusia—dijo Orión.

Sirius se sintió orgulloso de Megan, había sacado a su hijo adelante, ella sola, y estaba completamente seguro de que su hijo había sido increíblemente feliz

-se que es una pregunta estúpida pero ¿fuiste a Hogwarts? O Durmstrang?

-fui a Hogwarts, fui Griffindor y capitán de Quidditch además de el mejor bromista desde los tiempo de los gemelos Weasley.

Sirius se hinchó de orgullo.

-me siento orgulloso de ti—dijo un poco dramáticamente, aunque lo decía completamente en serio

-muchas gracias…papa…-dijo Orión un poco inseguro, en los labios de su hijo Sirius notaba que la palabra sonaba desgastada, estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a usarla.

-interrumpo?—preguntó Molly entrando en el salón—la cena esta lista.

-por fin me estaba muriendo de hambre—dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Orión, sobándose el estómago.

Molly los miró sorprendida durante un momento pero después se fue farfullando algo que sonaba sospechosamente a "la que me espera"

Padre e hijo se miraron divertidos mientras entraban en la cocina con el resto de los que en ese momento habitaban la "honorable" casa Black.

* * *

Mientras en el piso de arriba…

-Vic, por favor déjame entrar—suplicó Ted por enésima…y por enésima vez no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta en la habitación, Teddy suspiró, aquello iba a ser para largo, su prometida era la persona mas cabezota que había en el mundo aunque en ese momento tenía toda la razón del mundo, él había sido un idiota.

Ted golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta cerrada que le separaba de su prometida, había intentado convencerla de que le abriera cuando eso no fue posible lo intentó con hechizos, tampoco lo consiguió, aunque consiguió averiguar que había puesto una barricada detrás de la puerta lo que significaba que estaba muy enfadada.

Cansado de estar de pie como un idiota decidió sentarse en el suelo, al lado de la puerta.

-Vic, no se si puede oírme pero quiero que sepas que te amo, siento haberte dicho esa estupidez, por favor perdóname…-esperó que repetir el tono lastimero que estaba utilizando sirviera de algo pero la puerta se quedó quieta e infranqueable pensó en bajar a hacerle un chocolate caliente para que le perdonara, ya que por lo general el chocolate solía ablandarla pero en esa ocasión pensó que se merecía suplicar por el daño que había hecho,

Antes de quedarse dormido en el suelo apoyado en la puerta pensó que ojalá Vic no se arrepintiera de querer casarse con él, por que si ella decidía romper el compromiso, le estaría rompiendo el corazón e él, y de forma literal


	20. Chapter 20

Cap-19 Las Mejores Navidades II

Ted no supo cuento tiempo se quedó dormido, pero cuando se despertó por los gritos de la señora Weasley dirigidos a los Semi-gemelos Weasley (Fred II y James)tubo la sensación de que llevaba un buen rato en el suelo, pues sentía su trasero plano y frío, además del dolor de espalda por la mala posición.

Sin embargo a pesar de que el chico debería tener frío, no lo tenía. Ted miró sorprendido la manta que tenía puesta por encima de él, si no fuera por que el día anterior había dormido bajo esas sábanas pensaría que era alguna manta que le había puesto alguien de la familia compadeciéndose de él, sin embargo esas eran las mismas sábanas que había en la cama la noche anterior mientras dormía abrazado a Vic.

Ted sonrió al darse cuenta de ese detalle, su prometida había salido de la habitación, lo había visto y apiadándose de él le había puesto la manta por encima. El joven miró la puerta de la habitación rezando por que a su prometida se le hubiera olvidado poner las defensas detrás de la puerta.

El metamorfomago abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible esperando es que esta estuviera cerrada, ¡cual sería su sorpresa al estar abierta!.

Ted observó desde el marco de la puerta a su prometida, Victoire estaba justo en el centro de la cama, hecha una bola tapada hasta la barbilla, a pesar de la falta de luz Ted pudo vislumbrar que la almohada donde su prometida descansaba la cabeza que estaba mojada por las lágrimas, aquello hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, Vic nunca lloraba, daba igual la situación o las circunstancias que rodearan a la situación, nunca la había visto llorar (por lo menos no desde la adolescencia, lógicamente de pequeña si la había visto llorar), y sintió que algo iba muy mal.

Sabía que lo que había dicho era muy fuerte y se sentía muy culpable, pero ni si quiera cuando salían y le dijo algo parecido lloró, mas bien le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Se acercó con paso comedido hasta la cama y se arrodilló a la altura de la mujer a la que amaba, tenía mala cara, no solo por las lágrimas, tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas que no eran de un solo día, hacía días que notaba que se despertaba a mitad de la noche, y desde hacía unos tres días estaba teniendo vómitos Ted había insistido en que fueran a ver a Madame Ponfrey pero ella era muy tozuda y decía que estaba perfectamente, el como no quería discutir dejó de insistir pero debía haberla presionado un poco, ahora estaba doblemente preocupado.

-cariño—susurró Teddy para despertarla, sabía que debía dejarla dormir pero no podría dormir hasta que hubieran hablado y la hubiera convencido de ir a hacer una visita a San Mugo, por su propia seguridad.

Vic se removió en la cama pero no se despertó, Teddy acarició suavemente la mejilla de la semi-veela, que se despertó sobresaltada ante el contacto.

-¿Qué…?—preguntó desorientada.

-lo siento cariño, no quería despertarte, pero sabes de sobre que no puedo dormir si no estas en mis brazos—dijo Ted quitándose los zapatos y metiéndose en la cama sin pedirle permiso a Vic que a medida que tomaba conciencia de lo que estaba pasando fruncía mas y mas el ceño.

-no quiero dormir contigo Lupin—protestó la joven intentando separarse, Ted rápidamente le atrapó las manos y se colocó por encima de ella, la miró a los ojos ignorando las protestas de la joven.

Ted tardó un poco en organizar sus pensamientos, ella le había llamado Lupin, ni si quiera con las discusiones mas fuertes que habían tenido ella lo había llamado por su apellido, por lo general cuando estaba encadada con él lo llamaba Remus o Ted en vez del Teddy cariñoso que le decía desde que eran pequeños, la utilización del apellido era ya algo estremo.

-Vic amor…

-oh….ahora soy tu amor, creí que era la de Orión—dijo ella picada, Ted sintió una ramalazo de culpa, la había molestado mucho aquella estupidez que había dicho.

-Vic, lo siento no quería…

-si querías, nunca has confiado en mi—gritó ella estallando en lágrimas, aquel estallido fue tan fuerte y tan poco común en ella que Ted se apartó asustado, Vic aprovechó el momento para sentarse con las espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y las rodillas flexionadas, durante unos instantes solo hubo entre ellos el incómodo silencio y las incesantes lágrimas de Vicroire.

Él se acercó a ella pero sin tocarla, sabía que en ese momento cualquier contacto podría hacer que perdiera una mano.

-no es cuestión de confiar en ti, Vic, es que no confío en mi—dijo el chico bajando la cabeza sin poder mirarla.

Ella detuvo su llanto y la miró sin comprender.

-que…

-pues eso, que no confió en mi, no lo ves Vic—él la miró con ojos torturados—míranos Vic, tu eres un chica increíble, dulce cariñosa, inteligente y sobretodo hermosa, eres simplemente perfecta y mírame a mi, soy torpe no tengo precisamente una inteligencia prodigio, tengo muy mal carácter sobretodo cuando se acerca la luna llena y casi siempre descargo mi furia contigo y tu simplemente me dejas desahogarme sin decirme nada, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, la mayor parte de mi dinero reside en mi padrino o mi abuela todavía no tengo un trabajo fijo y no soy precisamente atractivo

Ted se pasó la mano por el pelo desordenándoselo al mas puto estilo Potter, y miró el suelo como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

Vic dejó de llorar y miró a su prometido antes de que pudiera hablar Ted continuó.

-por todas esas cosas tengo tanto miedo de que estés mucho tiempo con Orión, él y tu tenéis muchas cosas en común, el nunca grita ni pone malas caras como yo, es divertido, os gustan las mismas cosas y…todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban detrás de él tu misma dijiste en una ocasión que te parecía guapo…

Ted se detuvo al sentir las frías manos de su prometida tocándole las mejillas

-si dije eso, era por que quería ponerte celoso—dijo la rubia con voz suave y en un tono un poco culpable.

Ted la miró sorprendido.

-verás, yo hacía todo lo que podía por que te fijases en mi, quería que dejaras de verme con la primita pequeñas casi tu hermana o como mucho tu mejor amiga, lo intenté todo hasta el punto que empecé a dudar de mi propio atractivo y al final una de mis amigas me dijo que te pusiera un poco celoso…-Ted miró sorprendido a Victoire.

-pero..¿para que iba a tener que darme celos? Siempre e estado enamorado de ti

-pero si no me hacías caso y no parabas de evitarme, y no parabas de saltar de una chica a otra, como si te molestase que estuviera cerca de ti.

-te evitaba por que me era imposible está cerca de ti sin querer besarte cada vez que te veía y esas chicas, aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de ello, las utilizaba para poder desahogarme un poco de la continua presión que hacía mi deseo por ti

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes, solo iluminados por la luz de la luna.

Ted suspiró de forma temblorosa, tenía miedo de decir cualquier cosa y estropearlo para siempre.

-te quiero Victoire Molly Weasley, te amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma y con mi propia vida, lo que dije antes no fue que no confiara en ti, ni que no te quisiera, era mi miedo a perderte lo que me hizo hablar así, eres lo mas importante que hay en mi vida. Aunque se que soy egoísta, porque debería dejar—Ted tragó en seco con el miedo atenazándola la garganta—debería dejar que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, por que te lo mereces y…

Sin embargo Ted no pudo llegar a decir nada mas por que su prometida se había abalanzado sobre él y en ese momento lo besaba con pasión, como si en cualquier momento la vida de cualquiera de los dos pudiera desaparecer.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire se miraron el uno al otro.

-quiero que seas egoísta Ted, no quiero que me dejes nunca—dijo la rubia

-te juro, que mientras tu me quieras a tu lado, ahí estaré yo—dijo el metamorfomago.

-te querré para siempre.

-eso me sabe a gloria.

-hasta que le muerte nos separe—dijo Vic cayendo de espaldas en la cama con su prometido encima suyo.

-hasta que la muerte nos separe—dijo sacando la varita y cerrando con pestillo la puerta así como haciendo un "_mufliato_" sin dejar de besar el intrigante cuello de la semi-veela.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la cocina…

-y entonces tío Harry salió de entre los escombros de la casa—dijo Orión aguantándose la risa lo suficiente como para terminar de contar la anécdota y volver a estallar en risas, todos lo que estaban en la mesa se reían de unas y otras historias divertidas que contaba Orión, historias en las que algún miembro de la familia acaba siendo víctima de las trastadas del joven, a Harry le hacía mucha gracia oírlas, parecía que en el futuro no tenía tiempo para aburrirse, primero con Teddy, que siendo su padrino, por lo que contaba Orión lo había malcriado y animado a que fuera un trasto y las armaras gordas, luego cuando llegó Orión cuando el joven tenía 11 años y pasaba parte de los veranos en su casa, donde Teddy y Orión, (que por aquel entonces se llevaban bien). Y por ultimo pero no menos temible las incesantes trastadas de James Sirius.

Vamos que parecía que en el futuro Harry había promovido las travesuras de todos sus sobrinos acompañados de Ron y George ante las miradas desaprobadoras de sus respectivas esposas, la madre de los hermanos Weasley

Sin embargo los que mas se reían no eran los Weasley o Harry sino Sirius y Remus, y eso también hacía feliz a Harry pues nunca los había visto tan contentos a ninguno de los dos. Sirius y Remus parecían competir por cual de los hijos había sido el mas rebelde y travieso, al cabo de un rato el propio Harry entró en disputa con los otros dos defendiendo que su hijo, como nieto de "cornamenta" había sido mejor que Orión o Teddy, Fred y George se unieron a Harry defendiendo a James II y Fred II, la discusión por largo rato hasta que Molly muy enfadada con los padres orgullosos los mandó a todos al salón para que no le molestasen mientras recogía la "pequeña" batalla de comida que habían llevado a cabo entre los niños del futuro.

Estaban todos en el salón, Tonks se sentó al lado de Remus un poco nerviosa, Remus lo notó rápidamente.

-¿sucede algo?—le preguntó el licántropo.

-he hablado con mis padres, quieren conocerte y…pensaban venir a pasar la Navidad con nosotros—Tonks dijo la ultima frase en bajito como temiendo como iba a reaccionar Remus.

Remus al principio perdió todo el color de la cara, ¡sus suegros! Le aterrorizaba conocerlos, por mucho que la anterior conversación con Tonks le hubiera tranquilizado un poco, sabía que Ted y Andrómeda Tonks no eran malas personas, de hecho ya los conocía por las visitas con Sirius, pero una cosa era ser el amigo del primo de Andrómeda y otra muy distinta era ser el novio de la única hija del matrimonio al que le dobla la edad, no tiene dinero para mantenerse a si mismo menos una familia y encima era un hombre lobo, Remus tenía la sensación de que aquella cena no iba a acabar bien pero… miró el rostro ansioso de Tonks, a ella le hacía ilusión que conociera a sus padres, la joven estaba radiante ante la posibilidad, no podía hacerle eso…

-bueno, pues diles que vengan ¿no? Estoy seguro de que quieren conocer a su nieto—dijo Remus sonriendo forzadamente.

Tonks se mordió el labio, sabia que Remus no quería que le presentaran formalmente a sus padres, de hecho podía notar que el licántropo estaba aterrorizado ante la perspectiva, sin embargo, le sonreía y le decía que no importaba para que ella se sintiera bien y aquello le hizo sentirse culpable, no quería que Remus se viera obligado a nada que no quisiera.

-Remus si no quieres…lo entenderé, no sería divertido pasar nuestra primera navidad juntos y que tu no estés contento—dijo Tonks mordiéndose el labio—mira lo entiendo, podemos espera a…-antes de poder decir nada mas Remus ya la estaba besando

Después de un par de silbidos y varios "hay niños delante" provenientes de los demás ocupantes de la casa que estaban en el salón.

-esta bien Tonks, no importa, en algún momento me los tendrás que presentar y sinceramente prefiero que sea en casa de Sirius y con nuestro hijo de por medio estoy seguro de que así tendré mas posibilidades de supervivencia—lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo que para ella

Tonks le golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

-mis padres no van a hacerte daño, tonto, de hecho a mi madre ya te la tienes ganada y mi padre casi está en el bote no se por que te preocupas, además Sirius va a estar protegiéndote de todo

Remus se relajó un poco y asintió.

-esta bien, mándales una carta y diles que vengan a pasar las Navidades con nosotros

Tonks lo besó ignorando los silbidos y los abucheos de todos los que estaban en la sala.

-voy a mandarles una carta invitándolos.

Tonks desapareció por las escaleras, y en cuando la joven desapareció, a Remus de le calló la sonrisa.

-venga Remus, que no es para tanto, Andy es muy agradable y jamás te dirá nada malo y Ted se pondrá en plan padre sobreprotector, pero no te lo tomes demasiado en serio a Ted le gusta bromear.

Remus intentó relajarse pero no parecía poder conseguirlo.

-tu hijo se parece un montón a ti—comentó Orión—cuando Teddy decidió presentarse formalmente como el novio de Victoire tenía la misma cara de miedo y preocupación que tienes tu ahora

-menos mal que por lo menos ese roba-hijas me respeta—dijo Bill inflándose de orgullo

-si bueno, no parezcas tan pagado de ti mismo tío Bill, por que en el mismo momento en que empezaste a amenazar a Teddy te callaste y permitiste que salieran juntos sin protestar

-¿Por qué iba yo a aceptar tan fácilmente?—preguntó Bill caso molesto consigo mismo.

-porque tu "amada" esposa te amenazó con dormir en el sofá el resto de tus días

Bill tragó con fuerza y perdió todo el color de la cara

-es comprensible que decidiera ceder por primera vez

-¿por primera vez? No te engañes tu nunca ganas una discusión contra Fleur—dijo Orión picando a Bill-la verdad es que ningún Weasley gana nunca a su esposa y tampoco ningún Potter—dijo con cierta risa el joven, mirando al ahijado de su padre, Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

Sirius se rió

-te pareces un montón a mi antes de ser encarcelado en Azkaban

Orión sonrió con tristeza.

-lo se, mama no hacía mas que hablar de los divertido y gracioso que eras siempre, pero que cuando saliste de Azkaban habías perdido esa luminosidad infantil que tenías siempre

Sirius se rió con melancolía.

-quien iba a decirlo, la misma Megan que no quería saber nada de mi por que era muy infantil, y luego lo hecha de menos, estas mujeres…-dijo en broma

Orión se rió.

-si, mi novia es algo parecida, ella es muy seria y siempre me estaba diciendo que madurara pero cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo montó un escándalo horrible

-¡TE VAS A CASAR CON MOLLY!—exclamaron todos los del futuro.

Los del pasado los miraron sorprendidos por el arrebato de los chicos.

-sip, pero ella me dijo que no pensaba casarse conmigo hasta que terminara sus estudios y que tuviera un buen trabajo, asique tendré que esperar mucho

-Orión lo has pensado bien?—preguntó Fred II dudoso

-estamos hablando de Molly II Weasley—comentó James en el mismo tono que su primo

-la chica mas aburrida de Hogwarts

Orión se rió.

-no es tan aburrida cuando pasas mucho tiempo con ella,, tiene un sentido del humor bastante curioso, además, nunca habéis oído la expresión de "los polos apuesto se atraen"

-tan opuestos sois?—preguntó Sirius curioso

-ella es la típica "prefecta perfecta"—dijo Orión a su padre encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius se estremeció

-entiendo los comentarios de James y Fred ¿Qué le ves?—preguntó Sirius curioso, no pretendía sonar malicioso pero Orión malinterpretó el tono.

-pues lo siento, pero yo la quiero y lo que veo en ella solo me importa a mi—dijo Orión levantándose para irse, Sirius lo cogió del brazo evitando que se fuera.

-no era mi intención sonar insultante, es solo curiosidad, mientras seas feliz me da igual con quien sea…por su puesto mientras ella sea un "traidora a la sangre" o "un hija de muggle", nada de "sangre limpia"—añadió con diversión

Orión se rió

-como buena Weasley será una traidora a la sangre pero además como su madre es muggle pues es mestiza

Sirius dio un bote

-una mestiza ¡eso es GENIAL!—exclamó Sirius abrazando a su hijo, cuando se separaron Sirius le miró lleno de orgullo—si tu abuela hubiera vivido para este momento le habrías producido un infarto, a la vieja bruja. La sangre pura y noble de los Black mezclada con un Weasley y con muggles. Estoy orgulloso de ti—dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón, mitad en serio mitad de broma.

Orión se rió.

-si mi madre va a tener razón cuando decía que era tan payaso como tu—dijo Orión, también fingió secarse una lágrima—estoy tan orgulloso de ser tu hijo

Ambos se abrazaron dramáticamente diciendo un montón de cursilerías.

Harry los miraba como si estuvieran locos.

-creo que puedo ver de donde sacó Orión ese dramatismo—dijo James señalándolos.

-lo que yo me pregunto es de donde lo sacó Sirius, no creo que sean herencia de los Black cuestionó Remus.

-por su puesto que no, eso lo heredé de las telenovelas muggles que empecé a ver cuando me fugué de casa de mis padres, cuando pude comprarme una casa intenté que fuera los mas muggle posible, así me evitaba las visitas indeseadas de mi madre.

-¿a ti también te gustan las telenovelas muggle?—preguntó Orión con una gran sonrisa—a mi me encantan a mi madre le ponen de mal humor pero de ahí saco toda mi teatralidad

-es que somos tan geniales—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una mano en el corazón.

Harry se rió, su suave y melodiosa vos hizo que todos le miraran, los del futuro no parecían sorprendidos de su risa, pero desde luego los del pasado si lo estaban, aunque se estaban empezando a acostumbrar, por su puesto el mas sorprendido era Sirius que cada vez que veía a Harry reír inevitablemente pensaba en Cornamenta.

-bien, creo que por este día ya han hecho bastante cosas, ahora ¡todos a dormir!—ordenó Molly Weasley entrando en la habitación.

-pero Molly…-empezó a protestar Sirius

-de peros nada Sirius, ya es hora de que todos se acuesten y descansen ,mañana será un día muy ajetreado, tenéis que ayudarme a decorar toda la casa y aclimatarla para la llegada de los invitados

La cara de Sirius se iluminó.

-tendremos mas invitados?

-espero que no te importe, pero Dumbledore dijo que los Longbottom querían pasar las navidades con nosotros así como los Lovegood y creo que Tonks dijo que sus padres también iban a venir.

-pero ¿no venían a cenar?—preguntó Remus

-por su puesto que no, vendrán mañana y se quedarán a dormir la noche de Navidad—dijo Sirius todo emocionado, por su puesto se rió mas cuando Remus perdió todo el color de la cara.

-pero ellos no saben sobre Sirius—dijo Remus intentando deshacerse de lo que él en un primer momento había considerado una cena sencilla y que de repente se había transformado en dos días y una noche bajo el mismo techo que sus suegros.

-Dumbledore dijo que Augusta Longbottom estaba informada de la Orden por Alice y Frank, y la mujer sabe que Voldemort ha vuelto por lo que supuso que Dumbledore había vuelto a reunirnos asique no le sorprende, en cuando a lo del encantamiento Fidelio, Dumbledore les acompañará y ellos no podrán ver donde está la casa, en cuanto a Sirius, Augusta lo conoce desde que era pequeño, nunca pensó que de lo que le acusaban fuera cierto asique cuando Dumbledore le dijo que era inocente le creyó de inmediato, en cuanto a los Lovegood…bueno son gente muy rara pero creen firmemente en Dumbledore asique ellos no hablarán de ti. Y creo que no hace falta decir que los Tonks son de completa confianza

Sirius se rió de su mejor amigo, mientras que Orión sonreía de la misma manera burlona que su padre

-entonces esto será una navidad al mas puro estilo Weasley—dijo emocionado dando palmadas como si fuera un chiquilla emocionada porque va a ver a su cantante favorito.

Molly sonrió enternecida ante el entusiasmo del joven y entonces recordó lo ultimo que le había comentado Dumbledore por el Patronus que se había aparecido en la cocina mientras todos estaban en el salón, Dumbledore pensaba llevar a la casa a un nuevo miembro de la Orden.

-por cierto también vendrá un nuevo miembro de la Orden que Dumbledore a reclutado recientemente, dice que este nuevo miembro no tiene con quien pasar la Navidad y a Dumbledore le pareció buena idea que la pasase con nosotros ¿no te importa verdad?

-por su puesto que no, cuantos mas mejor—dijo Sirius sonriente, sin embargo pudo percatarse de la repentina tensión de su hijo a su lado aunque como este sonreía contento no le dio mayor importancia.

-bien, que no tenga que repetirlo, os quiero a todos en la cama ¡ya!—exclamó la señora Weasley para que todos le obedecieran.

Rápidamente el salón fue desalojado por todos como alma que lleva el diablo aunque no sin armar escándalo, Orión gritó que quería dormir con su padre y Sirius y él habían corrido a ver si encontraban una cama de sobre en el desván seguidos de cerca por lo gemelos Weasley y por James y Fred II, que parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas con el recién llegado del futuro (aunque por su puesto James y Fred II ya le conocían (obviamente)).

Harry subió pausadamente las escaleras, disfrutando de todo el jaleo que se estaba armando en la casa, siempre había querido unas navidades como aquella, y nunca las había tenido hasta ahora, sus navidades hasta los 11 años habían sido un suplicio con los Dursleys, cuando entró en Hogwarts, aunque se lo pasó bien esas primeras Navidades en el colegio con Ron y los gemelos Weasley, no había sido ni la mitad de divertido que estaba siendo ese año y así año tras año sus Navidades en Hogwarts, aunque mejores que con los Dursleys no eran lo mismo que aquel año, todos juntos, gritando armando escándalo, festejando y riéndose sin ninguna preocupación a la vista.

-¿en que piensas?—preguntó Ginny abrazando por la espalda a Harry sonrió feliz y miró a su novia con los ojos brillantes

-en que estas son las mejores Nvidades de mi vida

Ginny sonrió.

-creo que en el futuro de donde vienen estos chicos las Navidades son aun mejores, ten en cuenta que nos faltan sobrinos.

-tienes razón, me habría gustado que viajaran todos.

-por lo que tengo entendido habríamos invadido Hogwarts con pelirrojos, según Lily son un montón de Hogwarts, y según Hugo con los nacimientos de todos los Weasley multiplicamos la tasa de nacimientos en Inglaterra, aunque creo que la expresión de Hugo es algo exagerada

Harry se rió.

-no se, piénsalo, tienes seis hermanos a mas o menos tres hijos por hermano, creo que podríamos crear nuestro propio ejercito particular

Ginny también se rió y arrastró a Harry hacía su habitación.

-a donde crees que me llevas señorita Weasley—djo Harry alzando una ceja—si alguno de tus hermanos me pilla si quiera poniendo un pie en tu habitación ellos me matarán y ni si quiera Fred y George podrán defenderme de la furia de Bill y Ron juntos.

Ginny se rió

-confía en mi Potter, alguna de mis hermanitos te pone la mano encima y serán ellos los que no tendrán mundo para correr de mi furia y la de mi madre, sabes que ella siempre quiso que termináramos juntos.

-creo que es el único motivo por que el Ron todavía no me ha matado mientras duermo.

Ginny se rió mientras lo arrastraba a su habitación…

Aunque a nuestra querida Ginny se le había olvidado mencionar que Ron iba a pasar la noche también bastante ocupado, pues entre Ginny y Hermione habían creado una alianza para mantener el pelirrojo lo mas ocupado posible para que Harry y Ginny pudieran estas mas tiempo juntos, creo que no hace falta decir cual de las dos era la distracción de Ron, solo basta con decir que Hermione dormía en ese momento en lo brazos de un pelirrojo…


	21. Chapter 21

A Mis Queridos Lectores:

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir pero e estado muy liada y algo escasa de imaginación, eso no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar lo siento mucho.

Quería sobretodo informar sobre mi futuro cambio de nombre, seguiré manteniendo el nombre Anya pero es mas que probable que cambie los apellidos lo aviso por si alguno luego no sabe donde encontrarme.

Un kissssssssssssssssssssssssss muy fuerte para todos

* * *

Cap-20 La Casa De Caramelo Y La Llegada De Las Visitas

Llegó la víspera de Navidad, el 24 de diciembre. La primera persona en levantarse fue Arthur Weasley, el hombre, medio incorporado en la cama suspiró pesadamente, no quería despertar a su esposa, por lo que lo mas silenciosamente que pudo salió de la cama con dificultad y se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla de ruedas ahogando un suspiro de dolor.

Los mas sigilosamente que pudo bajó salió de la habitación, y haciendo un encantamiento levitatorio bajó las escaleras. Al llegar a bajo se dio cuenta de que no era el único despierto, allí, en el salón, a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea Socorpius Malfoy yacía tumbado en el suelo frente a la chimenea, el joven parecía asustado y tenía los ojos rojos, nunca pensó ver a un Malfoy tan vulnerable, silenciosamente Lily entró desde la otra puerta del salón con una taza en las manos

-toma, está caliente—dijo dándole la taza, el chico la tomó y sopló ligeramente sobre la superficie.

-gracias Lils, siento haberte despertado.

-no me importa Scor, la próxima vez que tengas una pesadilla despiértame de inmediato no tres horas mas tarde después de darle vueltas al horrible sueño y atormentarte mas, ¡tonto!—le regañó la pelirroja.

Scorpius sonrió ligeramente.

-muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo Lily—dijo el chico muy serio

-es un placer y lo sabes—respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de cariño

Scorpius dejo la taza vacía en el suelo y se recostó con la cabeza en la s piernas de Lily que empezó a cantar una canción de cuna mientras jugueteaba con el pelo del chico, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda intentando calmarlo.

"son una pareja muy curiosa" pensó Arthur retrocediendo con la silla procurando no hacer ruido, fue hasta la cocina para comer algo, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que también había alguien allí, Albus estaba sentado con un libro entre las manos mientras mordisqueaba distraídamente un panqueque, desde luego parecía muy concentrado.

-abuelo si quieres puedes pasar—dijo el joven levantando ligeramente los ojos del libro para mirar a su abuelo parado en la entrada.

Arthur sonrió ligeramente y entró.

-sucede algo Albus? Como es que estás despierto a estas horas?—preguntó el patriarca Weasley.

-anoche encontré este libro en la biblioteca de los Black, tiene todo tipo de pociones, algunas reconozco que son oscuras y me ponen los pelos de punta de solo leer el primer ingrediente, pero hay otras pociones muy interesantes no e podido para de leer en toda la noche.

-entiendo, pero no creo que sea bueno para la salud pasar toda la noche despierto

Albus sonrió ligeramente divertido por la preocupación de su abuelo.

-lo se pero cuando me obsesiono con algo no puedo dormir.

Arthur asintió.

-en eso te pareces a tu padre, Harry tiene un enorme tendencia a no dormir cuando está preocupado.

-lo se—dijo el hijo mediano con una sonrisa—eso le vuelve loca a mi madre, porque papa no hace mas que preocuparse por cualquier cosa.

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio.

-¿Dónde está Lorcan?—preguntó Arthur curioso—se me hace raro veros uno separado del otro.

-no quería despertarle, él le encanta dormir.

-sip, pero no duermo tranquilo si se que tu estas despierto—dijo una voz desde la entrada a la cocina, allí inclinado ligeramente sobre el marco de la puerta estaba Lorcan, con una camiseta que Arthur podía jurara que era de Albus restregándose los ojos por el sueño—Potter, no se como puedes preferir pasarte una noche leyendo un libro de pociones en vez de dormir tranquilamente en la cama.

-no todos somos unos dormilones—dijo Albus sonriendo ampliamente mientras su novio de acercaba a coger una taza.

-necesito un café—dijo Locan buscando entre los estantes.

-no hay café, esto es Inglaterra, somos Ingleses, aquí tomamos te—dijo Albus volviendo al libro.

Lorcan gruñó.

-no entiendo como podéis sobrevivir sin café si no fuera por que en Hogwarts si ponen café yo no iría ni un solo día a clase del sueño

-Lorcan amor, casi nunca vas a la primera hora de clase porque te quedas dormido—dijo Albus mirando por encima del libro a su novio que en ese momento se servía una buena taza de te para él y para Arthur que se lo agradeció cálidamente.

-que graciosillo te has despertado hoy ¿no?—gruñó Lorcan sentándose a su lado y posando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-en realidad todavía no me e acostado.

-pues no se como vas a estar despierto para cuando tengamos que empezar a cocinar y tu eres nuestro principal chef

-soy el único bueno de la familia

-cierto

-¿a cocinar? No creo que Molly os ceda con facilidad la cocina.

Albus sonrió.

-la abuela piensa ayudarnos.

-¿a que si puede saberse?

-verás, hubo unas navidades en que mi padre y tío Ron tuvieron que trabajar porque había unos mortífagos causando problemas, asique no fue hasta tres días después de navidad que pudieron venir a la madriguera, por eso la abuela para que James, Lily, Rose, Hugo y yo no nos deprimiéramos decidió hacer el que llamó "Dia del Dulce de Navidad" el día 24 de diciembre, lo que hizo fue decorar toda la Madriguera con dulces de todo tipo y por todas partes, nos gustó a todos tanto que a partir de ese momento la abuela Molly lo empezó a hacer todas las navidades—explicó Albus con los ojos ligeramente iluminados ante la posibilidad de comer muchos dulces.

-goloso—dijo Lorcan divertido mirando a su novio—al cabo de unos años cuando todos los niños crecimos decidimos empezar a ayudar a Molly, asique todos los niños nos levantábamos temprano con la abuela y la ayudábamos a decorar la casa con chuches.

Arthur sonrió, aquello era tan típico de su esposa.

-pero no es un poco pronto para que estéis todos desiertos? Quiero decir, son las 6 de la mañana.

-a que te refieres con todos?—preguntó Lorcan soplando el té.

-a vosotros, Lily y Scorpius están en el salón

Albus frunció el ceño y Lorcan suspiró cansadamente.

-Scorpius debe haber tenido otra pesadilla—dijo el joven Griffindor—nunca creí que sentiría pena de un Slytherin

-Gryffindor te recuerdo que mi hermanita es una Slytherin.

-disculpa amor, pero yo sigo diciendo que tu hermana está en Slytherin porque quería llevarle la contraria a toda la familia en especial a JS

—eso creo que no te lo puedo discutir—se quejó Albus que conocía lo suficiente a su hermana pequeña.

-Lily es una Slytherin?—preguntó perplejo Arthur, eso no lo sabía.

-si, de hecho no es una Slytherin cualquiera es "LA Slytherin"—dijo Lorcan.

-¿Qué se supone que significa ese "LA"?—preguntó Albus frunciendo el ceño

-no sabías que tu hermana es la princesa de las serpientes?

-¿princesa de las serpientes?—preguntó Arthur

-si, en la casa de Slytherin, los alumnos mas populares se les llama príncipes o princesas de las serpientes o de Slytherin

-y mi hermana es de las populares?—preguntó Albus ligeramente sorprendido aunque ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que todos adoraban a su hermanita.

-si, y a que no sabes quien es el "príncipe de las serpientes"?—preguntó Lorcan

-no me lo digas, Scorpius

-si, muchos dicen que acabarán juntos.

Albus gruñó.

-no creo que Socrpius sobreviva tanto tiempo a la furia de JS

Lorcan se encogió de hombros dándole la razón a su novio

-si hace 2 meses me hubieran dicho que mi nieta por parte de mi hija mas pequeña acabaría en Slytherin y que sería la posible futura novia de un Malfoy te habría dicho que acudieras lo mas rápidamente posible a San Mugo, sin embargo, ahora me puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

Lorcan y Albus sonrieron ambos de acuerdo con el patriarca de los Weasley

-parece que hoy no duerme nadie—dijo una voz desde la entrada de la puerta.

Todos se volvieron para encontrarse con Orión que restregándose las legañas sonreía de lado.

- está claro que hoy nadie quiere dormir—dijo Albus robándole le taza de te a su novio y bebiendo de este ante la mirada fulminante de Lorcan—a ti que te a despertado.

-estoy un poco ansioso—dijo el chico—es la primera vez que e visto a mi padre, y quiero pasarme hablando con él todo el tiempo pero tampoco quiero ser agobiante. Y ahora mismo estoy muy nervioso, necesito a Molls conmigo ella me calma…

Orión suspiró cansado y se sentó al lado de Arthur.

-sabía que tu relación con Molls era seria, pero jamás me esperé que fuera tanto—dijo Lorcan.

Orión sonrió de lado.

-si te soy sincero yo tampoco creí que duraría mucho, aunque me avergüenza decirlo creo que en un primer momento Molly… era un desafío para mi, era la primera mujer que me decía que no de esa forma tan contundente y segura, ha habido otras que me decían que no, pero era para hacerse las duras, sin embargo yo sabía que Molly lo decía muy enserio. Por eso me propuse seducirla a cualquier precio, sin embargo, como JS caí en mi propia trampa, pues para seducir a una mujer como Molly tienes que conocerla y al conocerla bien…me enamoré de ella.—dijo Orión

-como primo debería darte una paliza por hablar así de Molls, pero creo que ella sabe defenderse muy bien, y ya tienes suficientes primos a los que enfrentarte

Orión sonrió y asintió de acuerdo.

-creí que iba a ser la primera en despertarme—dijo Molly entrando en la cocina un poco sorprendida por encontrar a tanta gente despierta, se acercó a su marido y lo besó en la boca brevemente-¿estas bien?—le preguntó

-ahora mucho mejor—contestó Arthur con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno, estáis preparados para la cocina?-preguntó Molly mirando a los chicos

-avisaré a los demás—dijo Orión.

-será mejor que lo haga yo, tu eres capaz de entrar sin llamar a la habitación de Teddy Vick—dijo Albus saliendo por la puerta de la cocina

-ese Potter es demasiado inteligente, siempre me corta las partes mas divertidas—se quejó Orión.

-ten mucho cuidado de lo que dices de mi novio—defendió Lorcan a Albus—y yo que tu empezaba a despertar al batallón, James no es precisamente la persona con mejor humor cuando hay que madrugar.

Orión gruñó pero subió a la habitación.

-bueno…no estoy muy acostumbrada a tener tanta gente en la cocina, pero haré una excepción…

-lo sentimos Molly—dijo Lorcan

-no te preocupes cariño, me gusta mucho la idea y aunque estéis separados de vuestra familia seguís estando con la familia asique vamos a celebrar este maravilloso momento.

-gracias abuela—dijo Lily entrando en ese momento. Con un Scorpius Malfoy con grandes ojeras y de apariencia cansada y que fulminó con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Arthur oyó distintos sonidos ahogados provenientes de la planta de arriba, signo inequívoco de que estaban despertando e los del futuro, poco a poco estos fueron bajando con cara de somnolencia y cansancio.

-bien , manos a la obra, a partir de ahora todos haréis lo que yo os diga entendido?—preguntó Molly frunciendo el ceño y con una mano en el rodillo de cocina de forma amenazadora.

-¡si señor!—dijeron todos los jóvenes firmes, algunos como Fred II y James hicieron un saludo militar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry se removió ligeramente en la estrecha cama de 90 cm, no podía moverse mucho si no quería tirar fuera a su compañera, pero no se quejaba, hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía tan bien. En ese momento se encontraba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pensando que debía levantarse, pero, sinceramente se encontraba demasiado a gusto con Ginny entre sus brazos, la cual todavía no despertaba.

Ginny, dormía dándole la espalda pero con todo su cuerpo pegado a él, Harry dormía con su rostro pegado al pelo de su novia oliendo la suave y deliciosa fragancia que desprendía, cada unos poco minutos Ginny se restregaba suavemente contra Harry, Harry notó como una parte de su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse, lo que hacía que se sintiera muyyyyyyy incómodo, si alguno de los hermanos de la chica entraba en ese momento en la habitación y le decía que saliera de la cama iba a tener un problema muy grande.

Harry intentó alegarse de Ginny para que esta no notase nada, pero cuanto mas se alegaba él, mas se acercaba ella, hasta el punto, en que Harry pensó seriamente que Ginny estaba despierta y estaba haciendo aquello a propósito, Harry se alzó sobre un codo para mirar la cara de su novia, con la mala suerte de que al intentar evitar a Ginny acabó en el bordillo de la cama y como consecuencia de ello se calló de culo al suelo.

-cobarde—dijo Ginny entre risas mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a su novio con los ojos chispeándole de risa y satisfacción.

-te parece bonito lo que has hecho—dijo Harry tirando de la sábana para ponerla entre sus piernas intentando tapar el resultado de a provocación de su novia.

-lo cierto es que si, me gusta la idea del niño-que-vivió exci…-dijo ella con una sonrisa provocativa.

-no lo digas—casi gritó Harry completamente colorado

-no me puedo creer que te sonrojes Harry

-no todos tenernos tu experiencia con estos temas—dijo Harry de malos modos, molesto por que Ginny se riera de su vergüenza

Ginny dejó de reírse y le miró mal.

-que estás insinuando Potter

-pues que yo no tengo tu experiencia en estas cosas—contestó el sin amedrentarse, aunque si intentando ser mas diplomático.

-como si yo tuviera demasiada—resopló ella—que halla tenido dos novios antes de estar contigo no me convierte en una puta, solo en una tonta por querer esperar a que te dieras cuenta de que existía—dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama y cogiendo la ropa de Harry. Cuando consiguió recolectarla toda se a tiró a la cara, Harry miró a su novia desde el suelo-¡largo Potter!—dijo la pelirroja señalando la puerta.

-Ginny, lo siento no quería que sonase…

-he dicho que te vallas—dijo ella mas suavemente pero igual de molesta.

Harry se levantó pero ignorando la ropa que le había tirado se acercó a ella y le abrazó, se sintió mas seguro cuando ella no le cruzó la cara y aceptó el abrazo.

Besó el cuello de su novia, donde a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana Harry vio un enorme chupetón que empezaba a formarse y que él había hecho la noche anterior.

-lo siento, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener una…-dijo el chico poniéndose colorada

-Harry, es una erección dilo por su nombre, no es nada malo, de echo me alegro de haber provocado eso.

-pues yo no, si alguno de tus hermano me pilla en este estado va a matarme.

Ginny se rió.

-será mejor que me de una ducha bien fría—dijo el chico cogiendo su ropa del suelo, antes de salir de la habitación se volvió hacia la pelirroja—siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que eras la chica perfecta para mi.

Harry salió de la habitación, esperaba encontrarse todo en un silencio inmenso, sin embargo lo que encontró fue un tumulto de sonidos proveniente de la cocina, se imaginó que sería alguna broma de Fred II y James porque les oía hablar desde abajo.

Entró en el baño del tercer piso, se habría duchado en el segundo, porque la habitación de Sirius estaba en frente del baño y no quería arriesgarse a que su padrino lo oyera

Lo mas silencioso que pudo abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ron, Peter, Hugo, Albus y Lorcan. Lo que no esperaba encontrarse era a Hermione y Ron en una posición…un tanto comprometida…Hermione desnuda de cintura para arriba le arrancaba la camisa a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¡por dios! No podíais hacer eso por la noche—gritó Harry asustado por la estampa que se había encontrado, tapándose los ojos y dándoles la espalda.

Hermione chilló del susto, Harry oyó como algo caía al suelo, estaba claro que su amiga castaña se había caído de la cama por el susto.

-¡POTTER! Como se te ocurre entrar así, sin llamar.

-creí que estaríais durmiendo, no quería despertaros, ¡podéis taparos por favor!—dijo alterado

Harry oyó distindos sonidos, que eran claramente signo de que se estaban vistiendo.

-por cierto donde se supone que has estado tu.

-DURMIENDO tranquilamente con tu hermana y a diferencia tuyo no e puesto las manos donde no debería haberlas puestos.

-y por eso tienes el pelo mojado—gruñó Hermione tan molesta como los estaba Ron—está claro de que te has dado una ducha fría.

-exacto una ducha fría para contenerme de tocar a Ginny algo en lo que vosotros no os habéis cortado ¡y los niños en la misma habitación!

-si hubieran estado los niños no habríamos hecho nada, miré antes de empezar no soy tan idiota—dijo Ron casi gritando

-que por cierto donde están los niños—preguntó Hermione mirando las camas vacías de su hijo y sobrino.

-ni idea cuando me desperté ya estaban así, y cuando nos acostamos solo estaban Hugo y Lorcan, a Albus no lo vi aparecer.—comentó Ron.

Harry se dio la vuelta, sus amigos ya estaban vestidos y parecían tan sorprendidos como Harry de no ver a sus hijos por ahí.

-ahora que lo dices, Rose y Lily tampoco estaban en vuestra habitación—dijo Harry señalando a Hermione.

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada llamaron a la puerta, las pelirrojas cabezas de los hermanos Weasley se asomaron por el hueco.

-habéis visto a JS y a Freddie—preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-no—dijeron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo—y vosotros habéis visto a Rose, Lily, Hugo Lorcan, Peter y Albus?

-nop—contestó George.

-estarán abajo?—preguntó Hermione mientras salía por la puerta y bajaba las escaleras

Harry siguió a su amiga, cuando pasaron por delante de l habitación de Ginny entró y le dijo que iba abajo su novia corrió a unirse a la comitiva…

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, jamás se esperaron algo como aquello…

Los adornos que habían estado poniendo los días antes habían dotado de cierta luz y ambiente Navideño a la casa, pero nada como aquello.

Harry al entrar en lo primero que se fijó era en que había una mesa enorme en medio del comedor, donde había un montón de platos con todo tipo de golosinas muggles, piruletas enormes, grandes cajas de lacasitos y diferentes gominolas de todos los colores, en un lado de la estancia había una mesa con una fuerte de chocolate que caía incesantemente en distintos niveles, sin salpicar en gran medida, alrededor de esta había distintos platos con frutas de todos los tipos. En el techo había guirnaldas que colgaban de una esquina a otra de la habitación, pero no eran guirnaldas normales, pues Harry pudo fijarse que eran de caramelo y algodón de azúcar. En todas y cada una de las estanterías del salón había algún dulce y pastelitos que hacían que a Harry empezara a salivar como si fuera Ron solo de pensar en probarlos.

-¡feliz 24 de diciembre!—gritaron un montón de voces, de distintos sitios de la estancia empezaron a surgir los chicos del futuro, James, Albus y Lily se lanzaron sobre sus padres con enormes con risas y los arrastraron hasta la mesa donde empezaron a servirles distintos platos para que dijeran cual de ellos era el que mejor sabía, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era el único que era avasallado por los del futuro, Fred y George luchaban por comer toda la comida que Fred II y James les ponían en los platos.

-madre mía, esto es ¡increíble!—dijo Sirius entrando en la estancia mirando embobado toda la comida—sabía que ibais a hacer algo grande, pero no me imaginaba que fuera tan…¡GUAU!—dijo el animago alucinado, detrás de él, bajó Bill también tan incrédulo como él.

-veo que hoy estáis todos ocupados—dijo una voz a la espalda de Harry, que se volvió sorprendido para ver a Albus Dumbledore en el umbral de la puerta mirándolos a todos una sonrisa enorme en la cara—pasaba a saludarles a todos y a informarles que los Longbottom estarán aquí en cuestión de dos horas, la señorita Alice y el señor Frank están impacientes por volver a ver a sus amigos.

-y mi hermana? Está Lyra con ellos no?—preguntó preocupado Lorcan

-así es señor Scrimander, pero su hermana no a puesto tanto entusiasmo en volver a verle, creo que está muy cómoda últimamente con Frank Longbottom

A Lorcan se le calló la mandíbula de la impresión y murmuró algo referente a "Hermanas calenturientas que no piensan en la familia".

-quiere quedarse a desayunar director?—preguntó Lily Potter acercándoles un bol de caramelos de limón que había cogido de uno de los estantes—tenemos manzanas de caramelos de limón y unos crepes buenísimos

Dumbledore sonrió encantado y cogió uno de los caramelos que le ofrecía la joven

-creo que no renunciaré a este pequeño placer—dijo el director sentándose en la mesa con los demás.

Aunque al principio a Harry aquello le parecía un poco bizarro le gustó que Dumbledore se quedara a desayunar, se lo pasó realmente bien viendo a aquel venerable y respetable anciano en quien todos confiaban, relajarse y disfrutar del ambiente, y al final se dedicó a contar pequeñas anécdotas de todos los alumnos que había tenido, sobretodo habló de James Potter y Lily Evans, contando algunas de las bromas que mas recordaba de los merodeadores, ayudado en gran medida por Sirius que contaba muchas cosas divertidas.

Cuando terminó el cuantioso desayuno que fue muy largo y lleno de mucha comida de lo mas deliciosa, Molly insistió en que todos repitieran por lo menos veinte veces cada uno de ellos, y todavía sobró comida.

-bueno, creo que es hora de que valla a Hogwarts a recoger a nuestros invitados. Sirius, espero que esté preparado para tener en casa a un montón de gente, los Tonks han afirmado que no se quedarán a dormir, pero los Longbottom y la nueva incorporación de la Orden si lo harán

Sirius sonrió como un niño la mañana de Navidad.

-será un placer, cuanta mas gente mejor.

Dumbledore sonrió con cierta picardía, y Harry sintió un ligero escalofrío al pensar en que estaría pensando su querido director.

-bueno, ya que terminamos todos será mejor que preparemos y acondicionemos toda la casa para las visitas.

Toda la casa se llenó de movimiento y ruidos, algunas veces incluso de cosas que se rompían por las prisas que todos tenían de un lado al otro. Molly estaba entre estresada y encantada, con la casa tan llena de gente y tantas cosas que hacer, sin embargo, el pobre Arthur estaba algo aburrido, su esposa había puesto a trabajar a todo el mundo menos a él lo que impedía que se entretuviera.

A las 13:00 todo estaban, vestidos, duchados, preparados para las visitas y todos ellos firmes en el salón esperando la llegada de las visitas, Harry pensó que Molly esa vez se había excedido un poco, parecía un general militar. Sin embargo aquello no era nada si se miraba la cantidad de platos que había en la inmensa mesa del salón, había tanta comida como en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

-creo que esta ves mi madre se a pasado cinco pueblos—dijo Ron entre susurros.

-creo que quiere que todo sea perfecto para que Remus esté mas tranquilo—dijo Hermione.

-al pobre le tiemblan las manos—dijo en ese momento Ginny señalando discretamente a Remus que estaba al lado de Sirius sentado en el sofá con un baso en la manos, hacía aproximadamente 30 minutos que había llegado, Sirius le había servido una copa para que se tranquilizara y el líquido del vaso no parecía haber disminuido en lo mas mínimo. Y ciertamente las manos que sostenían el vaso estaban temblando ligeramente.

-no se porque se lo toma de esa forma, no creo que los padres de Tonks lo maten—dijo Harry un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Remus.

-se nota que tu no tienes que enfrentarte al padre de tu novia, quiero decir que a mi padre la caes demasiado bien, por eso no se pondrá en plan amenazador y te dirá "como hagas daño a mi hijita te las verás conmigo"—dijo Ron perdiendo color solo de pensar aquello.

-Ron, amigo estás perdiendo color—dijo Harry mirando a su pelirrojo compañero.

Hermione se rió.

-creo que está pensando en que tiene que conocer a mis padres—dijo la castaña mirando con una sonrisa tierna a su novio—no te preocupes, cuando quiera presentaros me aseguraré de que mi madre esconda la escopeta

Harry tragó en seco

-¿tu padre tiene una escopeta?—preguntó Harry con un tono un poco afectado que Ginny y Ron notaron, ellos no sabían lo que era una escopeta pero por la cara preocupada de Harry, aquello no podía ser bueno para Ron

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-era de mi abuelo que era cazador, mi padre nunca la a usado y no creo que sepa como funciona, pero por si acaso creo que la voy a esconder

-¿Qué es una escopeta?—se atrevió Ginny a preguntar, antes de que Harry le respondiera sonó el timbre.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacía la puerta, Molly salió de la cocina, completamente acelerada se alisó la falda y abrió.

Harry vio a Tonks entrar la primera y saludar cálidamente a Molly, detrás suyo había una pareja, el hombre tenía el pelo negro y era bastante alto, la mujer…

-Bellatrix—dijo Harry sacando la varita, pero una mano se lo impidió… era Sirius.

-esa es Andrómeda la madre de Tonks, y no le hace precisamente mucha gracia que la confundan que su hermana Bellatrix—dijo Sirius risueño mirando a su prima.

Harry se fijó entonces mas en la madre de Tonks, encontrando las diferencias que a primera vista no había visto, Andrómeda Tonks tenía una mirada mucho mas cálida y sus ojos era de un castaño verdoso lo que le daba mucha mas calidez a su mirada y no tenía el pelo tan oscuro aunque si igual de lago que la loca de su hermana.

-¡Sirius!—saludó entusiasmada la mujer abrazando fuertemente a su primo—nunca dudé de que fueras inocente, se me hacía imposible pensar en que fueras seguidor de Voldemort.

-gracias Andy—dijo Sirius abrazando a su prima, cuando se separaron Sirius fue recibido por otro abrazo de parte de Ted Tonks que sonreía abiertamente.

-se te echaba de manos Sirius—dijo Ted feliz—las navidades no son lo mismo si no estás por allí armando algún estropicio en la cocina con James, a él también se le echa de menos—dijo el hombre un poco mas bajito aquello ultimo pero que Harry llegó a oír.

-James, Remus y yo íbamos algunas veces a su casa a pasar las Navidades, y James y yo teníamos mucha tendencia a armas algún estropicio en la casa—explicó Sirius a Harry

-hablando de Remus Lupin, donde está ese licántropo roba hijas—dijo Ted mirando por la estancia hasta que se encontró con Remus que se mantenía apartado y con el vaso todavía intacto en la mano.

-papa, compórtate—dijo Tonks pellizcando el brazo de su padre como reprimenda.

-me voy a portar muy bieeeeeennn—dijo Ted poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, su hija y su esposa alzaron una ceja de forma idéntica mientras que Sirius sonreía de lado y miraba perversamente a su mejor amigo, que tragó en seco.

-no hagas caso a mi esposo se cree muy gracioso—dijo Andrómeda haciendo un gesto despectivo al humor de su marido y se acercó muy entusiasmada a Remus al que abrazó con familiaridad—bienvenido a la familia Tonks-Black—dijo con una sonrisa

-si bienvenido pero como le hagas daño a mi niñita…

-papa no me le ahuyentes—protestó Tonks abrazando protectoramente Remus que empezó a tranquilizarse y a disfrutar del momento.

-bueno hija mía, tenía que decir esa frase sino ¿Qué clase de padre sería?—dijo Ted con una gran sonrisa—y ahora que he dicho mi frase, señor Lupin puede tranquilizarse que no voy a hacerte nada mientras mi niñita sea feliz contigo… ahora, ¿Dónde está mi querido amigo Weasley?

-hola Ted me alegro de verte—dijo Arthur saliendo de la cocina donde había estado cuando el matrimonio entró.

Mientras esto sucedía detrás de Dumbledore entraron mas personas, unos de ellos eran los Longbottom, con la señora Longbottom a la cabeza, seguida de cerca por Neville que miraba a todos los lados curioso y después estaba, Lyra, que entró corriendo para saludar con un fuerte abrazo a su hermano. Frank y Alice entraron cogidos de las manos y pronto de acercaron a saludar a sus amigos, la mas contenta era la pequeña Alice que se lanzó sobre Hugo, preguntándoles si estaba bien

En poco menos de tres minutos se había formado el pandemónium en la entrada de la casa Black, Lorcan le gritaba a Frank si le había metido mano a su indefensa hermanita, mientras que esa indefensa hermanita corría a saludar a su cuñado (Albus) dándole dos sonoros besos en la mejilla y gritando algo sobre Narggles que la dejaron abandonada en Hogwarts.

Alice y Lily chillaban de contentas por volver a verse y Frank huía despavorido de Lorcan siendo ayudado por James y Fred II, mientras que Neville fulminaba con la mirada a Hugo por el entusiasmo que había puesto su pequeña por volver a ver al Weasley.

La Señora Weasley invitó a pasara la abuela de Nevilla mientras todo esto se desarrollaba.

¡Vamos! Que en cuestión de segundos todos estaban hablando a gritos y corriendo de un lado al otro sin percatarse de la última persona que había entrado por la puerta detrás de Dumbledore.

Allí estaba un mujer de desbordante belleza, mirando las caras sonrientes de todos, muchos de ellos que no conocía de nada, sin embargo, entre el mar de desconocidos, había alguien a quien si conocía y quien había amado desde el mismo momento en que lo había visto…

-Sirius…-dijo la joven en un susurro quedo, sin embargo aquella simple palabra parecía tener algún tipo de magia, que hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio y la miraran de golpe incluso se quedaron todos quietos de golpe.

Sirius se quedó congelado durante unos instantes antes de girarse rápidamente hacía la voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, su mujer… la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en medio de la multitud, y ante ese silencio ensordecedor que se había formado, Sirius Black dijo otra palabra llana de magia

-Megan…


	22. Chapter 22

_**hola a mis queridos lectores, siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero entre unas cosas y otras el tiempo se pasa volando y se me olvida actualizar, en fin, solo puedo pediros perdón y suplicaros que no me matéis por mi tardanza.**_

_**antes de despedirme y seguir escribiendo el siguiente cap, me gustaría añadir que viendo que hay mucha gente que sigue la historia y me dejan Reviews me gustaria proponerle a los fans de la historia que e den ideas para los regalos de Navidad de los personajes por que son muchos y por muy buena imaginación que tenga no es tan abundante . en fin acepto sugerencias un beso muy fuerte a todossssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssss**_

* * *

Cap-21 Un Amor Que No Se Olvida

Sirius sabía, que en ese momento podría entrar el mismo Voldemort por la puerta y seguiría sin poder apartar los ojos de Megan. Ella no había cambiado nada y sin embargo para él, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, su largo pelo rubio y rizado llegaba hasta la cintura, aquel detalle le hizo sonreír, la madre de Megan decía que las mujeres no debían llevar el pelo excesivamente largo pero ella se lo dejó crecer desde el mismo momento en que su madre murió y él siempre había adorado aquella melena rubia, los ojos de la mujer eran verdes jade, no del verde clarito como los de Harry, si no unas tonalidades mas oscuras y profundos que contrastaban con su pálida piel. A pesar del paso de los años, ella no había envejecido ni un poco, seguía siendo aquella joven y hermosa adolescente de la que se había enamorado…él por el contrario se sentía, viejo, desgastado y sucio en comparación.

Sin embargo había algo en que los dos coincidían, ambos parecían cansados de la vida que les había tocado vivir.

Sirius en ese momento no podía moverse ni aunque la vida la fuer en ello afortunadamente ella si podía moverse

Megan sintió un profundo escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, sin siquiera pensar en que Sirius debía odiarla se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente, lo había echado tanto de menos… todos esos años aunque supiera que no iba a volver a verlo…que además él jamás le perdonaría, ella no había podido volver a enamorarse, le había sido completamente imposible, le amaba demasiado

Para su completa sorpresa en cuanto rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Sirius este correspondió abrazándola con muchas mas fuerza de la que debería pero ella se sintió momentáneamente a salvo

-oh Sirius… lo siento…yo…aquello que te dije…por favor perdóname yo no quiero…-dijo ella tartamudeando sin poder formar una frase coherente.

-shh...lo se…

-no, no lo sabes…

-estabas embarazada—dijo Sirius secamente.

Megan se congeló, él lo sabía, sabía que había estado embarazada…

-como…

-el hechizo revelador que le hicimos a la casa de tus padres—contestó el simplemente

Megan se quedó completamente congelada de echo dejó de respirar durante unos instantes, él lo sabía, sabía lo que había pasado.

-Sirius yo…

-no digas nada. Cuando vi aquel hechizo lo vi todo no fue culpa tuya

Ella lloró

-podría haber…

-no, no podrías haber echo algo amor, no podías haberlo evitado apenas tenías 17 años eras una niña… yo tendría que haber estado allí…

- no Sirius…te habrían matado y yo no habría podido…

-no es culpa de ninguno Meg, no podíamos hacer nada, éramos muy jóvenes…-Sirius la abrazó con mas fuerza y aspiró con fuerza oliendo su cabello, sonrió al reconocer su característico olor a lavanda.

Después de llorar un poco mas sobre el hombros de Sirius esta se separó y lo miró a los ojos, acarició el rostro del único hombre que había amado nunca y sonrió un poco.

-nunca creí lo que decían sobre ti… sobre lo que paso… me habría gustado ayudarte y sacarte de Azkaban, pero no tenía pruebas…

-lo se, no te culpes, con saber que tu me creías me conformo—dijo Sirius acariciando la mejilla de la mujer embelesado con su belleza—sigues siendo igual de hermosa.

Ella sonrió.

-y tu igual de galante—dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor.

-creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar—dijo Sirius indicándole a Megan que le siguiera, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que todos habían abandonado el pasillo para dejarles solos, por los sonidos que provenían de la cocina debían estar todos allí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-estoy preocupado por ellos—dijo Orión mirando hacía la entrada donde todos habían dejado a sus padre allí.

-no te preocupes ya verás como todo va bien ¿quieres un trocito de un pastel de chocolate?—preguntó Lily pasándole el plato al chico por lo morros en claro intento de restregarle el delicioso aroma del chocolate para que callera en la tentación y dejara de preocuparse.

Orión sonrió, aquella enana era encantadora.

-eres una pequeña manipuladora—comentó mientras cogía un pastelito

Lily sonrió ampliamente.

-por que crees que estoy en Slytherin?—dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios antes de marcharse al rincón con Scorpius Malfoy y ofrecerle a él también un trozo de pastel de chocolate que el chico aceptó sin dudar.

-nunca creí ver a un Slytherin comiendo tranquilamente cerca de un Weasley—comentó Bill mirando hacía la extraña pareja.

Harry gruñó.

-Bill esa es mi hija, por su puesto que comería cerca nuestra pesar de ser una Slytherin—dijo Harry, Ginny parecía tan molesta como su novio

Bill alza las cejas.

-no lo decía por Lily, lo decía por Malfoy, aunque debería haber estructurado mejor esa frase.

-y bueno que habéis estado haciendo mientras nosotros no estábamos?—preguntó Lorcan mirando amenazadoramente a Frank que tragó en seco.

-oh… Frank y Neville me han enseñado el invernadero que tienen en casa es muy bonito, y lleno de lugares oscuros—comentó Lyra como si nada mirando al vacio.

Lorcan frunció el ceño y miró a Frank como si quisiera matarlo, este por su parte se había sonrojado y miraba al suelo del salón donde todos estaban reunidos.

-no te preocupes Lorcan yo les vigilé de cerca, y no se cual de los dos es peor—comentó Alice—Frank no hacía mas que lanzarle miraditas anhelantes a Lyra pero esta es mas de acción casi se le tira encima

Lorcan se pone rojo de la furia y fulmina a su hermana con la mirada, mientras esta se muerte el labio conteniendo la risa y ponía carita de inocente, por otro lado Frank estaba mas rojo que un Weasley después de una bronca de Molly.

-tu! Pequeña víbora deberías dejar de atacarme sino quieres que empiece a decirle a todo el mundo lo mucho que has suspirado estos días por que tu querido Hugo Weasley no estaba contigo—dijo Frank atacando a su hermana.

Alice se sonrojó violentamente y miró de refilón a Hugo el cual, a pesar de estar sonrojados le dirigió una sonrisa feliz.

-Weasley, menos miraditas—gruñó Neville mirando de malas maneras al pequeño

-lo siento señor Longbottom—dijo Hugo rápidamente palideciendo de golpe.

Neville sonrió arrogantemente.

-así me gusta Weasley

-por lo menos a ti el novio de tu hija te respeta el mío pasa de mi por que está protegido por mi novia, por mi padre y por mi madre ¿te parece normal? ni si quiera me dejan amenazarle—se queja Ron.

-lo siento tío—contesta Neville poniendo cara de compasión.

-Ron no te quejes que en tu caso la que se enfada es Hermione, ponte en mi lugar, las que se enfadan con Ginny y Lily que tienen el carácter de Molly multiplicado por mil—intervino Harry.

-¡Harry!—protestó Ginny golpeándole en el hombro juguetonamente.

-papa, te he oído—gritó Lily desde la otra punta de la habitación, fulminando a su padre con la mirada.

-es escalofriante—comentó Remus uniéndose a la conversación—me parece estar viendo a Lily fulminar con la mirada a James por algo que ella no aprobaba y estaba a punto de gritarle

Harry frunció el ceño.

-mi madre y mi padre discutían mucho?—preguntó Harry un poco preocupado.

-oh si, mucho es quedarse corto, tu madre odiaba James, por lo menos hasta el sexto año de nuestra estancia en Hogwarts

Harry frunció todavía mas el ceño que sus padres se odiaran no le gustaba.

-porque?—preguntó Harry.

-no te hagas una mala idea de ambos Harry—dijo Remus—tu padre pertenecía a una de las familias de magos mas importantes y era el mas joven de su familia, sus padres lo tuvieron muy mayores y era la ultima esperanza de la supervivencia de la familia Potter, por lo que era un niño rico y muy mimado, hacía lo que quería y nunca tenía consecuencias, por que sus padres siempre estaban allí para protegerlo. No me malinterpretes no era un mal chico pero tenía el ego demasiado desarrollado así como el sentido del humor, le encantaba gastar bromas y crear el caos por donde fuera. Tu madre por otro lado, era una alumna modelo, discreta, cumplidora de las normas, no gastaba bromas y era buena con todo el mundo, incluso con aquellos que eran desagradables con ella. Tu padre era un completo Don Juan, le gustaba tener a todas las chicas de Hogwarts detrás de él y ninguna le decía que no nunca, excepto tu madre. Lily Evasn fue la primer mujer en decirle que no, creo que la primera vez no se lo tomó demasiado bien, fue un duro golpe para su ego. Desde el mismo momento en que ella le dijo que no, James intentó que cambiara de opinión, a veces podía ser realmente muy pesado, todos los días le pedía una cita. Por su puesto tu padre maduró y en sexto año dejó de pedirle salir para empezar a ser mas amable con todo el mundo, creo que fue cuando se dio cuenta que fuera de las protección de sus padres y de Dumbledore había una guerra que quería matar a los que eran como Lily y sintió miedo por ella.

Harry no sabía que sentir con aquella historia, es decir, su padre ¿un cretino?¿un matón? Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, aunque no sabía gran cosa de su padre.

-bueno yerno querido, no habrás empezado esta interesante conversación para libarte de una conversación pendiente conmigo?—preguntó Ted acercándose a Remus que se tensó y sonrió lo mas forzadamente que pudo.

-venga papa, no dramatices que no es para tanto—intervino Teddy uniéndose a la conversación al notar como se tensaba su padre por la cercanía de su abuelo—yo tengo en estos momentos a un Bill Weasley que si no fuera por mama y Vicky ya me habría matado, el abuelo Ted no es nada malo—terminó Teddy abrazando a su abuelo.

-Lupin, creo que te libras por tener un hijo tan encantador, y por que le pusisteis mi nombre pero, ¡como hagas sufrir a mi hijita!

-¡papa! Como te vuelva a oír decirles esa frase a Remus vas a saber que clase de entrenamiento para Auror recibo

Ted Tonks tragó en seco y miró asustado a su hija

-y tiene muchos trucos en la manga, sacó las mejores notas de su clase—comentó Moody orgullosos mientras entraba en esos momento en la cocina—Tonks me dijo que tenía que pasar las Navidades aquí—terminó el Auror explicando su presencia en la casa.

-por su puesto que si Alastor, así serán unas Navidades mas divertidas—comentó Tonks intentando ponerle en la cabeza un sombrerito de papa Noel en la cabeza su profesor de la academia, por su puesto el Auror se negó.

-estoy seguro de que Sirius estará encantado con la noticia, quiero decir, a él e encanta tener gente en casa—dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa quitándole el gorro a Tonks y poniéndoselo él en la cabeza, para la diversión de Tonks.

Harry vio como una Victoire muy nerviosa le pedía a Molly que la acompañara fuera, parecía que su sobrina estaba a punto de desmallarse, no sabía si de felicidad y de preocupación.

-le pasa algo a Victoire?-le preguntó Harry a Teddy

Este frunció el ceño.

-lleva algunos días encontrándose mal, e intentado convencerla de que valla a San Mugo…

-no podéis ir a Sna Mugo, se supone que en este mundo no existís ¿Quién se supone que te aprobó los exámenes para Auror? Porque sinceramente no sabía lo que hacía—gruñó Moody con mal talante.

Teddy se sonrojó violentamente.

-venga Moody no te metas con mi hijo, estoy segura de que está demasiado preocupado por su prometida como para pensar con claridad.

Moddy gruñó, eso no es excusa, murmuró para si el Auror, pero quedó silenciada por las preguntas que le estaba haciendo Bill a Teddy sobre la salud de su hija.

-no estoy seguro, Bill, parece tener el estómago revuelto, no hace mas que vomitar y pierde el equilibrio con facilidad, tengo miedo de que halla contraído alguna enfermedad—dijo el joven preocupado.

Bill puso mala cara, también preocupado.

-tal vez no pueda ir a San Mugo, pero debería ir a la enfermería de Hogwarts, allí podrán atenderla.

Teddy asintió conforme, lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue como todas las mujeres que escuchaban la conversación se miraban entre ellas, Andrómeda, Hermione, Lyra, Alice, Lily Ginny, Tonks y Rose (que también andaba por allí con su novio), todas se podían hacer una idea de lo que podía estar pasando.

Antes de lo que se dice Quidditch, todas las mujeres que había en el salón salieron corriendo hacía donde habían desaparecido Victoire y Molly.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos sin saber que había pasado.

-deberíamos seguirlas o esperamos a que regresen y nos lo cuenten?—preguntó Ted.

(N/A: a partir de ahora Ted Remus Lupin será Teddy y Ted Tonks será Ted a secas para que me podáis entender)

-creo que es mejor no seguirlas—dijo Bill—tengo una mala sensación al respecto

-si, cuando se juntan todas da miedo—dijo James—es en ese momento cuando sabes que te van a castigar por haber roto algo

Harry se rió.

-¿algo que comentar hijo?—preguntó divertido

James se encogió de hombros.

-tengo la mala costumbre de romper cosas en el camino de hacer bromas—dijo James con una sonrisa pícara en los labios

Ron se rió un poco junto con Harry.

-Orión! ¿puedes venir un momento?—preguntó Sirius que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

El chico se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa y siguió a su padre por las escaleras hacía arriba, Harry iba a seguirlos curioso cuando escuchó varios chillidos femeninos y gritos de alegría.

Todos los hombres miraron por el hueco de la puerta hacía el salón y vieron a todas las chicas dar saltos de alegría y abrazar a Victoire que estaba en medio de aquel caos con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a su abuela y Tonks que daba saltos sobre si misma del entusiasmo.

-¿pasa algo?—preguntó Teddy entrando en el salón.

Todas las chicas se detuvieron y lo miraron con idénticas sonrisas, pero la mas feliz de todas era Vicky que se separó de su abuela y su suegra para abalanzarse sobre su novio llorando.

-Vic ¿estas bien? ¿pasó algo?—dijo Teddy preocupado al ver que Victoire no se le despegaba del cuello donde había enterrado la cara e hipaba.

-si, Teddy es el momento mas feliz de mi vida—dijo la rubia, Teddy y Victoire se miraron—no estoy enferma…

Teddy suspiró aliviado.

-menos mal estaba muy preocupado…

-estoy embarazada—terminó la chica con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

Teddy se quedó completamente congelado y con él todos los demás que había en la sala ¿Victoire estaba a embarazada? Victoire fue perdiendo la sonrisa a medida que Teddy seguía sin reaccionar.

-Te…Ted…Teddy—dijo Victoire temblorosamente—¿no estas feliz?—preguntó la chica a punto de llorar mirando a su novio.

Tedd pareció volver de golpe de donde quiera que hubiera estado, no dijo nada solo la cogió fuertemente en brazos y la besó apasionadamente dejándole los pies colgando.

-¿Qué si estoy feliz?—preguntó Teddy con la respiración acelerada apoyando su frente contra la de su novia—es el día mas feliz de mi vida, voy a ser padre—dijo Teddy empezando a llorar de la emoción con una sonrisa enorme en los labios—vamos a tener a nuestra propia familia—dijo muy feliz volviendo a besarla.

-¡la has dejado embarazada!—gritó-gruñó Bill mirando furioso a Teddy.

-como le pongas la mano encima a mi hijo Bill Weasley te mato ¿te quedó claro?—gritó Tonks poniéndose delante de su hijo protectoramente—mi hijo y tu hija se quieren y van a tener un bebe ya puedes ir cambiando esa cara inmediatamente o te la cambio yo a golpes ¿¡me expliqué!?

-estoy de acuerdo con Tonks—intervino Molly fulminando con la mirada a su hijo primogénito.

-pero…mama… no están casados—dijo Bill intentando recurrir a la única carta que sabía que su madre apoyaría.

-pero iban a casarse Bill solo que se vieron envueltos en este viaje, ese bebe solo se les adelantó unos mese ni que fuera el fin del mundo. Que pasa que no crees que Ted se quera casar con tu hija y hacerse responsable del bebe, no es esa clase de chico.

-por su puesto que no lo es/soy—dijeron al mismo tiempo, Harry, Remus, Ted, Andrómeda, Victoire, Tonks y Teddy.

-amo a Victoire desde que tengo 15 años, y ella era demasiado joven para que yo la viera de esa manera pero la amo, la amé y la amaré siempre y nuestro hijo/a tendrá todo mi amor y nuestro cariño.—dijo Teddy mirando fijamente al mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

Bills se puso rojo de lo molesto que estaba y intentó buscar otro argumento aunque no sabía que se suponía que tenía que defender estaba claro que el chico no mentía.

-pero son muy jóvenes—se quejó finalmente.

-puede que si, pero eso no tiene por que ser un impedimento.

-tienes si quiera una casa para que viváis?—preguntó Bill de malas maneras.

-si—dijo Teddy muy seguro—estoy seguro de que tío Harry podrá dejarnos su casa en Godrics Hollow hasta que puede comprar algo yo mismo.

-¿tengo una casa en donde?—preguntó Harry para si mismo.

-es el barrio donde vivíais tus padre y tu hasta que…-dijo Remus aunque no pudo terminar, pero Harry se pudo hacer una idea de a que se refería.

-es verdad, estoy seguro de que papa te dejará la casa de Godrics—dijo James—aunque cómprate una pronto que esa va luego para mis padres cuando consiga echarles de Grindmmuld Place y quedarme yo con la casa.

-¿y porque te tienes que quedar tu con la casa?—preguntó Albus molesto.

-tranquilo hermanito, cuando termines Hogwarts podrás venir conmigo, será nuestro piso de solteros.

-un piso de solteros se supone que tiene que ser un piso James—dijo Lily mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.

-da lo mismo pecas, la cuestión no es esa.

-es que en el futuro tengo dos casa?—preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-si—dijeron sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo—la de los abuelos, Lily y James que mandaste reconstruir y donde vivimos hasta que Lily entró en Hogwarts y esta.

-¿y por que no vendí la primera cuando nos mudamos aquí?

-por que a mama le encantaba esa casa y quería que volvierais cuando os jubilarais—contestó Lily.

-esa no es la cuestión, esa no es tu propia casa—dijo Bill mirando a Teddy intentando que todos se concentraran en el tema importante que les atañía.

- por lo que a mi respecta se la puede quedar y estoy seguro de que mi yo del futuro piensa igual –intervino Harry defendiendo a su ahijado.

Sus hijos asintieron a los dicho por Harry y Bill simplemente se rindió no se podía discutir cuando toda tu familia se ponía en tu contra.

Teddy abrazó aun con mas fuerza a Victoire mientras todos se acercaban a felicitar a la pareja, incluso Scorpius les dijo un seco "felicidades".

Aquella era sin dudas una buena sorpresa de Navidad

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la palta de arriba…

Orión siguió a su padre hasta el tercer piso y ambos se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación de Sirius.

-¿se lo has dicho?—le preguntó Orión.

-no, solo hemos hablado un poco de nuestras vidas en estos años, aunque yo me he dedicado mas a decirle como a sido mi vida en estos dos años de libertad, no quería darle los detalles escabrosos de Azkaban. Ella empezó a pedirme disculpas por lo de tu hermano no nacido y…creí que le alegraría saber…

-tienes razón—dijo Orión—deberías explicárselo todo primero y luego ya entro yo—dijo el joven.

-tienes razón.

Sirius entró en la habitación, allí estaba Megan, justo donde la había dejado.

-¿Sirius?—preguntó la mujer esperando que le explicara porque había bajado.

-hay algo que quiero decirte, y se que te parecerá una locura pero es verdad, los Dementores no me han vuelto loco

Megan esperó pacientemente a que Sirius se explicara.

-hace unos días, mi ahijado y sus amigos vinieron desde Hogwarts, por el ataque de Arthur Weasley, un miembro de la Orden y padre del mejor amigo de Harry ¿sabes que Harry Potter es mi ahijado no?.

-si—dijo ella con una sonrisa—estaba claro que James te elegiría, siempre fuisteis inseparables.

Sirius sonrió al recordar a su amigo.

-bien, Harry llegó con sus amigos, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George, sin embargo yo no contaba con unas visitas inesperadas. Resulta que a principios del año, hubo en Hogwarts un acontecimiento sin precedentes, del techo de Hogwarts se aparecieron unos chicos.

-Sirius es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts—dijo Megan

-si, es imposible aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts, lo que pasa es que todos estaban dentro, solo que en un tiempo distinto. Todos esos chicos viajaron al pasado, por lo que provienen del futuro, los hijos de Harry con la pequeña de los Weasley, el hijo de Remus con mi sobrinita Nymphadora

Megan lo miró escéptica y probablemente pensando que definitivamente Sirius se volvió loco en Azkavan.

-si no me crees abajo todavía debe andar Dumbledore puedes preguntárselo a él.

Megan negó.

-te creo, no me mentirías en algo así, aunque me parece una verdadera locura

-lo se, pero es que además se complica un poco la cosa.

-¿todavía mas?—preguntó sorprendida.

-no exactamente, no es decir que se complica…ayer Dumbledore vino a casa para decirnos que otro del pasado había llegado a este tiempo, su nombre era Orión White, es nuestro futuro hijo…


End file.
